I Dare You
by Mini Sweety
Summary: A game of dare for 5 whole days wit Saku, Rika, Chiharu, Tomo n Naoko...each day, 1 person will do 8 dares,2 from each person who isn't doin the dare..Perhaps Saku n' Syao will fall in luv during the process? Full Sum.Inside R for Lang. DONE
1. Welcome Back, Sakura

**Author's Note:** _This is like a pure humor fic with a lil romance, I hope you like it though, I got the idea because my friends and I always play 'Dare'… :P_

_**Summary: After 4 years, Sakura came back to Tomeoda as a badass girl. She wants her friends to be like her, and they agreed. Now, one day of the week, one of the five girls will do a total of eight dares, 2 from each person and one for every class… Perhaps in the process Syaoran could become the lucky guy whom would capture popular Sakura's heart? And perhaps he will too fall for her?**_

* * *

The Gang's Age: 15

Grade: 10

Syaoran and Sakura never met, I repeat, NEVER met…

Eriol, Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Tomoyo and all childhood friends, Meiling's not in this.

* * *

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

**Chapter One**

_Welcome Back, Sakura_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

A girl with long waist-length auburn hair, piercing emerald eyes, wearing black lipstick, black eye shadow and two nose rings on the right side of her nose stopped in front of a freshly painted wooden door. She wore a white tank top that said: 'I'm No Angel' along with a black leather jacket over it and it was unbuttoned in the front. She had on a black sparkly mini skirt, which had various silver chains hanging loose from the thick metallic belt that hung loosely around her hips. She had on a pair of highly stylish black platform boots, which had all kinds of gems of various shapes and colour hanging down on the side. She knocked on the door, and a teacher with the name of Ms. Ranmutela answered it. "I'm a new student, just transferred here." She said in a monotone voice. "And my name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."

Ms. Ranmutela looked at her smugly. "Well come in." She said in a nasty voice, she clearly did not like Sakura. Sakura on the other hand, did not like her attitude towards her, but decided to show her a piece of 'Sakura' a little later. "Class, I would like you to welcome a new transfer student. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura!" Everybody clapped, and 4 squeals of joy were heard and immediately, four girls – Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko – rushed up and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Welcome back Sakura-chan! Where have you been all these years? We've been worried sick about you!" Sakura was surprised that all her childhood friends were still here and still remember her. But she smiled a little anyways and hugged her friends back. She preferred not telling anyone about what had happened to her and did not want to bother making new friends, but her childhood friends were different, they've been through everything together, and who'd have thought she'd actually end up in the same class as them? Especially without her having to make 'special arrangements'.

"Ahem." They turned their attention toward Ms. Ranmutela. Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Tomoyo muttered a 'gomen ne' and walked back to their seat. "Alright, Ms. Kinomoto, let's put you beside… Li Syaoran." A few shouts of rejection were immediately heard.

"No fair! Why does SHE get to sit beside HIM?"

"This is punishment! I tried so hard to get close to him and then SHE comes along and sits right BESIDE HIM!"

"I love you Syaoran! Don't worry, I'll save you from this evil witch!"

And of course, Syaoran sighed rolling his eyes at the irritating girls – aka all the girls – who all happen to all be part of the 'I Love Syaoran' fan club. _Great! Good old days of sitting by myself are over; she's probably just like the rest and will bug me 24/7!!_

Ms. Ranmutela ignored the complaints and continued. "Please raise your hand Mr. Li." Sakura looked at the direction where a hand shot lazily up in the air, and that's when emerald met amber. Sakura stared into his eyes and couldn't help but crack a little smile. No wonder all the girls were against her, he was definitely handsome, but she knew by the look in his eyes that he has been through a lot and was almost as emotionless as herself, and probably as cold hearted as her, that's why his face remain bored.

Sakura walked towards her seat, but before she sat down, she said something to Syaoran and made sure everyone heard. "Don't worry, Li, I won't bug you like the rest of your 'Syaoran fan club' members." She smirked before throwing her bag beside her chair and sat down.

Syaoran was quite amused, she read him like a book! That was exactly what he was thinking and was afraid of! How did she know? But he hid his surprise and looked at her coldly and nodded. "You'd better."

"You know, you don't have to hide your surprise, covering up is part of the rule of keeping a cool posture, but don't try hiding it from me, because I can practically see right through you."

Once again Syaoran was shocked, so he just nodded. But his line of thoughts were broken when Ms. Ranmutula spoke up. "Ms. Kinomoto, would you like to come up here and tell us a little bit about yourself?" She said in an unnaturally sweet voice, making Sakura hate her even more. _Let the fun begin…_

Normally, Sakura would've done as she was told since there'll be no harm done, but to repay her for the attitude earlier and the look Ms. Ranmutela had given her, Sakura stayed at her seat, leaned back and put both her feet up on her desk. "Name: Kinomoto Sakura, age: you should know, birthday: none of your business, address: buzz off." Syaoran secretly smirked at her attitude, perhaps he should try to befriend her; she matches his personality quite well.

"Ms. Kinomoto, I believe that was very rude, I have clearly asked you to come up in front of the class, and we still don't know anything about you. Now, put you feet down and come up here and tell us at the very least, SOMETHING about yourself please."

Sakura didn't bother moving, she simply flipped the teacher off by giving her the middle finger.

"YOUNG LADY THAT WAS VERY UNACCEPTABLE! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CALL YOUR PARENTS?" She bellowed, surprised at the new girl's action.

"My parents are dead." Sakura responded coldly. "I live by myself, I have no siblings, relatives nor any guardians."

Ms. Ranmutela didn't know how to answer to that, so she decided to just ignore her and so class went on. Sakura showed no emotions what-so-ever, but what's surprising was, though she never pays attention (Or at least that's what it seems like), whenever Ms. Ranmutela picks her to answer a question just to embarrass her for so-called not listening, she always says the correct answer!

Throughout the whole class, everyone's attention was on Sakura, either thinking she's quite bitchy or how cool she was. Her 4 childhood friends were plainly worried about how cold she had become while Syaoran kept stealing a few glances to look at her. She was amazing; someone who is just like him, a girl who has probably been through as much as he did, if not more. And of course, there is the fact that she is extremely beautiful. He wasn't sure if it's just the make up or was she truly a goddess, either way, he knew she had inner beauty, pride and she won't let anyone boss her around for she was her own girl. Sakura would smirk at Syaoran whenever she caught him glancing at her, and she would hold his gaze and match his intensity with her own. Most of the time, it would actually be Syaoran who turns away first, blushing.

The morning period finished with Math, Chemistry, Art and Math again. Soon, it was lunch. Sakura stood up and joined her friends, and once again, all the girls crowded around Syaoran bursting his personal bubble.

Sakura, Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo and Chiharu each grabbed their own lunch and headed toward the large cherry tree in the schoolyard. They chatted happily about what had happened in the past, when suddenly, Tomoyo spoke up. "What happened to you, Sakura? You're no longer the cheerful girl we once knew." She said softly.

Sakura stop mid-way reapplying her black lipstick. "Nothing happened Tomoyo, I just need to be strong for myself, and the school I went to for the past few years, had some real bitchy girls and if you don't act like them, you'll be teased and beaten. Basically, I'm forced to becoming what I became, and I like it, because I can now fully control my life and not let anyone else influence me."

The girls looked at Sakura sadly. "Sakura… What… happened to your parents?" Chiharu asked softly.

Sakura forced a smiled and shook her head sadly. "I don't want to talk about it." She said. "All I can tell you is that they were murdered along with my brother."

"But Sakura—"

"Hey guys!" A masculine voice interrupted. The five of them turned around and came face-to-face with no other than Hiiragizawa Eriol. Eriol stared in shock the moment his eyes landed on the girl with the gothic make up. "You look a lot like someone I used to know…" He whispered softly.

Sakura smiled. "I'm still Kinomoto Sakura, dear friend Eriol. I came back after all eh?"

Eriol was clearly stunned. "Whoa! What happened to you girl? You're… you're different…"

Sakura said everything she had said to the girls to Eriol. "Oh by the way, why weren't you here today morning?"

"I slept in." Eriol replied.

"Oh, well the chemistry teacher told us to pick a partner for next class."

Eriol shrugged. "Tomoyo's my partner then."

Sakura smiled evilly at him. "Oh no she's not, she's my best friend and she's going to be my partner!"

"Well she's my girlfriend and she's going to be MY partner!" Eriol argued back.

"Girlfriend? YYIEEEEEE!!" Sakura squealed happily, almost like her old self. "Finally! Took you guys long enough to realize you were in love the whole time eh?" She commented causing both of them to blush and the other three to laugh. "Anyways, Tomoyo's still my partner."

Eriol glared at her playfully. "Why don't we let Tomoyo choose then?" He suggested with a grin.

"I choose Sakura." Tomoyo answer immediately running out of Eriol's arms to Sakura.

"HEY!" Eriol protested, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Why don't you go partner up with you best friend?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Oh fine." Eriol sighed in defeat.

"Your best friend?" Sakura echoed. "Oh wait, let me guess, he's imaginary right? And I bet he's just as evil and annoying as you!"

"Oh yes, he's definitely imaginary, and he's quite evil and annoying. Speaking of the devil, how about we go meet him." Eriol suggested playing along. "He's probably in the classroom somewhere, since he prefers to be alone."

Sakura nodded as she and the others followed Eriol to the classroom to meet his 'imaginary best friend.' They stopped beside a table where sat a grumpy chocolate haired boy sat, currently face down towards the desk. "Sakura, may I introduce, Li Syaoran, my imaginary best friend." Eriol said with a grin.

Syaoran's face immediately shot up and growled at Eriol. "What joke are you playing this time Hiiragizawa? I'm not your imaginary best friend! I'm not even your best friend!"

Sakura just raised an eyebrow. "No need introducing us, we've already met." She said simply. "I sit beside him in math class." Syaoran turned to where the familiar voice was coming from. _It's her again!_ He stared at her for quite awhile, and of course, Sakura stared right back at him. Before Syaoran knew what was going on, he felt his face on fire and turned away quickly. Tomoyo saw this and smiled evilly, not missing a beat.

"You know what Sakura? I just made up my mind, I'm taking Eriol as my partner, you're going to find yourself someone else."

Sakura shot her a dangerous glare. "You so did not just say that."

"I did. Eriol's my partner, I'm ditching you."

"Fine." Sakura retorted. "Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, one of you, be my partner? Please?"

"Sorry Sakura, can't do. Naoko and Rika are partner, Takashi and I partner so…"

For some reason, Sakura had a feeling that each of them had an evil glint in their eyes. "But I need a partner!" She yelled feeling frustrated.

Syaoran looked at her and was thoughtful. _I did think that her and I can get along when she first arrived didn't I? Since I don't have a partner and either does she…_ Syaoran cleared his throat and muttered quietly, "If you don't mind, uh, you can be my partner if you want." Syaoran made sure he was looking at the table and not at any of them.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought you hated all girls? You seem like a popular guy who can easily pick anyone to be your partner, why would you want to be my partner?" Sakura asked.

"You're different ok? I can't explain but you're just different. Anyways if you don't want to be my partner I can always—"

"I'll be your partner." Sakura replied quickly seeing how nervous the boy is getting.

"KAWAII!!" The other four girls shouted while Eriol smiled his not-so-innocent smile.

Sakura narrowed her eyes; something is definitely going on here. But of course, she isn't the type of girl to be bossed around by others, nor is she the type of girl who lets things go. Her friends are planning something, something about HER, and she plans to get revenge on them. After all, she plays evil plans on others—not the other way around. Suddenly, one word appeared clearly in her mind. '_Dare_'.

"Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika, would you kindly follow me to the schoolyard?" She asked sweetly with a smile that's too innocent for her own good; it looked almost haunting seeing an almost gothic girl be 'sweet'.

"Um… sure?"

"Thank you." Sakura smiled her smiled again and blinked her emerald eyes prettily. "And you guys can do whatever you want, as long as you don't eavesdrop." Sakura said to Eriol and Syaoran.

The guys nodded agreeing.

Schoolyard…

They sat down on the grass cross-legged in a circle and Sakura began. "This is a game my friends from my other school and I used to play, it's the same rules, except played in MY version. The game is called, 'Dare'. Who's in?" Sakura looked around; her friends were looking around nervously. Sakura sighed with frustration and rolled her eyes. _Goodie-two-shoes._

"Sakura… Isn't dare a game where one person tells you to do something and you HAVE to do it? No matter how much trouble it gets you into?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yep."

"But, we shouldn't do that, it's not… nice." Naoko said.

"I see." Sakura pretended to give up. "You're all just SCARDY-CATS!" Sakura said with a smirk.

"WE'RE ARE NOT!" Her friends retorted. Sakura smiled at that. Her plan was working.

"Then prove it."

"Fine, we'll agree to this game." Chiharu said huffing angrily. "Right girls?"

There was a moment of silence, and the rest of the girls finally agreed reluctantly. "So tell us, what are the rules?"

Sakura smiled as an evil glint flashed across her eyes. "There are five of us. Starting next Monday, every person must take one day of the week. And on that day, that person must do a total of 8 dares, one for each class we have. Where do we get the dares? That's when the others come useful. The other four whom isn't doing the dare must write down 2 dares on a special card, and the dare-doing person must randomly pick one for every class and do it." Sakura's grin widened. "The hard part is, you got to make it realistic. What do I mean by that? For example, if the card says: Tell the teacher he/she's fat. You don't just go up to the teacher and say 'you're fat' lamely, you got somehow make it funny and make the teacher think you mean it. For example you can pretend to bump into her and say, 'Whoa! You are DAMN fat! I thought I was lying on my mattress when I bumped into you!' The longer and funnier the better." Sakura looked around at everyone's unsure faces. "Are you all in? Because I am."

The looked at each other and nodded. "Alright. But who will go first?"

Sakura dug out a pen and four cards out of her pocket. She put each of their names on one card, folded them, mixed it together and threw them into the air letting them fall freely, splattered on the ground randomly. "And just to make it fair…" Sakura walked up to one of the soccer players who is currently sitting on a bench, breathing hard. "Hey sexy." Sakura growled flashing him a killer smile. "Would you mind doing me a favour? I'll give you a kiss that's promise to satisfy you if you do."

The guy was practically hyperventilating by then and nodded eagerly. Sakura led him to where the five folded cards lay on the grass. "Now dear boy, pick up one at a time and read out the names the order you picked them up in."

The boy nodded. He reached for one card and unfolded it. "Naoko." He said. Naoko looked as if she had just swallowed poison. She groaned and lied back on the grass wondering why the hell did she get herself in this shit. "Rika." He read. Rika frown and joined Naoko's worry. "Chiharu."

Chiharu breathed hard for a minute. "I can handle it." She spoke confidentially.

"Tomoyo."

Tomoyo just smiled faintly. "Not bad, at least I'm not first. And the last one is obviously Sakura."

Sakura smiled at the boy. "Thank you darling, you want your reward?" The boy nodded and Sakura immediately felt two hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. Sakura didn't even bother kissing him much, she let him take all the control. After not long, the boy slowly pulled away panting while Sakura just smiled as if nothing had happened. "Well, there you go, I gotta go sweet." Sakura winked at him and walked away with her friends trailing behind.

Unknown to her, a boy with amber eyes saw was furious with what he saw. Suddenly, he had a new goal. To make sure Kinomoto Sakura is his and no one else's. He didn't know whether he loved her or just didn't want anyone near the only person who can understand him and not annoy him. Either way, no guy is going to put his hands on her as long as he's alive on earth.

**Author's Note:** _How do you like it? Please add a review! :D and if you have ANY ideas for a dare, write it in the review! And I'm sorry if Sakura is bad and you don't like it that way, but I don't like making an innocent falling in love with the devil because I feel unfair to the angel. XD So now I'm making both Sakura and Syaoran cold-hearted :)_

_And this story will end the day Sakura do her dare and the most is one more after that. Meaning there'll be 5-6 more chapters left of this story… D And dun worry, S 'n S FOREVA!!_


	2. Naoko's Dare Day 1

**Author's Note:** _Here's chap two, I'm glad you guys like it, and thanks for the reviews, it inspired me tons :)_

)**BaBySmurf**( - That's right, I like writing about pure innocent girls or plain badass... I'm glad you like this story and thank you for your ideas, I like it :D

)**Jenn**( - Thanks so much :) I'm glad you liked the story... I'll email you for the next update since you left your email... tell me if you want me to stop...

)**sally**( - Aww! You like this story as well? I'm glad you liked both this one and 'Empty Shell'!! And yah, I like Sakura's personality here as well, now she won't be bossed around! How come you don't have an account? You seem to be on ff. net quite often... :)

)**SaKuRa LoVa**( - Thank you thank you thank you thank you SOOO MUCH for adding me to your favourite list!! :D I suppose now Sakura and Syaoran will be tortured in your review eh? Lolz, your reviews are fun to read coz they're so funny ;)

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

**Chapter Two**

_Naoko's Dare Day 1_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

For the next few days, everything had gone the way you'd expect it to. For chemistry class, the stupid teacher decided to delay the 'partner project' to next Friday because she ran out of supplies... Syaoran was extremely protective of Sakura since the day he made his vow. He would almost follow her everywhere, but not to the point where it annoyed her to death for he would sometimes lose track her because of his pathetic fan club members or because of Sakura's fan club members.

Though it hasn't been very long, Sakura was clearly popular. Her attitude, the way she flips everyone (including teachers) whenever she felt like it, how she's the best at everything (academics or sports), and especially how she can talk her way through everything. I mean can you believe that she actually talked every single teacher into not giving their class homework for the rest of the week? Very soon after that, her fan club started, of boys whom wanted her, and girls who wanted to be like her.

Sakura however never pays even the slightest attention to any of them. Though they crowd her all day, she pretends that they don't even exist. She would only talk to her 5 childhood friends and sometimes Syaoran... That is, if he's not squished flat by his fan club members and her's. Sakura couldn't help but to notice how protective Syaoran was of her, but she didn't mind, because she enjoyed his company, the way he would treat her like a friend and not some goddess they must bow before and stare in awe, how he can actually make her laugh, and most of all, how he understood her, because he had been through the same tragic she did. His father had died when he was very little, and from then on, he was trained mercilessly, his elders would beat him until he was practically dead for the smallest mistake, his mother would scold him if he was not perfect, and the attitude of his hot-headed cousin—Meiling—did not help matters at all.

It was a Friday, after school. And before the weekends came, all the girls made sure to go to Syaoran and tell him how much they love him and then go to Sakura to tell her how much they worshipped her and wanted to be like her and always made sure to ask for advice. The guys would go to Syaoran and ask him what is the best way to win Kinomoto over seeing as she enjoys his company very much. "By leaving her alone!" He would shoot back. He did not like the idea of all the guys trying to win her over, it thinners out his chances, it made him sometimes wonder why it's so important to him that Sakura would like no one else but him... Like he wouldn't mind going out with her, but they were only friends... right?

"Hey Kinomoto, I heard there's a new movie out, perhaps you know, we can watch it together and then chill out at my house after." One guy said grinning hungrily at her.

Sakura smirked. "Oh, you mean the movie all the five-year-olds are dying to watch? Sorry, but I'm 15. If you can count that high."

"Oh come on! One movie can't hurt! Do you take pleasure in watching me suffer? You know bloody well that I'd go to the end of the world for you!"

Sakura shrugged and began walking away. "I know you would, and I'd really appreciate it more if you'd stay there for me." With that, she walked off to see if she could perhaps help Syaoran with his 'problems'.

Just as she predicted, he was surrounded by eager girls who were trying to snuggle closer to him at every possible chance, and Syaoran was of course, busy preying them off. Sakura know how annoyed he must be right now, and decided to give him a hand. She pushed through the crowd aggressively and stood in front of Syaoran. Knowing all eyes was all her, she spoke in a clear and loud voice: "In case you dimwits haven't noticed, Syaoran is not enjoying himself with any ONE of you. So, if you'll be kind enough, please step away and give him some personal space... Unless you wish to be forced away." She threatened cracking her knuckles and stretching her arms as if getting ready for a fight.

The girls backed away and return home, but not before asking Sakura a few questions about how to be like her. Sakura gave them all a death glare and dragged Syaoran away to where her friends—Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko—were waiting.

"Thank you so much Sakura." Syaoran sighed with relief.

"You're welcome." Sakura replied. "I'm not going to be there for you every time, y'know? Be more aggressive and make sure the message gets to their fucking heads." Syaoran nodded in return not knowing if that'll even work or not.

"Hey Sakura, Syaoran…" Her friends greeted.

"Yo." She replied while Syaoran said a 'hi'.

"Whatcha doing this weekend?"

"I was thinking, would y'all like to come to my house? And then we'll figure some thing out from there. How does that sound?"

"Sure."

"Great."

"Cool."

"Awesome!"

"Count me in!"

"Nice."

(A/N: If you don't like swearing/making fun of people too much, don't read the next 2 paragraphs, I just put that because that's the kind of thing my friend would do, I wouldn't do it myself but I tell ya, she would... T.T)

The six of them walked home chatting happily imaging what Sakura's new house could possibly be like for they've never been there since she never invited them. Sakura; for the fun of it, she would say to random passing-bys 'Fuck you' or 'Motherfucker!' or 'Why aren't you in hell?'. Must admit, it wasn't very nice of her, but it was always fun watching their reactions. One fell flat on his face, the other was so angry he didn't even see the bump road ahead of him... Let's just say, him and his bike had a nice 'flight'. Another who was watering the garden sprayed them with water, and one guy actually had enough balls to call Sakura a 'Mother fucking slut', and Sakura called him a 'dickless bastard', he then called her a 'flat-chest fucked up bitch', which earned him a slap across his face, kick under his chin, and 99-percent chance that he may not be able to have children in the future...

When they _finally_ arrived at Sakura's house/mansion, each of them was laughing their ass off remembering the last guy Sakura called a 'mother fucker' who looked offended and burst into tears hugging his books and thick neon-yellow glasses closer to him. Sakura just laughed and called him 'a nerd and a worthless piece of shit whom should be burnt in hell' which made him cry even harder and started talking to his books.

They each gaped at Sakura's house/mansion in awe; how on earth did she end up with this? It was amazing, even nicer than Tomoyo's house! As if reading their thoughts, Sakura looked at them and said, "My parents bought this before either my brother or I was born, they bought this just so if they die someday, at least their children would have a place to live and a house to sell if they needed money desperately. And when they did leave, I found out they left a fortune for me, especially my mom, since she was practically the most famous model in Japan..." Sakura punched in the security code and the golden gate decorated with cherry-blossom-shaped diamonds immediately opened. After walking by at least 5 different beautifully organized gardens, they arrived at the front door; the door was made out expensive wood, painted in a glistening gold, and the doorknob looked as if it was made out of ruby, sapphire, emerald and diamond. Sakura walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell.

"I thought you said you lived by yourself?"

"I do." At that moment the door swung open revealing a young man few years older than Sakura. He has black hair and piercing dark brown eyes. Syaoran couldn't help the slight jealousy rising in him. _Here I am, trying to keep her away from all guys, she lives with one herself... I wonder if that's her boyfriend..._ "This is Tory Avalon, we bumped into each other on the street while he was looking for a place to live, and he asked if I knew any apartments around here. I told him he could live with me as long as he keeps the living room and my room clean. The rest of the rooms I can always hire some cleaning maids to come once in a while." Sakura threw her jacket and bag carelessly on the couch, as Tory sighed and immediately snatched them and brought it upstairs. "Help yourself." She said pointing to the plates of candies, chocolates, fruits, cookies and drinks on the glass mini coffee table in the middle of all the leather couches. "Whatcha guys wanna do then?"

"I dunno." They replied, mouth full of food.

"Well, let's see, I have a swimming pool, a gym with volleyball, gymnastics, lacrosse, basketball, soccer, badminton, tennis, football, baseball, golf, and hockey equipments, a skating rink, a fighting arena, an arcade, an electronic room, a library, and a casino... That's about it, I think." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"That's about _it_? And why would you need all those if all you have is two people living here?"

"I can always put an advertisement for renting those stuff, and you'd be surprised the number of people who actually come and how much money I make!"

Before another word was said, Tory came down the stairs. He stopped right in front of Syaoran, leaned forward so that he towered over Syaoran, and stared at him making Syaoran feel extremely uncomfortable. "Hi?" He greeted uncertainly.

"I don't trust you." He said bluntly, not even bothering to act friendly.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at that. "Why? Have I done anything wrong?"

"I've never seen you before, and you're a guy."

"SO WHAT?! You're a guy too!"

"I'm a nice guy, and you, well, maybe you can be dangerous." Tory glared at the surprised Syaoran.

Sakura shook her head slowly and stood up, walking towards Tory and putting a hand on his shoulder calming him down a slight. "Don't worry Tory, he's a friend, and he's not going to: 1, steal anything, 2, break anything, 3, rape me, 4, kill me, 5, hurt me, 6, be using me, and 7, force me to any sort of thing."

"So how come I've never seen a picture of HIM in your picture album?" Tory growled, his gaze still not leaving Syaoran who was positive that he has severe mental and/or psychiatric issues.

"Because he's not one of my childhood friends." Sakura explained sighing. "Now please, I don't like the way you're staring at him, it makes me think that you're planning ways of torturing him."

It's a bit too cruel to go through all the details of what happened afterwards. To put it simply, Tory went ballistic and threatened if Syaoran does not leave the house immediately, he's going to move our permanently, and Sakura tried convincing him that Syaoran is not 'evil', or sent by Satan himself, or _is_ Satan himself, but Tory won't hear of it. In the end, Sakura and her friends got kicked out of the house/mansion.

"Why didn't you let him leave instead?" Chiharu grumbled, missing all the delicious food already.

"Because, he's a really nice guy once you can actually earn his trust and get to know him... he's a little over protective of me sometimes because he thinks I'm still a little girl and that since I was so kind to let him stay at a house as nice as that, it's his duty to make sure nothing happens to me. C'mon guys, let's go somewhere... I don't want to spend the rest of the afternoon standing in middle of the streets doing nothing." Sakura shook her head sadly looking at the poor Syaoran who looked as if he had just been caught in the middle of a horde of rabid dogs.

They ended up going to the mall, but after shopping for a while, they got bored, and Sakura had the idea of causing chaos. They disagreed but Sakura said something about practicing on the 'agreement' that's starting Monday. Eriol and Syaoran were confused, but the girls sighed in defeat and agreed. Here's 3 events out of all the things they did:

1. They sang 'Marry had a Little Lamb' in the most horrible and loud voice they could master and didn't shut up until almost everyone in the mall began telling them to shut up and started throwing things at them.

2. They went to a clothing store, and decided to take as much cloth as they could carry (which is about half of the clothing in the whole store with each of them carrying the insanely large amounts) and demanded to have permission to change in the change room. The saleslady obviously said that they had too much clothing, and so they replied a simple 'fine' and dumped it all on top of her and left the store giggling.

3. They pretended to be people doing a survey, and asked question such as: Do you wear a bra? When was the first time you had sex? How much do you hate your husband/wife/girlfriend/boyfriend? How bad do you smell? How much money would you let me steal? Of course, the people thought they were insane and reported them, and they ended up getting kicked out of the mall and was banned for 2 months.

Monday came sooner than any of them expected. To the boys, it was just another day. But to the girls, it was time for fun, and to Naoko, it was what she dreaded the most. Naoko had been trying to work up her guts for the whole week, and final conclusion: Who gives a fuck? Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Sakura had been busy over the weekend trying to think up good dares... And now, here we are, Monday, at first period...

The five girls met up, and Sakura collected two cards from each and shuffled them repeatedly. "Naoko, pick you first card. Remember, first period, we have Mr. Terada for Language. So pick a card, and pick a good one."

Naoko inhaled in deeply. _Don't be afraid girl, it's about time you get out of all those innocence of yours._ She held her breath and picked a card.

"Don't show it to us." Sakura said immediately. "Do the dare, and show us the card after. I like a good surprise." A wolfish grin appeared on her lips.

After the bell rang...

Class went on as usual, meaning Naoko was behaving as the good little girl the teachers expected. The girls thought Naoko have chickened out, but she showed them how wrong they were at the last 10 minutes of class.

"—so basically, she did a very good job, but if only she had a more varied vocabulary, it would've been better. For the last ten minutes left of class, I want you to try writing the essay again, this time, try not to repeat any already used words." Mr. Terada finished speaking and watched each student get to work, when suddenly, Naoko stood up and walked up to him with a seductive grin. "May I help you, Ms. Yanagisawa?"

The girls smiled, let the fun begin.

"Oh nothing much, I mean there isn't much that you can do with me... here..." Naoko said in an innocent voice inching closer to him. "You know, I'd prefer if I can tell you this little 'thing' in private, if you know what I mean." She said winking.

"Naoko, what is wrong with—"

Naoko silenced him with her index finger. "Oh C'mon! I mean this is no fun, I'm sure we can both be happier if say... perhaps we can come to my house right now, ya know, maybe I can even show you my bedroom?" Naoko wiggled her eyebrow and was practically sitting right on top of him.

The girls had to use all their will power to hold back their laughter. They were really proud that Naoko can do such a good job even with all the people in the class staring at her in wonder.

"Naoko..." Mr. Terada said in a warning voice while slowly backing up. "You don't want me to suspend you, do you young lady?"

"Oh, YES! YESSS! That's a purr-fect idea! If I get suspended, we can have the rest of the day to ourselves. And I _know_, that that's what you want, deep inside."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing... I just think you look incredibly sexy today." Naoko whispered pressing herself against him. She stole a quick glance at her watch and realized she had exactly one more minute left. "I'm old enough ya know."

"Naoko what's gotten into you?"

"I dunno, like I said, all I want is a little fun." Naoko walked up closer putting her hands around his neck.

Mr. Terada back up even more. "Stop this right now Ms. Yanasagiwa, before I am forced to call your parents about this."

Naoko stole another peek at her watch, exactly 15 more seconds left. Naoko moved her hands up his chest and whispered softly. "This is your last chance, take my offer, or don't ever expect one again."

"Naoko, cut, it, OUT!"

RIIIIING!!

The bell rang just when she was expecting it. "Sorry, wrong answer." She replied walking towards her desk to grab her stuff. "I'll see you around Mr. Terada." She said walking out the classroom with her head high even though everyone was still in their seat staring at her, shocked at what she had just done.

Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu and Rika joined up with Naoko in the hallway while walking to their next class. "Good job!" They congratulated her giving her a high-five. "Now let's see your card."

Naoko smiled and dug in her pocket where she pulled out a little card. The five of them crowded around her and read it. 'Seduce the teacher'. "I wrote this one." Chiharu admitted laughing her ass off. "And you did a good job at it too, Nao." (A/N: thank you 'BaBySmurf' for the idea!)

Second period...

"Pick another card Naoko." Naoko sighed and rolled her eyes, this is going to be a long day... She pulled out another card and nearly choked.

"Isn't Mrs. Ranmutela our teacher for math?"

"Yes." They answered grinning evilly knowing she drew a card she wish she hadn't. Which of course, meant entertainment for them.

"I'm in deep shit."

"We'll see." With that, they returned to their seats.

Sakura took her seat beside Syaoran and smiled at him. "It's too bad you and Eriol weren't in our class for Language, we had some... FUN."

"Oh no…" Syaoran groaned knowingly. "Okay, okay, what happened now? Because I know that wherever you are, chaos is never far behind."

Sakura laughed. "You'll see... You'll see... Same thing will happen in this class, and hopefully you'll get a good laugh out of it..."

Mrs. Ranmutela walked in staring at Sakura in disgust, and Sakura reciprocated wholeheartedly with a death glare so powerful Mrs. Ranmutela had to turn away shuddering. "Alright class, quiet down. Today we're going to be learning—" Before she could choke out another word, a burst of tears were heard. Mrs. Ranmutela looked at Naoko and pretended to care. "Oh my, Ms. Yanagisawa, what's wrong dear?" She said in her fake sweet voice.

Naoko took that chance and immediately rushed up to Mrs. Ranmutela and hugged her tightly like there was no tomorrow. "M-M-Mrs. R-R-Ranmutela!" She said bursting into a fresh round of tears.

"What's wrong darling? Would you like to tell me about it?"

"I-I-I just f-f-found out today t-t-that I-I'm... I'm, oh, it's too horrible to say!" Naoko cried loudly, but secretly, she smirked for she never knew she was such a wonderful actress.

"You don't have to tell me, sweetheart." Mrs. Ranmutela said caringly, but deep inside, she wanted to fucking throw the girl out the classroom as the brat's loud cries were hurting her ears.

"No, I must, because there's a favour I want to ask you after I tell you my p-problem..."

"Ok then honey, you can tell me, I promise I will do my best to help..."

"I t-trust you will, Mrs. Ranmutela." Naoko stated wiping away her fake tears. "I-I-I..." She sniffed. "I just found out... this morning t-t-t- that I-I-I am... Oh it's too horrible to say! I'm PREGNANT!!""

"You're what?!" Mrs. Ranmutela was stunned. _Just great, like I give a fuck about what happens to these pathetic kids! It's their fault they're having sex anyways._ "Aww sweetie, I'm sorry!" She said in a fake sugary voice dripping with sarcasm. "Would you like me to find who the dad is for you?"

"Actually, that's where I need you help... I want... I want you to be the father of my child!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU MAD?" Mrs. Ranmutela growled feeling insulted. "I'm a woman! Not a man you dense child!"

Naoko pretended to gasp. "Really? You're a girl? I thought you were a man!"

(The whole class burst out laughing)

"Ms. Yanasagiwa, stop this nonsense. Why do you think I'm a Mrs. instead of Mr.?" Mrs. Ranmutela said through gritted teeth trying to calm herself down.

"Oh, I just thought that maybe you're a man who thinks women are the better species... you know, transvestites, or drag queens, unless you actually went through the surgery… Oh well, never mind, but if you still want the honor, you can always come to me!" Naoko chided happily (no longer crying) and skipped back to her seat.

Syaoran and Sakura...

"Did you (haha) see that? She's (haha) pretty good at doing these things! (haha)"

"Has she lost her mind or what?" Syaoran shook his head slightly. "Naoko has always known as the bookworm... This is your idea isn't it, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him innocently putting on an angelic face. "Me? Why would you accuse little old me? Just because I knew she was going to do something funny doesn't mean I planned it all." She blinked her eyes like a naïve little girl.

"You're a good actress, but you don't fool me."

Sakura smiled at that.

Tomoyo and Eriol...

"What was THAT all about?" Eriol asked his girlfriend who was laughing her ass off. "Naoko is not at all like that..."

"I know (haha) that's why (haha) it's (haha) so funny!" Tomoyo laughed so hard there were actually tears in her eyes.

"Call me crazy, but I have a feeling that you know something I don't... and I think Naoko didn't do that by her free will."

Tomoyo looked at him and smiled sweetly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Eri dear." She denied.

After...

"That was totally awesome Naoko! You were great!" Rika congratulated. "Now, let's see what the card says..."

Naoko pulled out her card and showed it to her friends... On it said: 'Ask the teacher to be the father of your unborn child.'

"Hehe, I wrote this one." Sakura said with a proud grin. "Aren't I just the best at making up dares? You guys shouldn't be afraid of writing 'bad' things down, the worse the better. Now Noako, pick another card." Once Naoko picked her card, Sakura walked away quickly wanting this dare to be a surprise.

"We need a grand finale." Tomoyo said. "Since Sakura likes 'bad' dares so much, how about we give her a taste of her own medicine? We'll give her the worst dare day possibly in history when it's her time..."

The others nodded. "Good idea, Tomoyo." With that, they followed Sakura to their next class, computers.

Computer class...

Naoko shook her head at the tiny little card, this is going to be probably the lamely dare ever in the human history. (A/N: In this class, Eriol and Syaoran are not here... The only class that Eriol and Syaoran don't share with the girls are computer, writing and gym.) Through out the whole class, she did what she would do normally, which meant act all nice and smart and goodie-goodie. The girls were beginning to wonder if she's backing out especially when she still didn't even start her dare after the bell rang.

"Naoko are you ever—" They began, only to see her walking towards the teacher.

"Mr. Tsukino, before I go, I would like to say something to you that I've wanted to say for a long time. Fuck. You."

Mr. Tsukino stared at her in shock for a few seconds before finding his voice. "Ms. Yanagisawa! I'm disappointed! You of all people! You know I don't approve of such foul language in my class! Detention after school today."

"Fine." And she walked away without another word.

"What was the dare? It was pretty easy wasn't it?"

"Yah." Naoko replied actually feeling bored because the dare wasn't 'dangerous'. _Perhaps I have been studying a bit too hard in the past, this is WAY more fun!_ She took out the card and showed it to everybody, it says: Get a Detention.

"Uh, I did this way." Rika said feeling ashamed how lame her dare was. "I'll do a better one next time." She added quickly.

"Don't worry too much about it," Sakura reassured. "This is your first time, after all."

"Too bad I'm stuck here after school though."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and stared at her as if she had four purple nostrils. "You fucking with me? Psch. Can't believe you actually considered going to detention." She turned around muttering under her breath. "If I showed to all my detention, heck I'd live in school and still be missin' hours…

"Now that's the kinda idea I like to hear." Naoko laughed as she picked her next card while Sakura took out her mirror from her bag and reapplied her make-up. Just as they were about to head for their next class, two voiced were heard.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" They turned around to see Syaoran and Eriol walking towards them. Tomoyo squealed happily and kissed Eriol while Sakura just hugged Syaoran briefly. He wasn't sure when they got close enough to hug but he ain't gonna complain.

Health class...

"So these are all the symptoms when you have a heart attack and the causes to them. Any questions?"

Naoko raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Yanagisawa?"

"I was just wondering—" She suddenly stopped and her face looked a few shades paler.

"Naoko?" Mrs. Leila asked making her way to Naoko not caring that all eyes were on her. "Are you all right?" She asked shaking Naoko slightly.

"I'm n-n-not alright..." Naoko said with wide eyes as she clutched her heart. "I'm... I'm... AHHHH!!"

"Naoko, Naoko, NAOKO! What's wrong dear?"

"Nurse... Hospital." She managed to choke out before losing consciousness.

"SOMEONE!! CALL A NURSE!"

"I'll go!" Sakura volunteered a tad too chirpily.

"I'll go with her!" Syaoran said right after her.

"But—" Before she could protest, the two of them rushed out the door.

Outside...

"Ok, what's this all about?" Syaoran asked Sakura knowing something is up.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked seeing him slow down. "What's wrong with you? C'mon! We've gotta get a nurse!" She said frantically grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

Syaoran purposely slowly down a feel times just so she would tighten her hold on him; he liked the feeling of her hand on his...

They finally got to the nurse's office and dragged the nurse back to health class where she took poor Naoko away.

"Phew, I hope the girl's ok!" Mrs. Leila prayed.

After less than 2 minutes, the door suddenly opened revealing a very cheerful Naoko and a confused nurse. "She just woke up..." said the nurse clearly stunned. "I took her to my office and before I got a chance to examine her, she woke up and said she feels fine..."

"Yep, good as new!" Naoko replied with a smile.

"I'm staring to wonder if this had something to do with the talk the five girls had the other day..." Syaoran and Eriol muttered to themselves at the same time.

--

**Author's Note:** _I finally got CONTACT LENSES!! Yay! I was going to make this whole chapter on all 8 of Naoko's dares, but right now typing out what happened only half of the day, it's not too short or too long, but if I type out what happens the whole day it'll be too long and I don't wanna keep you guys waiting!_

Currently 5231 words, not too long eh?


	3. Naoko's Dare Day 2

**Author's Note:** _I'm glad this story is such a success, here's chapter 3, enjoy._

)**Always Dreaming**( - I know this sounds stupid, but I can't wait to type out the day for Sakura's dares, because I know I'll have fun with it :) And thank you so much for reading my story 'Empty Shell' and adding me to your fav. Author's list!!

)**StarDragon**( - Thx for the ideas! :D

)**sally**( - I see… well, be sure to tell me when you do get an account though!

)**HyPeRChErRyBlOsSoM**( - Ya know, that's an idea… I'll use the 2nd one and the third one? I'm sure Syao-kun wouldn't mind having to be Sakura's boyfriend for one day… right? n.n Oh yah, and it's still Naoko because chapter two was only the morning part… anyways, the next person will be Rika… and then Chiharu and then Tomoyo and… grand finale girl :D

)**SaKuRa LoVa**( - Uhh… I think Sakura and Syaoran should take their 'personal' business somewhere say… ELSE? I believe most here are virgin and we don't wanna know what happens… O.O

)**sweetcandies46**( - I would use your idea if I haven't already used it but on the teacher… I don't like repeat things even if they're not EXACTLY alike, I like to be original, that's why :) Thx for da idea though :D

)**KawaiinessPnay**( - Yah know, that's a GREAT idea! MUHAHAHA!! You're almost as evil as moi!! Hehe, just kidding, I'm not evil :D

)**UrbanCinderella**( - Hey thx for reviewing my story! Tell me when that story you're working on comes out ok? And give me dares anytime, if you think it's stupid, don't worry about it, it just might work ;) Oh yah, I sent you another email :D

)**sKeWeD**( - I agree, she is quite out-of-character, but I like her a lot and feel very unfair for her the fact that she must always be nice to people who are damn rude, so now, I'm making her stand up for herself… you'll se more stories of Sakura not being bossed around like this one by me… :P Thx for da review and adding me 2 ur fav. Author's list :D

_**If I did NOT mention your name, don't be mad, I did read your review, just don't know what to say besides 'thank you'… but that sounds lame doesn't it?? T.T**_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

**Chapter Three**

_Naoko's Dare Day 2_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

The rest of lunch went by quickly and smoothly with the usual cheerful voice of Mrs. Leila and the usual boring facts they were asked to take point-form notes on. After not too long, the bell signaling lunch finally rang and the girls rushed out together before the guys could catch the slightest glimpse of them.

"C'mon! Hurry up you slowpokes! Before the boys see us and try to follow us!" Sakura ran quickly dodging people and teachers. She looked back only to see her friends way behind and already panting heavily. "Almost there!" Sakura kicked open the door and ran outside towards the cherry tree. She jumped into the air, did two flips and landed with a split. "Show me the card Naoko, quick!" Once the girls caught up, Naoko quickly handed Sakura the card in her hand, it says: Pretend to be in extreme pain.

"Hehe, this was my card." Tomoyo said with a proud grin.

"That was a pretty good idea." Rika commented.

"Funny I picked that card by for health class eh?" Naoko smiled.

"Yah, lucky pick, girl." Sakura replied as her friends sat around her. "Lucky pick."

"Lucky pick for WHAT?" A voice said behind her. Sakura immediately scrunched up the card and turned around to see no other than Syaoran and Eriol. "Lucky pick for what?" Syaoran repeated. "I know you were involved with what Naoko did, so just spill it and stop playing Ms. Innocent." Syaoran said looking straight at her, trying to get her to spill the beans.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked putting on a blank face. Realizing Syaoran would ask her for the card, she quickly said, "Hey guys, I suddenly feel hungry, but we all forgot to bring our lunch on our way out!" She looked at the card. "Well, paper tastes good doesn't it?"

"Wait—" Before Syaoran had a chance to stop her, Sakura chewed on the hard piece of card and swallowed painfully.

"Tastes good." She lied in a choky voice feeling her throat quite lumpy. "Now I feel fuller." She forced a smiled and swallowed hard.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Ok…?"

"Forget that, I forgot to say 'hi'." She said with a smiled while standing up and giving him a hug.

"Oh yah!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I forgot too!" She giggled standing up to give Eriol a hug and a kiss.

Syaoran was once again confused at why she hugged him, but thought she'd stop if he asked her 'why'. Unfortunately, his mouth was not listening to his brain. "Why did you hug me?" He asked and immediately covered him mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's all right," Sakura replied casually sitting back down, "I'm not at all embarrassed like you thought I'd be. (_She read my mind again…_ Syaoran thought to himself.) I just felt like it, but if you want me to stop, sure." She pulled out a black eyeliner, a mirror and began fixing her make-up.

"Uh, no, I don't mind. I mean your hair smiles nice, it's like cherry blossoms and—" Realizing what he had just said, Syaoran blushed crimson and mentally smacked himself.

Sakura looked at his burning cheeks and smirked. "For a guy who's trying to 'keep things cool', you blush way too much." Syaoran blushed even harder hearing that. "Well, the girls and I gotta go, we'll catch you later." Sakura put away her make up and walked away. Her silky black dress was slightly lifted back by the wind, her black tank top clung tightly to her body, and her silky hair flew behind her along with the wind. She looked too beautiful to be real. The girls each stood up and followed her away.

"You like her, don't you?" Eriol questioned looking at Syaoran who was currently staring after Sakura.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at the grinning Eriol in confusion. "What'd you say?"

"You like her – Sakura I mean – don't you?" Eriol repeated.

"Yah, but as a friend only. I mean it's not everyday you find a _girl_ who actually doesn't annoying _and_ has an attitude as bad as your own, she's definitely one of a kind."

"So you're saying if she asked you out, you'd reject her?" Eriol looked at him carefully.

Syaoran shrugged. "As if that'll ever happen." With that, he walked away with Eriol behind him trying to figure out what was going on through his mind under all that chestnut hair.

--

"You're in love with him, aren't you Sakura?" Tomoyo smiled.

"With who?"

"Syaoran, duh! Who else?"

Sakura looked at her like she was crazy before she continued walking. "What makes you say that? You know as well as I do that we're just friends, close friends, and nothing else. Besides, if I really do like him, I'd tell you and ask him out. I'm not easily embarrassed about this type of stuff."

"Oh yah, if you're not, then you wouldn't have swallowed the paper, Sakura." Chiharu added. "I mean, I'm sure Syaoran and Eriol won't tell anyone about it."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "How does me eating paper have anything to do with having a crush on Syaoran? But if it helps, I know they're good guys and won't spill if we ask them not to." _Or threaten them not to. Whatever works._ She thought with a small smirk.

"So why did you?" Tomoyo asked sick of Sakura's not-helping-at-all replies.

"Because," Sakura said leaning against her locker. "I like doing things others won't. It ups the excitement." She turned to Naoko. "Remember, my dear friend, the day isn't over, you've only done 4 dares so far, you still have the afternoon to go, so don't push your luck. I'll be generous today, and let you pick right now, so you'll have time to plan out what you'll be doing. So, pick a card." (A/N: I don't know why a lot of people think that it's over for Naoko and it's time for Rika in this chap. Remember, EIGHT dares PER person!)

Naoko stretched out her hand and pulled out one card out of the four remaining ones, and unfolded it and read it silently. She gulped. "I can't do this Sakura." She said. "Not because I'm scared of doing it, but because I don't exactly own a bikini…" She said sheepishly showing Sakura—and only Sakura—the card.

"Don't worry," Sakura didn't even bother to look at it. "Come with me to my house, I'll let you borrow mine." Sakura signaled Naoko to follow her.

"Uh… Sakura? I don't think we're allowed to go off school properties…" Naoko explained to the girl in front of her who didn't even slow down the tiniest bit. "Sakura? Did you hear me?"

"Perfect. But that's the fun of it." Sakura shrugged and jogged out the school door and rushed toward the locked school gates. She soon sped up since she was about to fall asleep from the boring-ness of jogging.

"Sakura! Slow down! The gate is locked! Sakura! Hello! Slow down! Don't bump into the gate and hurt yourself!"

Sakura ignored the warnings and instead, ran faster. Once she reached the gates, her hands grabbed the top of the gates while her feet kick onto the gate bars and flipped over the other side.

Her friends stared in awe. "How'd you do that?"

Sakura shrugged. "Practice. Boredom. Who knows, who cares. Now Naoko, I realize that you may not want to break school rules and get in trouble… Don't worry about it, I understand, stay here, I'll go get it for you." Sakura gave a little wave and ran.

"HEY! HEY! WHERE'S SHE GOING?" The school guard rushed out and stared after the girl. He looked at Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo and Rika. "You guys know where she went?" He asked.

They looked at him with an innocent smile. "Us? What made you think _we_ know where she went?"

The guard shook his head. "Forget it…" He grumbled walking back into his office.

Once the guard was backing his little booth, Naoko stared after at the gate and whispered softly, "You know what guys? Even though Sakura's changed a lot, she hasn't gone all 'preppy' and let all the popularity get to her head; she still has that caring side of her within."

The others nodded in agreement.

First Period in the Afternoon…

"Well Naoko, good luck. Oh yah, by the way, did the bikini fit you?" Sakura asked the nervous Naoko.

"Yah, it fits me… But it'll fit me even more if it had more 'fabric' attached to it…"

Sakura waved her hand carelessly and sat down at her seat. A few students rushed in the classroom laughing and giggling, soon Syaoran and Eriol stepped inside, and they cornered her the moment they spotted her. "What are you planning, Sakura? Do you really want to embarrass your friends this badly?"

Sakura looked at them and blinked a few times. "What on earth are you talking about?! For the last time, it's not my fault Naoko is finally sick of being a goody-goody-two-shoes. Besides, she's doing it by freewill, no one forced her or anything." It is after all, sort of the truth.

"So why did you swallow that piece of paper today at lunch?" Syaoran asked accusively. "It must've been something important that you didn't want Eriol and I to see."

Sakura frown slightly. "Why don't you trust me, doesn't a girl have the right to be hungry? I mean if you were about to starve to death, paper would seem like a pretty good choice of food… You know, it _is_ made from trees, which is a type of plant, making it biodegradable as well as providing certain nutrition necessary—"

Syaoran looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Whatever Sakura, but just to let you know, we're onto you."

"Your point being…?"

Syaoran and Eriol shrugged and walked to their seat, 2 seats behind where Sakura and Tomoyo sat.

"Settle down, class… Today for art class, we're going to learn how to draw a real person. First of all, I need you to find someone in the class to pose for you and then, I'll-"

"No need, Ms. Lyte, I'll gladly pose for the whole class." Sakura and the girls secretly gave Naoko a tiny nod, as the guys looked at them suspiciously.

"Oh really Naoko? And what made you think they'd all want to draw you when they can pick any partner they want?" Ms. Lyte asked.

"I assure you, they'll WANT me to pose…" Naoko stood up and pulled her shirt, skirt, shoes and socks off and lay them neatly on her desk. Underneath all the clothing, she wore nothing but a bikini; it was all black, made out of very comfortable—though very little—material. This was the one Sakura had kindly lent to her. She then slowly took of her glass and placed them on her desk. She got out of her seat and walked towards the front of classroom where a clearly stunned teacher stood. Just because she was the brain of the school, doesn't mean she didn't have a great body. All the guys (not including Syaoran and Eriol) in the class couldn't keep their eyes off of her ass, and a few of them even whistled at her. Naoko looked back and winked.

Naoko walked up to the front of the classroom and casually pushed off all the stuff on the teacher's desk letting them fall noisily onto the ground. Ms. Lyte was about to complain when Naoko smiled sweetly at her and pushed her out of the classroom, locking the door.

She lay on the desk; her left leg and foot pointing straight, her right leg curled, her right foot placed flatly on the desk beside her left knee. One of her hand was placed on her right thigh, the other was beside her face where she had her pinky tip in her mouth seductively. Her body barely upward, her head tilted to the side.

There were loud banging at the door and a few shouts of 'Let me in!!' and 'You can't do this to me!!' and 'how dare you lock me out, Naoko!!', but Naoko ignored them all. "You may start sketching your pictures now, I mean, after all, you have your model, right in front of you…"

After the period…

Naoko put her clothing back on and slipped the card into Sakura's hand while grabbing one of the remaining cards inside Sakura's other pocket before walking out smoothly like nothing had happened. Once the door was open, Ms. Lyte, who was leaning against the door, fell inside and onto the floor. "Oh dear!" Naoko fake gasped. "How'd you end up outside? Well, I would help you, but I gotta go to my next class! Ciao!" Before Ms. Lyte could utter a single word or give her a detention, Naoko bounced away happily.

"What's it say?" Rika asked as the crowed around Sakura at their next class. The peeked over her should and read the card slowly. 'Strip until all you have is a bikini left'.

"This one's mine." Sakura smirked as they headed to their next class, gym.

Second Period in the Afternoon…

"You know, I'm actually going to feel guilty doing this to her, she's actually the only teacher that's nice in this school. I know she won't yell at me or anything, but she's probably gonna be really freaked out…" Naoko spoke shaking her head slightly.

"You're not going softly, are you Nao?" Sakura accused looking straight at her.

"Of course not…" Naoko looked down. "I'll do it, let's just hope she doesn't go home the next day and never come back!"

"And you care because?" Sakura shot back.

"Alright, I don't, happy?" Naoko sighed in defeat.

The girls gathered around their teacher when she blew her whistle. "Alright class, today, we're going to play basketball alright? One on one, winner goes to the right side of the gym, and the other person (A/N: I almost typed 'and the loser goes to…' I mean I don't think a teacher would talk like that eh? ;)) go sit on the bench on the left side of the gym. I'm hoping to find out who is the best basket-ball player of us all, and of course the winner will get a special prize. Everybody understand?"

"YES!" Shouts of excitement were heard ringing through the gym. Everyone was excited, even though they knew it was obvious that Sakura would win.

People scattered, finding partners of whom they wished to go against first, while Naoko walked up to the gym teacher, Mrs. Godley, and coughed. "Excuse me, Mrs. Godley, I'm sorry to say, but I cannot participate in gym today." Naoko let out a HUGE sneeze in front of her face. Mrs. Godley wiped the spit off.

"Ok, um Naoko, may I ask why?"

Naoko coughed loudly and made sure NOT to cover her mouth or turn away, and by now, everyone was staring at Naoko, wondering what the hell she'll do this time. "Well, you see, _(cough cough)_ I just discovered yesterday _(cough, sneeze)_ that I have _(cough)_ I have _(sneeze, cough)_ I have S- _(cough)_ I have SARS… ACCCHHOOOOO!!" Naoko rubbed her nosed and coughed more.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You have S-S-SARS??" Mrs. Godley looked ready to faint. She paled and said in a quiet voice, "I… I have to go… do whatever you want for this period…" With that, she left, running toward the office, still in shock.

A few people backed away from her, until one girls spoke up. "Naoko, do you really, umm, have SARS?"

"Of course not you moron!" Chiharu growled at the girl and whacked her across the head. "What do you think? You actually thought she was serious today when she flirted with Mr. Terada, faint in class, and actually wanted to pose for everyone in a bikini?!" She spat angrily.

The girl backed away. "Sorry…" She whispered softly. "Now I know what Yamazaki goes through everyday…" She made sure Chiharu didn't hear that.

"You and Naoko are becoming like Sakura…" Tomoyo taunted.

"And you're saying that's a bad thing?" Sakura glared at Tomoyo through the top of her eyelid, which was heavily made with glittering black eye shadow. "Is that what you're saying, huh? You don't like who I am?"

"Whoa! Chill girl! I didn't mean anything like that! Take a joke!" Tomoyo said slowly backing up.

"Good, you'd better be, Chiharu and Naoko are just coming around to the right side, that's all, and soon after each of your dare days, you will too." Sakura wrapped an arm around Naoko and Chiharu's shoulder, and the three glared at Tomoyo with the exactly same attitude.

Tomoyo gulped.

Third Period in the Afternoon…

"Pass da card, girlfriend." Chiharu ordered Naoko.

"Just wait-a minute girl, I thought that was _my_ job?" Sakura stated walking up to Naoko and stuck out her hand for the card.

"You wanted us to be like you eh? Well, I'm being like you right now." Chiharu looked at Sakura and smirked.

Sakura smirked back. "That's what you think." Swiftly, Sakura used one of her hands to grab both of Chiharu's and tied them behind her back. She smiled sweetly at her and turned back to Naoko. "Now, Nao my friend, 'pass da card, girlfriend'." She said, mimicking Chiharu causing her to scowl.

Tomoyo and Rika stood behind them sweat dropping at how Sakura had changed their friends so much.

Just as Sakura was about to read the card, Tomoyo stopped her and turned her around where she saw Eriol and Syaoran walked toward them.

"Hey." Sakura said giving Syaoran a brief hug while Tomoyo did the same with Eriol. "Sup?"

"I should be asking you that!" Syaoran replied. "We've just heard from some girls from your gym class that Naoko was acting like she has SARS and scared the shit outta the teacher. What are you guys planning?!" He gripped Sakura by her shoulders demanding an explanation. "C'mon Sakura, just tell me, I won't tell ANYONE, I swear!"

Sakura smiled sweetly in return. "As much as I like you, I just can't tell. I will only tell you after all the chaos are over."

"I'm not letting you go until you do."

Sakura looked at her friends. "Naoko, it's in my pocket, take one. And guys, go to next class without me." Naoko looked at her and nodded, she pulled a card out of Sakura's pocket and left. "You too, Eriol." Eriol nodded and walked away with the others.

Syaoran looked at the pocket where Naoko had just taken a card out of, as he moved his own hand to see what was in there.

"Don't you dare." Sakura said in a threatening voice and looked warningly at Syaoran.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do?"

The air around them were getting tense, both their faces were serious, but inside, they were actually having loads of fun; they were both dying to see where this would all lead and who would be the one to give up, and who would be the one to stand victorious. "I'm only giving you a warning right now. If you really want to know the consequence, try me." They were attracting attention; the girls were wishing they were in Sakura's position right now, even though they weren't exactly having a romantic little talk, they'd do anything to have Syaoran's hands on their shoulder and him so close to them. The guys on the other hand were glaring at Syaoran who didn't give half of a damn. They just couldn't get why Sakura would let Syaoran land two hands on her and talk to her while she'd kick their ass just for saying 'hi.'

"I think I'll take the chance." Syaoran stated moving his hand closer to her pocket.

"It's your loss. But if you do, just so you're prepared, you'll most likely get hurt, and we'd probably be late for class."

"Since when do you care about getting to class on time?"

"I don't, but I might—just might—feel guilty to hurt a dear friend of mine."

"Like I said, I'll take the chance." Syaoran's hand went inside her pocket, and Sakura felt his index and middle finger closing on the last card left in her right pocket. Just as he was about to pull his hand out, she grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled it out of her pocket. She felt him trying to steal his arm back or at least have a glance of what was on the card, but she just smiled sweetly. "I'm not as weak as I look." She said.

"And I'm not as weak as you think I am." With that, Syaoran used all his strength and pulled his arm from her grasp, as Sakura immediate jumped onto him and went grabbing for the card that was still in between his fingers. Quickly, to prevent Sakura from getting the card, he raised it into the air for as far as his arm would allow.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" Syaoran's voice came, though it was very unclear as he was having problem talking with Sakura's shirt in the way.

"Gimme the card!" She growled. "You're not going to get a chance to read it, I'll make sure of that." Sakura was trying to push herself higher with her legs, her right hands reaching for the card while her left hands covering his eyes making sure he wouldn't read the words, and of course, Syaoran was trying to prey off her hand off with his free hand. "Give up and pass it to me, maybe I won't have to hurt you if you behave like a good little boy."

RING RING!

As much as people wanted to watch this, they couldn't risk being late, and they all walked away grimly, still stealing glances at the two flirting in the hallway. "There's the bell, and we're going to be late. Now PASS ME THE FUCKING CARD!" Sakura stopped reaching for a brief second and pushed herself higher with that hand and continued reaching for it.

Syaoran pretended to gasped. "Such language for a lovely lady and in school too!"

Sakura stopped reaching and whacked him on his head satisfied hearing an 'ow' from Syaoran. "I'm getting sick of this little game, and it's time to end it."

"I'm ready for you to give up, ma'am." Syaoran said playfully.

"Shut up." Sakura growled, another whack, and another 'ow'. "I assure you, I lose to no one." With that, Sakura took her hand off of his eyes and stopped reaching.

"That's a good girl, I know you'd realize the truth sooner of later, who the real master is." Syaoran said proudly. What he didn't expect was for her to put both her hands on his shoulder and push herself up and brought both her knees on his shoulder. Taking that opportunity, she grabbed the card and the moment she did, she flipped forward over his head, landing firmly on the ground behind him. "W-What the hell?" He stuttered turning around to meet the happy face of Sakura.

"You know, darling, no one, beats the master." Sakura winked. "Never, try, anything, as, foolish, as, that, again."

"I will figure this whole thing before you tell me, you know." Syaoran said with pride. "I swear to you, I will."

Sakura walked around him and stopped when she faced him. "Why do you bother? I'll tell you when this thing's all over."

"Why do YOU bother?" Syaoran shot back. "You'll tell me sooner or later anyways… And you know that I'm the master at keeping secrets."

Sakura smiled. "Fair enough, but that's the whole point isn't it? There is no reason why we are doing this, but that's the fun of it. And I never give up, on _anything_, no matter how pointless it seems. Because I'll always be a winner."

"We'll see."

Sakura looked at him and burst out laughing. "You know, I actually had fun back there, and I'm surprised that you actually had the guts of challenging me. Let me tell you something, dear friend, you did something very idiotic; you underestimated me. I may be a girl, but that doesn't prove me weak." She flipped her long auburn hair back and walked toward their next class.

Syaoran smiled at what she said. _She's different? Definitely. Fun? Duh! Pretty? Perhaps… If only I can see what she really looks like under all that make up… If only all girls were like her… But if they were, she wouldn't be unique…_ "Wait up!" He called out, catching up to her. "We better find a good excuse to why we're late."

Sakura shrugged and turned to him. "Why bother? Just ignore the teacher's questions."

Syaoran thought about it for a moment. "Heck, why not"

Social Studies Class…

Naoko tapped Chiharu – who was sitting in front of her – on the shoulder and passed her a note. Chiharu quickly grabbed it and read it.

_Naoko: Where's Sakura? I can't start the dare when she's not here… You think Syaoran and her killed each other?_

Chiharu scribbled something down and passed it back to Naoko.

_Chiharu: If they did, I bet you ten bucks and a half that Syaoran's the one dead._

_Naoko: Chi! My point is when are they going to be here?_

_Chiharu: Who knows, but I know if either of them dies, at least half the school won't come to school tomorrow, they'd stay home weeping._

_Naoko: Why only half?_

_Chiharu: Because, the gals will cry for Syaoran while the guys will cry for Sakura…_

_Naoko: Good point, but stop having these crazy thoughts, they're not going to kill each other!_

_Chiharu: Hey, just preparing for the worst! Li did leave a will, right?_

The door suddenly swung wide open. Sakura and Syaoran walked to their seats with their head held high, without bothering to cast the teacher a single look, and without even the slightest blush on their cheeks.

"Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Li, may I ask why you're _this_ late?"

Syaoran almost answered, but Sakura nudged him, and they continued walking toward their seat, taking their time and pretended not to hear the teacher.

"I'm asking you a question! What is your excuse for being late?!"

They sat down in their seats and continued ignoring her. Syaoran yawned, Sakura leaned back against her chair and lifted her feet onto the desk looking coldly at the teacher.

"EXCUSE ME! MS. KINOMOTO, PUT YOUR FEET DOWN! AND MR. LI, HOW DARE YOU YAWN IN MY CLASS?"

Syaoran didn't know whether he should continue going against the teacher or just quit it all. He looked at Sakura, who now decided to stick her tongue out at the teacher just to piss her off even more. _Oh, what the hell…_ Syaoran covered his mouth with his hands and yawned again, but louder this time. "God, this class is DAMN boring!" He said out loud, making sure everyone heard him. And the class was staring at them, trying not to burst out laughing knowing if they did, they'd be in a LOT of trouble.

"SAKURA! SYAORAN! OUT!" She growled venomously pointing sharply at the door.

"Fine." Sakura said standing up without the least bit of hesitation. "Even sitting in the hall for 40 minutes is better than listening to your boring lectures." She walked by Naoko's desk and dropped a piece of paper on her desk, and with that, she walked out with Syaoran following behind. He made sure to give the teacher a death glare before slamming the door shut after them.

Naoko slowly unfolded the piece of paper Sakura had given to her and silently read it.

_Do the dare without me, I trust you will. Besides, Chiharu, Rika and Tomoyo will keep an eye on you for me… Just am disappointed I'm gonna miss your hell of a performance, rite babe? ;)_

_KS_

Naoko tore the paper into tiny pieces and threw them out the window where no one will find it again. She took out a few markers, pens, paint and make up from her pencil case and looked at herself in the mirror. _Let the games, begin._

--

"I'm still trying to figure out how you convinced me into getting myself in trouble…" Syaoran mumbled outside the door, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. "You know I haven't even had a single teacher yell at me ever since I started attending public schools?"

Sakura, who was sitting next to Syaoran but facing away from him, leaned her back against his shoulder and turned back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me you've never gotten kicked out of the classroom before?"

Syaoran looked back at her. "Of course not…"

"But you're as bad as I am and sometimes even mean to people… and you've never gotten in trouble? Now that's hard to believe…"

"I'm only cold to girls trying to stick to me like super clue and guys trying to act like me just to get the girls… it annoys me. But that doesn't give me any reasons for having a grudge against the teachers…"

Sakura turned away and stared straight ahead down the empty hallway and laughed. "That's not the only reason is it? I mean the way you act and talk, it's not only because they annoy you… I mean look at Eriol, he already has a girlfriend and some girls still have enough guts to throw themselves at him, but he manages to charm his way through the whores and not lose his anger or get frustrated."

Syaoran nodded, even though she wasn't looking at him. "Something else did happen… Something did…" He grabbed a strand of her hair absent-mindedly and smelt it. "I have four crazy sisters, they've tried about every kind of shampoo there is, but none of them smells like cherry blossoms." He said playing with her long, silky, shiny, amazing auburn hair.

"Specially made." Sakura replied. "Cherry blossom is almost like my symbol. If you noticed, my room, hair, perfume, and a lot more things smells like cherry blossoms, and my stuff are usually the shape, or colour of a cherry blossom, if not, it has at least cherry blossom pedals on them…"

"Sakura means 'cherry blossoms' in Japanese doesn't it?" Syaoran asked. "It's a very sweet name. You weren't born like this were you? If I had to guess who you really are, or were, I'd say you were the most sweet and loving girl the world has ever known… that's why you were named Sakura. But something happened to you as well."

She nodded. "That's right, everything you said." She sighed sadly.

Before the conversation went any further, a dreadful scream filled the classroom, followed by a loud moaning, then more screaming and screeching. Finally, something hit the door, and the thing screamed again and reached for the doorknob, ran out the door nearly tripping over Sakura's stretched legs.

Syaoran and Sakura peered into the classroom, only to be greeted by the horrifying sight of a 'zombie Naoko'. "Nice, uh, make up, Nao." Syaoran greeted.

"Thanks." The deathly look from her face was gone and replaced by a smile. "I've done it again, Sakura." She said and stuffed the card carefully into Sakura's palm making sure Syaoran didn't see it. "Well, thanks to me, class it now over, we have free time for the rest of the period!" Naoko announced to the class once she reentered it, and she was greeted by warm cheers.

"Pass the card." Syaoran demanded.

"Nope." Sakura grinned tugging a strand of loose hair behind her ear and walked back inside the classroom.

"Oh no you don't." He said grabbing her wrist pulling her back outside. "Let me see the card." He said with a grin. "I told you I won't give up."

"I told you I wouldn't either." She turned her hand around and grabbed his wrist instead and twisted it so his hand loosened. She stole back her wrist and smiled sweetly. "I told you." She turned her back on him and walked to her seat.

"Damn that girl…" Syaoran muttered following her back inside.

Last Period in the afternoon…

"Hey Sakura, we haven't got a chance to read the cards Naoko did for 2nd and 3rd period! Let's see." Tomoyo said rushing to Sakura while the others followed.

"Alright." She took out the two cards from her pocket, one was normal looking, while the other seemed to have been caught in a tornado. Or just caught in Sakura and Syaoran's fighting.

"What happened that that card?" Chiharu asked referring to the tornado-caught card.

"Long story. Anyways, first card." Sakura flipped over the wrinkled and badly damaged card, on it says: Convince the teacher you have some deadly disease.

"I'm so proud of myself." Said Tomoyo with a grin.

And the 2nd card says: Scare the teacher out of the classroom.

"I did this one." Rika grinned. "At least it's better than the first."

Sakura nodded. "Here Naoko, obviously, this one is from Chiharu, but don't tell us what it is anyways, because even though Chiharu knows what it is, we don't." She took the card and landed it facedown in Naoko palm. "Good luck."

Naoko flipped the card over and scanned it quickly. She gave Chiharu a meaningful look and whispered into her ear. "You idiot! He's like the hottest guy next to Syaoran and Eriol, but he dates like every single girl that asks him out and dumps them the next day!"

"That's the whole point you moron." Chiharu said whacking her across her head like the way she does with Yamazaki. "To show him he isn't the only one who can do that."

And so, Class Begins…

"Class, today at writing class, we had a little—_ahem_—incident, I sincerely hope that the afternoon, works out, umm, better…" Mr. Terada said nervously, stealing glances at Naoko every few seconds, making sure she wouldn't do anything. (A/N: Mr. Terada teaches both Reading and Writing (basically both the Language courses))

"Ok, for class today, I would like you to read the article on page 253 in the book right in front of you. Answer all 6 questions, when you're done, hand it in to me. Understood?"

After less than 5 minutes, a boy with jet-black hair and dark green eyes stood up and walked to Mr. Terada. His hairstyle was definitely copied from Syaoran, but that didn't stop the dimwitted girls to go gaga over him. He's always the first one to finish the assigned class work, only because he doesn't give a damn about it and as long as he finishes (even if they're all the wrong answers) it, he would be free to do whatever he pleased for the remaining time, which is exactly what he wants.

"Now's your chance." Sakura whispered to Naoko who was sitting beside her. Before Naoko had a chance to react, Sakura pushed her out of her seat, and with a hard shove, Naoko flew right to the front of the classroom.

Naoko and the boy arrived in front of the teacher at the same time. Well, almost since the boy actually ARRIVED while Naoko practically flew right into Mr. Terada. Lucky for him, there was a desk that saved him from Naoko.

"Oh my gosh! Ms. Yanasagiwa, please, I'm begging you don't do anything!" Mr. Terada pleaded with a horrifying look on his face.

Naoko looked like she had just eaten something disgusting. "No way! Don't worry about it, I'm over you since I stepped out the classroom door today morning!" She reached to give his hand a reassuring squeeze, but he misunderstood it.

"Naoko, please, NAOKO DON'T TOUCH ME! AAAAHHHHH!!" And with that, he ran out the door with arms flailing in all directions, screaming.

"Oh… kay…?" Naoko shrugged and turned to the boy. "So, Bryan." She said wrapping her arms around his neck causing some of the girls in the class to scowl. "I hear you wanted to go out on a date with a friend of mine, name Sakura."

As she said that, Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat and punched Naoko for bringing her into the dare, but she restrained herself knowing this was ONLY a dare… nothing else… and if she did have to go out with the wannabe Bryan, she'll give him a black eye and make sure that he'll never ever dare to even dream about wanting her again.

Syaoran however, wasn't having as much luck as Sakura. He had sworn to himself not to let another guy land their filthy hands on Sakura as long as he lives, and here's Naoko, trying to set up a date for Sakura and the wannabe bastard. The two guys sitting behind him was holding him down while Eriol was shaking him violently and telling him things to calm him down.

"Anyways," Naoko said quickly wanting to get this over with for she knows her life is currently in a lot of danger. "I'll make you a deal." She whispered against his lips. "You see, I'm on longer the school nerd or anything, so how about a date with me? Hmm? Tonight, say 7:00? If you actually GO on the date with me and act like you enjoy it, I promise you, I'll get you a date with Sakura the next day."

Sakura dug her nail into her own palm just so she wouldn't go up there and tear Naoko's head off.

Eriol; the poor guy had to cover Syaoran's mouth from his wildly obscene vocabulary at the same time trying not to get his hand badly bitten.

"You've got yourself a deal, girl." Bryan replied with an evil smirk. _I'll be known as the first guy to get a date with Kinomoto… Even before Li…_

Naoko smiled a fake smile and walked back to her seat where a raged girl beside her immediately held her up by her shirt collar. "What-the fuck-is-all-this shit-about? I'm fucking not going on a fucking date with a retarded fuck like him!" Sakura cursed with face red from anger. Everyone gasped at how much she was swearing.

"H-Hey, calm down." Naoko soothed. "I promise you, you won't have to, but this is part of the plan!" She whispered into Sakura's ear. She seemed to calm down a bit, and let go of Naoko's shirt.

"You'd better be right."

After school…

Sakura and Syaoran both glared at Naoko as she came out of the school. "Ok girl, you promise that I/she won't have to go out with Bryan, and now is a very good time to cancel the date!" They growled at her.

Naoko backed up. "Ok, ok." She said waving her hand frantically in front of them. "Don't eat me!" Just then, Bryan walked out the school door, bragging to his guy friends about how he's for sure going to get a date with 'The Kinomoto'. Sakura growled menacingly at him. Naoko shook her head. "He's in for a big surprised." Naoko walked up to him and didn't even smile. "Hey Bryan." She said dully.

"Hey babe, and yes, I remember our deal. Don't worry, I'll pick you up with a limo tonight, alright?" He said giving her a charming smile.

Naoko slowly flipped her shoulder-length hair back and gave him an uncaring look. "I just decided, you know what, you're an arrogant jerk, and I'd be embarrassed if I go out with you. So guess what pal? Date's cancelled with me, and so is the one with Sakura since that was the deal, you go out with me, and I get you Sakura. Theoretically, since I canceled the date, you're not gonna be with me tonight, which means you're not getting Sakura. Have a nice day." Naoko smiled smugly and rejoined her friends Chiharu, Eriol, Rika, Sakura (Who is now surrounded by guys) and Syaoran (Who is now surrounded by girls.)

Bryan stared in disbelief. The school _nerd_—wait, scratch that—the _used-to-be-school-nerd_ is the first one to cancel a date on him? And in front of his friends too? He turned back to see his so-called buddies cracking up.

"Guess you're not so tough after all eh? Yanasagiwa just canceled on you! But I'm not surprise, just look at how much she's changed in one day, I think I'll go ask her out sometime this week…"

"You were saying about the first one to go out with Kinomoto?"

"First time getting turned down eh? Sorry to say, but serves you right, I mean look at the way you treat the girls, dumping them with out the tiniest regret."

Naoko pushed her way through the guys and made her way to Sakura. "Hey Sakura!" Sakura was so grateful that her friend had just canceled the date successfully and now saved her from all the guys. "Here's the card." She stuffed the card in Sakura's pocket, then turned back to the guys. "WOULD YOU ALL JUST GET OUT OF HERE? CAN'T YOU SEE MY FRIEND DOESN'T WANT YOU? SO GET YOU OUT OF HERE BEFORE SHE KICKS YOUR ASS!"

All was silent, surprised at Naoko's sudden outburst. But then again, was it really such a surprise after what she's done today in FRONT of the whole class and teachers? And believe me, gossip spreads fast, and by now, everyone knows about it. "Say, Yanagisawa, how would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"No, forget him, I'm a lot better looking."

"C'mon Naoko, I know you want me."

Naoko stood there and groaned. "How'd I get involved in this…" Sakura smiled at her.

"See Nao? Being popular ain't easy. Let's get the hell outta here!" Sakura grabbed Naoko and pushed their way through, anyone tried landing a finger on any of them was responded by Sakura's fist in their face. "God how stupid are they?! I'm not even half interested in any of them!" She muttered to herself.

Naoko and her walked to where their friends were waiting. "Stay here Naoko, I've got another ass to save." With that, she ran where Syaoran's crowd was. She jumped into the air, did a flip and landed perfect right in front of Syaoran, causing a shock for them all. "Get your fat asses outta here, Syaoran doesn't want any of you, so do you mind giving him some personal space and just stop trying to push yourself close to him? You ought to know, it's rather annoying."

"Kinomoto! You're my idol! I want to be just like you!"

"Wow! You were just talking to me weren't you? I feel so blessed!"

"Oh wow, I've just seen Kinomoto close up! And she's definitely as beautiful and cool as everyone says, I WANT TO BE LIKE YOU!! YAY FOR SAKURA!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed Syaoran. "What did I tell you about being more aggressive?" With that, she pulled him out the crowd not caring if the girls in the way accidentally got hurt; after all it was their own fault.

Once they finally got out and reunited with their friends, Sakura glared at Syaoran. "You never listen do you? I told you to be fucking more aggressive and push them out of the way! Next time, I'm not going to fucking save you and let's see what you're gonna do." Sakura growled pinning him down with her even more 'deathly' glare. "Let's go home…"

And so, they walked home, Sakura continued nagging at Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were having a making out session, while the rest congratulated Naoko over and over again in silence.

The boys each went their separate ways, as the girls walked away in a different direction, together.

Naoko, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, and Chiharu sat down at Penguin Park. "Let's look at all the cards of dares which Naoko has done today." Sakura pulled out eight cards and laid them each down, and each of the girls read in order Naoko had performed in.

1. Seduce the teacher. By: Chiharu.

2. Ask the teacher to be the father of your unborn child. By: Sakura.

3. Get a Detention. By: Rika.

4. Pretend to be in extreme pain. By: Tomoyo.

5. Strip until all you have is a bikini left. By: Sakura.

6. Convince the teacher you have some deadly disease. By: Tomoyo

7. Scare the teacher out of the classroom. By: Rika

8. Makes sure Bryan agrees to go out with you, cancel the date later. By: Chiharu.

"That was a fun day. And tomorrow, we'll be waiting for our dear Rika to entertain us, and you'll do a good job, won't you sweetie?" Questioned Tomoyo putting an arm around her.

"Yah, sure… I'll do my best."

"I'm going home now guys, if you wanna try to think of new ideas here, fine, but I gotta get home before Tory calls the police and reports me missing." Sakura made a face and walked away. "See you later! And good luck tomorrow, Rika!" With that, she bounced away home with her hair flying behind her, glistening in the sunlight.

After Sakura was gone, Tomoyo leaned towards the gang and said in a small voice. "You know, I just got an idea, we can maybe change the rules a little on Sakura's dare day…" She whispered just loud enough for them to hear. "What do you think of the plan?"

"We love it." They looked at each other with an evil glint in each of their eyes.

--

**Author's Note:** _Sorry if you didn't like it, lack of inspiration. And I'm trying to make the chapter faster so I can get on with Sakura's Dare Day… It's gonna be fun, I promise you… :evil laugh:_

_Don't flame me too much, I'm already in a depression for I KNOW this chapter probably SUX! Well, RnR anyways… -.-_

_HOLY SHIT! 8437 words!! O.o_


	4. Rika's Dare Day 1

**Author's Note:** _Here's the 4__th__ chapter, sorry if you don't like it, but I'm trying it finish it up fast so I can get to Sakura's Dare Day n.n I've already planned everything out for her… aren't I evil?? :P_

)**SaKuRa LoVa**( - Good luck getting out of the closet O.o Don't worry, you'll get your revenge on Sakura when it's her turn to do dares… MUHAHAHAHA!! Ahem. -- Sry, got carried away… :P

)**KawaiiLiLCherryWolf**( - Thank you for putting my story on your favourite list!!

)**Fantasiimaker**( - Aww Thank you! By they way, I love your story 'Spilling Stars', I was the one who was complaining about the fact that Sakura exploded on Syaoran remember?? '

)**sally**( - Don't worry about it, goes weird a lot…

)**Cute Star Angel**( - Hey, don't worry about it, I'm only 12 as well! (Ok, I'm turning thirteen in about a month…)

)**HyPeRChErRyBlOsSoM**( - You know, you've got some REALLY awesome dares! I'm using I think one or two for Rika and one or two for Chiharu ;) You should start a 'dare story' of your own!!

)**Nightsister**( - Heh, thx so much for the dares, I'm not using 'em for Rika but for Chiharu, is that alright??

)**Jess**( - Well, like I said, I hate it when Sakura have to be so nice to Syaoran while he's giving her all this attitude… So my stories, it's either they're both bad, evil, good, kind, or whatever, but I really feel unfair for the person who have to be nice while they still get treated badly…

)**nuna ur business**( - I like your second idea… I'm using it for Chiharu all right?? ) Thanks a lot for giving me more dare ideas!! :D

)**Dragonia-Darkwood**( - Thank you so much for adding me to your fav. Author list!

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

**Chapter Four**

_Rika's Dare Day 1_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

Syaoran waited there patiently, as he knew she would most definitely be surprised when she sees him here. But like she said, that's the fun of it, right?

It's possible she might not even be up yet, but so what? Can't risk missing a single detail or moment of glory, can you? He sat there, leaning against the beautiful golden gate and yawned. Just for this surprise, he had to wake up a whole, sleeping hour earlier! His mind is still debating whether it was worth it or not, but it's too late to turn back now…

Sakura…

The alarm clock began singing its usual bloody annoying song, and the sunlight did its usual routine and forced its way through the closed curtains. The wind blew softly, picking up the scattered auburn hair lying messily on the pink, silky sheets.

Sakura's head peeked out from under the blanket. Her sleepy yet obviously furious emerald eyes gave the alarm clock the most deathly glare she had ever given anyone or anything. She gritted her teeth and pulled at her hair furiously, and soon let out a vicious roar. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!! WHEN DOES THIS FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT EVER LEARN TO SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP??"

She grabbed the clock mercilessly and threw it against the wall with all her might, crushing it into tiny little pieces. With a satisfied, sleepy, lopsided smirk, she went back to sleep.

A few rooms next to hers, an older boy yawned and got out of bed. "Well, there's my wake up call…" He muttered to himself. Grabbing a dustpan, he crept into Sakura's room—making sure not to wake her up—and cleaned up the left-over of the clock. "There goes another one of 'em…" He sighed. Quietly, he opened Sakura's closet where there were at least 450 alarm clocks, and he set one for it to ring after 15 minutes. Placing it carefully on her bed stand, he left her room hurriedly not wanting to feel her wrath and end up like the alarm clock.

Syaoran…

He was having a nice nap leaning against the gate when a horribly loud growling was heard. "Goddamit, is her house swarming with tigers or something?" He stood up and pinpointed the source of the noise, only to find it coming from behind pink curtains that were decorated with cherry blossoms. "Damn, Sakura IS the 'swarm of tigers'… Remind me to never make her angry…"

After about 15 minutes, Sakura's clock rang once again. She growled and was about to kill that clock as well when she remembered that it should've been dead when she first killed it 15 minutes ago. "Godammit it's like a fucking cockroach! IT JUST DOESN'T DIE!!" With a growl of frustration and temporary defeat, she pressed down a button, and the clock immediately shuts up. She yawned and stepped into the washroom where she let the warm water poured down her back, as she sighed contently.

By the time she had reached downstairs, she had only five minutes left till school starts. Tory looked at her choice of clothing and the thick layer of 'paint' covering her face. "Sakura, How many times—"

"—do I have to tell you? Scrape all that trash off of your face and strip outta those slut cloth you have on." She mimicked him and rolled her eyes. "Give me a break will ya? I know you mean good but you know what? I like the way I am, and I'm not letting anyone change that." She stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth and buckled up her roller blades that Tory was smart enough to fetch from the closet and leave right next to the dining table for her.

"Fine, fine, fine. But two things: one, you're going to be late, two, you forgot to put your lipstick on."

"I know, I know, I'll put it on after I eat breakfast." She stood up. "Well, I'll see you later Tory! BYEEEEEE!!" The girl waved a little and jumped down the stairs right after she kicked the door open.

Sighing, he stood there watching her retreating figure. "What's wrong with her? It's not like she's so ugly she has to cover her face up with all that make up…" Shaking his head slightly, Tory closed the door and prepared for another day at work.

kalika

"Alright girlfriend, you have exactly 3 minutes and 46 seconds to get to school." She pressed a little button near the gate and zoomed right through the opening gate. She sped up, feeling the dagger-like wind cutting by her cheeks. "Damn, it's cold… Brrr…" As soon as she was out the gate, she did a sharp turn, only to be surprised by someone grabbing her right foot pulling her backwards! "AAHHHHHHH!!" She immediately lost her balance, but with all her years of training, she expertly used her hands to regain her balance and landed safely on her feet. Sadly, her toast wasn't as lucky as her. She glared at the person, but raised an eyebrow after long. "LI, SYAORAN! You've got a lot of explaining to do. First of all, what on earth are you doing here? Second of all, why did you try to trip me?! Third of all, YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE MY BREAKFAST!!"

Syaoran moved back a bit. "I didn't trip you on purpose; you were in such a hurry you didn't hear me calling out your name. And why am I here?" He grinned and stuck out his hands. "I still want to see those cards of yours and figure out exactly what the heck is going on like I had promised."

Smirking, she replied carelessly, "Sorry to disappoint you, but did I forget to mention that I collect the cards once I'm in school? Sorry, I don't got no cards with me right now." Ok, so maybe she was SORT of lying, I mean it's true that she collects them in school, but—tsk, tsk—she did have two of them with her right now…

He stared at her in disbelief. "You're telling me that I woke up one extra hour and had to walk all the way here in the cold and sit on the freezing ground for 45 minutes for absolutely NOTHING?!"

She nodded proudly. "Yep, and you forgot one other thing, you're going to be late as well."

He smirked back. "So what? I'll have you keeping me company and share the embarrassment."

"You wish. I've got roller blades on, and you don't. Have fun jogging!" She winked at him and turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Syaoran grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Either you are jogging with me, or somehow you're going to get me another pair of roller blades—" He stopped as his eyes rested on her lips; they were pink, with no black paint covering them. How soft and dangerously tempting they looked, almost too perfect to be real. "Uh, you ch-changed lip stick, stick today?" He asked, stuttering a bit.

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you finally noticed it now… And no, I didn't, I'm not WEARING any lipstick, I was planning to apply it on after breakfast, but seeing as breakfast is now ruined, thanks for reminding me." She took out her mirror and lipstick and began applying it on, that is, until Syaoran grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Don't. You look nicer without it."

"Gee, thanks, but I don't care." She swiped the lipstick expertly across her top and bottom lip and dropped it back in her bag. Checking her watch she glared at Syaoran. "Thanks so much to you, I now only have 2 minutes and 31 seconds left to go to school which means I'll probably be late. And after wasting my breath talking to you I only have 2 minutes and 26 seconds remaining. Make that 25." She spun around on her blades. "You said we're both jogging or rollerblading since you don't want to be the only one late right? Well, I've got an idea, I'll go on my rollerblades… and _you_ jog." Before Syaoran could utter a word of complaint, she grabbed his hand and pushed herself forward on her blades.

"SSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUURRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!! WWHHAATT OOON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? I'M GONNA DIE FROM RUNNING TOO HARD!!"

"Ah well, you should be thanking me, now you can be sure that you'll win the school marathon this year." She smiled and continued gliding comfortably while dragging Syaoran at an insanely fast pace, nearly flying towards Tomoeda High.

At school…

RING RING!

"THAT'S THE WARNING BELL!! WE HAVE TO MAKE IT!" Sakura blasted into the school with an exhausted (And I mean EXHAUSTED) Syaoran trailing behind. She dropped him by his locker and rushed into her own. "Goddamit OPEN!" She threw her lock on the ground and dug through her messy locker until she found what she was looking for. "Alright, go girl, you still have exactly 1 minute left before the late bell rings." She slammed her locker shut and looked at the figure slumped on the ground where she had dropped him with swirls in his eyes. "SYAORAN!" She screeched. "DO YOU WANT TO BE LATE OR SOMETHING?!"

He looked at her with a dizzy expression. "Too… Tired… Need… Rest…"

"DAMN YOU!!" She sighed rolling her eyes. "He needs some real work out." Being his friend, she pinned him by the back or his shirt collar and dragged him to class, just as she was about to enter class, the late bell rang, but lucky for her, she made it inside just before the door shut, meaning, she wasn't late.

Mrs. Ranmutela raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened to him?" She pointed at the unconscious Syaoran. There were 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' from the staring students.

"Oh nothing, he just need some more work outs, that's all… but don't count him as late because he's not." She dropped him on his seat and pretended to have lost her eraser and started looking everywhere for it, and taking that opportunity, she collected each of her friends' 2 cards and then quietly nudged Rika. Rika took a deep breath and grabbed a card from the eight.

"Ms. Kinomoto, if you're done looking for that eraser of yours, I think now would be an appropriate time to return to your seats so I may start the class."

"Oh yes, of course, I'll look for my eraser later. I mean I can't possibly take the guilt of knowing the students have lost their education time because of little old me."

Again, her eyebrow rose. "Oh… Kay…? Anyways, for today's math class, we will learn more about advanced algebra."

And Blah, Blah, Blah. She blabbered on and on, while Rika looked at the card in her hands. _How on earth am I going to do this? I'll get into so much trouble! _The truth is, Rika would've done it without a second thought. After all, she had about as much courage as Naoko did—minus the little difference. See, Naoko is a perfect student, and her parents won't mind one little mistake in school. While she, Sasaki Rika, was not at all that good in school, especially in math, and if she goes home with a note from Mrs. Ranmutela, she might as well buy her coffin now. Someone squeezed her hand. She looked beside her to see Naoko smiling at her. "It isn't that bad, once you get used to it, it's actually fun." Rika smiled a bit. That's right, who the hell cares? She had seen Sakura get out of trouble by playing Ms. Innocent, so why can't she, Sasaki Rika, the _real_ innocent girl do the same?

_All right Rika, do your thing, girl._ As soon as Mrs. Ranmutela finished her boring talk and handed out their homework for today, Rika walked up to the teacher's desk and grabbed the hole-puncher. Sitting back down, she waited until almost everyone was into their work and Mrs. Ranmutela was reading some kind of a boring classic book from the 1850s. She took a deep breath. _Remember, act innocent…_ Rika stared at the glass window then at the damn heavy hole-puncher. _Here goes nothing. _While no one was watching, she tightened her gripped on the hole-puncher, lifted it above her head and aimed it at the window with all her strength. The window crashed and the hole-puncher flew right into the pavement.

"FUCK!" Sakura yelled, startled by the loud sound especially since it was so damn quiet two seconds ago.

"I DIDN'T DO IT MOTHER, I SWEAR!" Syaoran suddenly woke up looking around. "Oh, never mind." He added sheepishly. "Where the hell am I?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Both Chiharu and Naoko's face shot up from their paper.

"EEK!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Eriol blurted out.

There were screams, cries, and curses; even the teacher uttered a little 'GAAH' before every eye landed on Rika.

Suddenly, she burst into tears. "I'm SORRY!!" She howled through all the 'water work'. Running up to Mrs. Ranmutela, she hugged her tightly and continued to cover her face with tears. "I'M SO SORRY!! I WAS GOING TO USE THE HOLE-PUNCHER WHEN I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING AND—UM—I WAS SO HAPPY AND ACCIDENTALLY THREW IT RIGHT THROUGH THE WINDOW!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I AM SO SORRY!!"

She would've said 'no' to Rika, but knowing every pair of eyes in the classroom were on her, she knew saying 'no' wouldn't increase her popularity which already is pretty low. Forcing an ugly smile on her face, she said through clenched teeth. "Oh, don't worry darling, the school will fix the window, now you just go back to your seat and continue your work, and pretend nothing happened, alright?"

"Really?"

"Yes sweetheart, no one has to know about this…"

"THANK YOU!" Rika hugged her tighter and burst into another round of tears before sitting down.

"Someone needs to remind me why I'm still here." The teacher muttered to herself as soon as Rika had sat down. "Great, she wet my cloth, that little brat…"

"Where am I?" Syaoran asked again.

Mrs. Ranmutela sighed. "You're in SCHOOL! What do you think? The carnival?"

"Oh… How did I end up in school? All I remember was…" He glared at Sakura and whispered, "We need to talk, after this period."

After the period…

"Rika, was that really an accident?" Tomoyo asked once they were all outta the hell-hole-classroom.

"Of course not," Rika giggled and leaned closer to whispered in Tomoyo's ear since Syaoran was nagging at the yawning Sakura and Eriol was trying to convince the stalking girls to get away from him, but just to make sure… "That was my first dare."

"REALLY?!"

"SHHHH!!"

"Gomenasai. But, really? I thought that seriously was an accident, even though the excuse was pretty lame… how did you get yourself to start crying?"

Naoko and Chiharu walked out of the classroom and joined their friends. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"About Rika's first dare." Tomoyo winked. "Anyways, she was just about to explain how she managed to cry like that."

"Well when you guys were all yelping, I poked my eyes." The three girls sweat dropped. "I know you must think I'm crazy but I mean if I don't, Mrs. Ranmutela would call my parents and they'd kill me!"

"HELLO!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" They turned around to see where the voice had came from only to see Syaoran's irritated face and Sakura who looked like she's about to fall asleep.

"I think so."

"Then what did I say?!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!"

"YOU SAID YOU WERE LISTENING!!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR YOUR QUESTION! THAT'S WHY I SAID 'I THINK SO' 'CAUSE I HAD NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST ASKED AND THAT'S ALWAYS THE SAFEST WAY TO GO!"

Syaoran threw his hands up in the air and shook his head. "You're hopeless you know that?"

"Well if you'd talk about something more interesting I just might listen!"

Rika turned around to look at her dotted-eyed friends. "Uh guys? Next period is about to start… Who has the cards?"

They pointed at the auburn-haired girl.

"Oh." Rika walked behind Sakura and gently tapped her on her shoulder. "Umm Sakura?"

"Oh C'mon! It's not my fault you passed out! At least you weren't late…"

"You made me run all that while you could've given me another pair of roller blades!"

"What makes you think I had another pair?"

"Well since you're such a great runner why couldn't you give me your blades and let ME drag YOU instead?!"

"Because they're MY blades!"

Rika tapped her again. "Sakura? I need the cards…?"

"Well why couldn't you have left the house earlier?!"

"Why did you have to sit in front of my gate?"

"Why couldn't you just give me those cards so we don't have to be after each other's neck like this?" (A/N: With Syaoran after the 'cards' and Sakura hiding them, it's starting to sound like when Syaoran was after Sakura's 'Clow Cards' eh? Hehe…)

Rika took another step forward. "Sakura… Class is about to start…"

"Why can't you just give up and stop being Mr. Stubborn because I'm always Ms. Even-More-Stubborn and no one is ever going to change that!!"

"Why are we fighting over some stupid card right now?!"

She shrugged. "Who said we were fighting? We were ARGUING."

He sighed. This girl is definitely—uh—different from ANYONE (Boy or girl) he's ever met. "Alright, peace, for now, how 'bout it? Don't wanna be late for the next class… By the way, why were you in such a hurry about not being late today? I thought you didn't care."

"I don't, but Tory and I made a bet last night. He bet that I couldn't get to class on time every morning for the rest of the week, and I said I could. So now, the loser has to clean the WHOLE house for a whole week without help from any maids or servants… And you know I can't possibly back down from a bet…"

Rika frown slightly, they're going to be late soon… "Sakura, I really need to pick a card now… The bell seriously is going to ring soon!"

"Gosh! That's just cruel! Your house is huge!"

"I know, that's the whole point of a punishment, you got to make things bad for the loser…"

Chiharu walked up beside Rika, her face was burning with rage. "If you want to get her attention, tapping isn't going to do you any good! This is what you do." She took a DEEP breath. "GODDAMIT KINO-FUCKING-MOTO SAKURA SOMEONE'S BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR FUCKING ATTENTION FOR THE LAST 5 MINUTES AND YOU'VE JUST BEEN IGNORING HER! BAKA!" She whacked her fist across the poor girl's head.

All was quietly for exactly 5 seconds, until Sakura turned around and faced Chiharu. "You touch me again, Mihara, you die. Got it?" Her emerald eyes flashed dangerously, and her make-up certainly didn't help.

Chiharu took a step back. "Ok, ok… Anyways, I'm just here to say that class is about start soon and Rika needs the 'cards'." She winked.

Sakura's sharp eyes landed on the white piece of paper clutched in Rika's right hands, without warning, she pried Rika's fingers open and quickly slid the card into her left pocket. She could hear Syaoran's silent cursing behind her. "Anyways, pick one, it's in my right pocket."

Rika nodded and pulled one out and hid it behind her back before even Sakura could catch a glimpse. "See you guys in Social Studies!" She winked and left.

RING RING!

"Well, we'd better get going." Eriol commented when he was finally freed of the annoying girls. He sighed. "I didn't even get to say a word to Tomoyo…"

Second Period of Chaos…

Mrs. Washiyo walked in class with her history textbook tugged safely under her arms. "Ok class, today for history, we're going to try something new for a change. Instead of geography, we're doing history today—"

"Wait a minute here," Rika held up her index finger to stop the teacher from talking. "I've just been to the principal's office and he has given me specific questions to ask you for this class. Meaning today, no history, but we're having a little survey."

"But—"

"NO! DON'T YOU ARGUE WITH ME! SHUT UP ALRIGHT?"

"But—"

"NO! LISTEN TO ME! WHEN I SAY SHUT UP YOU WILL SHUT IT NO MATTER WHAT YOU'RE DOING YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH! GOT IT?" Rika breathed heavily putting on a fake enraged face.

"Don't you DARE talk that way to me Ms. Sasaki, I will call your parents if you don't stop this strange behavior this instant."

Rika shook her head calmly, even though her inside is screaming for her to stop. "No, you listen to me, if you want to keep your job, you will do as I say, got it? I was given special permission to do so, why don't you hold your anger just for today, and I swear to you, nothing like this will ever happen again. How about it?" _Please don't make her call the principal here and ask him personally! If she does, they'll know I'm lying and they'll definitely call my parents!! Oh gosh! Why did I get myself into this?_

She looked hesitant. "Alright, fine." She replied after what seemed like forever.

Rika smiled and walked up to her with two pieces of paper in her hands.

"Alright, first question, when was the last time you had sex?"

"_EXCUSE_ _ME_?"

"Hey, don't look at me, these are the principal's questions, I suggest you answer them or get fired." She said matter-of-factly.

"Alright, but can you keep it down?"

"Why? It's not like they're PERSONAL or anything…"

She sighed. "How about this, read me all the questions first and then I'll answer them?"

"Ok, there are 10 questions in total. First, I already asked you. Second, have you ever had a shower with your husband? Third, when are you planning to have a divorce? Fourth, are you currently pregnant? Fifth, have you ever cheated on your husband? If so, how many times? And what are their names? Six, what's your bra size? Seven, what movie have you not seen but want to see? Eight, what do you buy at Victoria's Secret? Nine, if you were dared to screw another man, who would he be? And last but not least, what do you think of the principal? Handsome, cute or just plain."

At least 5 minutes have passed before Mrs. Washiyo stuttered out an "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Rika replied with a blank face. "I didn't make up the questions, he did, so keep your job and answer, or lose your job and don't."

Well, she thought Rika was serious, and Rika, let's just say, had to 'confirm' all the answers were correct and read it out loud and made sure the whole class heard.

After…

"Ms. Sasaki, be very afraid next Social Studies class…" Mrs. Washiyo threatened. Rika smiled sweetly in return and left.

"What are you planning to do with all that information?"

"Oh, I don't know…" She said thoughtfully. "Let's see, maybe I can throw it in the garbage so nobody will ever read it."

"WHAT?!"

"Haha, just kidding, I was thinking we can make photo copies of it and post it all over the school! How about it you guys? After all, like no student likes her, she's just too grumpy and mean."

"THAT'S A GOOD GIRL!"

Syaoran turn to look at Sakura. "Have you decided to give me the cards yet?"

Sakura gave him an odd look. "In your dreams… Sure."

"Fine, but I know that Rika would have to take one from you before next class and that's when I'll—"

"Oh, I just remember, we have writing next which means you and Eriol have Chemistry right? Right ok, now be good boys and get into your class!" Luckily, the science lab was right next to Social Studies room, Sakura pushed them into the room and shut the door. "Don't come out until class is over!" She chirped, then turned towards her gigging friends. "So, Rika, pass me your card and choose one of the six." She said spreading the leftover cards facedown to Rika.

Rika pushed her card into Sakura's pocket and closed her eyes, picking the first card her fingers came in contact with, she read it over 5 times, closing her eyes, she sighed sadly. "I can't believe this, Mr. Terada will never like me again!"

"You like Mr. Terada?" Sakura's eyes widened. "I remember that he was your worst nightmare!!"

Rika covered her blushing cheeks. "Oh well, it's different now…"

She sighed. "Ah well, a dare's a dare, you still gotta do it."

"I know, I know, let's just hope that _he_'ll buy my innocent act… Hey, wanna come with me to the photo-copying room?" They nodded and left chatting happily.

Third Period…

The bell had just rang, class had already started when the door bursts open revealing 5 giggling girls.

"May I ask why you're all—"

"We're in trouble…" Tomoyo whispered still giggling.

"No, I can get us out of this one…" Naoko walked up to Mr. Terada and winked. "So, handsome, how are _you_ doing today? If you're going to give us detentions, you know I'm always glad to have one right? After all, I'm DYING to spend some—ahem—time with you…"

"No." He said quickly. "No detentions for any of you, just go to your seat, and Naoko, PLEASE, keep AWAY from me!"

They each laughed out loud and skipped to their seats. Rika stole a glance at him and at her troublesome card in her hand. Sighing, she sat down at her seat, beside Tomoyo.

"A-Anyways," he began making sure all his students kept their distance. "See the piece of paper on your desk? I will give you a total of five minutes, and I want you to write the best story you can all right? It can be a short poem, half the story or just the beginning, doesn't matter; I'm not looking for length but quality. Everyone understand?"

"Hai."

"Begin… NOW!"

Five minutes after…

"STOP!" Every student rose from their seat and handed in their story, during the line up, Rika was nervous but, she knew she had to get this over with sooner or later, though she preferred it to be as later as possible. Sadly, she has to do this in less than 2 minutes.

Finally, it was her turn to hand in her story. While Mr. Terada was sticking out his hand for her page; she quickly swept his marker onto the ground. "Um, Mr. Terada, your marker is on the ground… behind you…"

"Oh, thank you Rika, for telling me!" He turned around and leaned over to pick it up. She turned around to see who was behind her. _Perfect, the school slut. _Rika raise her foot, inhaled deeply, and kicked Mr. Terada's ass, and let's just say, he fell face down toward the cold ground.

"YIKE—OW!"

The girl behind her sniggered quietly. "Clumsy fool." She spat.

You could practically see the smoke coming out of Rika's ears. _You won't be saying that any longer. _She quickly made her way to Mr. Terada and bent down, "Oh my gosh! Mr. TERADA!! I AM SO SORRY!! BUT SERIOUSLY, IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" She sniffed with tears streaming down her face. "I WAS JUST—UM—GOING TO TIE MY SHOE LACE WHEN ASHLEY (That's the 'school slut's' name) PUSHED ME CAUSING ME TO KICKED YOUR ASS—I MEAN KICK YOU!" Hot tears were pouring out the corner of her eyes uncontrollably now. "YOU KNOW YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE SENSEI! WHY WOULD I DO THAT TO YOU ON PURPOSE?!"

"WHAT THE HELL? THE BITCH IS LYING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ALL HER FAULT!" Ashley protested, her eyes widening.

Oops, wrong move calling Rika a 'bitch' especially when she was being accused of trying to hurt the teacher on purpose.

"ASHLEY! YOU CURRENTLY HAVE DETENTION FOR LUNCH AND AFTER SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE MONTH STARTING NOW, AND IF YOU DON'T WATCH YOUR MOUTH I'LL MAKE IT TWO MONTHS!" Mr. Terada barked still rubbing Rika's back trying to calm her down and stop her cries. "Rika, don't worry, no one's mad at you, now please, stop crying… You're not gonna get into any trouble…"

"Really?" She asked staring at him with glistening eyes.

"Of course." He gave her a quick hug. "Now go back to your seat, all right?"

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much Mr. Terada." She stood up and walked away. As she passed Ashley, the girl hissed at her.

"You will pay for doing this to me, got it Sasaki?"

Rika smirked at her before bursting into another round of tears again, falling dramatically on top of Mr. Terada's desk. "MR. TERADA!! ASHLEY JUST THREATENED ME!!"

Ashley's face paled. She looked at the Rika who sounded like she was crying but was actually smirking and mouthed, 'bitch' to her.

"ASHLEY! PERHAPS ANOTHER MONTH OF DETENTION WILL DO YOU SOME GOOD." He turned to Rika. "Are you ok now?"

"Yes, thank you." Rika walked by Ashley and said through closed lips. "Don't mess with me, slut."

Fourth Period…

"How the hell do you do that, girl?" Chiharu asked Rika, still amused.

"Do what?"

"Fake cry, do all the shit and not get into an ounce of trouble!"

"What do you mean? Isn't that the whole point? To do all this stuff and not get into trouble?"

"OF COURSE NOT! WHO THE HELL CARES IF YOU GET A DETENTION OR NOT? BUT HOW THE HECK DO YOU BURST INTO TEARS LIKE THAT?"

"Oh… Well, I have to do that since if I get into trouble… well, you know how strict my parents are… Besides, I've never been bad in my life so of course the teachers would believe me… And how do I keep on burst out crying like that? I got dust in my eyes and I took that opportunity and forced as much tear out as possible…"

Everyone sweat dropped. "You seem to always have 'tears' at the right time though, neh?"

"I suppose. What do we have next?" Rika asked the same time picking a card from Sakura.

Naoko took out her schedule. "DARN! We got stupid French next! UGH! Oh by the way Rika, you did a good job at getting the whore in trouble. Go Rika!" Naoko smiled and high-fived her friend.

They walked by the principal's office where they heard arguing…

"For the last time Mrs.Washiyo, I did not send Rika or any student to ask you any questions let alone personal ones!"

"Don't lie! And you threatened that if I don't answer I'll get FIRED!"

"Please listen to me! I did no such thing! Why would you trust Sasaki instead of me?"

"Because Ms. Sasaki NEVER lies and YOU'RE the one who's ALWAYS joking around! If this is another one of your pathetic pranks, I got a suggestion for you, GROW UP!"

"Mrs. Washiyo, this time, I swear to you I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! This one was definitely not my idea, maybe Rika wanted some fun and I don't know, decided to blame it all on me!"

Sakura looked at her friends. "The wisest idea right now is to haul ass. If Mrs. Washiyo realizes that Rika is out here right now, she'd obviously ask her in personally… and Rika my friend, you'd either get in trouble by the principal, or our Social Studies teacher."

Rika sweat dropped. "There's no way out of this is there? Well, I'd say we'd better go."

The five best friends made their way upstairs and into the French room, sadly, before they reached there, they met Ashley, and her two best friends, aka her two follower wannabes…

"Listen Sasaki, you've just gotten me into two month worth of trouble both afternoon and lunch. You do know that I'm the captain of the cheerleading team right? And without me, my team is nothing ok, so be a dear and tell Mr. Terada how everything was your fault and you'll take my detention, or," She got into a fighting stance. "it's your funeral."

Sakura froze with anger. One thing that never changed is her loyalty. And nobody, absolutely nobody, messes with her, or her friends. Turning around slowly, she landed her gaze right on the one name Ashley. There's no way she'll allow her friends to be given shit like that, and you better believe it—she means business.

Ashley could feel the girl's emerald gaze piecing right through her, and suddenly, she felt weak and useless. "Kinomoto? Why are you… protecting this-this, this nobody?"

Sakura hardened her gaze. "This 'nobody' is my best and childhood friend, got it?" She too, got into a fighting stance. Though much more advanced. "Back off, unless you're looking for a fight."

"Kinomoto-sama, please, I have to do this, my cheerleading team needs a leader, and without me, our school cheerleading team will SUCK! Just let me get this worthless piece of junk to apologize and everyone will be happy! Besides, what's a popular girl like you doing hanging around a little good-for-nothing bitch like her?"

That was the last straw; no one calls any of her friends a 'bitch'! "You asked for it." Her voice was calm, but her eyes and expression betrayed her. She aimed a punch at the girl with pure hatred, as Ashley blocked her punch with her arms. But even so, Sakura's punch was so hard that she injured the girl's arm badly.

"AHHH!!" She yelped in pain. But Sakura paid no heed to that as she kneed Ashley in the stomach, followed by a kick under her chin. She was ready to aim her last kick at the girl's face and knock her unconscious when someone pulled her backwards, _hard_. So hard that she lost her balance and fell. The person however, caught her before she touched the solid ground. "DAMN YOU!" She growled with fire in her eyes. At the moment, she looked as if she was going to bite someone's head off soon.

"Sakura." The voice said firmly. "Don't. If you knock her unconscious, you'll be expelled."

She stopped and thought for a minute. "You're right Syaoran, I was just so angry at her for all the stuff she had called Rika." She forced the words out through gritted teeth.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" They all turned to find Madame Cormier standing there with her arms crossed. "Li Syaoran, were you attacking both Ashley _and_ Ms. Kinomoto? Class, go in. Ashley, go to the office and get some ice. Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, my office, _now_."

After…

(A/N: LOL my French sucks, thus freetranslations. com out of pure laziness / illiteracy-in-French. Though freetranslations wasn't much better. Not a word on French-not-making-sense.)

"Oh vraiment ? Ainsi Ashley était celui pour le commencer tout? Et Syaoran ici essayait de vous casser vers le haut deux du combat ?" _(Oh really? So Ashley was the one to start it all? And Syaoran here was trying to break up you two from fighting?)_

"Qui."

"Ah, si c'est le cas, laissez-nous retourner à la classe. Merci M. Li, et essayez svp de commander votre colère la fois prochaine, Mme. Kinomoto." _(Oh, if that's the case, let's go back to class. Thank you Mr. Li, and please try controlling your anger next time, Ms. Kinomoto) _

They both nodded. "Pouvons-nous rester ici pendant deux minutes? Je voudrais parler à Sakura avant le renvoi à la classe... Est-ce que c'est bien?" _(Can we stay here for two minutes? I would like to talk to Sakura before returning to class… Is that ok?) _Syaoran asked softly.

"Oh oui! Naturellement! Juste ne prenez pas trop long..." _(Oh yes! Of course! Just don't take too long…)_ Madame Cormier smiled briefly and walked back to the classroom.

He sighed and looked at the girl sitting emotionlessly with her arms folded across her chest beside him. "Do what she says, Sakura. If you do get expelled, the school will be a mess again…" She looked at him and tilted her head in confusion. "Before you came, the girls were all over me, your friends were the innocents girls of the school and they were often picked on. A lot of the guys have threatened girls into going out with them, then treating them badly during the date… When you came, less girls are stalking me, your friends are no longer picked on, and the guys wouldn't dare to mistreat girls for anything because they know you wouldn't allow it… Even if your ways are kinda strange, you've changed the school for the better, Sakura."

The corner of her lips tugged slightly. "Thank you." She whispered sincerely. "For stopping me just in time today, I wouldn't want to get expelled and never see you or any of my friends again…" She hugged him gently and smiled.

He grinned back. "No problem, but you know I'm still after your cards, right?" He said in a boyish tone.

She burst out laughing. "I know, I know, how can I not? Let's just go back to class and settle this at lunch, all right?"

"Let's go then."

Class…

Madame Cormier walked into the class smiling happily. "Classe, pouvoir j'ai votre attention s'il vous plaît, aujourd'hui, nous ferons—" She froze. She was shocked. On the walls of the class, clearly in spray paint, it says, 'Rika's here', or 'Girlz Rule!' or 'Don't mess wit Rika Sasaki', or 'School is like hell' and so on… the classroom wall was covered with spray paints; different coloured, variety of swear words, and a lot more. On her desk, her marking sheets and people's homework all had huge 'X's planted in the middle, with a gigantic '0' in the corner along with the words: 'You SUCK! From: Rika Sasaki' written in permanent marker.

Her head raised to look at Rika whose face was buried on her desk, she was… crying?! "Rika, what is the meaning of this?" She asked softly. "Why did you do all… all this?"

Rika raised her head and looked at her with watery eyes, as large portions of teardrops were still rolling down her cheek. Her voice was weak and hoarse. "I-I-I'm really s-sorry, I-I really am… It wasn't my f-f-f-f-f-fault… Ashley said t-t-that if I-I-I don't, S-She'll hurt me a-a-a-after s-school today!"

"WHAT? I DID NO SUCH THING! DO NOT LISTEN TO HER! SHE'S JUST A BIG LIAR!"

Madame Cormier looked over the two girls. "Je semble avoir entendu la même chose de M. Terada, non seulement Ashley a-t-il essayé de vous obtenir, Rika, dans l'ennui, mais également menacé vous. Mais je ne sauterai pas aux conclusions cependant, classe, à qui idée était il? Ashley, ou Rika?" _(I seem to have heard similar dispute from Mr. Terada. Not only did Ashley try getting you, Rika, in trouble, but also threatened you. But I won't jump to conclusions however. So class, whose idea was it? Ashley's, or Rika's?)_

"IT WAS RIKA'S/ASHLEY'S!" That isn't helping, is it? Half the class is saying it's Rika's idea while the other half is blaming Ashley.

Madame Cormier looked over at the two girls. Both looked sincere, one sincerely angry, as if just been accused of for something they didn't do, while the other was sincerely misunderstood. She was just… sad. As if really been forced to do something she did not want to… Madame Cormier sighed. "We'll pretend this has never happened, but whoever did do it, let this be a warning to you—I shall not be so generous next time. I'll call the janitor here to clean up the mess… Anyways, let class continue…"

After…

"We should carry onions with us next time…" Chiharu shook her head slightly. "Just look at Rika, completing all the dares while not getting into ANY trouble at all!! And not only that, she's getting others in trouble for her!!"

"Who's stopping you?" Tomoyo questioned. "You can bring a whole bucket of onions tomorrow for all I care!"

"Nah, no point. Rika's only doing this because her parents'll kill her if she gets into any kind of trouble; otherwise, Rika here wouldn't care whether she got a detention or even suspended! Isn't that right Rika?"

Rika nodded slowly. "Probably… Hey guys, where's Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol?"

Naoko thought for a bit. "Oh yah, I just remembered, Sakura said Syaoran has to talk to her about something, and Eriol? He has basketball practice… I guess it's just the four of us eating lunch today instead of the usual 5 or 7 eh?"

Tomoyo pouted. "Aww! I don't get to see Eriol again!"

"Oh well, Sakura'll join us soon, after all, they're only having a little talk, I mean it's not like Syaoran's gonna corner her and force her to give him those 'dare cards' or anything eh?" Chiharu shrugged as they dug into their lunch.

Sakura and Syaoran…

Sakura stood in the corner of the classroom while Syaoran, being easily a head taller than her, towered over her easily. "I've cornered you and you can't escape, so pass the cards."

Sakura looked at him with a bored expression. "Why would you go through all this trouble for some cards? It's not like you're getting embarrassed or anything. Rika and Naoko are the ones who's making a fool outta themselves, why would you care?"

"I'm only playing your game! I mean why would you care if I knew or not? I always keep promises, and if you show me those cards, I SWEAR I'll give them back to you and not utter a single word about it to anyone, not even to your friends. How about it? Fair enough isn't it?"

She shook her head with a playful smile. "I don't break promises either, and I promised my friends that I wouldn't tell ANYONE."

Syaoran smirked at her. "I'm not letting you go until you give up."

"How much do you know about me, Syaoran? Hmm? I would say not much at all. For example, did you know that I'm quite good at gymnastics?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'll see." It looked as if she was doing nothing but staring at his shoulders, but once she was ready, she placed both her hands at where she was staring and flipped right over his head!

"HOLY CRAP! How'd you do that?" He spun around with his mouth dropped open. That's when they both noticed something; when Sakura flipped over, one of her cards had fallen on the ground right between them, face down.

Sakura stared at Syaoran, he stared back at her, both daring the other to make a move. "It's right there, go get it." She whispered not daring to break the eye contact.

"No, you get it, since you don't want me seeing it so badly…" Neither of them moved as they stood there staring at each other, "why aren't you getting it?" He asked again.

"Why aren't you?" A minute passed. "This isn't getting anywhere." Another minute. "Someone's gotta make the first move…" And another. "And that person, will be, me."

The second she finished those word, Sakura jumped to the ground right where the card lay. Her reflexes are excellent, but Syaoran's ain't bad either. Seeing she had finally made a move, he practically jumped right onto her. But Sakura landed first as she grasped the card quickly; her fist clenched tightly with the card inside. Syaoran, on the other hand was trying to pry her fingers free with absolutely no luck. "Be a good girl and pass it to me all right?"

"Get your hand off of mine!" She smirked. "Before I have to hurt you."

"Yah, like how?" He sat up, though still pulling at her fingers while Sakura remained with her stomach flat on the ground. (A/N: Try imagining that, Syaoran sitting up on his butt pulling at Sakura's fingers while she's still lying on the ground… Sort of like when you're trying to drag someone ashore… Something like that… :P)

"I'm telling you, LET GO before I HURT YOU because I WILL!"

"Why aren't you?"

"That's it, you _so_ asked for it." With that, she bit him, right on his knuckles… HARD.

"GODDMIT YOU ANIMAL!" He shrieked pulling his hand back.

Sakura sat up and placed the card carefully in her pocket and crawled over to sit beside him. "See? I told you I would." She gave him a grin while he just looked at her with a horrified expression. She took his hand and examined it, then made a face. "Oh well, consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky? LUCKY?! You just BIT me! Give me one good reason why!"

"Because your hand is not bleeding. Usually when I bite someone, they end up needing to go to the hospital and get stitches… Darn, I'm getting soft these days…" She muttered to herself.

He stared at her in disbelief. "You always seem to amaze me somehow… the first time was when you made me think you were giving up and took that opportunity to snatch the card, then you are Ms. Nice-nice, the next thing I know, you're about to knock someone unconscious. And today at lunch—first, you jump right over me when I'm that much taller than you, now, you just bit me, telling me I'm lucky that my hand isn't bleeding and in need of stitches?! Who are you?"

She smiled showing him her fangs. "The devil's daughter."

**--**

**Author's Note:** _I'm gonna end it here, I know it wasn't too funny, I'm sorry but I just read a really sad story and the music I'm listening to isn't helping either… But I just downloaded CARDCAPTER THE 2__ND__ MOVIE and it was GREAT!! But the last part was sweet and sad since it has to end… That didn't help to make my mood funny… :sigh:_

_Oh yah, I'm working on a new story called: Reality's Difference… I'll be posting it soon so if you want, you can check it out… :P_

_This chapter has 8421 words… Not as long as last time…_


	5. Rika's Dare Day 2

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys, I'm so happy that I got so many reviews!! I hope I can get up to 100 soon! :D When I started this story, I thought it was going to be real short, looks like this may turn out to be one of my longest stories… O.o_

_Have any of you finishing reading 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'? I just did about 10 minutes ago, and I'm still depressed… The coolest character of the book just died!! ;.; (No, it's not Harry)_

)**SaKuRa LoVa**( - If Syaoran is the devil's son… then that mean he and Sakura are related?! O.o If that's the case then they CAN'T fall in love!! XD

)**HyPeRChErRyBlOsSoM '**( - Oh, don't worry about it, I have everything planned out for Chiharu and Sakura, and Tomoyo, I just need one more dare to complete a total of eight… I'm gonna feel so sorry for Eriol and Syaoran… :sigh:

)**sKeWeD**( - It seems people like this phrase 'Devil's Daughter' lolz. I think my idea sux sometimes coz the dares are GAY and when I read it over to check for grammar mistakes, it sounds really… You get the point…

)**sweetcandies13**( - Sakura needs to be softer? I'll try… But I'm sick of her being nice to everyone while others :glares at Syaoran: is being so damn mean to her!!

)**Ak Darkster**( - Sorry for the French mistakes, I'm only 12 and I suck at it… so I used the 'free translation page' to translate it for me… n.n;;

)**Fantasiimaker**( - Aww! I'm so glad you liked my story! I feel so honored :D lolz, I love your story too, hope you update soon!! And get Syaoran off the plane! Please!! Oh, and don't worry, I write long cause that's the type of author I am, especially with my friend always being better at writing than me… once, she wrote a story 75 pages typed out!! O.o Well, then again, she got 98-percent for writing for her stories while I only got 86-percent. :P

)**Cloud**( - Thank you for your ideas, I love them! :D

_**If I did NOT mention your name, don't be mad, I did read your review, just don't know what to say besides 'thank you'… but that sounds lame doesn't it?? T.T**_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

**Chapter Five**

_Rika's Dare Day 2_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

Tomoyo checked her watch for the 14th time; they had exactly 13 minutest and 24 seconds left before lunch is over. "Hey guys, what if Syaoran DID corner her for the cards? Shouldn't we go and save her or something instead of just sitting here?"

Chiharu shrugged. "Nah, even if Syaoran did corner her, I bet you anything Syaoran'll be sorry he ever did."

"Good point." Tomoyo looked thoughtful, then suddenly, her eyes were twinkling with excitement, which, is always a bad sigh. "HOW ABOUT WE PLAN MORE ON SAKURA'S KAWAII – I MEAN DARE DAY? I'VE JUST FINISHED PLANNING MY DARES FOR HER AND I KNOW IT'S GONNA BE GREAT!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!"

Everybody sweat dropped looking at their sometimes-calm-sometimes-crazy friend. "Yah, um ok… but if you don't mind, please KEEP IT DOWN!!"

Two shadows came in sight, followed by a feminine voice. "Hey, what's going on? I could hear you all the way across the school!"

The four of them looked up to find Sakura looking down at them and Syaoran… Well, he seemed to be massaging his knuckles?! "Oh, hi! What took you guys so long?" Chiharu accused putting her hands on her waist even though she was sitting down.

"We had a little… problem…" She answered carefully.

Everyone looked at Syaoran, and he seemed to notice that. "WHAT! WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME?!"

"How did she hurt you?" They all asked.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW DID SHE HURT ME? WHAT MADE YOU THINK SHE HURT ME AND I WASN'T THE ONE WHO HURT HER??"

"Um, gee, let me think. Maybe it's because Sakura has better reflexes than you, she's stronger, smarter and never gives up and definitely doesn't go soft on anyone? While on the other hand, you're good but not as good nor witty as her and you'd go soft people especially if they're your friend? Or maybe it's because you don't have the heart to hurt her while it's not true vice versa?"

"Thanks a lot for the support." Sakura rolled her eyes. "You make me sound like some kind of dangerous animal who doesn't have a heart and is out of control."

"Well aren't you?" Chiharu asked playfully.

Sakura glared at her. "Care to repeat that, Mihara?" she said in a warning tone.

"I mean it's true isn't it? You would break his arm if you had to, wouldn't you?"

"Oh C'MON!! I even went soft on him today!!"

"Yah, your definition of soft." Syaoran muttered under his breath. "OW!" He growled when she whacked him on the head. "See what I mean?"

Chiharu tilted her head and looked at the red marks on his hand. "Hey Li, what happened to your hand?" (A/N: I just realized that hardly any of the girls besides Sakura has ever said his name…)

He glared at Sakura. "She bit me."

"Oh, so she only she bit—SHE BIT YOU?!" Chiharu turned to look at Sakura. "YOU BIT HIM?? GOODNESS SAKES YOU REALLY ARE AN ANIMAL!" She exclaimed causing Sakura to scowl. "You call THAT going SOFT on him?!"

"Of course! If I really wanted to hurt him you'd see an ambulance here right now!"

"Sakura, you're crazy."

She did a curtsy and grinned. "Thanks for the compliment."

Fifth Period…

"Ok Rika, you know the drill."

Rika sighed and pulled out a card lazily with her two fingers. Reading it over at least 20 times, she looked at her friends. "Guys, don't we have computers next?"

"Yes…"

"And when the girls have computers, the guys have gym right?" (A/N: That's the way it is with my class…)

"Yes…"

"Well then, I can't do the dare… You see, on this card, it says I have to do this 'thing' to the most 'can't say' boy in the class… But if we got no boys what am I suppose to do? Do it to a GIRL?!"

"That's an idea…"

"NO!! NO!! Pretend I never said that! I'm not doing it to a girl!"

Her friends smiled innocently at her. "Sorry Rika, we would let you off, but you see, that's part of the rule, you gotta do what you gotta do, no matter how bad it is…"

"Yah right…" Rika muttered under her breath.

And so, Class Begins…

The five girls walked in, their head held high. Each and every single student in the class turned their attention towards them. Most were staring at Sakura and Naoko, only a few looked at the other three. Sakura was the most popular, and still is, but Naoko seemed to have caught up to her since the day she did all the crap she was dared to.

Knowing all eyes were on them, Sakura spoke out loud, "Hey guys, what's wrong with our class? Have their parents not taught them any manners? It's RUDE to STARE!"

They turned away knowing it's the wisest thing to do. After all, it's not a good choice disobeying Sakura…

Each of the five walked pass their computer teacher, Mr. Tsukino, smoothly, except for Naoko.

Mr. Tsukino grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I don't need foul language in my class, got it? Take that potty mouth of yours somewhere else before I have to suspend you. Do we understand each other?"

Naoko smirked. "Perfect. But you know I can always play innocent. After all, you have no proof." She whispered in the same tone he used for her. Without waiting for a response, she walked away and sat down beside Chiharu, where she turned on her computer, totally ignoring Mr. Tsukino's glare of hatred.

Beside Chiharu, sat Rika, who seemed to be having a heart attack and on the verge of tears. "Hey Rik, what's wrong?" Naoko asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rika looked at Naoko nervously and forced a little smile. "Nothing, Nao. It's just that this is the first time I have to do 'this thing' and I can't believe it has to be a girl, and not only that, but the most disgusting girl!"

"Chi, can we switch seats?"

Chiharu nodded.

Naoko leaned towards Rika. "What's the dare? Maybe I can help you?"

She shook her head furiously. "I can't tell you. If Sakura finds out, she'll be furious because we ruined the 'fun'."

Naoko sighed. She had a point there… "Are you positive you don't want to risk it?"

"Hai." She nodded confidently. "After all, compared to what we're planning for Sakura, this one seems like a pretty easy 'dare'." She gave a weak smile.

Mr. Tsukino clapped his hands. "Ok class, today, I would like you keep on working on your 'sports data base' alright?"

"Yes…"

People got on with their work, but Rika didn't. She stole a glance at the girl, sitting alone in the corner, all by herself. Her name is Jessica Gretch.

Jessica; a girl with hair the colour of mud, all tangled like a stack of hay. Her face is full of dirt, and winkles even at her age. Her eyes were almost blank, yet held a wicked look. Her lips were dry and crumbly like the autumn leaves, waiting to fall, her teeth were crooked, and yellow. The girl wears a pair of ultra thick glasses, so thick it hides her eyes, which wouldn't make her appearance look any better anyways. She had drool hanging from her mouth, dead skin hanging here and there. Dirty clung everywhere on her skin, while pimples, spots, moles, and zits covered her face and body.

Rika made a puking sound and forced (And I mean FORCED) herself near that girl. Even when she was 5m away from Jessica, she could still smell the bad odor…

She held her breath as much as she could and made her way to the girl.

Sakura nudged her friends as they all watched Rika do her fifth dare…

She stood in front of the girl. "Hi Jessica." She said in the most normal voice she can master for the bad smell is messing up her brain…

Jessica seemed shocked. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi-h-h-hi-hi-hi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-h-h-hi-hi R-r-r-r-r-ri-ri-k-k-ka-ka-a-a-Rika." She stuttered as if meeting a goddess.

Rika cleared her throat. "Listen, Jessica, I have a confession to make." She said, pretending to be embarrassed about it. "I don't know how to say it… But I think you'll understand with this…" And with that, she leaned down towards the girl. _THIS IS SO UNFAIR!! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT?! WHY COULDN'T IT BE ANY OF THEM INSTEAD OF ME?? AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HAS TO BE A GIRL TOO, AND NOT JUST ANY GIRL BUT HER!!_ Rika's lips brushed by Jessica's for 2 quick seconds, and Rika quickly pulled away feeling the need to vomit. Gasps were heard everywhere. _Oh great, now they think I'm a lesbian! ARGH! And my lips are infected!_ Rika stood there trying to make a finale and get out of this tough situation. "Uh, listen, I'm sorry about—"

But what happened next, was definitely not what she expected…

"OH RIKA! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why didn't you tell me you were a lesbian and is hopelessly in love with me?"

"WHAT?" The smell coming out of Jessica's mouth was horrible, but the words squeezed out were even worse, and she just HAD to say it out LOUD.

"You don't have to hide it anymore, I know how you feel!" She said with ugly twinkles in her eyes. "Now I can finally express myself to you!" Before Rika could utter a word, she felt two arms around her neck and rock-like lips pressed against her own trying to nibble her. Her breathing was becoming a problem, but there's something even worse than that…

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!" Rika shrieked pushing Jessica on the floor. "YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE WRETCH HOW DARE YOU??" She spat on the floor. "OH GREAT! NOW I'LL HAVE TO CUT MY LIPS OFF AND REPLACE THEM WITH NEW ONES!! AARRRRGGHHH! YOU IDIOT!"

Jessica seemed taken aback. "But Rika… I thought you loved me… if you didn't, why, why did you kiss me?"

_Damn, how do I get out of this one?_ "WHAT? YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!! I HAVE THOUGHT FOR QUITE SOMETIME THAT YOU WERE A LESBIAN AND WAS JUST TRYING TO SEE IF YOU WERE SO I CAN GET YOU BACK FOR TRYING TO SPREAD FALSE GOSSIP ABOUT ME LAST YEAR!!"

Jessica clutched her hands together. "Oh Rika, my love, you don't have to lie like this! Who cares what others think, as long as our love stays strong, we can concur it all!!"

"Excuse me for a second." Rika rushed out the classroom, out the school, took a DEEP breath, and zoomed back in. "LISTEN, AND LISTEN VERY CAREFULLY TO ME, BITCH – pardon my language – BUT FIRST OF ALL, I'M NOT A LESBIAN!! SECOND OF ALL, HOW CAN ANYONE LIKE SOMETHING AS FILTHY AS YOU? THIRD OF ALL, WHY WOULD I LIKE SOMEONE WHO TRIED MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL LAST YEAR?!"

"But Rika—"

"Hold on." Rika ran outside into the schoolyard and took another HUGE gulp of FRESH, oxygenated air before dashing back. "Continue what you were saying."

"I only did all that to get your attention, hoping you would notice me more and perhaps even love me!"

"Yah sure, that's a possibility. If you were a guy, who doesn't smell bad, have nice hair, nice teeth, no drools hanging, ordinary eyes, no dead skin hanging, not pimple, moles or zips all over your body and the list goes on and on and on. If you can change EVERYTHING about you, I might, just MIGHT go out with you… Excuse me." She ran outside, breathed in the fresh air and hurried back.

"RIKA! YOU CAN'T MEAN IT!!" Jessica flung herself at the poor girl. "You're breaking my heart into tiny pieces right now, how can you be so cruel?!"

"O-Oxygen… I need oxygen!" She pushed the girl away roughly and glared at her. "You'd better keep at least 50 m away from me, lesbian, or I'll be forced to beat you."

"GO RIKA!" Four voices yelled.

"You can't mean it."

"Oh yes I do…" Rika gave her one last warning glance and signaled her friends away, who of course, gladly followed.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE MY CLASS!! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE, GIRLS!"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD BASTARD!" Sakura shot back giving him the middle finger. He stood there, stunned, trying to figure out what had just happened.

--

"—Fucked up, mother-fucking bitch! A lesbian too, ugly and a disgrace to the whole world! That little shit will be sorry she ever met me! Piece of disgusting shit—"

"Rika… You can stop cursing now…"

Syaoran and Eriol…

They yawned and used all their will power not to fall asleep. They were supposed to be in the gym, but here they are, sitting in a boring classroom listening to how a baseball was made and what were the materials used. Suddenly, a girl's yell—which sounds suspiciously like Rika's—echoed through the whole class…

--

"—THIS IS ABSURD! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST GONNA BE PRETTY FUCKED HAVING TO DO THAT KINDA SHIT BUT WHO'D THOUGHT THAT IT'D TURN OUT THAT THE GIRL REALLY IS A LESBIAN AND JUST HAD TO BE IN LOVE WITH ME?! THAT FUCKING SKANK, HOW DARE SHE?! FIRST SHE TRIES BACKMAILING ME AND NOW SHE'S TRYING TO KISS ME?? GOD I FUCKING HATE HER—"

--

The room went silent. No one uttered a single word, until Eriol and Syaoran spoke up. "Uh, we have to go to the umm… Washroom! So be right back!" They shot out the door quickly, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Oh… Kay? I thought they wanted to learn more about how a baseball is made…"

Outside…

"—WISH I COULD JUST KICK HER SORRY ASS ALL THE WAY TO MARS—MAKE THAT TO PLUTO—SO I CAN WATCH HER FREEZE INTO AN ICE-FUCKING-CUBE!! I WOULD THEN PUNCH HER ALL THE WAY TO THE SUN WHERE SHE'D MELT AND HER ASHES WILL BE BURNT AWAY, AND ANY LEFT-OVER OF HER SHALL BE LOCKED UP IN A BLACK HOLE WITH NO—"

"You know you can stop cursing now… right?"

"HELL NO!! THAT LESBO IS SO GOING TO PAY—"

"What going on?" Two masculine voices interrupted causing everyone to freeze.

"Um, we were having a _nice, friendly_ conversation!" Tomoyo replied with a nervous laugh.

"Right… So what was all the cursing and swearing about?" Syaoran accused staring right at Sakura.

"We were… having a competition to see who can swear the most… yep! That's it!" Naoko took over for Tomoyo, who was clearly in a pickle. She silently whispered a 'thank you' to Naoko.

"—SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN FUCKING BORN IN THIS WORLD—"

"Let's try a different approach then. Why aren't you three in class?"

"Why aren't _you_ in class?" Sakura shot back.

"We were going to the washroom and it just happens that you girls are here."

"—NOT ONLY DOES SHE FUCKING POISON THE AIR AROUND HERE SHE'S MAKING EVERYONE INHALE ALL THE SHIT FALLING OFF OF HER! I'D RATHER BREATH CARBON MONOXIDE THAN—"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're so dumb, the washroom is not here, the washroom is the _other_ way." She said pointing at the direction behind the guys.

"Oh… um… we… uh…" Eriol stuttered.

"We admit alright?" Syaoran said taking over. "We heard cursing outside and it sounded like one of you girls so we wanted to see what was going on! Now what happened to you guys?"

"—GODDAMMIT CAN'T BELIEVE THE LESBIAN EVEN HAD THE GUTS OF TALKING TO ME! UGH! THE GOOD-FOR-NOTHING—"

"We got bored of class… so we decided to come here and—" She glanced at the cussing Rika. "—get some fresh air."

"Why is she cursing then?" He asked impatiently.

"WHY are you asking ME? I'm not Rika! Go ask her if you wanna know so badly!" Sakura shrieked.

"Alright—" He tapped Rika on the shoulder. "Rika—" She glared at him. "For a girl who's never said a single swear word in her whole high school career, may I ask why you're cursing so much?"

"YOU SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS GOT IT? DON'T YOU TRY MAKING ME ANGRIER THAN I ALREADY AM! OH THAT LITTLE MOTHER-FUCKING ASSHOLE – SAKURA!" She suddenly yelled. "YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO HAVE SOME BUG-SPRAY OR PESTICIDE FOR ME TO DISINFECT MY MOUTH WITH WOULD YOU?"

"…?"

"What the heck is going on?? Why won't you ever tell me anything?!" Syaoran sighed in frustration.

"Everything will become clear to you once the chaos are over… I'll explain everything to you then… As for now… RIKA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura growled.

Sixth Period…

"UUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!! I CAN'T DO THIS!! GRRR!! IF I CAN'T EVEN CALM MYSELF, HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO IT??" Rika screamed in aggravation, looking at the card in her hand.

The others – Tomoyo, Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol and Syaoran – stood there sighing. The whole period is over, and it's time for Music, and Rika STILL can't calm down… and to make things worse…

"RIKA! THERE YOU ARE!"

Rika spun around and saw no other than Jessica. Knowing something nasty was to happen, Tomoyo quickly pinched her nose and scurried over to her and whispered, "Uh listen, I know you mean well, but if you think life is worth living, I suggest you get out of here right now… come back later when you've hired at least 87 body guards…" Jessica hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded slowly and quickly backed up.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! GET BACK OVER HERE!! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU!! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!! WHAT? YOU SCARED?? COWARD!!"

Finally, Class Starts…

"Ok, remember, DON'T think about that foolish skunk, if you ever do, just inhale slowly, and exhale, ok? CONTROL, your temper…" Naoko patted her friend.

Rika looked at her card one last time, and suddenly smirked. "If I can't keep my temper under control, I don't really have to hold it… Because I just realized that I can make this into part of the _Ahem._"

Her friends backed up. "Ok, but just give us the chance to run before you explode alright?"

Mr. McNeil clapped his hands together. "Alright class, since we have a concert coming up, I wish to perfect one instrument at a time. So, if you play the flute, get it now and please sit down on the chair in front of me, the rest of you, find a spot on the floor."

Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and 4 other students grabbed their flute case and sat in one of the chairs and began putting it together.

"Uh Rika? You're not supposed to put it like that…"

Rika crackled evilly. "I AM QUEEN OF THE WORLD AND I SAY THE FLUTE IS PUT TOGETHER WHICH EVER WAY I WANT!! MUHAHAHAHA!!"

"Rika?"

"THIS STUPID FLUTE DOESN'T FIT LIKE THIS!! UGH!" Rika growled. She looked at the three flute pieces in her hand and then the black board, as an idea caught her. "THE FLUTE DARE NOT COOPERATE! IT SHALL DIE!!" Rika grabbed one piece, and aimed it with all her might at the board pretending it was Jessica's head.

A piece of the black board crumbled, and fell to the ground, as the flute piece dropped with it with a '_cling!_'. Everyone was dotted eyed and silent, until… "FEEL MY WRATH!! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU REFUSE TO LISTEN TO THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Rika…"

"AS FOR THE LAST TWO, ONE, I SHALL EAT FOR DINNER, THE OTHER WILL BE HIRED AS MY ROYAL JESTER!! THE REST OF THE FLUTES IN THE ROOM MUST BE CUT AND BOILED, COOKED AND ALL DRESSED. WITH A LITTLE SALT AND PEPPER, I WILL BE PLEASED!"

"Rika… are you ok?"

"AM I OK? I THOUGHT THE WHOLE WORLD KNEW!! DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT I JUST ESCAPED FROM A PLACE CALLED… WHAT'S IT CALLED AGAIN? OH YAH!! THE MEANY OBSTACLE!!"

"The 'Meany Obstacle?'" The class watched in wonder, curious as to what was wrong with Rika.

"MEANY OBSTACLE? WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?" She howled with laughter. "MANY HOUSE DENTAL! NO, CHANGE THAT, THE MUCH HOSPITAL!! YAH, THAT'S IT, THE MUCH HOPITAL!"

"You mean the 'Mental Hospital?" Mr. McNeil asked slowly backing away.

"AH YES!! THAT'S ITS OTHER NAME! I ESCAPED FOR THIS PERIOD JUST TO MAKE ALL MY DEAR FLUTES SERVANTS OF MINE OR THEY CAN TAKE THE OTHER PATH OF BEING CHOPPED IN HALF!" Rika roared like a lion.

"I SHALL RULE THE WORLD ALONG WITH MY LOYAL FLUTES! FOR THOSE WHO MIGHT DISAGREE, I WILL MAKE SURE FLUTE IS THE GREATEST INSTRUMENT OF ALL!" Rika crackled like an evil witch and grabbed a clarinet case. She threw it in the air, pretending it was Jessica and punched it with all her might. The case shattered on the ground along with the instrument.

Everyone turned dotted eyes except for Syaoran who just raised an eyebrow and Sakura who just stared at the scene like it was nothing but a boring movie. "Anyone have popcorn with them right now?" She asked. A few people stared at her. "What? I think this should be qualified as a movie…"

"You do realize that Rika is currently damaging school property and you're just treating it like some kind of – OW!" Syaoran glared at her and rubbed his head.

"Don't nag at me if you treasure your life."

Back to Rika…

She threw a trumpet case on the floor jumps on it like crazy until it was all smashed up. "FLUTES FOREVER!!"

After she broke every instrument except for the flutes…

"I'm content… Long live flutes, tough luck for the rest of instruments…"

"Rika… You do know that you have to pay for all those right?"

"OF COURSE I know!! YOU have to pay for all those!!"

"No, no, YOU have to!" Mr. McNeil repeated.

"I know, YOU have to pay for them!"

RING RING!!

"There goes the bell, and don't worry, I know, _you_ have to pay for them!" Rika smirked and walked out the door, but made sure to topple over the garbage can in the class and break the windows before leaving.

Mr. McNeil looked around at his classroom; holes on the blackboard, cases and instruments lay broken on the floor, windows shattered, chairs everywhere, paper scattered all over the floor. "They outta have better security for the Mentle Hospital…"

--

"Ahh… feels so good being able to let your anger out like that…"

"Um, are you ok now, Rika?" Tomoyo asked uncertainly.

"Yah, are you?" Naoko, still keeping a safe distance from her friend.

"I think so… maybe Jessica will live the next time I see her… it's lucky Mr. McNeil had all those instruments for me to break…" She sighed happily while the others sweat dropped.

Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol…

"What did you do to her?" Eriol exclaimed at Sakura.

"Nothing! Why are you two picking on _me_? I have enough trouble with this idiot over here—" She so-called "_patted_" Syaoran's head. ("OW!") "—as it is, I don't need _you_ to do the same to me!! Go pick on Tomoyo or something, I mean she's your GIRLFRIEND, she won't mind…"

"Oh really?" Eriol shot back. "So you don't mind Syaoran teasing you because he's your boyfriend?" He teased.

"Right… That's exactly why I whack him on the head all the time…"

Syaoran glared at Eriol. "I feel so sorry for whoever has to be _her_ boyfriend… The poor guy would be lucky to survive _one_ day with her!" She gave him her death glared and grinded her teeth. "Whoa! I'm joking! Hold your horse!" He said quickly waving his hand frantically. "Jeez… —OW!"

Art Class…

Like usual, Rika gave Sakura the dare card and picked a new one out of the two remaining, as people sat down getting ready for art class. Ms. Lyte walked in glancing at each student, stopping her gaze at Naoko. "I hope you don't do a stripping lesson for us again, Ms. Yanagisawa."

Naoko smiled sweetly in return. "I won't, as long as we don't need a model for posing…" She winked.

Ms. Lyte scowled. "Anyways, today, I think we should try something _different_… how about water painting?"

After all the crap and explaining…

A tiny boy walked from his seat, trying his best to stay as invisible as he could. He walked to the back and picked out a tray of paint once everyone else was gone.

People chatted happily ignoring him, except for one… Our dear, dear Sasaki Rika…

"Like she was totally rude! I mean it, she was heartless, practically like disses everyone she sees just for the fun of it!"

"That's sounds just like Sakura—OW! Ok, she sounds nicer than Sakura—OW! OW, OW, OW, OW, OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! I'm sorry ok? I can't believe I'm losing to a girl… OUCH!"

Rika looked at the puny boy walking back to his seat, and she smirked thinking about her dare. "Listen you guys, I have my own fun to attend to…" Rika stood up as she walked towards the boy. While they passed each other, she purposely bumped into him.

"Eek! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Sasaki-sama, I didn't know where I was going I'm so stupid, I—" The boy whimpered, but Rika beat him to it.

"You wanna start a fight boy?" She said in a weird trying-to-be-tough ascent. The boy froze. "I SAID YOU WANNA START A FIGHT YOU PATHETIC WIMP!"

"MISS SASAKI I SAY JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? LET GO OF THE BOY'S SHIRT COLLAR!" Ms. Lyte cried making her way towards them.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THE PUNY KID, SO UNLESS YOU WANNA GET HURT, I SUGGEST YOU SHUP YOUR TRAP!"

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, NO ONE BOSSES SASAKI RIKA AROUND ANYMORE, GOT IT? AND TODAY, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Rika spat shoving him roughly, causing the boy to stumble backwards.

"P-P-P-Please forgive m-m-m-me Sasaki-s-sama, I didn't d-d-do that on purpose, I'm t-truly s-s-s-sorry!"

"YOU'RE TRULY SORRY? YOU DARE TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY AT A TIME LIKE THIS? AND YOU THINK I'LL BELIEVE YOU?"

He was on the verge of tears, trembling deathly, his face pale like the snow. "I-I-I-I…" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because he fainted.

Rika's voice returned to normal, her face of fake furiousness changed to confusion. "What the heck? All he had to say is 'yes' and I'd forgive him… after all, I would've let him go if he truly meant he was sorry… hmm… weird boy…" Rika put his tiny arms around her shoulder. "Umm Ms. Lyte, may I have permission to take Kyle to the nurse's office?"

Ms. Lyte stared in confusion. "Umm… Sure?"

"Arigatou." With that, she left.

The rest of the gang…

"Is Rika on drugs or something?"

"Probably…"

Last period…

Same as usual, you know the routines. Pass Sakura the card and take the last one left. Mr. Terada explained what they had to do today and all the crap, boring as hell, I won't go through all the bloody boring detail and bore you to sleep…

Sakura and Syaoran…

"Ok, it's your turn." Sakura stated handing the dictionary to Syaoran.

He just stared at her, then the dictionary, and the back at her, and finally smiled sheepishly, "I don't know how to use a dictionary…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A DICTIONARY?? WHAT DO YOU DO IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT A WORD MEANT AND NEEDED TO KNOW BADLY?? ASK THE AIR?!"

"No… I have one of those mini computer things, all you do is type in the words\ and it automatically displays the definition for you…" (A/N: My mom has one of those… they're really useful but quite expensive…)

"You're such a lazy ass Li Syaoran! I can't believe I'm stuck with you as my partner—hey! Look at Rika!" She exclaimed smiling knowing Rika was doing her last dare…

Rika's Last Dare…

She walked up to Mr. Terada, knowing every pair of eyes were on her, waiting to see what she'd do next. "Mr. Terada…" She whispered in a fake, sugary, shy voice. "I-I-I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, I really didn't mean to – er – hurt you… I swear, it was all Ashley's fault!"

Mr. Terada smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry about it Rika, didn't I tell you already? It's all right, I know it's Ashley's fault, you're not getting any punishment, ok?"

"OH MR. TERADA!" Rika flung herself at him. "I LOVE YOU!"

Mr. Terada shifted uncomfortably. _She's actually in love with me?? Maybe I really am quite handsome… No, she probably don't mean it like that…_ "Ok, um yah, you're my most behaved student and I like you a lot too…"

Rika looked at Mr. Terada with glistening eyes. "No… It's not what you think, sir… I… I really am in LOVE WITH YOU!!"

Mr. Terada combed his hand through his hair absent-mindedly. _Rika Sasaki? In love with ME?! Well, she is young and quite pretty…_ "Oh, um Rika, that's eh, nice…"

Rika hugged him tightly to her, then pulled back slightly. "Mr. Terada… Mr. Terada… W-W-W-Will you, will you, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" Rika shouted staring at him with desperate eyes, clutching her hands together. (A/N: The way Meiling stared at Syaoran when she wanted to be his bride, remember?)

"R-R-Rika… I don't know what to say… I mean, shouldn't you at least, I mean wait for me to propose to _you_?"

Rika stared in shock. "WHAT? Y-Y-You propose to… _me_?" (A/N: I know you're aren't expecting this and this ain't gonna make sense but isn't Rika and him one of the many parings… Aren't they?)

Mr. Terada chuckled softly. "I meant what I said. I was planning to propose, bit later though… but I'm glad to know that you feel the same way about me…"

"REALLY?! WOW!! This is so cool! I thought you'd kick me out of your class for sure!" Rika giggled, her face flushing with warmth and joy.

"Of course not silly!"

Naoko suddenly stood up huffing. "Excuse _me_! HOW COME YOU GOT ANGRY AT ME WHEN I TRIED SEDUCING YOU WHILE YOU'RE HAPPY EVEN THOUGH SHE JUST PROPOSED TO YOU!"

Mr. Terada looked quite uncomfortable. "Oh my gosh! I just remembered. I had to go um, to the pet store to pick out my new pet today! See ya!" Before anyone could blink, he was out of the room.

A moment of silence passes…

…

…

"FREEEEEEEEEEEE TIME!" Sakura yelled making everyone cheer.

After school…

The girls and the guys grabbed their stuff and walked towards the school door, chatting happily. While they passed the office, they heard arguing…

--

"HOW DARE YOU TRY RUNNING OUT OF THE SCHOOL AND LEAVE THE STUDENTS UNSUPERVISED??"

"I'm sorry sir, but Yanagisawa Naoko is _CRAZY_!"

"THAT'S NOT A SUFFICIENT EXCUSE!! YOU JUST GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!"

"B-b-b-b-but, I mean it sir, she was trying to seduce me!"

"NONSENSE! I DON'T BELIEVE CRAP LIKE THAT! IF YOU DON'T STOP MAKING UP LIES TO GET OUT OF WORK EARLY, YOU'RE FIRED!"

"B-B-But—"

"NO BUTS!"

--

Rika pouted at Naoko. "Please Naoko, for the sake of Mr. Terada staying, don't do anything drastic…"

"ANYTHING DRASTIC?? Speak for yourself!! But fine, I won't trouble him anymore… not for him, but for you. Since you like him so much…"

Rika covered her cheeks with her hands. "I still can't believe he actually likes me! I mean wow! Who ever wrote that da—AHHHH!!" Rika screamed when Sakura fell right on top of her pushing her on the ground.

The girls knew why, but the guys just stared at them dot eyed. "He he… I'm so clumsy today aren't I?" Sakura said with the corner of her mouth twitching.

"Oh… Kay?"

"What? You don't believe me?" Sakura shot back dusting herself off.

"It's not that, just hard to imaging YOU, being clumsy…" Syaoran covered his mouth quickly. Now she's gonna whack him AGAIN for not believing in her… Great.

Instead, she smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'll take that as a compliment." He blinked at her retreating figure, before quickly catching up to her.

After the guys went home…

"Ok girls, now, let's see our dare cards since we never had a chance to look at them between classes…"

1. Break Something. By: Chiharu

2. Ask teacher about their personal life. By: Tomoyo

3. 'Accidentally' kick the teacher's ass. By: Tomoyo

4. Vandalize the school. By: Naoko

5. Kiss the most disgusting guy in school. By: Sakura

6. Be Crazy. By: Naoko

7. Start a Fight. By: Chiharu

8. Propose to the teacher. By: Sakura.

"Rika, you know you didn't have to break the window for your first dare… right? I mean, you could've just broke one of the teacher's pencils or something… but I must say, it was funnier watching you break the window." Chiharu said with a sweat drop.

Rika shrugged in return. "It was my first time doing a dare, I didn't know what you meant by breaking something… besides, whenever you guys do a dare, you always cause a scene so…"

They chatted for a bit until Tory decided to phone Sakura and interrogate on her health conditions. When it was confirmed she is still breathing and is not at any place she shouldn't be, she was ordered to go home immediately leaving the four girls to their ultimate plan…

Tomoyo's eye twinkled with stars. "Ohohohohohoho! I just got the perfect idea!"

"What is it?" The other three asked.

An evil glint flashed through her amethyst eyes. "I have a feeling that Syaoran would be just as important as Sakura on her own dare day…"

--

More IDEAS for DARE anyone??

--

**Author's Note:** _Sorry I haven't updated in so long, been really screwed lately… -.- Can't find the inspiration to write like I felt at the first two chapters… so sry if this one was lame and you didn't like it… --u_

_Oh yah, I just posted the new story I was talking about, 'Reality's Difference' so if wanna check it out, here's the link: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)read.php? storyid(equals)1434299_

_Till next time!_

_6419 words… Acceptable…_


	6. Chiharu's Dare Day 1

**Author's Note:** _Here's chap six… I'll try making ONE chap for each of the girls dare day instead of two so we can get to Sakura quicker… __I know you all can't wait for Sakura's dare day… but don't worry, after this will be Tomoyo, and I promise you, Tomoyo will have a surprise coming for her as well… not as bad as Sakura's, but sad enough for her… :P_

)**SaKuRa LoVa**( - Well, that make more sense… lolz, it's great having Sakura being the violent one and watching Syaoran worship her… lolz :D

)**Autumn Ann**( - Yah know, that a great idea…

)**Millenium Spirit Of Shadows**( - Yep, obviously Tomoyo's Dare Day would include Eriol… what's the fun of it if not?

)**Sakura-Star-66**( - It's just a saying I made up, she doesn't mean it… if someone tell you, 'if I don't get home, my mom's gonna kill me!' they don't mean their parents is really gonna KILL them, just a saying…

)**Carmela-chan**( - I'm glad you liked the story, and yes, you'll love Tomoyo and Sakura's Dare Days…

)**Dark-Lil-Angel**( - Lolz, I'm glad you like it :) You didn't hurt yourself when you fell, did you?? Lol

)**Lusankya**( - I know my French sucks, I didn't write the French, I used a translation page, so tell them it sux not me… -- Coz I can't speak French for the life of me, not that I care…

)**Fantasiimaker**( - Yep, I fixed it, I changed it from a word document to a html document…

)**Cora (a.k.a. Saki Sami Chan**( - I know, Sakura's too innocent, gets me pissed off a lot, she's getting bossed around she much and she's suppose to be the nice one… ;;

)**Cute Star Angel**( - Of course, S+S is the only couple that actually makes sense for me… lolz :)

)**Angel Blossom**( - Of course S+S is gonna kiss!! :P Otherwise, what's the fun of it

)**Dana**( - I love all your ideas, they're so funny!! :D I think I'll use two of them, cause I really love them… :P

)**Kittii**( - Aww!! Thx for adding me to your fav. Author's list and the story to your fav. Story list!! :)

)**diecapeboydie**( - I guess it's also kinda my fault, I should've made the plot more clear… Rika doesn't have anything against lesbians, just that she doesn't want the most disgusting girl in school who had also tried blackmailing her last year be in love with her… if you know what I mean… Nothing against lesbians though… :P

_**If I did NOT mention your name, don't be mad, I did read your review, just don't know what to say besides 'thank you'….. but that sounds lame doesn't it?? T.T**_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

**Chapter Six**

_Chiharu's Dare Day 1_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

_RING RING!_

"Sakura here, what do you want?"

"_I need you to do me a__ favour, __Sakura."_

"Oh, hi. What is it?"

"_You got a gun?"_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"_No, you misunderstood me, we're no gonna shoot anyone, but that's part of my plan for one of tomorrow's dare…"_

"Oh, Ok… fine, I got one, but you ain't allowed to actually shoot anyone aiight?"

"_Of course, but I ain't gonna be the one using it girlfriend, so tell it to Chiharu since she's doing the dares…"_

"Whatever, anything else you need?"

"_Naw, see ya later girl."_

"Ja."

Next Day…

Four girls and two guys stood in the middle of the schoolyard, center of attention. Every pair of eyes that were within seeing proximities were on them. They, however, did not pay the slightest attention to their surroundings. People continued staring, until one girl shouted, "HEY GUYS! THERE'S KINOMOTO!" Gazes immediately shifted from the six figures to the girl skating incredibly fast with annoyance, pride and a haunting expression on her face, and in her emerald eyes.

"You're early." Syaoran commented when she braked just in time, stopping barely inches away from him. "Usually you ain't even up around now." He added smirking.

"You just can't wait for me to whack you can you?" She shot back menacingly and turned towards Naoko. "You wanted this?" She dug into her pocket, pulling out a gun and handed it carefully to her. "Be careful, it's loaded."

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A G—" Sakura shot him a sharp glance and Syaoran immediately shuts up.

Naoko weighted the gun carefully in her hands. It was a beautiful, shiny, black gun. Slowly, she ran her fingers across the words 'Sakura K' that were engraved gorgeously on the gun in script lettering. Beside the name was a single carved cherry blossom pedal. "Wow…" She murmured to herself. "I thought you were going to bring me a fake one… not a real one… At least certainly not as beautiful as this…"

Sakura smiled. "You said you needed one right? I always had this with me since high school started. My old school was like shit. You don't have to shoot anyone, but always have to bring a gun with you just in case you're in life-threatening situations; it always comes in handy." Flipping her long, auburn hair behind her bare shoulder, she looked at Naoko sternly. "You shouldn't let anyone see that, and I'm serious about not shooting anyone."

Naoko nodded in understanding.

First Period…

Sakura looked at the begging Chiharu, pleading like there was no tomorrow. "Please!! I beg of you!! SAKURA!! If I do this both you _AND_ Tomoyo will kill me!! _PLEASE_!!"

"Stop your complaints!! We're not going to kill you!! This is a dare, we know it, and we ain't gonna do anything to you!! Isn't that right Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo thought for a bit… "I suppose… as long as it doesn't go too far… if it does, I'll personally make sure Chiharu and the person who made the dare pay…" She voiced sternly. Rika and Chiharu both gulped.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine, how 'bout this Chi, if we try to kill you, you can use the gun I lend you—well, I lend it to Naoko, but she gave it to you… Anyways, you can use it to threaten us and actually use it to save yourself, how's that?"

Chiharu looked uncertain, but she isn't about to back down from her first dare… "Fine, but don't blame me if you have to go home with a broke leg…"

And so, the period starts…

"I want you each to form a group of 2-5 people, and somehow write out scripts for a play in French, and you will then practicing acting it out ok? A total of 2 classes will be given to you, I have nothing to say but use class time well because this assignment will be 14-percent of your report card mark. Afterwards, you will have to perform in front of the whole school. I know this is a short notice, but I expect you to meet up after school and work on it. Alright everyone, get to work." Madame Cormier stated walking towards her work desk leaving the groaning students by themselves to figure out how to write, act out, rehearse and perfect a play in two days.

"Ok, Tomoyo, Chiharu—" Sakura started naming the people who was going to be in their group, only to be cut short by Chiharu.

"—Syaoran and Eriol will be in our group." She added quickly.

"_WHAT?!_ What about Naoko and Rika then?"

"Um, they'll be their own group!"

"Are you ditching them?!"

"Yes, I mean NO! I'm not ditching them, just that, I think Eriol and Syaoran being in our group would be MUCH better."

"Since when were you interested in Syaoran and Eriol?!"

"I've always cared about them! They're my best friends, almost like a family to me!" Chiharu exclaimed in a mock anxious tone, realizing Sakura wasn't falling for it, she gave Rika a pleading look and mouthed _'Dare'_ to her. Rika caught the hint and nodded.

"It's alright guys, Naoko and I will be our own group, you guys have fun!!" She waved and dragged Naoko away before she could utter a word.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!! RIKA AND NAOKO MUST FEEL SO LEFT OUT NOW!!" Sakura growled. "Ah well, Chiharu, go get Eriol and Syaoran, your _family members_."

Chiharu smiled, even though she was feeling completely opposite inside… The card of horror lay in her pocket… waiting to strike. "Li-kun! Eriol-kun! My dear family! Come be part of our group!!" She waved in fake happiness.

Eriol and Syaoran made their way to the one cheerful girl, one glaring girl and the other silent girl while wondering why Chiharu called them her 'family'. "Why do you want us to part of your group?? What about Naoko and Rika?"

"CHI DITCHED THEM!" Sakura shouted glaring at her friends.

"MS. KINOMOTO KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" An immediate cry of complaint was heard. Sakura just growled in return.

After 20 minutes…

Chiharu suddenly stood up and sat on Syaoran's lap. Sakura's eyes narrowed at her, Syaoran was taken aback but didn't know what to do since she was after all, _SAKURA'S_ friend. Tomoyo just raised an eyebrow and Eriol stared in bewilderment. "You know what Syaoran, forget about finish writing the play, how about we see who's gonna be which character first." She smiled flirtatiously at Syaoran. "I'll be the princess, and my prince charming could be… Syaoran." She said taping him on his nose.

"Chiharu… can you please get off of me and um, try not to touch me…" Syaoran said uncertainly keeping an eye on Sakura.

She pouted. "I bet you wouldn't say that if I were Sakura right now..." Syaoran didn't know what to say. After all, there was some truth to that. He probably _wouldn't_ have said anything if it was Sakura sitting on him and flirting with him… but the thing is, Sakura wouldn't be doing this to him in the first place. "Anyways, I think we should start practicing our play right now, and there's a part which I want to add…"

"And what is that?"

"This…" Chiharu pushed her hair back, wrapped her arms around him, leaned forward, and touch his lips with her own, ignoring his struggles.

Sakura glared…

Syaoran tried pushing her off, but Chiharu kept a firm grip on him.

She grinded her teeth…

Chiharu still didn't let go.

Sakura eyes nearly glowed red…

Chiharu ignored that.

"CHIHARU WHAT THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING?!" Her last ounce of self-control snapped, and the girl's on the loose, which is not a good sign. "GET OFF OF HIM YOU WHORE!! HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!" She screamed practically beating Chiharu all the way to the ground. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?? ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!!"

"YOUNG LADY YOUR LANGUAGE!!" Madame Cormier shrieked, but her shrieking was only to be ignored.

"What are you so worked-up about? It's not like he's your boyfriend or something…" Chiharu taunted dusting herself off while at the same time checking to make sure her gun is still in her pocket. "Besides, I was only demonstrating of what I would like in our play."

"IT JUST HAPPENS THAT HE DOES _NOT_ LIKE GIRLS PUSHING THEMSELVE ONTO HIM AND THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT YOU JUST DID!!" Sakura growled holding her up by her shirt collar.

"Don't make me use the you-know-what." Chiharu threatened quietly so that only Sakura could hear.

Sakura dropped her. _Calm down, calm down… It doesn't matter, Chiharu's right, he's not your boyfriend, he's only your FRIEND, nothing more… I do not care what girl he wants because I see him nothing more than a friend… control yourself…_ With one last glare, she slammed her hands on the table and sat down with her face flushed from anger.

"Ms. Kinomoto, office, NOW!" Madame Cormier howled once the girl had calmed down. Or so she thought.

"GODDAMIT SHUT UP! I'LL GO TO THE FUCKING OFFICE WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT!"

And that's exactly what Madame Cormier did. She shuts up, and went back to her own business, not daring to say one more word to the half gothic girl.

_Well, that's the easy part, now for the hard one…_ "Well, at least now I know that Syaoran would definitely make a good prince for our play—"

"Chiharu, whatever the _hell_ just happened there, I hope it doesn't happen again, because if it does, I'll be forced to treat you the way I treat those other annoying girls who pushes themselves unto me." Syaoran stated firmly not believing one of Sakura's friends would do that… he had thought higher of them…

Chiharu just made a face and turned her attention towards Tomoyo. "Of course, I'd still like to know whether Syaoran is the right choice, after all, Eriol could be better, and the only way of knowing, is by doing this…" Chiharu pushed herself on top of the Eriol and this time, she kissed him.

"What th—" Eriol's eye widened realizing what Chiharu had just done.

"CHIHARU YOU'RE DEAD!!" Tomoyo screamed throwing her video camera at the girl, luckily, she dodged just in time.

"YOU BITCH! FIRST YOU KISS SYAORAN NOW ERIOL?? YOU KNOW THAT HE'S TOMOYO'S BOYFRIEND!! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU CHI??"

"Guys listen—" she immediately jumped off of Eriol and waved her hands frantically.

"YOU'RE DEAD MIHARA!!" Tomoyo and Sakura screamed at the same time, both tried tearing poor Chiharu into piece while throwing whatever they can land their hands on at her. "WE WILL KILL YOU TODAY IF THAT'S THE LAST THING WE DO!!"

"Guys please – _HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!_" Realizing Sakura and Tomoyo weren't gonna listen to her, she did what anybody would've done—she ran for her dear life. "RIKAAAAAAAAA!! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA SO YOU BETTER HELP ME!! _AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!_"

"CHIHARU, SAKURA AND TOMOYO!! SIT DOWN THIS INTANT! Please?"

"NO! WE'RE DOING WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT AND YOU KEEP OUT OF IT!"

"CHIHARU YOU'RE DEAD GIRL!"

"TOMOYO!! SAKURA!! CALM DOWN!" Syaoran, Eriol, Rika and Naoko shouted frantically as Syaoran and Naoko held onto Sakura and Eriol and Rika held onto Tomoyo.

Madame Cormier rubbed her temple furiously. "Would you four kindly take Tomoyo and Sakura out into the hallway please? And do not come back until they're calm and ready to learn."

Eriol and Syaoran nodded, they each threw one of the girls over their shoulder while Rika and Naoko had to grab their arms and legs to stop them from kicking… but that still didn't stop Sakura from biting giving Syaoran a few painful 'Ow's.

Chiharu sank down to the ground and clutched her heart. _Rika is SO going to PAY for this!! _Looking around, she realized that Sakura and Tomoyo aren't the only ones mad at her. In fact, the entire female population in class were giving her the death glare for kissing Syaoran… "Ehehehe…" She laughed nervously.

Outside…

Eriol hugged Tomoyo tightly to him and kept on stroking her hair while Naoko had to keep hold of her hands in case she decides to go crazy. "Come on Tomoyo, you know I love you, it doesn't matter what she did, you're the only one I had ever truly cared for and always will be! Don't be angry, dear, it must've been an accident or something." He spoke giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"AN ACCIDENT?! AN ACCIDENT?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DEFENDING HER?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS MY FRIEND! AND THIS IS HOW SHE IS TREATING ME?! GAH! SHE'S GOING TO DIE TODAY!"

Naoko leaned forward and whispered in Tomoyo's ear, "Tomo, what if this was the dare she was talking about?"

Tomoyo stopped. What if it is? She sighed and hugged Eriol tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sure Chiharu didn't mean it… I love you Eriol." She smiled giving him a kiss.

Eriol smiled. "That's a good girl."

Sakura, Syaoran and Rika…

"THAT LITTLE GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH! HOW DARE SHE?? FIRST SHE KISSES SYAORAN, AFTER KNOWING HOW MUCH HE HATES WHEN GIRLS DO THAT, AND THEN ERIOL?? ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE KNEW THAT HE'S TOMOYO'S BOYFRIEND AND THE ONE WHOM TOMOYO LOVES WITH ALL HER HEART?! THAT GIRL SHOULD BE BURNT IN HELL!"

"Come on Sakura, I forgive her… I mean I'm sure it was an accident or something close to that…" His voice trailed off. Sakura was a harder person to fool than him. He looked at Tomoyo and Eriol. "See? Tomoyo learned to forgive her… why can't you??"

"BECAUSE TOMOYO'S TOO SOFT! THAT'S WHY!"

"Sakura…" He patted her on the back. "This isn't the time to be stubborn… she is your best friend after all… How about this, forgive her this time, and if it happens again, I'll let you do anything you want to her and won't try stopping you."

"HELL NO! SHE'S GOIN—"

"Sakura…" Rika said uncertainly, she lowered her voice so Syaoran wouldn't hear. "That's was the dare Chiharu did, and… uh… I wrote it…"

"WHAT?! THAT'S WHY SHE DID IT?! AND YOU'RE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR IT?! Rika, if you know what's good for you… RUN FOR YOR LIFE!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! HEEEEEEEEELLLPPPPP!!"

"SAKURA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HEY, _HEY_, _**HEY**_!! GET BACK OVER HERE!"

Second period…

"You sure you're ok now?"

"GODDAMIT YES!"

"You sure?"

"YES!"

"Positive?"

"You want me to knock you unconscious?"

"Sorry…"

_RING RING!_

"There goes the bell, you know what to do right Chiharu?"

"Yah… and I wish I didn't…"

Syaoran and Eriol looked at the girls. "I don't get it, one minute, you're after poor Chiharu's head and suddenly, you're all best friends!"

"That's a girl thing!" The five girls replied at the same time with a wink as they made their way to their class.

--

"Alright class, before we begin, I would like to say, please, if you have a problem with anything that does NOT have to do with math, do NOT come up here and wet my cloth with your sympathetic tears, is that understandable?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, before class begin, I would like to first tell you a story-"

"Mrs. Ranmutela, did you know that—" Yamazaki began, but was only to be whacked on the head by Chiharu.

"SHUT UP!" She said pushing him down while standing up herself. "You're taking _my_ spotlight! Anyways, did you know that stories in the medieval times were a crime?? It was said that once, a princess and her fiancé were bored one day and decided to go to the carnival and go on the Ferris Wheel, but you see, half way through, it broke down and the prince and princess were stuck there, hanging in midair. After half an hour, they still had no luck what so ever, the Ferris Wheel refuses to budge, and that's when, the bored princess, who was also not thinking properly because of hunger decided to tell a story. When she did however, the prince suddenly pushed her right off of the Ferris Wheel causing her to fall toward the ground splatter in a puddle of blood. Later, when the prince landed, the king demanded an explanation, and the prince said that the princess was breaking the law by telling a story. The king believed it and the prince was to return to his home with no punishment what so ever. It went on like that for 5 years until the king realized that stories were actually fun to listen to sometimes, especially if you're bored. And that is why today, we tell stories for entertainment, and do not get killed for doing so."

"Ok…?" Yamazaki looked confusingly at Chiharu. "I thought you always hated my stories…"

"Oh no… I only hate your stories because I was supposed to be the one telling them!" Chiharu lied through gritted teeth.

"Ms. Mihara, may I ask why they have 'Ferris wheel' in medieval times when they did not have electricity?"

"Because the Ferris Wheel was built by aliens. It was on the same day when the extra terrestrials came to earth to build the Great Pyramid, but you see, the Great Pyramid was actually their experiment, and for many times, it collapsed again and again, killing endless people. The aliens felt guilt and decided to change their career to building something called a—"

"That's enough, I need not to hear more of this rubbish."

"IT'S NOT RUBBISH!! IT'S THE TRUTH!!"

"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME MS. MIHARA I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR!"

"WHO SAID YOU HAD TO TORLERATE IT?! GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU WANT TO! NO ONE'S STOPPING YOU!!"

"MIHARA CHIHARU, DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

"NO! YOU AIN'T KEEPING ME FOR DETENTION! I'M DOIN' WHATEVER I WANT!"

"THAT'S IT, PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW! AND DETENTION FOR YOU FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!"

"FINE YOU OLD HAG! BUT I AIN'T STAYING FOR ANY OF THOSE DETENTIONS!" With that, she stormed out of the class in mock anger.

Yamazaki looked around the silent classroom. "Since Chiharu's gone, I suppose I can continue her story of where Ferris Wheels came from? Anyways, the extra terrestrial decided to build a Ferris Wheel instead since it was much safer, and it was fun watching all the little human people go on it and spin around and around. Sometimes if they decide to be evil, they would make it go extra fast so when the passengers come out, they would be green from nausea, and the alien take pleasure in seeing that—"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED THIS FROM YOU TOO! OFFICE YAMAZAKI! DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH JUST LIKE MIHARA!"

"But—"

"NOW!"

"But Chiharu refused detention… does that mean I can refuse it too? By the way, did you know that detention—"

"DAMN IT! I don't CARE anymore!! Just keep your mouth CLOSED!!" Mrs. Ranmutela breathed heavily and glared at her desk. _I need to get a new job soon… I really, REALLY DO!_

"You need a calm pill or something?" Naoko suggested with an innocent face.

After 5 minutes…

There came a knock at the door, and Mrs. Ranmutela swung the door open and came face to face with none other than the principal himself, looking exhausted with a proud Chiharu standing right beside him. "M-Mrs. Ranmutela." He panted. "Never, and I mean NEVER EVER, send Ms. Mihara in my office EVER again…" He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and leaned against the doorframe. "Go back to your seat Mihara…"

"What happened?" Mrs. Ranmutela asked.

"You don't want to know." After he said that, he slumped towards the ground and fainted.

"Are… you ok?"

After class…

"Sakura, don't move but look behind you." Tomoyo whispered through closed lips.

Sakura did as she was told. She turned her head slightly and shifted her eyes only to see Syaoran carefully trying to pull out a card from her pocket with his fingers without her knowing. Sadly, he did not notice the fact that he was already caught. "_AHEM_!" She cleared her throat loudly, startling him.

"WHA—Uh… sorry?" He apologized sheepishly.

She narrowed her eyes. "I bet you're not the least bit sorry are you?"

"Uh, would 'no' be the right answer? _ITAI!_ I guess not…" He added rubbing his head, looking fearfully at the 'humph-ing' girl.

Gym Class…

"_ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!_"

"CHIHARU!!" Mrs. Lawson rushed towards the girl who had fallen on the ground. Ever since Naoko had pretended to have SARS and had coughed in front of Mrs. Godley, Mrs. Godley had to go to the hospital for ten days and they now have a new teacher named Mrs. Lawson. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! OH DEAR CHIHARU DARLING, WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Chiharu slumped against the wall and rubbed the large bump on her forehead. "I'm fine—" She stared at Mrs. Lawson and suddenly stopped. "Eternity… Destiny… Hope… Disastrous… Destruction…" She whispered in a monotone voice.

"What?" Mrs. Lawson questioned in confusion.

"The sky darkens, in the death of eternity, only hope burns bright and high, it's destiny… it will have to happen…"

"What are you talking about Chiharu?"

"I think she's in a trance and is having a vision…" Tomoyo suggested holding her trustworthy camera in front of the girl's face. "Let's see what she has to say. Sometimes when someone receives temporary brain damage, their subconscious may reveal things the conscious mind does not know." Mrs. Lawson nodded.

_(((((Chiharu: I thought she had already threw her video cam at me for kissing Eriol…)))))_

_(((((Tomoyo: I did…)))))_

_(((((Chiharu: So where did this one come from?)))))_

_(((((Mini Sweety: WTF?! You guys are interrupting a story right now!! Shut up or get out!)))))_

_(((((Chiharu: I'm trying to figure out the mystery of the video cam and where she's gotten it if she's just thrown it-)))))_

_(((((Mini Sweety: She's got if from god-knows-where alright?? I'm trying to get this story posted before I go to bed and it's already 3:32am!! And you distracting me really isn't helping!!)))))_

"Let's see what she has to say then…"

"Lightning streaking across the sky, thunder beating like drums, the wind howling at the darkened sky, demons from the depth of hell, evading the mortals of earth, disappearances, diseases, trouble, horror, many of the different possibilities, the things can be done are none, only, is to hope…" Her eyes shifted towards Mrs. Lawson. "First to die, is one female of Tomoeda High," her eyes suddenly began dropping. "To avoid, keep away from the school." With that, her head spun, and she fell unconscious.

"Mrs. Lawson—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'M GETTING OUT OF THIS PLACE RIGHT NOW!! I WILL NOT DIE IN HERE!! THIS SCHOOL IS CURSED! IT'S HAUNTED!! I WILL NOT STAY HERE!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Her voice trailed through the school as she dashed out the door at the speed of light.

Chiharu opened one eye, and soon the other. "Is she gone yet?" Realizing she was, Chiharu jumped into the air and did a summersault. "YAY!! I GOT RID OF HER!! THE BITCHY TEACHER IS FINALLY GONE!!"

Everyone looked at her dotted eyed. "All you said was a lie?"

"DUH! You think this school is really cursed?! Pah! I wish!"

Ashley stepped out from the crowd and looked her over. "You shouldn't do that, it was so mean of you, I don't usually do this, but because you're Rika's friend, I'll have to report you to the principal, too bad you'll be suspended… have fun at home being yelled by your parents!" She sniggered as she pressed the buzzer.

"Mrs. Lawson?" A voice said through the buzzer.

"Oh no, it's Ashley, but Mrs. Lawson isn't here since Mihara Chiharu scared her outta here. I personally think she should be suspended—"

"NO! NO I TELL YA! DON'T MENTION THAT GIRL'S NAME TO ME!! LET HER DO ANYTHING SHE WANTS!! I DON'T CARE!! I CAN'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO CARE!! NOOOOOOOOO!!" Followed by a click, the sound from the other side vanished.

Chiharu smiled sweetly at Ashley. "Guess I won't be spending time at home being yelled at after all, would I?"

Ashley glared at her. "I don't know what you've done to our principal, but I'll find out, and you know what Mihara, don't try acting like someone you're not and others may worship you, but I NEVER will… and my friends Tiana and Chloe thinks the same. Right guys?"

"Actually, we think Mihara and HER GANG is like WAY cool!" Tiana exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Definitely! Mihara, do you think we can hang out with you instead? We're like, so not interested in this big loser over here!" Chloe added giving Ashley a look of disgust.

Chiharu smirked and looked at Ashley. "You were saying? It's damn obvious that my friends and I are much cooler than some wrench like you… don't push your luck, maybe, just maybe, someday, you'll finally be cool enough to carry _water bottles_ for us."

"Carry, your, WATER BOTTLES FOR YOU?!"

"Yah, bitch, you heard her! Actually, you know what, you're not even good enough to touch their water bottles, it'll be infected by you." Tiana and Chloe retorted.

Chiharu raised her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes, with a grin, she replied, "See? I don't needa get in an argument with you; these two will do the work for me."

Tiana and Chloe looked at each other and smiled. "So Mihara-sama, can we join your gang? We would really, REALLY love to hang out with you!"

Tomoyo stepped up and put the video camera right in front of their faces. "We bet you would, but who said we'd love to hang out with YOU two?!" The expression on the two was priceless, and Tomoyo was glad that she had gotten it on her trustworthy video cam…

"W-WHAT?! We just dissed Ashley though—"

"—by freewill, we never forced you into ANYTHING, and you remember that." Tomoyo winked at them. "You've got more important problems than that right now, start thinking of how to get back your trust with Ashley before you two are left alone and be known as the school losers." She smiled sweetly while tilting her head innocently to one side. "See you around, if you're lucky."

"B-B-B-But—" Tiana and Chloe stood with their mouths hung open. "ASHLEY!! WE LOVE YOU!! FORGIVE US! YOU'RE THE COOLEST PERSON EVER WALKED THE EARTH! LET US BE YOUR BEST FRIENDS AGAIN!! WE'LL EVEN CARRY _YOUR_ WATER BOTTLE!!"

--

"So, I've heard quite a bit has happened in Gym class…" Syaoran stated narrowing his eyes untrustingly at Ms. So-called-Innocent-Sakura.

Sakura bared her teeth at him and growled. "If you don't need another bite, I suggest you stop giving ME all these accusing looks 'cause you're currently treading on dangerous grounds, pal…"

"Alright, I will, if you show me those cards—"

"YOU STUPID RETARDED IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I WILL NOT GIVE THEM TO YOU UNTIL FRIDAY?! THIS IS LIKE THE 5TH TIME YOU'VE HAD TO ASK ME FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS!! ARE YOU SLOW IN THE HEAD OR DO YOU JUST HAVE EXTREMELY SHORT TERM MEMORY?!"

"A little bit of both actually," He replied easily with a grin. "But I really don't care what you think of me, all I want is the cards."

_So… he thinks he can play Mr. Smart-Guy huh… Well, I can play Ms. Smart-girl… _"Alright, I'll show you the cards."

"WHAT?! SAKURA!! YOU CAN'T LET SYAORAN SEE IT!! IT'S A SECRET BETWEEN THE FIVE OF US!!" Rika gasped.

Sakura gave a Rika a fake glare. "I can do whatever I want got it? It ain't _your_ job to control _my_ life. Be a good girl and take Chiharu, Tomoyo and Naoko to Reading class right now."

"B—"

"_NOW_!" She said in a stern voice. What nobody but Rika saw, was the wink Sakura gave her and the quick smile. "And you too, Eriol." Sakura added when she realized that Eriol made no move of leaving.

After everybody was gone, Sakura looked at Syaoran over carefully and circled him in a slow walk. "So, you wanted to see my cards eh?"

"Yes…" He nodded, eyes following the girl before him.

"Alright… but you have to promise not to tell anyone, is that a deal?"

"I've said that for at least 3 times by now…"

"Alright." Sakura's hand fidgeted a little in her pocket before pulling out a card, she handed the card to him, face down and smiled. "I'll have to get to class now, have fun, reading it…" She gave one last grin and bounced away without a second look.

Syaoran, who found it quite strange, felt a little bump on the back of the card turned it over suspiciously, surely enough, there was a tiny balloon, the size of a marble, beside it, was a needle, taped on the card by bits of masking tape, the instruction was written on the top, it says: Take the needle, and poke the balloon. Syaoran wasn't sure if he should or not though… something just wasn't right… _Oh what the hell… what's the worst that's gonna happen? Make a little popping sound? Like I'm scared of that…_ He peeled the needle off of the card and poked the tiny balloon. Big, big, _big_ mistake. The balloon was filled with multi-coloured goo and sparkling star-shaped sprinkles. The minute the needle tip touched the balloon, the goo plus the glistening stars spattered all over Syaoran's face, and to make things worse, he now smelt like a skunk mixed with rotten eggs.

"**SAKURAAAAAAA!!"**

Sakura…

"Hey guys! Wait up!" The girls and Eriol turned around to meet the cheerful face of Sakura. "Mission accomplished." She beamed a proud, toothy smile.

"What are you talking about?? You've just revealed our secret to Syaoran and you call that mission _accomplished_?" Chiharu stated angrily, "You could've easily found some stupid excuse… but you didn't… why Sakura? _Why_?"

Sakura laughed and rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not _THAT_ stupid! I didn't give him the real card… it's a fake one… and he'll learn what happens when to people who dares to annoy Kinomoto Sakura…"

Eriol stared at her wide-eyed. "You gave him a _FAKE_ card?! Well, I'm sorry to say Sakura, even though we ARE childhood friends, I have to tell Syaoran about this, can't have him thinking whatever's written on the card is the truth while it's all a planned out lie…"

She only gave a strange smile. "He already knows, I assure you… he already knows…"

The six teenagers made their way to Reading Class, Rika smiled at the sight of Mr. Terada, Chiharu thought about her dare, Sakura couldn't get her mind off of Syaoran and the situation he would be in right now after doing as the card says, Tomoyo and Eriol were talking, and Naoko used all her will-power not to tease their language teacher.

Each of the students made their way to their seats, Naoko thought that if she start being nice Mr. Terada, perhaps he too will be nice to her?? It's only a thought… Naoko walked pass Mr. Terada, without doing anything weird, she said casually, "Hi Mr. Terada." That can't hurt right? She was about to go to her seat when…

"GO TO THE OFFICE NAOKO! _NOW_!"

"What?! All I said was—"

"YOU DARE ARGUE WITH ME?! I _KNOW_ WHAT _YOU'RE_ UP TO, DETENTION FOR A WEEK!"

"But I didn't—"

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME MS. YANAGISAWA! DETENTION FOR 2 WEEKS!"

"Mr. Terada I—"

"NOAKO! NOW! IF YOU _DARE_ SAY _ONE_ MORE WORD BACK TO ME, I SHALL HAVE YOU SUSPENDED! I'M NOT HAVING A STUDENT WITH _BAD INTENTIONS_ IN _MY_ CLASS!! _**OUT**_!"

Naoko felt the strongest urge of strangling the teacher in front of her to death… but for the sake of Rika… she inhaled deeply and held her breath. "I'll go." She forced out between clenched teeth.

As soon as Naoko stormed out the room and slammed the door shut, it was immediately opened again, revealing an **EXTREMELY** angry chestnut-haired boy.

As if on a cue, everyone clamped their hand over their nose.

"_**SAKURA**_!!" He shouted furiously glaring at the girl who was trying hard not to laugh at his multi-coloured face with sparkling stars all over. "YOU DID THIS ON _PURPOSE_ DIDN'T YOU?!"

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Eriol's mouths just hung open staring at the boy before them; he smelled like he had just came out of an over-flooded toilet, and looked like a clown on a bad face-painting day.

The auburn haired beauty merely shrugged. "Of course I did… That ought to teach you a lesson never to bother me again."

Syaoran stormed across the room and stopped right in front of her and breathed hard while Sakura had to hold her breath from the smell. "You, think, it's funny, making, me, smell, like a skunk, and look like a clown, do you?"

"Yep, pretty amusing."

"You, are, _DEAD_, Kinomoto…"

"Oh yah?" She retorted. "What are you gonna do?"

He stopped. She did have a point there… what _IS_ he going to do with _her_?? He can't hurt girls, he's not as witty as her, he's not as quick as her, he's not as strong as her, and he definitely doesn't have the heart to hurt a close friend of his… even if this friend is quite nosy and often gets on his nerves… _Beaten by a girl… _"I'll let you off this time… but don't expect to be so lucky next time…"

"I wasn't just lucky this time, I'm always let off of everything." Sakura replied. "No one can ever find enough proof to blame me… I can talk my way out of anything…"

Syaoran scowled and walked away. "I'm going to the washroom, Mr. Terada, I'll back soon…"

"Yah, dat's a good idea…" Mr. Terada replied with his nose pinched.

Naoko…

"Well, hello Ms. Yanagisawa, I'm surprised that you are sent to the office today… Alright, fill out this form and have it signed by your parents tonight ok?" The principal asked handing Naoko a white piece of paper.

Naoko accepted the paper and answered the following questions:

**What did you do wrong?**

_I said 'Hi'._

**What did the teacher tell you to do?**

_Go to the office._

**What should you have done?**

_Not say 'hi'._

**What have you learnt?**

_Never say 'hi'._

She handed the paper to the man sitting in front of her and relaxed in her seat. "Are these answers ok?"

The man scanned the piece of paper and raised his eyebrow. "You said 'hi' and was sent to the office by Mr. Terada??"

"Yes sir."

"Just 'hi' and nothing else disrespectful or anything?"

"No, sir."

"You did not do anything strange or say 'hi' in a strange tone?"

"No, sir."

"You had not tried to—" at that moment, the door bursts open and in came three figures, each with a white mask over their faces. One was Mrs. Godley, the others, were two doctors…

"IT'S HER I TELL YA! IT'S HER!" Mrs. Godley screamed pointing viciously at Naoko. "THAT'S THE GIRL! IT WAS HER FAULT! IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF HER!! TAKE HER! TAKE HER AWAY!!"

"Grab the girl!" One of the doctors said while the other pulled Naoko to her feet. "You, Yanagisawa Naoko, am I right?"

"Yes…"

"It was told by Mrs. Godley 2 days ago that YOU have SARS and has given it to this lady here. We must take you away and put you in a hospital room for at least 10 days… Now, I know you don't want to, but please stand up and be cooperative, we do not want the whole school to be infected."

"WHAT?? YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?? SHE HAS SARS?! BUT I JUST SPENT 5 MINUTES WITH HER IN THE SAME ROOM!! DOES THAT MEAN I'M INFECTED TOO?! OH NO!! YOU STUPID GIRL, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!! OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!!"

Naoko laughed nervously as she eyed the 4 people on at a time. "Um… guys… actually, I really don't have—"

Before one problem could be solved, another followed. A madwoman kicked the door open and crashed into the room. "YOU!! MR. KONISHI!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD STOOP THIS LOW!" Mrs. Washiyo howled, her face red from anger. "HOW DARE YOU??" She slammed a small pile of paper on his desk. "THESE ARE THE STUPID QUESTIONS YOU MADE RIKA ASK ME YESTERDAY WITH ALL MY PERSONAL INFORMATION!!" She glared at him with fire in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU?! _HOW DARE YOU?!_ I FOUND MANY PHOTOCOPIES OF THIS POSTED ALL OVER THE SCHOOL!! AND I MEAN ALL OVER, YOU CAN'T WALK FOR MORE THAN 5 METERS WITHOUT SEEING ONE OF THESE!" She pointed at the pieces of paper she had just slammed down. (A/N: Remember Rika asked their social studies teacher all her personal information and decided to make copies of it and post it all over the school?? Well, there you go… ;D)

"Mrs. Washiyo how many times do I have to tell you?? I didn't make anyone ask you questions as such, and I certainly did not make copies of it and post it around the school!!"

"OH YAH?? ARE YOU SAYING THAT A GHOST DID IT THEN??"

"It a possibility…"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" Mrs. Godley suddenly screamed. "IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, WE HAVE A MORE IMPORTANT PROBLEM HERE!!" She pointed at the frightened Naoko who was looking for a way to escape this madness. "THIS GIRL HERE HAS SARS!! HELLO!! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO TAKE HER AWAY BEFORE ANYMORE PEOPLE GETS WHAT SHE HAS!!"

"WHAT?! NO ONE TOLD ME SHE HAD SARS!!" Mrs. Washiyo shrieked. "I'M GONNA DIE!! I CAME TO SETTLE A PROBLEM NOT TO CATCH A DISEASE!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY LIFE IS OVER!!"

"YOUR LIFE IS OVER?!" Mr. Konishi snapped. "_YOUR_ LIFE IS OVER?? I HAD TO SPEND 5 MINUTES ALONE WITH THIS GIRL IN MY SMALL OFFICE WITH THE DOORS CLOSED!! MY LUNGS ARE PROBABLY ROTTEN BY NOW!!"

"WELL THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU BUY A LARGER OFFICE?!"

The arguing went on and on, Mrs. Godley kept on shrieking about a girl with SARS, Mrs. Washiyo refused to shut up about the stupid personal info posting all over school walls, Mr. Konishi kept defending himself, and pretty soon, the three of them were screaming about how they were going to die… all the same time, the two doctors stood at the side staring dotted-eyed at the three maniacs and poor Naoko was stuck on a chair in the middle of the five…

_Can't they ever shut up?!_

…………

_Are they trying to drive me insane on purpose?!_

…………

_This is NOT good… I don't think I can stand this any longer…_

…………

_MY BRAIN IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!_

…………

_ALRIGHT! THAT'S THE FINAL STRAW! I AIN'T TAKING THIS ANY LONGER!_

…………

"**SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT UUUUUUPPPPPPPP!!"** The room felt silent. Naoko cleared her throat while biting her jaws hard together. "YOU ALL LISTEN TO ME ALRIGHT?! I DO _NOT_ HAVE SARS AND NONE OF YOU WILL DIE!! I ONLY SAID I HAD SARS TWO DAYS AGO BECAUSE I WAS DARED TO OK?? SO WHY DON'T YOU TWO—" She pointed at the doctors, "—GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT NEEDED NOR WANTED!! AS FOR YOU—" She pointed at Mrs. Washiyo, "—THAT STUPID PERSONAL INFO THING WAS SET UP BY SOMEONE BUT I ASSURE YOU IT'S NOT MR. KONISHI SO WHY DON'T YOU GET OUT OF HERE AND START YOUR HUNT FOR THE _REAL_ KILLER?? AS FOR YOU, MRS. GODLEY, YOU MAY GO BACK TO BEING THE GYM TEACHER FOR THE GIRLS SINCE MRS. LAWSON HAD _RAN AWAY_ LONG AGO! MR. KONISHI, I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT I SHOULD GET IN TROULE FOR SAYING 'HI', IT IS NOT A _CRIME_ TO SEND SOMEONE A NICE GREETING!!" Naoko cleared and throat and turned towards the doorway. "I believe I have overstayed my welcome. Have a nice day."

The 5 people stood in shock, after 2 minutes, they blinked and snapped themselves out of the trance and did as Naoko told them to… The school has once again quieted down…

Class…

"YOU!!" Mr. Terada bellowed pointing an accusing finger at her. "YOU DISTURBING CHILD!! I THOUGHT I HAD SENT YOU TO THE OFFICE!! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE SO EARLY?! GET OUT!! GET OUT!! _GET OUT!!_ I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE!! BACK TO THE OFFICE OR STAY IN THE HALL!!"

"Oh yah? And what are you gonna do?? Mr. Konishi had just said that it is not a crime to say 'hi'. And that's exactly what I did… you're telling me that you're scared of a little… greeting… is that, it??" She taunted taking a step forward.

"NAOKO!! BACK AWAY FROM ME!! I'M WARNING YOU!!"

"You? Warning me?? What are you going to do?? Yell at me?? Well, news flash buddy, I ain't scared of being yelled at!"

Rika looked like she was about to burst into tears, Naoko had promised to leave her future fiancé alone! And there she was, scaring her poor darling!!

Chiharu on the other hand, thought this was the perfect idea of doing her dare… She stood and walked right behind the backing up Mr. Terada…

"MS. YANAGISAWA I ORDER YOU TO GO TO YOUR SEAT RIGHT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOUR PARENTS!"

"Ordering me to? You? Who do you think you are ordering _ME_ to go sit down?? Call my parents?? And tell them what? Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Yanagisawa! Your daughter Naoko said 'hi' to me!! Oh my gosh! I'm going to die!" Naoko spoke in mock horror while taking a few more steps forward.

"Naoko… please, I beg of you, keep away from me! If you do, I promise I'll—WHOA!!" Mr. Terada felt himself bump against another person as he lost his balance, luckily, he was able to regain his balance before he fell, unluckily though, the girl name Chiharu whom he had bumped into wasn't so lucky, she fell toward the ground, and to make things worse, she hit her head on the hard ground. "OH MY!! CHIHARU!! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?? SPEAK TO ME?? CHIHARU?? ARE YOU OK?? COME ON!! WAKE UP!!" Mr. Terada shook her violently as his words came out trembling, while everyone in the class stood up and gathered around.

"Ouch… poor Chiharu, first she hurt herself in Gym class, now here?"

"This girl's got the worst luck…"

"Tsk, ow… She should bring pillows everywhere with her for her to fall on…"

Naoko walked over, taking extra slow steps, as she stopped beside the teacher. She bent down and gave him a merciless evil crackle. "Well, well, well… what do you know? You've just knocked my best friend, Chiharu, unconscious. Oh dear, what should I going to do? Perhaps, I can call her parents… and tell them about what you did to the poor girl?" She said sarcastically.

"NO! NO!! SHE'S ALIVE!! I KNOW SHE IS!! C'MON CHIHARU!! TALK TO ME!" He put his finger under her nose, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt her soft breathing. "Oh god… what on earth was she doing standing behind me like that anyways?? Why didn't she back away when she saw me coming?! And how did she fall on the ground and hit her head??"

Rika stood there watching her true love fussing over some other girl. Angrily, she took a step forward and pushed Mr. Terada away causing him to drop poor Chiharu on the ground and hitting her head again. "Mr. Terada, I'll take care of her, you just go do whatever you want." She growled with jealousy.

"But—"

"JUST GO!! I'll handle her!! She's my best friend remember?" Rika pulled Chiharu up and leaned her against the cold wall. _Why are they all against me?? First Naoko tries getting him fired and now Chiharu's getting attention from my one and only?? Life is so unfair!! Oh Mr. Terada, you're suppose to love me only!!_

"Aww!! What's this? Rika jealous that her one and only is touching some other girl?? How tragic, little Ms. Sasaki is jealous…" Ashley taunted taking a step forward. "And guess what? Looks like your little friend ain't making any move to help you either… What are you going to do? Go home and cry to your mommy?"

"Change that, someone will help you." Bryan said as he too, took a few step forward. (A/N: If you don't remember him, he's the guy that tries acting like Syaoran, and Naoko asked him out and then cancelled the date remember??) "Only If you get me a date with Naoko that is. You see, no one has ever, cancelled a date on me." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "But then again, a date with Kinomoto would be fine too? How about it? I'll be your best friend forever and promise to be by your side whenever, wherever you need me…"

"No, no, no, no, NO! You shut that trap of yours up, no one is ditching Rika because she's got real friends who don't ditch her for some cooler girls." Sakura stated glaring at Tiana and Chloe. "And YOU!" She pointed at Bryan. "We do not need to hear about your fantasies 'cause you're NEVER and I mean NEVER getting a date with neither Naoko nor I for we'd be disgracing ourselves going out with a pompous bastard like you."

"She's right you know." Tomoyo chirped pulling Syaoran and Eriol with her. "When the 7 of us are together, world of mortals, beware! To us, revenge tastes sweeter than sugar." She said in a voice that wasn't quite her own as Rika and Naoko folder their arms and nodded.

"What the hell?? Where am I?" A voice murmured.

"CHIHARU!! Oh my God!! ARE YOU OK?!" Mr. Terada shouted frantically while shaking her violently by her shoulders.

"Yah… I'm fine… but where am I?" She asked, looking into his eyes. "Oh, you must be the man who saved me!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I think I'm in love with you!! You saved my life, my prince, I now know that I have found my true love!" She sighed dreamily and pulled him into a hug.

"Umm, Chiharu… if you don't mind, please let me go…" Mr. Terada said uncomfortably while trying to shift away from her. _Maybe being too handsome isn't good…_

"CHIHARU!! I'm warning you! Let go of him this instant or FEEL MY WRATH! I thought you were my FRIEND!!" Rika threatened showing her fist.

The girl looked at the unfamiliar faces in the classroom and frown. "Who's Chiharu?"

Mr. Terada gasped in shock, murmurs were heard everywhere in the classroom, this can only mean one thing… Chiharu has just lost her memory!!

"CHIHARU! C'MON GIRL!! TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!! YOU CAN'T HAVE AMNESIA!! OH GOD NO!! TELL ME YOU'RE ONLY FAKING IT!! PLEASE!!"

"Faking what?? What are you talking about??" She asked with a blank face as she tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. "Where am I?? What happened to me?? Is my name Chiharu?? Who are all those people? Why are you so worried??

Mr. Terada looked around the room, almost begging for someone to tell him that this is a dream…

"You know, Chiharu is a pretty good actor." Sakura mused walking back to her seat, leaving the scene.

"WHAT?! You mean she's only _ACTING?!_ Then why don't you tell Mr. Terada?? He looks ready to faint!!" Syaoran exclaimed, following her.

"Why bother?? I'd much rather let him figure it out himself… besides, we can now see just how good Chiharu really is…"

Syaoran sighed heavily. It was no point trying to change the mind of a girl as stubborn as her, it's just simply impossible. "Whatever you say…" Sighing once again, he took a seat beside her. _I always knew she's somehow connected to all the troubles…_

Chiharu looked at Mr. Terada nodding in understanding at everything he had just told her, she still looked quite confused, but a bright smile suddenly appeared. "Don't worry, you saved my life, I won't tell my parents, you're my hero and I'll make sure everything is fine… I'll run away from home if I have to in order to marry you…"

"M-M-M-M-Marry m-m-m-me??" Mr. Terada stuttered gasping. "B-B-B-But I can't!!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE HE'S ENGAGED TO ME!!" Rika exploded strangling Chiharu by grabbing her shirt collar. "YOU STUPID IDIOTIC GIRL! HE'S MINE SO YOU JUST BACK OFF GOT IT?! GO FIND YOUR OWN GUY AND LEAVE MINE ALONE!!" Rika glared at her harshly and then whispered in a quiet voice. "I know this is a dare Chi, but can you please leave Mr. Terada out of this?! He _IS_ my fiancé…"

Chiharu winked. "As you wish." She whispered back in the same quiet voice. "OH NO!! MY BRAIN IS LACKING OXYGEN!! OWW!! SOMEBODY HELP!! ANYBODY!! EEK!! I'M GONNA DIE!!"

"CHIHARU!! CHIHARU!! NO!! YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE!! CHIHARU!!"

"NO!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! MY HEAD!! OW! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"CHIHARU?? CHIHARU??"

"I'M GOING TO—" She looked pale and choky for a second, and a minute later, she rolled her eyes back and fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Chiharu?? Are you… still alive??"

The girl suddenly snapped her eyes open and sat up looking around. "What the heck? What just happened? Why am I on the ground?" She looked at Mr. Terada. "YOU!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ISN'T IT?! YOU DID IT DIDN'T YOU?! YOU HURT ME THAT'S WHY I'M LYING ON THE GROUND ISN'T IT?! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY MORE THAN TAKASHI WHEN HE TELLS LIES!!"

"Ms. Mihara?? Ms. Mihara… please don't give me that look… it is sort of my fault, I accidentally bumped into you and uh, you fell on your head… and umm… Ms. Mihara… please don't do anything…"

"MS. MIHARA?? WHO THE HELL'S MS. MIHARA?! ALL KNOW IS THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DAMAGING MY BRAIN!! UGH!!"

"SOMEONE REMIND ME WHY ON _EARTH_ AM I STILL HERE TEACHING A BUNCH OF _BRAINLESS MORONS!_?!"

After class…

It was probably the weirdest class anyone has ever had, what with Chiharu fainting constantly, either waking up being in love with Mr. Terada and begging to be his wife, or waking up in anger and threatening to break every bone in his body while Rika kept on yelling and screaming, killing and cussing. At last, the lifesaver bell rang, and the girls dragged the begging-to-marry Chiharu out the door and into the schoolyard.

Mr. Terada sighed with relief as Mr. Konishi's voice suddenly filled the now empty classroom. _'May I have your attention please? Could all teachers please meet at the staff room right now? I repeat, could all teachers please meet at the staff room right now?'_

_--_

The staff room was packed with teachers eating their lunches, when at last, Mr. Konishi arrived. He sat at the front of the long table and cleared his throat. "Today, I would like to discuss with all the teachers about—"

"Mr. Konishi, I must unfortunately interrupt you for a second." Mrs. Washiyo spoke, cutting him short. "I quit."

Silence followed, until Madame Cormier found her voice. "Me too, I will no longer work for this school."

"Same goes with me."

"Me too."

"Count me in."

"I teach idiots in this school."

Pretty soon, every single teacher came up with the decision to get out of this school, once and for all.

"B-B-But you can't all quit on me!!" Mr. Konishi gasped in shock. "What am I going to do?? I can't teach all the classes at once all by myself!!" He looked around at each of the teachers who didn't look like as if they were about to change their minds. "Please, you have to stay! Can I at least know why you all want to quit??"

The teachers looked at each other, wanting someone to speak up, and at last, Mrs. Ranmutela cleared her throat. "It just happens that in this school, there has been a lot of planning, plotting, jealousy, swearing, faking, violence, acting, trouble-making, madness, pretending, ignoring, glaring, pushing, shoving, arguing, and tricking going on lately, and it's all started by one student, then five, then seven, then nine, and then two more that we aren't quite sure whether are part of this, or actually trying to stop the chaos…" The other teachers nodded, agreeing.

"May I have the names of the students please?" He asked politely. "If I was to suspend them, will you all change your minds about quitting?" He looked at everyone else, and to his relief, they all nodded, though hesitantly.

"It started with Kinomoto Sakura, the real 'queen of trouble', then Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Tomoyo joined, later Ashley and Bryan became part of it, though Ashley is only after Sasaki, and Bryan is plotting a plan to get Naoko to go out with him, since she was the first girl that ever cancelled a date on him. Tiana and Chloe are trying to be like the five girls, but is failing miserably, so they're caught in between, while trying to act bad… the two we aren't sure about are Eriol and Syaoran… they know all that's been going on, yet they never told the teacher or anyone for that matter… however, they do not follow the five's bad example either, so right now, we're not sure what to do with them."

Mr. Konishi inhaled and rubbed his temple. "Call them all here."

--

Questions and Answers

**Q: Where did you get the idea to write a 'dare story'??**

_A: I've been reading a lot of stories lately of girls with a tragic past, and I play 'dare' with my friends, so mixing them together, this is the story I came up with… another reason was because I sort of saw this story happening before my eyes once when I was daydreaming…_

**Q: Have you actually done those dare?**

_A: Only some… I'm only in grade 7, and the dares my friends and I do is only saying stuff to students and teachers, but not really doing anything…_

**Q: What are some of the dares you've done?**

_A: Well, I've done a lot of dares, but here are a few out of all that I actually remember. These are three that I had to say to a guy… One: Can I give you a blowjob? Two: Meet me in my bedroom tonight at 9:00; I'll be nude by then. Three: I'm sorry to say this, but I just found out today that I was pregnant with your baby! It wasn't funny… quite embarrassing… -.-_

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I had to end the story there, but I realized that if I don't end it soon, this chapter would be too long… I'm sorry for the long update and for the crappy chap I gave you, but I didn't get anytime to type after midnight at all, and those are the only times when I get my inspirations… but I promise you, the next chapter will be A LOT better… Till next time! R/R!! :)

Wow! 10, 081 words!! O.O


	7. Chiharu's Dare Day 2, Revenge for Sakura

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, this is the 7th chapter, I'm glad this story is such a success, I hope you like this chap, and next will be Tomoyo… n.n Finally… lol

)**Fantasiimaker**( - Lol, I was like that before too, until I met this girl, we get along so well, and she was just like me, except that she changed herself from a shy girl to an outgoing girl last year so I sort of just went with her craziness… :P But it's actually fun doing those dares :D Too much capitalization?? I c I c, I'll try to stop doing that… lol, like I said, last chapter, I didn't have any inspiration so I just trying to go crazy so I can cover up for my suck writing… lol :P

)**Mellisa**( - Yes, yes it was wasn't it, lol, but then again, what would you do if someone kissed your boyfriend?? ;) see what I mean? Lolz

)**.Angel.**( - Yep :) Makes school soo much better and less boring… we even be late and bring freezies to class purposely… but don't worry, we don't actually do stuff like kissing people or anything like that… :P

)**Carmela-chan**( - Yuppy yup! Don't worry, next chap is Tomoyo, then is finally Sakura n.n I feel so sorry for both Sakura and Syaoran then…

)**Hikari Kawaii Chibi Neko**( - Yes, the dangerous gun… lol, next time, maybe I should consider sending your yami to the shadow realm with a gun… wonder what she'll do with you… lol n.n Oh yah, you used to be Dark Lil Angel… what happened to that??

)**SaKuRa LoVa**( - S'ok… I'm just glad I don't have a sibling…

)**sKeWeD**( - O.O at least my friends and I don't do dares to unknown people on the street… O.O

)**Autumn Ann**( - Lolz, that's an idea… but then the school'll be screwed and the dares can't continue… .

)**Aikiluu-chan**( - That's a lil TOO much… O.O

)**musical-sakura**( - Lol, sure I guess… you just inspired me into drawing… I like drawing but currently can't think of what to draw… lol, but that's an idea…

)**LadyMage1**( - Thank you

)**emerald**( - You'll find out in this chap… but it shouldn't be that hard to guess… what did Sakura give her?

)**Cute Star Angel**( - That's what I thought before too, when we played truth or dare, I always chose truth… now grade 7 came, instead of truth or dare, it's just 'dare'… but I find it fun… makes sure no class is boring… n.n But we especially play in French class since no one in French class really pays attention anyways so the teacher doesn't even care anymore… :)

)**Ying Lang**( - Lolz, it seems my fic has been getting a lot of people in trouble for laughing out too loud… -- I'm so ashamed… lol :P Yah, I wish we had someone like that in our school too… but of course, my friends and I are the ones doing the dares… except not in front of everybody like that so… :P But it's still bad enough, lol nn

)**LiL oBs3ss3r**( - Great… another one I got in trouble because of laughing out too loud… U.U I'm sowwy!! Lol, but yah, I'm glad you liked my story and thx for putting me on your fav. Author's list!! ) Oh yah, the stories you suggested to me? I already read them n.n But, I guess I just don't feel inspired from it enough to put it on my fav. List… I write humour fic coz sometimes I can't help myself from saying something funny… can you believe once I just said something out of the blues and my friend laughed so hard she fell on the ground and rolled out the door and down the stairs… UU I locked her out of her own house after that, lol, but ne wayz, I like reading dramatic stories, serious ones, unless they're funny stuff that's actually happening in real life with a good reason… and I guess being pranksters aren't good enough of a reason for me… :P

)**missk**( - Whoa! My friends and I wouldn't do anything to older kids! Lol, but then again, I mean I'll be in grade 8 next year, oldest grade… it'll be wonderful… :) lolz

)**FireDemon6**( - Dun worry, all dares will involve Syaoran, lol, but you really won't be expecting any of this to happen… :P

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

**Chapter Seven**

_Chiharu's Dare Day 2__(Revenge for Sakura)_

...-...-……-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-……-…-...

**JUST IN CASE YOU NEED TO KNOW**

Math: Mrs. Ranmutela  
Writing: Mr. Terada  
Reading: Mr. Terada  
Health: Mrs. Leila  
Gym(girls): Mrs. Godley  
Art: Ms. Lyte  
Computer: Mr. Tsukino  
Music: Mr. McNeil  
Social Studies: Mrs. Woshiyo  
Guidance: Ms. D'Urzo  
French: Madame Cormier  
Principal: Mr. Konishi

* * *

Eleven teenagers walked in, holding their heads high as a few teachers gave them looks of disgust, while others shuddered.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked, yawning. "You're wasting my lunch hour."

"Ah… yes, Kinomoto Sakura, am I right?" Mr. Konishi tapped his fingers on the large table and smiled.

"Yes. Now get to the point."

"Alright, I wanted to give you more time to get a better look at the school, but since you don't feel the need to, I'll get straight to the point. You're all suspended."

"Wait!" Mr. Terada suddenly spoke up. "Sasaki Rika did nothing wrong. I don't think she should be suspended." He said, daring any teachers to disagree.

No one said anything for they all know he had a crush on her for the longest time... "Very well, Sasaki Rika, you may go…" Mr. Konishi said in a nasty voice. "But watch yourself… If I catch you do _anything_ wrong… I'll make sure you are out this school for good. As the for the rest of you—"

Chiharu shook her head sadly. "Haven't you learnt you lesson yet?" She questioned sticking her hand into her pocket. "Or do we need another demonstration."

"NO!" He replied a little too quickly. "Alright, you too Mihara Chiharu… you may go." He forced out between gritted teeth.

Chiharu smiled pulled cutely at a strand of her shoulder length hair. "I knew you'd see things my ways… someday…" She winked and ran after Rika.

"As for the rest of you—"

"May I ask why we are to be suspended?" Sakura asked politely.

"Why? You're asking _me_ why? Because of you lot, all the teachers are quitting! You are nothing but trouble causer, playing mean jokes on the teachers, and you're asking me why?!"

"Ashley's after Rika, Bryan's after Naoko, Tiana and Chloe are just trying to act bad, but the four of them hasn't done anything to the teachers…"

"Hasn't done anything?? I don't care if they've done anything to the teachers, they should be suspended even for swearing at student—"

"Which is exactly all they've done. I think a few months of detention should do the trick."

Mr. Konishi scowled. "They are dividing the students' attention in class and the teachers are no longer able to teach!"

"Then, you should hire better teachers. If I may, I can show you our agenda, it does not say swearing, can lead to suspension." Sakura stated, smirking.

"ALRIGHT! Tiana, Chloe, Bryan, Ashley, you're lucky this time, get out!"

The four of them walked pass Sakura and whispered an uncertain 'thanks' to her and walked away, blinking, wondering why she had decided to help them.

"Why did you help them?" Tomoyo whispered quietly to her.

Sakura shifted her gaze to Tomoyo. "I have a bad attitude, but I'm not evil." Her attention, once again, returned to her principal. "I would like a full explanation on why Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran are to be suspended."

"Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran are part of your _little group_, and I'm positive that they've done _something_ wrong… hanging around with kids… like you."

"Oh yes, so are you saying, that Tomoyo should be suspended for video taping, while Eriol and Syaoran are to have the same punishment for trying to figure out the truth of what my friends and I are doing so they could report us to you?"

"B-But, they, how, why, what, then, why are you hanging around them if you know that they're only to get you in trouble?"

Sakura looked over every single one of the teachers. "I assure you, none of you teachers can find one thing to say about Tomoyo, she's done nothing but video taping, and frankly I don't know what you have against that. This is a hobby she's picked up since she was 10, so why suspend her for it now, 6 years later? As for Eriol, you really think he's that bad? He's Tomoyo's boyfriend for God's sakes! She would just let him do whatever he pleases while she watches? If that's the case, she'd have broken up with him a long, long time ago."

"Alright, Tomoyo, Eriol, you two may go as well." Mr. Konishi said nicely, though it sounded very forced. "Now," He breathed hard, glaring at the three of them. "No more excuses, you're all suspended!!"

"No, no, no, no!! That wouldn't be fair!" Sakura exclaimed in horror while putting her right hand over her heart as if she was deeply hurt. "Syaoran went through so much just to keep the school a good place for us to learn and this is how you repay him?!" She nudged him and said through clenched lips, "Just play along. You won't like what I'm going to say, but this is the only way to save you from suspension."

He looked hesitant, but then again, her plans never failed… He nodded slightly.

"Oh? And how can you say he went through 'so much' when he has told nothing to me about the bad behaviors of you and your little gang?"

"He had no prove of that you see? My friends and I have this plan, but he does not know if it's bad or not, and he tries so hard to find out, that he physically hurts me, and threatened to rape me if I don't tell him!" She grabbed Syaoran's hand and dug her nails into his palm to stop him from yelling his head off. "Of course, he never did rape me, just sexually harassed me."

Mr. Konishi's lips twitched as he stammered the words out. "V-Very w-well, that's, that's a-another reason to s-s-suspend him! Physically hurting you is b-bad enough, but, but sexual harassment is intolerable."

"WHAT?! Are you _crazy?!_ He risked suspension just to make sure the school is safe place to be and all you're going to do is suspend him?! I think he deserve a little more credit than that!!"

"Are you saying that you don't mind that he gets no punishment after all he's done to you?!"

"I forgive him, after all, he was only trying to help the school right??"

"You, he, how, you, but, that's still unacceptable! I believe that it is part of the school rule that any physical contact with no permission of the other person can lead to suspension."

"Oh, well I'd better tell every student in the school to never to help their school again because even if you do, you'll be repaid by _suspension_." Sakura taunted.

"I, you, he, but, oh alright! He can go too." Mr. Konishi grumbled bitterly under his breath.

Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand and winked at him. "Wait for Naoko and I, we'll be out in no time." Syaoran nodded and whispered a small 'thanks'.

"ALRIGHT, NOW, NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, NAOKO AND SAKURA, YOU TWO ARE SUSPENDED FOR 50 DAYS!"

"No problem, but first, give me a few reasons why Naoko should be suspended."

"She was seducing Mr. Terada—"

"Only showing her true feelings."

"—called Mrs. Ranmutela a man—"

"_Thought_ Mrs. Ranmutela was a man."

"—swore at Mr. Tsukino—"

"Already punished for that."

"—pretended to be in pain worrying the teacher while she wasn't—"

"She certainly wasn't faking."

"—stripped in front of the class—"

"Only trying to help."

"—pretended to have SARS and scared Mrs. Godley out of her wits—"

"I forced her to do that."

"—scared Mrs. Washiyo out of her own class—"

"Who knew she was such a scaredy-cat?"

"—and would've done something weird to Mr. Terada if he had not run out of his own class in the last period that day."

"Only going to squeeze his hand."

He glared at Sakura, she glared back. "Any more excuses?"

"This-is-not-over-Kinomoto… WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YANAGISAWA? GET OUT!"

Naoko shrugged and walked out the room happily.

"Now… it's just you and me… Kinomoto…" He gave a maniac laugh and leaned towards her. "And you're not getting out of this office until I make sure you're EXPELLED."

"Oh, ok… you can expel me now if you want. I'll just go home and watch T.V or whatever… no big deal. But don't other calling my parents or anything, I live by myself. Have a nice day Mr. Konishi!!" He stood there in bewilderment and could not utter a single word as she bounced out cheerfully.

--

Sakura walked straight to her locker, packed her stuff, and headed out. As soon as she was outside the building, her friends all gathered around her.

"Hey Sakura! Thanks so much for getting us out of that! So, how did you manage to escape?? Mr. Konishi must've been pretty hard on you, after all, you were the one who started all this… Why are you holding your bag?"

"I'm expelled." She replied casually.

"WHAT?! You can't go!! School'll be hell again if you leave! Sakura, please don't!! We don't want you to leave us again!! Please reconsider!"

Sakura looked at each of their anxious faces and sighed. "You can still visit me after school… I could've of easily gotten myself out of this, but school is no longer fun for me, so I'm taking a little break." She pulled 4 cards out each of her pockets and handed them to Tomoyo. "Since I'm gone, you'll be in charge for this. Syaoran, don't try taking them from Tomoyo, this is between you and I, Tomoyo's not involved. Eriol, you will make sure Syaoran doesn't try anything on Tomoyo, or I will get her to break up with you." She looked at them one last time. "See you guys some other time. Stick together and be good to each other. Have a nice day ya'll! Bye!" She smirked and waved carelessly before walking away…

Chiharu glared at every single one of them. "We'll make the teachers pay for expelling her… let their life of hell, begin."

First Period…

"Make this worth while, alright Chi? Do your best, make it hell for the sake of Sakura…" Tomoyo whispered in a quiet, but firm voice. "They'll wish they never did what they did… They'll regret messing with my best friend…"

"You can count on me." Chiharu replied confidently. The dare was perfect for getting back at Mrs. Washiyo… They may think they've won, but in time, they would be at Sakura's front door begging for her to come back. "How many more minutes we have before the bell rings?"

"Around 10."

"Perfect. Nao, Rika, Tomo, can you guy do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"When you see Mrs. Washiyo thrown out of the class, lock her in the janitor's closet or something alright?"

"Of course…"

Chiharu nodded and walked into the class, her friends standing outside, waiting for the teacher to fly out.

"Why hello Chiharu, I never knew you came to class early." Mrs. Washiyo commented smugly. "I hope that little 'talk' in the office told you something, you _can_ be suspended, so _watch _yourself."

"Get out."

"What—"

"NO! Don't talk to me! I say get OUT of the class and you're going to do it!" Chiharu screamed grabbing her shirt collar. "THE CLASS IS MINE FOR THIS PERIOD, YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" She slammed her against and wall and glared. "NOW!"

"M-M-Ms. Mihara!"

"DON'T YOU MS. MIHARA ME! OUT, YOU HEAR ME?! THIS IS MY CLASS NOW! AND I'M ORDERING YOU TO LEAVE!" She stared straight at her and added in a haunting voice. "I'm going to make every single one of you pay for expelling Sakura…"

"I-I-I-I-I—"

"SHUT UP! Are you going to move or do I have to force you to?" She threatened opening the classroom door wider. When Mrs. Washiyo stood there trembling and made no move to leave, Chiharu pushed her backwards out the door and slammed her on the wall in the hallway. She looked at the three smirking girl and couldn't help but smirk back herself too. "Take her away."

--

The kids gathered, as a few small crowds of chatting teenagers entered the classroom. They were so into their conversation, they didn't even notice their change of teacher… but of course, it had not gone unnoticed by Syaoran and Eriol. The two boys walked up and leaned forward. "Um, Chiharu? What have you done to Mrs. Washiyo?"

Chiharu gave them a stern look. "Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa, go your seats, now, before I am forced to send you to the office, and it's Ms. Mihara to you."

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other in confusion but obeyed anyways…

"_Class… Please be quiet…"_

"Oh my gosh! Really?"

"I know! Pretty unbelievable isn't it? I didn't believe her at first, but when I couldn't find Kinomoto anywhere, I knew the gossips were true!"

"Oh no! If she's gone, it's back to… BORING CLASS again!"

"So what? At least we have a chance at snatching that cutie Syaoran!"

"_Class… I'm asking you to now shut up before I get ugly…" She raised her voice just a little._

"Yah, I guess you're right, after all, we still have Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko don't we? I don't know how they all got out including Bryan, Ashley, Tiana and Chloe but Kinomoto wasn't able to… it just seems too strange…"

"I don't know… maybe she didn't want to get stuck sitting here all day so she expelled herself or something…"

"And she's just going to leave us here in a life of _hell_?!"

"Well, Kinomoto's cool, but she wouldn't give a damn about anybody but Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Syaoran and Eriol… no clue why though… I mean I can understand the part about Syaoran and Eriol, they are like such cuties! But I don't understand why she bothers with the rest…"

"GODDAMIT YOU BUNCH OF PATHETIC LITTLE MONSTERS I SAID _SHUT UP_! CLASS IS _STARTING_!" Chiharu slammed her hands on the teacher's desk and screamed.

They heard her this time alright… "Chiharu?"

"IT'S MS. MIHARA TO YOU!" She spat angrily. "And speaking of disobedient brats, today's lesson, will be what to say when you're in the kind of meaninglessly stupid situation like I am in today…" She picked up a piece of chalk and wrote down four words that filled the whole black board in extra large letter; 'SHUT THE FUCK UP'. She underlined the word as she said, "this is what you say, when you're in a desperate situation of needing to shut some annoying brats up!" She faced the class. "Repeat after me, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

The class looked uncertain. "Um, shut the fuck up?"

"FUCK YOU ALL!" She screamed causing them to wince. "IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SPEAK IN THAT WEAK, PATHETIC VOICES OF YOURS, IT'S NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING! Let's try again, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

The student didn't want to be yelled at by their so-called-teacher again… "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" It was louder, but still weak.

"MUCH BETTER!" Chiharu commented with a smirk. "However, I have to say, if you're not in a desperate situation, try not to use the word 'fuck'." She said as she crossed out 'fuck' from the board.

"Um, Ms. Mihara, why are _you_ saying the word 'fuck' then?" A student asked uncertainly.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME?!" Chiharu pointed at the door. "OUT! AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" The student quivered and ran out the door in tears. Chiharu looked at the rest. "If anyone, ANYONE asks about today's lesson… say Mrs. Washiyo taught you this, and not me… GOT IT?"

The students were unmistakably scared. "Y-y-yes Ms-Ms-Ms. M-M-Mihara-a…"

"Good. Now, repeat after me. SHUT UP!!"

"SHUT UP…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP…"

Meanwhile…

She flipped through her phone book and decided to call Shena.

"Why you calling me?"

"Why are you home?"

"Fuck you, you called me why the fuck you asking me why I'm home you dick-sucking hoe!?"

"Shena, Shena, Shena… you never change do you…"

"Saku?"

"Saku_ra_."

"WHATEVER! Why are you calling me at this time?"

"Why are you home at this time?"

"Skipping school. What about you? The same? Wanna chill?"

"I'm expelled."

"Nice try."

"I really am…"

"What? You expelled? How? That's just impossible."

"I wanted to get expelled, school bores me."

"Figures. So you're just going to leave?"

"Why not?"

"Well, you told me before you're moving to Tomoeda High because you wanted to see your what's-it-you-call-it again? Childhood friends or something? And now you finally got your chance you're just going to fuck it up like this?"

"…We can still hang after school…"

"I don't usually do this, Saku, but since you were a close friend of mine before, I have one thing to say: do the shit you wanna do, but also shits that you _should_ do." She hung up.

Sakura looked at the phone weirdly as she too hung up. _…but also things that I should do?_ She put the phone aside as she jumped into the clean, blue water of her swimming pool…

School…

The bell finally rang as the student zoomed out of the torture room, not wanting too feel more of 'Ms. Mihara's wrath'. The 13 students whom had been sent outside for their so-called misbehavior ran away as soon as the bell made its first ring.

Chiharu walked outside proudly where Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and the guys were waiting. "That ought to teach that Washiyo lady to not mess with me anymore… not only was she stuck in a stinky closet for 40 minutes, but now, she will have to take the blame of something I did…" Chiharu gave them an evil smirk. "Whoever made this one up, I ought to thank them."

"Made what up?" Syaoran and Eriol asked.

"As Sakura would say, something you don't need to know." She replied, passing the card to Tomoyo. She pull out one more card out of Tomoyo's pocket and made sure the guys didn't see it. She suddenly stuffed the card in her pocket and gave a wide grin. "It's just gets better and better… for the first time, I'm glad we have double math…" Her hands touched the cold metal of an object in her pocket lightly… the only thing they currently have left of Sakura…

Yes, you're right. It's Sakura's gun.

It would've been a perfect chance for Syaoran to steal it from Chiharu, after all, Sakura only warned them about Tomoyo, but it seems there was no fun in it… in a way, he didn't really want the card that bad, what made if fun was the fact that Sakura was the one he's picking on, he'd like to see what kind of trick she'd plan for him next… and now that she's gone, whatever they were doing didn't seem so important anymore… it's almost like… he didn't seem to care anymore…

Yes, you're right again, life is dull without Sakura.

"Go…" Chiharu whispered quietly. "Go on, I'll be in class soon, go without me…" They nodded, watching the girl sigh sadly, it was bloody obvious, they missed Sakura, even though it had only been less than 2 hours, school was… the same again…

The news about the expulsion of Sakura spread faster than a flu, and by the end of lunch, everyone had found out about it, and weren't pleased… as rude as Sakura had treated them, they still admired her, and had to admit, she had made a drastic change in the school for the best. Only a few were glad she was gone, because when she was here, they couldn't concentrate, nor learn.

"Mihara, we need to talk…" Chiharu turned around and came face to face with people whom she had least expected; Ashley, Bryan, Chloe and Tiana.

"If you're here to cause more trouble please try again later because I really am not in the mood for it. Now get out of my face."

"We're not here to cause trouble… We just heard about what happened to Kinomoto and thought—"

"And thought you could laugh it in my face? Please do that another time, I'm planning a revenge on all the teachers and unless you want to have your body found dead tonight, leave, now."

"Wait." Tiana shook her head. "You're getting it all wrong Mihara-sama, we're not here to cause trouble, we… well, Kinomoto saved us from suspension, and of course, we're really angry and feel unfair that she is to be expelled… I mean we still like her and all, like she's a nice girl, and we like to hang around her more often, the first time I saw her I was just like wow, look at her, how cool! But it seems we never had a chance to hang with her because she had cooler people—"

"What she means to says is, we too, want to get back at all the teachers in the school for what they did." Chloe said, cutting short Tiana's rambling.

Chiharu seemed to be considering… "You don't have much to do, but I have a big part… then again… you guys can always make things better than they already are… can't you?"

"Sure." Bryan replied. "But remember, after Kinomoto's back, we go different ways. Don't think we're all best friends now… After everything settles, I'll be after her and Naoko, Ashley will still be after Rika, Chloe and Tiana would still try being like you…"

"Of course… I wouldn't like to have it any other way…"

--

Ashley raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Ranmutela, now that you've—well, all the teachers and the principal—has expelled Kinomoto, what do you think will happen to you?"

She blinked. "What do you mean? Everything will be more peaceful… What else?"

"Oh no, but you see, everyone loves Kinomoto, especially Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Syaoran and Eriol… what if… they decided to have a little pay back for what you've done to their friend?"

"Like what are they going to do? I mean it's not like someone's just gonna barge in and put a gun beside my head! Hah! After all, she's nothing more than a student!"

_If only you knew…_ "Ok, whatever you say… I'm simply asking a question, but reality will catch up to your simple mind, sooner or later… and not everything is… pleasant…" Ashley leaned back against her chair and smirked. "Just, keep that in mind for now…"

"Oh… kay??" Mrs. Ranmutela blinked a few times before getting back to work-of-the-day… Everybody groaned and prayed something would happen soon before they die from boredom… Now that they've got a taste of fun, work is just too unbearable…

A soft, barely noticeable knock was heard by the door, Ashley, Bryan, Tiano and Chloe silently counted to themselves_… 3… 2… 1…_

"_**EVERYBODY SCREAM!!**_**"** The four of them yelled in unison as an angry brunette suddenly kicked the door down with a gun in her hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"_FREEZE_!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

But no one heard, everyone besides Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chloe, Tiana, Bryan and Ashley ran around the classroom screaming their heads off as if there was no tomorrow… On second thought, if Chiharu decides to get nasty, there might not be a tomorrow for them…

Chiharu pointed the gun towards the ceiling and pulled the trigger. _She said not to shoot anyone, but didn't say not to shoot anything…_

**POW!**

"I SAID _FREEZE!_"

This time, they heard her. Everyone put their hands into the air and closed their mouths, quavering.

"Much better." Chiharu held the gun tightly in her hand and slowly made her way towards Mrs. Ranmutela. She leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I'll make every single one of you pay for expelling my best friend. You'll regret everything, I assure you."

Mrs. Ranmutela let out a squeal of fright. "Is, is, is t-t-this w-w-what y-you d-d-di-did-d-did to Mr. K-K-Konis-s-shi-shi?"

"Something like that… But more… fun…" She grinned. "I could kill you right now—" Mrs. Ranmutela whimpered. "But why kill you without getting all your cash first?" She stuck out her hand. "All your money, lady."

"A-A-An-An-and then y-you w-w-w-won't k-kill-ll-ll m-me-me-e-m-me?"

"I'll think about it." She looked at the rest of the class. "How many of you here _hates_ Kinomoto Sakura?" Not a soul moved. "Good. Smart answer. Your lives are in no danger, do whatever you want while I deal with this nobody." Even as she turned away, no one moved, they were still frozen on the spot in the same position they were in minutes ago. "You, empty out your purse and pockets."

"Bu-I-Then-You-But—"

"NOW."

Mrs. Ranmutela reached into her pockets shakily and pulled out her purse. Opening it, she pulled out at least 800-dollars and set it on the table. She gave a frightened look and put her back against the black board.

"Whoa!" Chiharu commented as she stuffed the money into her pocket. "You're one rich lady… At least the money will be used for good now…"

"I was going to deposit it in my bank account today…" Mrs. Ranmutela mumbled.

"SHUT IT!"

Mrs. Ranmutela clamped her hand over her mouth and nodded her head viciously and looked as if she would burst into tears any second.

"That's better. Now, I want you, to use your imagination, and make this class a not boring one… how about it??

"O-Of c-course… class… uh, n-n-no homework.… to-to-ton-night-t-t-tonight…"

"WHAT? That's it?? No homework? You just can't wait till I pull the trigger can you? I guess, if that's the case, might as well put you out of your misery…"

"NO WAIT!"

"Yes?"

"I-I-I can ma-a-mak-ke the class f-f-f-fun… P-please, j-j-j-j-jus-st don't kill me! Please!"

"Let's see how good you are…"

Sakura…

She sat silently on the diving board and looked down into the water, at her own reflection…

…

_Six-year-old Sakura ran happily towards her house. She pushed open the door and jumped inside. "Okaa-san! Otou-san! Onii-chan! Guess what Sensei taught me today?? She taught us how to make stars with paper and with straws!!"_

_Silence greeted her. "Okaa-san? Otou-san? Onii-chan? Are you home?" Sakura took a few steps forward into the dining room. Her feet stepped into something, and looking down, she saw a small puddle of red liquid. The further she walked, the larger the puddle became, and soon, the whole floor was covered in red._

_Sakura turned and looked into the dining room. The second she did, she wish she hadn't…_

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

…

Sakura closed her eyes trying to block out the pictures, but it was hopeless. Flashes of her brother, dad, and mom appeared before her. "No… please go away…"

…

_A flash of Touya came, he was lying on the ground, the top of his head was cut, his skull was cracked, bits of his brain dripped on the ground, a large hammer lay beside his head. His clothing soaked in blood, dark red stained his whole arm, a large slit around his wrist, neck and a knife still stuck in his heart, blood still bubbling out._

…

Sakura opened her eyes hoping the vision would go away, but no such luck…

…

_A flash of her otou-san came next… His eyes were rolled back, revealing colour of bloody white, drowned in fresh blood. His mouth opened slightly from shock, a large cut starting from his chest scarred all the way down to his stomach, the cut was so deep the inside was showing slightly. His legs and arms were separated from his body, each part was cut and tortured multiple times, many of the bones were bent…_

…

"This is punishment…" Sakura held back her tears and bit her lips, until blood slid down.

…

_A flash of her okaa-san came next. Her beautiful face looked so painful, it was black and blue; she had obviously tried to fight the killer. Strands of her hair had been pulled off and lay besides her in dead silence. There were many large black marks on her legs and arms, they had burnt her with fire… her head had been disconnected from her neck, fresh tissue and veins slid out the opening from her neck, a cut sliced all the way from one shoulder to her other, each of her fingers were separately chopped off…_

…

Sakura wiped the tears away from her eyes, just in case they fall, something she did not like doing, it was showing weakness… and now that she's all-alone, that's something she can't tolerate.

(A/N: I don't know if you can imaging it (those flashes of Sakura's family), but I saw these flashes 3:00 in the _morning_ and I tell yah, I was _FREAKED OUT!_ I couldn't even close my eyes for two seconds to wash my face in fear of the dead coming back for me!! O.O)

…

_Sakura cried out from both shock and pain, she screamed in tears and agony, sinking down toward the ground, she dropped her whole body on the bloody ground as her tears continued running down her face. "MOMMY!! DADDY!! TOUYA!!"_

_She was screaming and crying, still not wanting to believe what had happened, for 20 minutes, that's all she did and could do, until the police officers came, they carried her away, kicking, struggling and screaming._

_They left her in front of Tomoyo's house telling her that she will now live with her best friend since they couldn't find any of her relatives. But after the police left, Sakura didn't knock on the door, instead, she ran away._

_She grabbed a few blankets, a pillow and her most prized items and stayed in a dark ally where no one goes. She still went to school everyday, acted cheerful like her usual self, but knew her secret could not be kept any longer; it's so obvious, the death of the Kinomoto family would be known sooner or later._

_The ironic thing was, it never got on the news… Sakura wasn't too worried about it at first, but later, she found out the only reason that happened was because the police had not the lightest clue as to what happened that night. Their suspects are the world's population. Not wanting to ruin their reputation, they kept it a secret and worked in secret. When Sakura found out about it, she went crazy and skipped school for 2 whole weeks, and in the two weeks, she could do nothing but scream at the sky and pound the walls and concrete ground continuously._

_Years went by, until she was 11. Ger life had been unbearable, there was imply too much memories of what had happened. Every night, she would see those flashes of their bodies individually. She would scream with tears every night and feel the need to commit suicide… She couldn't take it anymore, so one day, she ran away, really, ran away, to a place she did not know… she didn't stop after 5 days when all she could do was to collapse… she wondered the streets begging for food and managed to survived. Two days later, the police tracked her down and told her everything left by her mother, father and brother was now hers, and they've left her a LOT of things and a huge fortune. She was told the houses' location, and given access to the money in the bank._

_Sakura didn't waste the money, she only rent a small apartment and continued normal schooling. It was fine, until she went to high school, where everything went fucked up. Everyone made fun of her for her small housing, poor clothing, and how she's parentless._

_She could no longer take it anymore, and one day, she made a vow: she will never ever shed another tear, her sorrow will be another's pain, the money was hers and no one else, she shall spent it however she wants. Her mother, father and brother is dead, suffering herself would not bring them back._

_That was the day when she was changed, she decided that she has nothing to lose. People soon learned it was not a wise idea to mess with her, and some even worshipped her and looked up to her… she fitted in more that day, and liked who she became—someone who could control their own life, someone who would not be used by others, but use others, someone who is strong both physically and mentally, someone who wouldn't give a fuck about anything… _

_One and half miserable year passed just like that, until Sakura began to wonder about her closest friends back in Tomoeda… Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. It took her only a week to make up her mind. She decided to skip school for exactly two weeks to be with them for one last time and bid a forever farewell… life has to go on._

…

Sakura breathed in slowly, relaxing as she felt the cool water on her back. _Two weeks… this was the second week, and here I am, expelled from school and not even bothering to try to go back… just lying here in my swimming pool while time slips away… like sand from an hourglass…_

…

_A girl with long waist-length auburn hair, piercing emerald eyes, wearing black lipstick, black eye shadow and two nose rings on the right side of her nose stopped in front of a freshly painted wooden door. She wore a white tank top that said: 'I'm No Angel' along with a black leather jacket over it and it was unbuttoned in the front. She had on a black sparkly mini skirt, which had various silver chains hanging loose from the thick metallic belt that hung loosely around her hips. She had on a pair of highly stylish black platform boots, which had all kinds of gems of various shapes and colour hanging down on the side. She knocked on the door, and a teacher with the name of Ms. Ranmutela answered it. "I'm a new student, just transferred here." She said in a monotone voice. "And my name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."_

_Ms. Ranmutela looked at her smugly. "Well come in." She said in a nasty voice, she clearly did not like Sakura. Sakura on the other hand, did not like her attitude towards her, but decided to show her a piece of 'Sakura' a little later. "Class, I would like you to welcome a new transfer student. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura!" Everybody clapped, and 4 squeals of joy were heard and immediately, four girls – Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko – rushed up and hugged Sakura tightly._

_She was truly surprised when that happened. She knew they were in this school, but what are the chances of her ending up in their class? The moment for her was pure bliss, she felt warmth she hadn't felt for ages, something she was afraid to give in to, and something she needed and wanted more than anything._

…

True, in her time in school, she had given the 'kids' a taste of fun, but everything must come to an end, sooner or later… This Friday would be her last day staying in Tomoeda (If she even decides to go back to school that is), after that, it was back to her old school… Her old 'friends'…

Why is she wasting her last few precious days by sitting in a pool? Maybe God knew, but she sure didn't.

School…

Chiharu slowly put away her gun, though her eyes did not leave the trembling teacher who looked like was about to break down any second. "Thank you for entertaining us today, we would love to see more of your special dance moves, and hear more about your sex life. Have a nice day Mrs. Ranmutela, and remember, we all love you, so don't die just yet!" Chiharu blinked innocently and walked away, swaying her hips. But before she left, she spun around and added in a cute voice, "By the way, if anyone asks about this, you're not to say a word about it if you value your life. That's about it, ta-ta!"

The rest of the students winked at Mrs. Ranmutela and they each left, laughing and giggling.

Chiharu and the others…

She looked at Ashley, Chloe, Bryan and Tiana and briefly smiled. "I guess I should say 'thanks', after all, you did a great job at lightening the students up… I wouldn't want the whole class to have their muscles aching for the rest of their lives because of being too tensed for 40 minutes…"

The four of them nodded and smiled back. "Like we said, only till Kinomoto comes back."

Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Eriol and Syaoran looked at the five confusingly. "What's going on? Since when did you guy become best friends?"

"They're only helping us to get Sakura back—since she did save them from suspension and all—and after that, we'll pretend nothing ever happened… back to before." Chiharu walked towards Tomoyo. "Anyways…" She slipped the card in Tomoyo's handbag and grabbed another one. Reading it over, her smiled widened and her face suddenly lit. "Perfect…" She looked at Ashley and Rika. "You two, come with me, since all three of us have been cheerleaders at least once in our lives, we'll be able to move around pretty fast won't we? Let's go."

--

"Everybody heard what I said?" Snoring and silence was the response. "Good, now, does anyone know who the artist for this painting is? Naoko?"

"Yah… _yawn_ what…? _yawn_ oh yah, that…" She yawned once again and opened her eyes sleepily. "That? Oh, I don't know who the artist is, but it looks like a strange coloured toilet-bowl. So the artist must be a toilet cleaner guy or something…"

Ms. Lyte wasn't pleased. "So you think that's funny?"

Naoko looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yes, quite hilarious if you ask me."

Her jaw tightened. "Office, Naoko. I will not have you disrupting my class… I have no idea how you escaped suspension… but your luck will run out… sooner or later…"

Naoko tilted her head to one side. "No, I wasn't lucky… Suspension wouldn't be right at that time… Especially since I had a special friend…"

The tension around the room was quite thick. Everyone remained quiet. _CHIHARU!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!_

"**PARTY TIME!"**

The sudden outburst of noise caused everyone to divert their attention. Standing by the door, was Chiharu, Ashley and Rika with a cheesy grin on their faces.

"Come again?"

"**We said, ****PARTY TIME!!"**They each walked over to Ms. Lyte's desk, and like Naoko did before, they swept everything onto the floor ignoring the complaints.

Ashley pulled a few of the students' desk and put them together beside the teacher's desk to form a large table. The three of them reached into their grocery bags and pulled out 6 bags of chips with a variety of flavours, 8 different kinds of pop (Coke, Sprite, 7 Up, Pepsi, Grape C Plus, Cream Soda, Root Beer and Orange Crush), sugar-coated popcorn, ketchup, mustard, relish, mayonnaise, and other kinds of junk food.

Chiharu gave a huge smile and her happily lit face was glowing with joy. "Thought we'd give you all a little surprise everyone, for all the hard work you had to do today, namely listening to the boring talks of Ms. Lyte. Thought a party might cheer you up! So what do you say? Everyone who wants it, yell out as loud as you can, **PARTY TIME**!"

The students were stunned for a second, but their shock was soon replaced by delight. **"PARTY TIME! YAY!!" **They screamed loudly and pushed their way towards the food-filled desks trampling down Ms. Lyte, but no one cared, as each stuffed food in their mouths and threw their work on the ground, covering them with dirty footprints.

Tomoyo pulled out a CD from her handbag and put it into the stereo, and cranked the volume to maximum. But of course, not before shutting the door and windows.

Someone suddenly decided to turn off the lights and give the class a dark and party-ish feeling.

People screamed and each drowned out the others' voice. No one knows who started it, but suddenly, there were people in the classroom pouring cups of water down each other's head, and that's when an evil glint flashed through Chiharu's eyes as she looked around the classroom for Ms. Lyte…

Chiharu grabbed the largest cup she could find and quickly ran towards the food-and-refreshments desk. Pouring _EVERYTHING_ that can be found on the table (including, ketchup, mustards, all kinds of chips, popcorn and etc.) into that large cup, she held it into the air and smiled proudly. She sniffed at it and almost puked. _Now… Where's Ms. Lyte?_

Ms. Lyte leaned against the cold wall and sighed in frustration. Here she is, trying to teach, and actually thought it to be easier since the main trouble-causer had been expelled, but what she hadn't expected was for _three_ students to turn this whole class into a _party room_!! She wrinkled her nose. Something smelled nasty, and the smell was only getting stronger… _What the hell…?_

Chiharu smiled widely when she saw her 'favourite teacher' leaning against the wall looking all depressed. She held the cup tightly in her hand, making sure not to bump into anyone, and she made her way towards the teacher.

Mr. Lyte pinched her nose. _What is that smell?? Didn't anyone else notice it?? _A pair of running shoes stopped in front of her, and the smell turned unbearable. All of a sudden, a cold, sticky, lumpy cup of drink pouring right onto her head and down her back. She froze. _What was that?_ Releasing her nose, she sniffed herself.

And she screamed.

The lights were immediately turned on in fear of someone here being stabbed. Ms. Lyte raised her head to meet the happy and pleased smile of Mihara Chiharu. "Oopsies, I'm so sorry, that was an accident." Chiharu grinned. "Actually, no, it's not. I did that on purpose. And what are you gonna do about it?" The shock and anger was unspeakable. Ms. Lyte couldn't utter a word and didn't know what to say to a girl with guts like that. "C'mon! Don't hold it, I know you want to yell at me, just like the rest of you teachers." She pouted. "You're all mean…" She sighed pretentiously. "I'm used to that by now. C'mon, yell at me, swear me, diss me, do whatever you want." She lost her frown. "I just won't care."

Ms. Lyte glared at her with fire in her eyes for about a full minute before screaming and running out of the door pulling her hair out and seemed to be tripping and slapping herself. "YOU'RE ALL _CURSED!!_" Her voice echoed through the hallway.

Chiharu waved behind her. "Don't bother coming back!"

The silent classroom erupted into laughter as students stared at the door where a skunk had just ran out. "That was fun, if I do say so myself." Chiharu commented.

"Gosh Chi! You're horrible…" Tomoyo shook her head but still smiled with her camera in her hands. "Too Sakura-ish…"

"You just wait until I tell Sakura you said that…"

(A/N: My best friend and I actually did that at her brother's birthday party… lol, we dumped four cups of that kind of disgusting stuff onto the two boys whom were our age… (There were a total of 5 kids our age because we invited them to the party to have fun and to help run the party) I'm making a one-shot on that birthday party… too much happened to explain, you'll just have to read and find out ;) )

After…

"You know, I'm surprised that Ms. Lyte didn't go to the principal… I mean I could've easily been expelled or at least suspended for what I had done…"

"Probably too embarrassed… I mean who would want a stink bomb in their room?"

Chiharu giggled and winked at them. "Thanks for all your help, you've been great." She pulled out the last card from Tomoyo's pocket. "This card has better be good… if not, you just watch me burn down the school…" She read the card. "And speaking of the devil…" An evil smile lit her face, which is definitely not a good sigh… for the teachers, that is.

For some reason or another, Chiharu snuck out of the school once again saying that she had to get something from the store, again, except that this time, she came back before class started, soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Tomoyo gasped.

"It's pouring outside! No idea what happened, the weather was sunny and cheerful when Ashley, Rika and I left 40 minutes ago… ah well… got what I needed at least…" She looked at the rest of them. "I need you guy to do me a favour. What I'm about to do will definitely cause many people to panic—oh hell, what am I saying—it'll cause everyone to panic, but it'll be much better if you can make an even bigger deal out of it than it already is…"

They nodded though Chiharu did not give full details. Syaoran and Eriol sighed and shook their heads. When will they ever stop?

The nine girls entered the classroom followed by 3 guys, as they sat down on a chair but made sure they were close to each other.

Mr. McNeil stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Minna-san, because of the instrument breaking incident with Rika the other day—" He glared at her. "We'll be doing paper work for this period." He went around and handed each student a booklet with at least 40 pages. "Finish what you can in class, the rest will be homework." He gave a content smile and walked back to his desk where he leaned against his chair, drinking coffee, and reading a novel.

Chiharu smirked silently at his stupidity. _Paper would only help…_ she pulled a tiny box from her pocket, she pushed the box out and pulled out a wooden stick, or what you would call, a match. She swiped it on the side of the box where the flames flickered to life, as she cackled evilly inside before 'accidentally' pushing her booklet on the ground and dropping the match right on top of it.

The fire began to spread within an instant.

"**FIRE!!"** Chiharu screamed in fake terror. **"FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!!"**

She jumped out of her seat and burst into tears while clutching a random person in the class.

_To make a bigger scene than it already is…_

**Tomoyo screamed in fright as she pushed her wooden chair into the pile of fire, pretending it accidentally fell into the flames when she jumped. "NO!! EVERYBODY!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!! EVEN IF WE DON'T BURN TO DEATH, INHALING CARBON MONOXIDE CAN LEAD US TO OUR GRAVE!!"**

"**SHE'S RIGHT!! LIFE IS OVER!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! HOPE YOU KNOW!!" Rika added, she too, 'accidentally' pushed her chair into the fire. "HOLY CRAP!! I'M SO SORRY I SHOULDN'T'VE DONE THAT!!"**

**People all scrambled up from their seats, booklets fell on the ground where it became ashes. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

"**WE'RE GONNA DIE!!"**

"**I HAVEN'T GOT MY CHANCE TO DATE SYAORAN YET!!"**

**Mr. McNeil jumped to the front of the class, "EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!"**

"**NO! EVERYONE PANIC! THE TRUTH IS THE TRUTH, AND IT'S RIGHT TO PANIC, CALMING DOWN WILL ONLY LEAD TO EARLIER DEATH!" Ashley shrieked at the top of her lungs.**

The door opened as a confused girl walked in raising her eyebrow. "Whoa… what happened?"

**Everyone was too panicky and too busy screaming to notice her. Eriol and Syaoran ran to the weeping Chiharu and grabbed her roughly. "Don't you think it's gone too far this time?" They hissed menacingly.**

"**It's all revenge for Sakura… We'll live, I assure you…"**

**Syaoran shook his head irritably as he shook her with awry. "MIHARA! THIS, HAS, GONE, TOO, FAR!! You can get arrested for this!"**

**Chiharu stared back at him. "No one's gonna know…" She grabbed the box of matches and threw it into the flames. "There, no evidence. Unless you're gonna be a tattletale."**

"Where did that fire come from? Hey, guys, can you all stop panicking now? Hello!! I was hoping for at least a warm welcome…" She wandered around the classroom and couldn't help but grin at each of their faces of fright.

"**WE NEED WATER!! SOMEONE GIVE ME WATER!! WE HAVE TO PUT THE FIRE OUT!!"**

**Kids tried squishing out the window, but because of their panicky mood, they pushed each other to get out first, but instead, nobody could get out because they were all escaping at once, and the size of the window is limited.**

**The fire licked the hot air as sparks flew in every direction. Mr. McNeil was trying so hard to calm the students down, while others were trying to make this more of a deal than it already was.**

"Is someone gonna notice me or not?" She spotted Syaoran and Eriol scolding Chiharu and suddenly remembered something, she smiled and made her way towards them.

**Comparing the pouring rain outside to the currently on-fire room, it almost seemed unreal—I mean how can there be fire when the rain was beating down like hail within such close proximities?**

The girl bent down and tilted her head to one side and stared at the three figures who had still not yet noticed her. Perhaps it was because of the screaming inside the classroom… it sure was driving her crazy… The brats were louder than the fire alarms…

"Are you guys ever gonna say 'hi' to me?" She asked.

They looked at her and gasped in shock. "You-how-but-you-then-the teacher-said-but-then-where-why… Why are you here?"

She pouted. "You don't want me here?"

"We do… it' just, just that, wow…" they stuttered.

"I guess I changed my mind after all…" She replied with a smile.

Syaoran was the first one to hug her, followed by Chiharu, then Eriol. "Welcome back, welcome back… we really missed you, Sakura."

Sakura pulled back and looked at them sternly. "Hugs can wait till later, for now, let's calm the students down, I don't want anyone dying, after all…"

"But how—"

"Leave it to the master." Sakura grabbed her gun from Chiharu and walked to the middle of the classroom.

She pointed it at the ceiling and shot it 3 times. The noise echoed through the classroom, and everybody froze. Unexpectedly, water shot through the hole like a cannon, splattering Sakura, soaking her. "Damn, forgot it was raining outside." She growled lowering her gun.

Sakura shot a few holes through the ceiling above the fire, and rain zoomed down and battled with the flame, but in the end, nature won.

When everybody finally calmed, they at last took notice of Sakura. Ashley was the first to (other than Chiharu, Syaoran and Eriol) gasp. "KINOMOTO-SAMA!"

--

**Questions and Answers **

**Q: Why did you add that gruesome detail of flashbacks in this chapter? Isn't this suppose to be a humour fic? You're disgusting!**

_A: I'm sorry to say, but I had what happened to Sakura's parents figured out before I thought about a dare story… so I had to put it… besides, I couldn't help myself for having those flash backs at 3:00 in the morning… I was already freaked out, so don't criticize… I mean, don't you want to find out more about Sakura's past?_

**Q: What do you mean by Sakura's only staying at Tomoeda for two weeks? So she was to leave after her own dare day?!**

_A: Yes, I'm sorry to say, life must go on._

**Q: Will Syaoran ask Sakura out in the end?**

_A: He would… But her answer wouldn't be a 'yes' or 'no', it'll be something… else…_

**Author's Note:** _Sorry I had to end it there, it's almost over 9000 words and I want to post it so badly… Oh yah, I'm doing two one-shots based on what happened to me on the day of power-out and a birthday party in CCS style… They'll be out soon, hope you check it out, Sleepover in Power-out and Birthday Party. And about that fire thing? I'm listening to the fire alarm right now… -- (There's no fire, the stupid fire alarms ALWAYS goes on like sometime after midnight… gr…)_

_Now this is freaky… 9959__ words!!_


	8. Tomoyo's Dare Day 1

**Author's Note:** _School's gonna start, and I have to warn you, I probably won't update as much ne more… sry… :'(_

)**Hikari Kawaii Chibi Neko**( - I've already apologized a million times for writing that gruesome part:'( What else do you want? Besides, when you have a best friend who's obsessed with people spilling blood and vampires and nasty details, you won't really be able to control yourself… -- Hey, Hey, HEY! BECAREFUL WIT THAT GUN! OO

)**Sakura-Star-66**( - You laughed that hard? OO lolz, you're a night owl like me

)**Fantasiimaker**( - I dun like Sakura nor Syaoran much, but I do like S+S… lol, so yes, it will be a S+S fic… and Sakura will end up wit Syaoran… just in a little different way… and you'd really like the epilogue then

)**Sugar88**( - lol no, only 20 something pages… :P

)**lilazngurl**( - It's just a humour story! OO Whoa! Chill! Don't take everything too serious! ) It's a HUMOUR STORY! That means it's not gonna happen in real life! (though I wish I did)

)**MysticPrincessMoonlight**( - Yes, the flashback… freaky eh… and I actually had to SEE them… OO I was so damn scared!

)**Carmela-chan**( - Lolz you think my descriptions are bad? My best friend, in her stories, mine would be considered quite friendly… lol :P Glad you liked the story ) and the girl Shena? Gurls from Sakura's old skewl has a bad attitude, remember?

)**LiLbLueangeL**( - Yah, she'll leave them forever… but don't worry… you'll like the ending

)**Yue's Lady**( - I'm glad you liked my fic, and I will give them their personality back at the end… when you're a teenager, you usually gets really hypered and daring and everything… (personal experience) And yes, Sakura's Dare will be special

)**LiL oBs3ss3r**( - And I was actually the one writing it… Did you know that I was so scared I kept on thinking that one of the dead would jump on me from my back? OO

)**Cute Star Angel**( - Nah, not as bad as what Sakura and her gang did… we do dares like saying stuff to people… but in Grade 8, my dare playing friends and I have been separated… ;; no more fun! NOOOO!

)**Midnight Crystal**( - Lol yep, you guessed right:) Warning: POOR ERIOL! Lol!

)**Blue-Dreamz**( - Sry, but no, she's not gonna stay… --'

)**Chessrook44**( - Whoa! Are you serious? I'm WAY younger than you! I just turned 13 like a week to two ago… but I guess all that cussing was learned from my best friend… :P

)**Moonlight Lavender Princess**( - glad you like my story :) But those flashbacks aren't the worst yet… one of the reasons this took so long to update was because I'm more into the killing and tragic type of story now… so yah, compare to what I write now, those are nothing!

)**Twilight Dancer**( - I am gonna update it… and I'm not deleting it coz then someone else might copy my idea and I have no prove of reporting them… ;)

_**And thanks to the many other people who's name I did not mentions:)**_

_**-**_

**Chapter Eight**

_Tomoyo's Dare Day 1_

_**-**_

She looked at Chiharu weirdly. "Finally noticed eh? Anyways, someone come to the office with me?"

"I'll go."

Sakura and Syaoran walked towards the office. Smiling silently, Sakura opened the door that led to Mr. Konishi's room. "Yes?" He asked, without looking up.

"I suggest you look up."

"I'm busy right now, tell me what you want."

"I suggest you look up."

"Kids these days…" He sighed in frustration and looked up. It was the biggest mistake he ever made. The poor man almost died seeing the girl's happy face. "HOLY SH—!"

"Hi Mr. Konishi!" She gave him a smart-ass grin. "Aren't you just _so_ happy to see me back here again?"

His shock turned to anger. "YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL, THEREFORE I DO NOT WISH TO EVER HAVE TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

"Are you sure about that?" She pulled the gun out from her pocket and played with it. She pointed the gun tip at his groin and smiled. "Mr. Konishi, I was wondering, what would happen, if I pull the trigger now?" She smiled sweetly.

He was shaking uncontrollably. "W-What do you want!"

"To give me another chance to stay at Tomoeda High."

"FINE! I DON'T CARE! JUST POINT THAT THING SOMEWHERE ELSE! I BEG OF YOU!" Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and he looked ready to cry.

"Good answer, I like it. You will live for another day." She put her gun back in her pocket and blew him a kiss. "Have a good afternoon!"

Sakura walked out the office with an amused Syaoran trailing behind. "You're horrible, you know that?"

"Yes, yes… and that's why you love me so."

"But now that you're back, I won't be soft like I was to Tomoyo…"

"Not that it'll make a difference…"

"Oh it will… it will…"

_**- - - - - - - -**_

_**1.Kiss Syaoran and Eriol right in front of Sakura and Tomoyo. By: Rika**_

_**2.Act like Yamazaki. By: Naoko**_

_**3.Pretend to be in a trance and have a vision. By: Tomoyo**_

_**4.Hit your head and lose your memories. By: Rika**_

_**5.Lock the teacher out and be the substitute teacher. By: Sakura**_

_**6.Threaten the teacher to give you all their money with a gun. By: Naoko**_

_**7.Throw a party. By: Tomoyo**_

_**8.Set something on fire. By: Sakura**_

_**- - - - - - - -**_

_**Next Morning…**_

The phone calls last night between Sakura, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko had not been for nothing. Following Tomoyo's example, Chiharu decided to make Tomoyo's Dare… 'special' as well… not as 'special' as Sakura's… but good enough…

Tomoyo; dressed as fancily as ever, silky hair, beautiful eyes, soft lips, pink cheeks, pales skin and a perfect smile walked towards the four girls. "It's my day, I know, but I'm not scared, I've seen you guys do your days, and it looks simple enough to me… But I just can't believe, that I, the perfect Daidouji would have to do something… bad…" She shook her head sadly, pulled down her top shirt a bit more and pulled out a card from the pocket of Sakura's black mini skirt. She read it over and laughed. "Hah! This'll be funny, seeing I, Daidouji Tomoyo swear…" Tomoyo turned around and walked into the school.

Seeing Tomoyo had not yet looked shocked, the four girls were slightly disappointed… she had not picked one of the… 'bad cards' yet… but her time, will come. They sighed disappointedly and followed her.

"Why is it that we must wait for you but you never waits for us?"

Sakura spun around and came face to face with Syaoran and Eriol's irritated and sour face. She smiled brightly. "Because we're girls." Walking behind Syaoran, she jumped on his back, her feet dangled beneath her. "Carry me to class, I don't want to walk." She whined, pouting.

He sighed, rolling his eyes and glared at Eriol's smirking face. "The things you make me do…"

Sakura pulled his hair and glared. "Don't complain…"

"Easy for you to say."

She jumped off his back and faced him. "If you complain one more time, I swear, you'll be going home in a cast." She held up her fist.

"Yah right…"

"You wanna bet?"

"…"

"I'll give you five seconds to be a good boy and obey me."

"…"

"5…"

"…"

"4…"

"…"

"3…"

"…"

"2…"

"…"

"1…"

"…"

She pulled back her fist and aimed it right at his nose, Syaoran put his hands in front of his face in defense and took a step back, Sakura's fist stopped exactly 2 inches away from his face. She let her hand fall and smirked. "You flinch too much." She jumped on his back again and grinned. "Are you gonna complain still?"

"No, madam… I won't complain."

_**Class…**_

Syaoran dropped Sakura on her seat and stood up stretching his back. "And now, after carrying you all the way to the third floor, I have to go back to the first level! Just great… you just watch me be late today…"

"How many time do I have to tell you to stop complaining!" She gave him a shove. "Well? What are you still doing here? Get going unless you wanna be late!" He shot her a glare before leaving, she just grinned in return.

Mr. Tsukino walked into the class giving the five girls a warning glare. "Class, starting now, I expect nothing but perfect behavior. Anyone dares to disobey, straight to the office."

Tomoyo's hand shot up.

"Yes Daidouji?"

"YOU DAMNED OLD MAN! WHY THE FUCK YOU TALKING TO ME? GO PICK SOMEONE ELSE! ANYONE BUT ME! FUCK YOU!"

"DAIDOUJI! OFFICE!" He pointed at the door as his eyes glowered.

Tomoyo looked taken back. "Excuse me? Are you sending me, the one and only Daidouji Tomoyo to the office?"

"Yes I am, miss."

"It's not my fault that a stupid pompous bastard called my name for absolutely no reasons! My name is too beautiful to be coming out of your mouth."

"How dare you speak to me in such manner Daidouji-"

"EEK! STOP SAYING MY NAME! IT'S BEING DISGRACED EVERYTIME IT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

"DAIDOUJI!"

"SHUSH!" She put her index to her lips firmly and glared with also a tiny pout. "Let class go on…" She breathed in and out a few times with her eyes closed. "I'll let you go this time."

"YOU LETTING ME GO? WELL I'M NOT LETTING YOU-"

"SHUSH! Let class go on…" She spoke professionally. "Let class go on… Our discussion will have to wait until later."

"… I'll let you go this time… Dai-"

"BLAH BLAH! You're not allowed to say my name…" she taunted smiling.

"… I'll let you go this time… student of mine…" She nodded, showing her approval. Mr. Tsukino glared at her with flames coming out his nose. "How… HOW DARE YOU!"

"CLASS MUST GO ON!" She interrupted in a stern voice. "If you do not get it on with right now, I shall tell my mother, the owner of the Daidouji Company and she can get you fired like this." She snapped her fingers in his face. "Let class go on…"

Knowing Tomoyo wasn't joking when she said her mother _can _get him fired, he wisely chose to do as she says, for class to go, though that didn't stop him from glaring at Tomoyo and for her to smile sweetly at him in return. "So, can anyone please tell me what would you click to create another page?"

Tomoyo's hand shot up in the air.

"Dai-" A pause. "You." He said pointing his finger at Tomoyo.

She shrieked and went mad. "WHAT THE FUCK! DON'T YOU POINT AT ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE! IF IT'S MONEY, I, I, YOU GOTTA ASK MY MOM FOR THAT! I DON'T GOT NO CASH ON ME RIGHT NOW!"

"STOP SWEARING! I'M NOT ALLOWED TO SAY YOUR NAME, SO OBVIOUS I'D POINT AT YOU! WHAT ELSE CAN I DO?"

"GO POINT AT SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES ME!"

"TOMOYO—"

"EEK! DON'T SAY MY NAME! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"THAT'S IT! OFFICE!"

Tomoyo looked at him with sad puppy eyes. "Why? Why must you do this to me?" She shook her head sadly, "Why must you always pick on my friends and I? Sakura is a great girl, you should learn to like her…" She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, this is too much for me! LIFE IS SAD!" She ran out the door with fake tears trimming down her cheeks.

"Great… just great, she's crying because I did nothing! This is just perfectly wonderful… I better start getting ready to be fired." Mr. Tsukino groaned slumping down on the teacher's chair. "Just great…"

_**Tomoyo…**_

"HI MR. KONISHI!" She greeted waving her arm in the air, she walked into the office and plopped down on the chair in front of the principal. "So, sup?"

He looked at her weirdly. "Sup? What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop in for a little visit since I don't like Mr. Tsukino… he made me cry today." She pouted like a little girl.

"He made you… cry?"

"Yah… but it doesn't matter… after all, I don't like getting people in trouble." She spoke proudly. "So, what's up? Any help you need from me? Anything you want to tell me about?"

"Well, actually, there is something I would like you to tell Kinomoto for me."

Tomoyo looked a little uncomfortable and narrowed her eyes. "And what would you like to tell her?" She asked carefully.

"That she is responsible for keeping the students entertained as a punishment for what she had done to the music room… which is now nothing but a room filled with burnt crisps and broken instruments… So I expect her to fill up the time of when we were suppose to be hearing the wonderful music from the band to something of her own choice that is appropriate."

Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief. That's no hard task… "Sure, I'll tell her, and I know she'll be able to do it."

"We'll see… remember, the presentation is tomorrow…"

"Sakura'll cook something up by then, I know she will."

_**Later…**_

Tomoyo explained what Mr. Konishi told her to pass on to Sakura, Sakura looked unworried as she shrugged carelessly. "Second dare coming up… pick a card Tomoyo…" She smiled as she held out 7 cards face down.

Tomoyo looked careless as she read her card, but when she did, her skin pales, she reread it for at least 4 times before looking at Sakura with an open mouth. "Oh… my… gosh… this, is just unfair… THIS IS SO DAMN UNFAIR!" Every head in the hallway turned around and stared at the tearing girl. "Who the hell wrote this?" She pouted angrily and stomped away into their next class, reading.

Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Syaoran and Eriol joined her a few seconds later, just in time to watch the retreating back of the young and beautiful girl's silky grayish raven hair floating away. "What happened to her?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but I know it has something to do with you." Sakura replied. She gave enough time just to see Eriol's face of confusion; she smiled and turned around, walking towards their next class…

Tomorrow would be her last day… and she hoped to God that her friends would make it as bad as what they had done to Tomoyo, after all, it was only fair, and she wanted her friends to have the last day memorable…

_**Class…**_

They had been asked by Mr. Terada to read the book 'The Giver' (A/N: This book is fucking boring! I swear, we have to read it for our class and I hate it!) for the next 40 minutes. Tomoyo raised her hand bitterly… she only did from the look Sakura had given her.

"Yes Daidouji?"

"May I go to the washroom?

"Sure."

When Tomoyo was only gone for 2 minutes, Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes Kinomoto?"

"May Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and I go the washroom?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why all 4 of you and why are you asking for them."

"Yes or no."

"How about… no."

"How about… yes." She glared at him and walked out the class signaling Rika, Chiharu and Naoko to follow.

They walked up the stairs by the computer lab where Tomoyo was there waiting patiently. "Do I have to do this?" She asked, pleadingly.

"Yes."

She groaned inwardly and walked into the room, but not before giving Sakura a dirty look which all she got was a grin in return. The minute Tomoyo stepped into the class, Mr. Tsukino's face grew hard. "What are you doing here, I ask, Daidouji—You person."

Tomoyo's face softened. "You may call me Daidouji or Tomoyo, or whatever you wish." Her gentle and silky voice surprised the teacher, but she took a few deep breathes to force a cheerful smile back on her face. "I'm not here to annoy you, I'm here for Eriol." She made her way to him and kneed down beside his chair. "Hello Eriol dear."

Eriol was shocked at her appearance. "Yah, um hi Tomoyo…"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to annoy you either…" She smiled sweetly. "I just have a questions to ask you…"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Well… you see…"

"Go on…"

"I'm not sure… but only wondering…"

"I won't be mad…"

"Well… Eriol…" She looked at him with both wondering and pained eyes. "Eriol darling, are you gay?"

He nearly choked on his spit and fell out of his chair, his glasses slipped to the end of his nose. "Where on _earth_ did you get _that_ idea!"

"Well…" Tomoyo looked down like a bad little girl who just stole a cookie. "You're spending more time with Syaoran than me! Who knows what you guys do together all the time!"

Now it's Syaoran's time to almost fall out of his chair. "How did I get involved in this?"

"How? You're Eriol's gay partner… aren't you?"

"Tomoyo! Where'd you get that idea? He's just like Sakura and you, we're good friends…" Eriol explained.

"HEY! Are you calling Sakura and I lesbians!"

"No! I'm just saying, my relationship with Syaoran is the same as the one you have with Sakura…"

"I don't know… I mean Sakura and I don't go to each other's house every single day…"

"WHAT? I don't go to Syaoran's house everyday!"

"…" Tomoyo looked up Eriol with hopeful eyes. "I'm hoping you're not… but I can't stop myself from having this feeling that you… you… that you are gay! Eriol, don't worry, I don't have problems with being friends with gay people!"

"Tomoyo! If I'm gay, why would I ask you out?"

"Because that way people won't think you're gay! You're trying to hide it, I know, but really, I think you should just tell me the truth. It's not healthy for you to date someone you don't truly love."

"Tomoyo! Stop this nonsense about Eriol and I! There's nothing between us!"

"I don't know…" Tomoyo looked down in wonder. "I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore…"

"Alright! That's it!" Mr. Tsukino suddenly cut in. "That's it! Tomoyo, out! I do not need to hear your gay talks in here!"

Tomoyo suddenly tilted her head and looked at the teacher in wonder. "Are you gay?"

"OUT! TOMOYO I SAY GET OUT!"

Tomoyo pouted but stood up and walked out obediently, but before she disappeared from view, she smiled happily at Eriol, and said, "By the way Eri dear, I really don't think you're gay, I know there's nothing between you and Syaoran, but as for you Mr. Tsukino, I'm not so sure…"

"OUT!" He yelled slamming the door shut.

Tomoyo walked out and saw the laughing faces of her friends. "Ha-ha, laugh at me would you? You'd better wish that Eriol would forgive me girl!" She stormed down the stairs.

Just as the four of them was about to leave, someone unexpected came, Ashley, she was heading for the computer room. "Ashley? What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura questioned.

"None of your business…" She glared at them and entered the room without even knocking.

_**After Class…**_

"Ok Tomoyo, you're sure that you don't think I'm gay with Syaoran, right?"

"Yes, Eriol, and I'm sorry for saying all that to you… I really didn't mean it…"

"If you didn't mean it, why did you say it?"

"Eriol… can't you forgive? I'm apologizing to you right now! What more do want?" Tomoyo looked at him with teary eyes.

Eriol's face softened. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo, for not believing in you… I forgive you…" He drew Tomoyo into a hug and kissed the top of her head… At the same time, Tomoyo is praying no more dares like this would happen… Eriol doesn't deserve stuff like this…

On the other hand, Sakura wasn't having too much luck convincing Syaoran…

"STOP! Ok, STOP! SHUT YOUR TRAP UP GOT IT? Why do you keep on accusing me of everything! I admitted that I was sort of involved with why she said that to Eriol, but I have no fucking idea why she brought you into this! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Knowing yelling and reasoning won't work with her, he tried a different approach—whining. "C'mon! I beg of you, just tell me! Sakura… how can you be so mean to me? I thought I was your friend!"

"If you were my friend, you'd stop bugging me right now…" That did the trick; he immediately shuts up, trying to find another way for her to spill.

"Must you be so mean?" He pouted.

"Yes."

"Damn you…"

"Thank you."

He looked at her quizzily not knowing what to say. "I hope you don't ruin the relationship between Eriol and Tomoyo, they love each other very much…"

She shrugged. "If worse comes to worst, I'll just tell him it's all my fault…"

"Which is true."

"Not exactly…" She winked at him and turned around stretching her arms behind her back. "One more day… only one more day…"

"One more day for what?"

She didn't look at him, but for some reason, he had feeling that she wasn't her usual cheerful self… it seemed as if she was sad… a feeling that he's not used to her having… "One more day till you find out the truth, about the chaos… and… something else…" She paused for a bit, and for a brief second, Syaoran could've swore that he caught a glimpse of pure sorrow in her glistening eyes… almost like unshed tears…

"By the way," he started, trying to lighten things up. "Did you know that Ashley visited me right after you and your little 'gang' left today?"

Her gaze hardened and her head suddenly snapped sideways to look at him. "And what happened…"

He sighed with irritation and ran his hand through his hair. "She tried sitting one me… messing up my files, giving me all these high pitched giggles, flirting so damn badly with me… it's not even funny ok… she almost pulled open her shirt and showed me her bra…" Syaoran finished with a dry look on his face.

"What a slut… before you know it, she's going to be giving you blowjobs…"

"SAKURA! I don't fucking want a blowjob from anyone!"

For some strange reasons, she suddenly smiled and clapped her hands together. "Congrats, congrats… you said your first swear word… by free will too, I didn't have to force you into anything… and you should take a chill pill, I was only kidding with you, lighten up!"

He made a face at her. "Yah… but that wasn't the worst part…"

"There's more?"

"Yah… she asked me out…"

"WHAT!"

"Yah… she did…"

"And what did you say?"

"What do you think I said?"

"Yes?"

"You're so right! You see I love Ashley so much and I would love to go out with a sluttish bitch who's got no life and would probably only go out for my popularity and my looks and then cling onto me 24/7… Oh, I just _LOVE_ for that to happen! I mean did you know I even dream about it everyday? Man I love whores!" He said sarcastically.

"Well, could happen, people change from time to time…"

"Believe me, changing my opinions about girls? Never…"

"AHEM!" Sakura shot a threatening look to him and stomped on his foot causing him to wince.

"With the exception of you…" He gave her a wry smile because he can still feel the pain on his toes.

"AHEM!"

"And your friends…"

"Much better." She made a face at him. "Oh, and I didn't mean to step on you that hard… sorry…"

_**Social Studies…**_

Tomoyo picked her 3rd card of the day and is now giving looks of pure hatred to Sakura, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu. How can anyone be so cruel and write another one of those evil, evil cards? Poor Eriol… and Syaoran must think she's crazy now! But a dare's a dare… you got to do it…

Mrs. Woshiyo just sat at her seat knowing no one was going to listen, so why not just give them free time? Tomoyo walked up to where Syaoran and Eriol had sat together and decided to sit on Syaoran's instead of Eriol's lap. "Hello, Eriol." She greeted coolly.

"Hi… Tomoyo? What… are you doing?" He asked in both hurt and confusion.

"Well, thought I should've just kept it a secret, but I think the truth is always better than the lie… Eriol, hate to break it to you, baby boy, but, like, you're cute and everything, but compare to Syaoran, you're nothing!"

"WHAT!" Syaoran and Eriol both shouted at the same time. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Tomoyo poked Syaoran's nose and giggled. "Like, I know Eriol's your best friend and everything, but c'mon, I know you want me baby, just as much as I want you." She caressed his face gently.

"Tomoyo…" Syaoran removed her hands and gave her a desperate look. "Stop this, now, please… It's not funny…" He looked at Eriol uncertainly.

Eriol looked down for a while, then forced a smile. "I hope you guys will be happy… Tomoyo… You're beautiful, funny, intelligent… and everything a guy could dream of… I guess you do have the right to choose which guy you like…" He stood up and began walking away.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, sit down! Class is not yet dismissed!"

Tomoyo suddenly jumped off of Syaoran's lap and exploded. "HOLY SHIT! GODDAMIT! YOU STUPID RETARD!" She huffed and sat on his chair in anger. "YOU'RE SO MEAN AND ANNOYING! I HATE YOU ERIOL!"

"WHAT? You hate me? What have I ever done to you!" He accused walking towards her.

"What have you ever done to me? You can't take a joke! Meanie! I was only seeing what you would say! I'm only testing you to see whether you cared enough for me or not!" She pouted at him and turned away.

"But, I, you, I thought, then you, that means… You mean, you weren't serious!" Eriol wrapped his hands around Tomoyo's waist and looked at her beautiful figure. "How did this end up to be my fault…?" He sighed and shook his head.

Tomoyo leaned against his chest and smiled sweetly. "I was just seeing whether you cared enough for me to care… I'm really sorry about what happened Eriol, I promise, it'll never happen again." She finished her explanation with an adorable pout.

Eriol couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, I forgive you this time…" He hugged her tighter and smiled.

Mrs. Woshiyo slammed her hands on her desk and stood up with steam practically smoking out of her ears. She looked at Eriol and Tomoyo; sitting on the ground hugging each other, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Sakura; lying on the ground on top of each other (not lesbian-ly but in a close-friendly way), Syaoran; leaning against his chair, feet on his desk, the rest of the class; sitting on desks or on the ground. "Ok, that's just it! I am no longer teaching in this school anymore! I don't care if I have to be jobless for the rest of my life! I cannot stand misbehaviants like you lot! I QUIT!" She stormed out the class and slammed the door shut.

"Good-bye Mrs. Woshiyo! We won't miss you!" Sakura shouted waving at the closed door. "Have a nice day!"

"_FREE TIME!"_

* * *

Tomoyo pulled out another card and prayed for it to not be about Eriol, and let's just say, her prayer didn't exactly work. She stared at her card and almost burst into tears… of all the dares she had done to Eriol, none was as bad as this! This is going to make her officially weird and make him officially hate her! "No! This is unfair! All ya crunchy people I hate you!" 

They looked at her funny and raised an eyebrow. "Crunchy people? How are we _crunchy_?"

"I don't know! I don't know what to say anymore! I can't do this I swear! I can't! I can't! I can't! You fuzzy, crunchy, gummy, powdery or _whatever_ people! Eriol's going to hate me! I'M _NOT_ DOING THIS!"

Sakura just smiled, in a devilish way, but also in a reassuring way. She put her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders to sooth her. "Do this, and you can make mine as bad as you want tomorrow… I won't say a word of complaint."

At those words, Tomoyo's eyes snapped open and she smirked. "As bad as I want?"

"Yep."

"You got a deal, sister."

_**Fourth Period…**_

Tomoyo went up to Ashley and licked her lips. "Hey Ash… how have you been doing lately?" She purred in a sexy voice. "I missed you baby… have you missed me?"

Ashley had a look of confusion and fright on her face. "Ok… this is some kind of a joke right?"

"No my sweet sugar baby, of course not, I love you, every part of you, and I want you…"

"Tomoyo… don't start acting like a les… please… I'm not interested in you…" Ashley stood up and backed away cautiously.

Tomoyo reached up and caressed her face. "C'mon baby, I know you want me, don't play hard to get… we're meant to be, go on a date with me will ya? Then we can have our own little fun…"

"Tomoyo…"

"Let me sing the song I want to dedicate to you… _What would it take for you to just sleep with me, not trying to sound insane but you and I are meant to be… you're a sexy gal, I'm a nice girl… let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world! Gals, sometimes a girl just needs one, gals, to love her and to hold… gals, when a girl is with you… gals, then she's in control!_" Tomoyo flashed a sexy smile and growled. "Go out with me baby, you'll enjoy it. I know you will or at least I will…"

This time, before Ashley can once again reject, a masculine voice was heard behind the dark-haired girl. "Tomoyo, what's going on now?" His voice sounded tired, exhausting as well as frustrated. "I've been going around and heard that you've asked 5 girls out already!"

Tomoyo turned around and faced him with a sad and pained expression. "Eriol, remember today earlier how I was accusing you of being gay with Syaoran and how you were only going out with me because you were trying to cover that up…?"

"Yah…"

"Well… at the same time, remember when I also said that the truth is always better than the lie…?"

"Yah…"

"During that time, I realized something myself… I realized that you deserve to know the truth Eriol, you were always so kind and generous to me, and I can't keep on living in lies with you like this anymore…"

"Tomoyo…"

"No, let me finish, I will never feel another minute of tranquility if this is to be kept inside of me for the rest of eternity."

"Ok…"

"Eriol, I'm a LESBIAN!"

"WHAT!"

"I was trying to cover up for myself when I accused you of being gay! I am so sorry Eriol, I hurt you, I know, I shouldn't have done that, but life is like this, nothing's ever fair! Oh Eriol, good-bye my love, if there's one man I could've loved, it's you, but sadly, I'm only interested in women, not men!"

"What! But this can't be!"

"Oh yes it can Eriol, I know the truth can hurt, but the lie can be a forever inerasable wound… it's better this way…"

"But, but, I still love you!" He was desperate, confused at the same time… how can Tomoyo be lesbian while being with him for over three year? This is WEIRD! Something fishy's going on around here…

"Well…" She looked thoughtful for a minute. "I suppose there's a way this can work… you can be a girl for me! Start putting on make-up, wear skirts, take feminine pills and cut off your dick, add on a pussy and then everything will be fine! Yah! That could work!"

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly, she had tears in her eyes again. "Why not? I thought you loved me! And you can't even be feminine just for me? You lied about loving me then, because if you truly do, then you would do anything for me! Eriol, I promise, once you're a girl, I'll never leave you again, I'll love you forever and ever and always be by your side…"

His glasses slipped to the tip of his nose, once again, he is to be blamed. "WHY IS IT MY FAULT AGAIN!"

"BECAUSE YOU LIED! IF YOU TRULY DID LOVE ME, YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR ME, AND NOT WILLINGLY BECOMING A GIRL FOR ME MEANS YOU'RE BREAKING THAT PROMISE!"

Eriol paced. He rubbed his temple. This is chaos. Something isn't right. "THIS IS SOME KIND OF A JOKE RIGHT?"

"Of course it is."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU-" He blinked and looked at her in shock. "What did you just say?"

"You were right, you made the right guess. It is just a joke." Tomoyo pulled out a textbook from the nearest desk from her. "And guess what?"

"Wait a second here-"

She didn't give him a chance to respond, to finish his complaint of his tragic life; she whacked the textbook hard on his head. "That's for not loving me enough."

"OUCH!" Eriol rubbed his head. "What was that for? If I don't love you enough just because I wouldn't become a girl for you, what would you call what you did? You would play a mean and nasty joke on me like that if you had loved me?"

"Yes. Because I'm a girl, you're a guy. You either live with it, or you deal with it." (A/N: My favourite phrase :D)

"And what's that suppose to mean? Just because I'm a guy, it's doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does, you asked me out, I didn't ask you out. You made the mistake, and now you live with it."

She winked at him and blew a kiss. "And don't you dare break up with me, and don't even think about spreading a rumor about me being a lesbian, 'cause I can do so much worse." She whipped her ass to one side and walked away.

Syaoran walked to his best friend and patted him on his back. "Don't worry man, everything's going to be fine… girls are like that, they change their mind just like that—" he snapped his fingers. "And then there's PMS, you never know _when_ it happens… and you never know _what_ happens…"

And he was quite right about never knowing what happens, the textbook, which hurt Eriol's poor head was suddenly slapped on top of Syaoran's head. "OW!" He winced and turned around to be greeted by Sakura's smirk. "What was that for!"

"Nothing. I just felt like doing that… Tomoyo gave me inspiration." She winked at him and chased Tomoyo. Rika, Chiharu and Naoko followed.

Syaoran gave Eriol a sad look and shook his head. "Girls… you never know…" Eriol nodded his head, agreeing.

* * *

Sakura patted Tomoyo on the back and laughed. "Gosh Tomoyo! Where did all that come from? Holy shit, like, I'm on your side and everything, but what you did, it's _cruel_!" 

"What I did was cruel? EXCUSE ME! BLAME THE PERSON WHO WROTE THE DARE!"

"But acting like a tough chick wasn't part of the dare…"

"I'm like to the point of insanity right now ok? I don't even know what I'm doing anymore…" She groaned and messed up her hair. "I'm going crazy…"

Sakura shook her head at Tomoyo and then stopped. She suddenly sat on the ground. She signaled all her friends to also sit down, making a circle. "Since we ain't going to be doing anything for the rest of the period—"

"What are you guys doing sitting outside the classroom?"

They five girls looked up and saw Ms. Lyte, a teacher who is extremely confused why are they outside the classroom when there are no teachers inside the class to be sending them into the hall.

"Oh, we just felt like staying outside. Start class without us, we ain't participating today."

Ms. Lyte sighed and walked into the class. "Five less trouble-causers… today must be my lucky day…" she muttered under her breath.

After she left, Sakura looked at each and every one of them over. "Tomoyo has told me what Mr. Konishi told her to deliver. Because I am to be blamed for the damages of the music room, I must now make up for the missing moments of them listening to _beautiful_ band music. I got an idea, the teachers are not going to like it, but I know the students will love it. I need each of you to take a part; we're doing a music video. Don't worry about the costumes and everything, I got that all under control, I just need you to practice your lines and movements tonight alright?" They each nodded slowly, not really understanding but getting a basic idea. "Who's the shyest here?"

"Naoko or Rika."

"Who's the least shy?"

"You."

"Besides me."

"Tomoyo or Chiharu."

"Alright, I'll be Christina Aguilera, Tomoyo, you're going to be Mya, Chiharu, Lil Kim and Naoko or Rika, which one of you wants to be Pink?"

The four of them looked at each and frowned. "Oh no… don't tell me we're doing…"

"Yes, we are. Rika, Naoko, which one of you wants to take that part… the last will have to be Missy Elliott."

"Um… I'm sorry, but if my mom find me practicing this at home, I'm in deep shit."

"Alright, Naoko, you take that part."

"Um… alright, fine."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, everyone besides Sakura feeling quite uncomfortable. "Are you serious about this? We're actually gonna do you-know-what?"

"Yes, I'm very serious. We're going to be doing 'Lady Marmalade'."

* * *

About 30 minutes later, the girls were still practicing their moves, when suddenly, someone unexpected came; it was Bryan. The girls immediately stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here?" 

He gave them his most charming smile and wrapped his hands around Sakura's waist. "Hey baby, how are you?"

Sakura gave him a look of disgust. "Excuse me? Remove your hands from my waist this instant unless you want to go home crippled today."

He removed his hands but stayed just as close to her as he was before. "Hey babe, chill man, I ain't gonna hurt ya… just wondering, would you mind like ya know, go out with a cool dude like me? I mean you plus me, we're like perfect, baby."

She looked him with amusement in her eyes. "You're funny, kid, you really are."

He touched his heart and gave her a sad puppy look. "C'mon! Don't be mean!"

"Ha! I find that funny too, I really do! I mean me, not mean? That's like impossible! Especially to bastards!"

"Why? I like you, a lot, so why can't you like me back? I promise I'll always love you the way… the way… Eriol loves Tomoyo."

She laughed out loud and pointed her finger at him. "Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, you're funny, you really are, ha-ha, ha-ha, me? You? Like Eriol and Tomoyo? Listen boy, TAKE A HIKE!"

His smiled faded. "I'll get you, if that's the last thing I do."

Sakura patted him on top of his head and smirked. "Never." She gave him a shove and pushed him towards the classroom. "BRYAN! STOP BUGGING ME AND GO INSIDE THE CLASS!"

That did the trick, soon a voice called from inside. "BRYAN! GET IN HERE!"

He threw her a look before walking into the class. She frown right after he disappeared, she couldn't tell what the look had stand for, which means, it can either be good, or bad, but obviously more to the bad side…

"Sakura? Are you ok?"

She whipped her head around and looked at the worried faces of her friends, she smiled faintly. "I'm ok…"

"Oh, that's good."

"Yah, so um… let's continue practicing 'Lady Marmalade'."

"Alright. Oh, and by the way, you know what I just realized? 'Lady Marmalade' is only gonna take up 10 minutes max, you have to fill in for 15 minutes."

"Fine, I'll do another song by myself then."

"Which one?"

"One, which I'll dedicate to some people... they're not here, but it's also sort of based on my life…"

"Which song?"

"You'll find out tomorrow…"

* * *

The bell rang; a herd of students rushed out the door with sighs of relief. This was their first class where no trouble-causers were present to distract the teachers. Ashley came out 5 minutes after the bell rang and Eriol and Syaoran came out 3 minutes after her. "What took you guys so long?" Sakura demanded. 

"God, you wouldn't wanna know!"

"I do."

"Well, let's just say, Ashley asked me out, AGAIN!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm serious. It's so not funny…"

"Well guess what?"

"Bryan asked me out."

"WHAT!"

"Shocking eh? We both got a personal stalker now…"

"Great… just great… this is all shit… Why doesn't Bryan just go ask Ashley out?"

"Don't ask me! Go ask them!" All of a sudden, for no reasons what so ever, Sakura suddenly clapped her hands together. "Hey Syaoran… I wonder what you would look with pigtails…?" (A/N: LOL! I _LOVE_ doing that! I give pigtails to guys and gals… :P It's fun… everyone looks so cute…)

His eyes bulged and slowly backed up. "Ok… now you're officially mental… I rather go to a movie with spilt pop on me with Ashley than get pigtails!"

"Oh C'mon! Pigtails aren't that bad—" An evil glint flashed across her eyes. "I just got an idea… and you're gonna be in it…"

"Oh no…" He backed up even more. "No, no, I don't trust you and your plans… they're too dangerous for my taste…"

She smiled and pulled him by his shirt collar and whispered into his ears, "Tell Ashley you won't go out with her, but you'll go to a movie with her the next time she asks you out, tell her you would like to see 'Scary Movie 3' with her tomorrow 9:30pm… I'll tell Bryan the same thing, and we'll 'accidentally' meet up…" _(**Think**: 'OH SYAORAN! What are you doing here?' 'I Don't know Sakura, what are you doing here?' 'Gee, I wonder too, what's the possibility of us meeting up at the same night, same minute, same theater and going to the same movie?' 'I know! This is like so totally wicked! And we're also watching the 9:30 movie too!') _She pulled back and caught a quick glimpse of his concentrated expression. "And the rest of the details come later… just do as I say for now… I'll give you the rest of the details sometime after lunch."

He gave her a look of desperation and sighed. "Must you always keep me in suspense?"

"Yes."

"Screw you."

"You're supposed to say, 'go fuck yourself'."

"… I don't swear."

"You did once today."

"… You're mean."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"… You're acting like a real bitch right now."

"Well guess what? You're acting like a mother-fucking bastard."

"Hey! Now that's offensive."

"That's because you're offended too easily."

"That's because you offend people too much."

"That's still your problem."

"How's that my problem!"

"'Cause I said so."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Wanna go home crippled today?"

"You wouldn't have the heart to hurt me."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

"Exactly. So shut your trap up before your leg gets snapped in half."

"You're tough, really tough, not just for a girl, you're just plainly tough."

"And you're weak, not just for a guy, but you're weak."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Eriol and I are actually the most athletic and strongest guys in this school."

"Well there are only wimps in this school."

"Bitch…"

"Bastard."

"Hoe."

"Pussy-licker."

"Cock-sucker."

"Head-giver."

"Mother-fucker."

"Father-fucker."

"Bi-sexual."

"Tri-sexual. You like he's, she's, and it's."

"Well you're qua-sexual."

"Prostitute."

"How am I a prostitute? I'm a guy! Not a girl!"

"You look girly enough to me!"

"Well you look manly!"

"Girly."

"Manly."

"Girly."

"Manly."

"Girly."

"_Manly."_

"_Girly."_

"_Manly."_

"_Girly."_

"_Manly."_

"_Girly."_

"_Manly."_

"_Girly."_

"_**Manly."**_

"_**Girly."**_

"_**Manly."**_

"**SHUT UP!"**

Syaoran grinned at her. "There, gotcha!" She glared him and stomped on his feet. "OW!"

"That's what you get for making me lose."

"You're so whiny."

This time, she kicked him on his shin. Ow. "Watch what you say, baby boy." She winked at him. "Looks like I won this round after all…" She flashed him a smile and signaled her friends to follow her for lunch.

"Got beaten again eh buddy?"

Syaoran shook his head and sighed. "Yah, beaten by a girl, AGAIN."

**-**

**If you WANT me to email you when I UPDATE again, TELL ME and LEAVE YOUR EMAIL address in the review! (If you HAVEN'T already that is…)**

**-**

**Author's Note:** _FINALLY! AN UPDATE! I guess 'sorry' isn't gonna work now is it? I took longer than any of you expected, and I have no excuse. But I still will defend myself. Here are the reasonable excuses (also true):_

_1.Too busy on the phone_

_2.Too busy with homework_

_3.Too busy resolving problems… Grade 8 gossips a lot_

_4.To busy laughing and stalking people for fun_

_5.Too busy preparing for Halloween_

_6.Got grounded from the computer for like 2 weeks_

_7.Lost inspiration and only got it back like 3 days ago that's why I was typing like crazy_

_8.Writing stories which are like at least 50 pages long double sided for my teacher, and must edit it and re-copy it for like 5 time and I need three stories by the end of November…_

_9.Was into more tragic and sad and bloody stories and this fun thing isn't my type anymore…_

_10.Busy with art… I love art, and now that school's started, we get homework._

_11.Been obsessed with XXXholic, Chobit and Tsubasa comics and have been reading them and looking for more places to download them_

_12.Been downloading a lot of things from kazaa… must download those new music like 'Trouble' by pink and 'Me against the music' by Britney ft Madonna_

_13.Watching a T.V. show I really like_

_14.Got a really mean piano teacher who scares me to death so I have to practice now…_

_This is what I can think of now, and these are true… I'm sorry to say… but I think the next chap should be up soon since I've finally regained my inspiration:)_

_If you wanna yell at me for now updating for so long? Go right ahead, I ain't gonna get mad… I'll be happy to know that this story is wanted by people:)_

_But be reasonable with criticism… --_

8018words… I guess that's ok…


	9. Tomoyo's Dare Day 2

*Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the last chap!  :)  Today's November 23, 2003, 2:44a.m…  Yes, I'm suppose to be in bed…  but who gives a fuck?  Anyways, I'm interested to see how long this chap is gonna take to complete…  :P  Lol, and once I finish this, it's finally Sakura's Dare Day!!  :D

)angel with luck( - Thank you so much for the scanlation site!  And don't worry, like I said, I'll try updating more often now…  and I admit, the three month was a bit long…  :P  But hey, there are more people who are way slower and have even shorter chapters than mine!!  :O  lol :P

)ShiintoSakka45( - Lolz those are the kind of fights I have…  and of course, just in a joking way not seriously or ne thing…  :P  many of them are my phrases…  this story relates to my crazy, fun, weird, outta control side a lot…  Reality's Difference is like me deep down side…  :P

)Chessrook44( - Yah, I know, lost inspirations for a while like I said…  -_-  'Lady Marmalade' is a song by Christina Aguilera, Mya, Pink and Lil' Kim…  it's like a song based on the Moulin Rough…  you know what that is, right?  :S

)Dragonia-Darkwood( - A dare involving Sakura?  But the thing is, since all of them know it's a dare, then it wouldn't be fun now would it?  And if Sakura didn't like the dare, she'd just beat the other person up…  so not a wise idea if you know what I mean…  -_-  lol :P

)Jess( - S+S starts on next chap…  and then continues for the rest of the chaps till the end ^_^

)Lisa( - Lolz yah, pigtails are fun ^_^  ppl sometime run away from me too when they see me with elastics…  :P  but then sometimes I'm the one who ends up with pigtail coz they all come and get back at me…  :P  dun worry, I won't stop updating…  I don't quit half way…  :P

)Baby-Prue( - Jesse finally updated?  When did I say my name was Jesse??  :S

)chibi cherry blosom( - Dun worry, I've got other plans for Bryan…  MUAHAHA!!  Ahem…  ^.^;

)Carmela-chan( - Yah, the ending to The Giver was actually pretty good…  but I would NOT read the entire book over again…  -_-  Whoa, it seems a lot of people r reading from my story from school…  r u guys really this busy?  :S

)Midnight Crystal( - No, it's not your fault, like I said, I lost inspiration for practically half way throughout the whole chap…  so no wonder it wasn't as funny…

)LiL oBs3ss3r( - Lol no, the gay and les idea wasn't from you and it doesn't remind me of bad times…  I forgive easily ^_^ it's just that for some reason, ppl in my school, they say I like someone if I'm talking to ANY guy, and they say I'm a les if I talk to any girl…  :S  I tink it's coz I do this really cute pout and then whine and make funny noise when they tease me…  -_-  Lol and The Giver, yah, it did get better in the end I have to admit, but I won't ever read it for the second time…  -_-  Hope you get ur new comp soon!!  ^_^

)Li Kura-chan( - Alright that little Yami of yours is really getting on my nerves…  you can't go around killing people!!  *Grabs the gun from Yami and shove it down its throat* There, much better, now you won't shoot ne one!!  ^_^  Lol as for The Giver, we talk it ova on MSN so we understand each other right??  ^_^  And next time, plz, plz, plz, CONTROL YOUR YAMI!!!  OH btw, u changed ur name again :P

)Senpai_Pony( - Lol I'm glad you like my story…  and it's just coz I'm addicted to writing, it's like my life…  :P

)diecapeboydie( - But I like writing long chapters…  *puppy eyes*  it's fun and I can't help myself!  :'(  I'm sowwy!!  And thx 4 the warning about Kazaa!!  ^_^

)rissole( - You kinda gotta remember Sakura's not exactly romantic in this story…  :P  and this story is for Sakura to do DARES not a story of confessing love!  The romantic stuff will come…  dun worry about it…  ^_^

)Transcendant Pig( - I'll try to go easier on him…  but like I said, I'll TRY…  MUHAHAHAHA!!  Lolz :P

)Sadly Noone( - Lol yah, I'm a very unique writer…  :P  Proud of it too…  :)

And thanks to the many other people who's name I did not mentions!!  :)

"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________##~~ Thoughts  
  
-_- ________-_- my notes.

**_ON THE LAST CHAP:_**

Syaoran grinned at her.  "There, gotcha!"  She glared him and stomped on his feet.  "OW!"

"That's what you get for making me lose."

"You're so whiny."

This time, she kicked him on his shin.  Ow.  "Watch what you say, baby boy."  She winked at him.  "Looks like I won this round after all…" She flashed him a smile and signaled her friends to follow her for lunch.

"Got beaten again eh buddy?"

Syaoran shook his head and sighed.  "Yah, beaten by a girl, AGAIN."

**{-{-{-{Chapter Nine}-}-}-}**

**{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{Tomoyo's Dare Day 2}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}**

**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';**

Lunchtime, the girls went to Sakura's house to practice 'Lady Marmalade' that they had to put on tomorrow in front of the whole school, leaving the guys alone in the school having no fun.  "Gee, this sucks."

"I know…  why'd they suddenly leave us?"

"They said they had something important to do…  only god knows what…"

"Yah…  and I wish I'm god at this moment…  they shouldn't be keeping secrets from us, you know."

"Why not?"

"Because, we're their friends…"

"Like that matters…"

"B-But Tomoyo's my girlfriend!"

"So?"

"And what's that suppose to mean-"

"HEY SYAORAN-KUN!"

Before Syaoran had the chance to react, all he felt was a pair of arms tightly around his neck and a blob of black hair choking him.  "ASHLEY…  GET OFF OF ME!"

Ashley jumped off of Syaoran and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  "Hello sweetheart!"

"I'm not your sweetheart!"

"Oh c'mon!  Don't be stubborn like this!"  She pleaded.  Ashley grab hold of his shirt with her right hand and gave him the puppy-eye look.  "I know you like Kinomoto-san but that doesn't mean you can't give me a chance…  Please Syaoran?  All I'm asking is a date with you…  just one…"

"First of all, I'm not stubborn, you are.  Second, I like Sakura only as a friend.  Third, I don't want to go on a date with you!  I'll die for sure if I do!"

"Syaoran!"

"No!  Shut up!  I don't want to hear anymore!"

She pouted and then looked at Eriol.  "Isn't Syao so mean to me?"

Eriol sighed and rolled his eyes.  "He'd be less mean if you would stop bothering him!"

Out of nowhere, Tiana and Chloe bounced out of nowhere and both grinned at Syaoran.  "SYAO-RAN!"  They taunted.  "How about if we DARE you to go on a date with Ashley?"

"THEN I WON'T FREAKIN' TAKE THE GODDAMN DARE!"

"Are you a chicken?"

"NO!  WHO SAID I ACCEPT DARES?  AND I GET TO CHOOSE WHAT DARE I WANT TO DO!  AND STOP CALLING ME SYAORAN!  IT'S 'LI' TO YOU!"

"Don't be like this Syaoran-kun, Ashley really likes you, we can promise that she won't bother you…"

"That's because you people don't see things through my point of view!"

"Syaoran, Bryan's after Sakura, I'm after you, and we're both not stopping until you two agree.  So you might as well be a good boy, go out with me on one date, and tell your dear Sakura to do the same with Bryan…" Ashley said, patting his cheek.

Syaoran was about to say something back when he suddenly remembered something…**__**

**_~Flash Back~_**

_"Well, let's just say, Ashley asked me out, AGAIN!"_

_"WHAT?!?"_

_"I'm serious.  It's so not funny…"_

_"Well guess what?"_

_"Bryan asked me out."_

_"WHAT?!?!"_

_"Shocking eh?  We both got a personal stalker now…"_

_"Great…  just great…  this all shit…  Why doesn't Bryan just go ask Ashley out?"_

_"Don't ask me!  Go ask them!"  All of a sudden, for no reasons what so ever, Sakura suddenly clapped her hands together.  "Hey Syaoran…  I wonder what you would look with pigtails…?"  His eyes bulged and slowly backed up.  "Ok…  now you're officially mental…  I rather go to a movie with spilt pop on me with Ashley than get pigtails!"_

_"Oh C'mon!  Pigtails aren't that bad-" An evil glint flashed across her eyes.  "I just got an idea…  and you're gonna be in it…"_

_"Oh no…" He backed up even more.  "No, no, I don't trust you and your plans…  they're too dangerous for my taste…"_

_She smiled and pulled him by his shirt collar and whispered into his ears, "Tell Ashley you won't go out with her, but you'll go to a movie with her the next time she asks you out, tell her you would like to see 'Scary Movie 3' with her tomorrow 9:30pm…  I'll tell Bryan the same thing, and we'll 'accidentally' meet up…" She pulled back and caught a quick glimpse of his concentrated expression.  "And the rest of the details come later…  just do as I say for now…  I'll give you the rest of the details sometime after lunch."_

_He gave her a look of desperation and sighed.  "Must you always keep me in suspense?"_

_"Yes."****_

**_~End Flash Back~_**

"Sure Ashley…  I'll go out with you…"

"Syaoran don't be so stubborn-" She froze and looked up at him with shocked eyes.  "Y-Y-You will?"

Eriol's mouth turned into an 'o'.  "SYAORAN!  YOU'VE GONE NUTS!"

Syaoran brushed him off and glared, he then looked back at Ashley.  "Well, no, not exactly a date, since I'm not even sure what you're really like yet…  so you know what?  I'll just go to a movie with you…"

"That's fine with me!  Oh, I'm so happy Syaoran!"  She laughed with joy and hugged him tightly.

"Hugs can wait till later Ashley, when I actually see a better side of you…" He said, pushing her off.

"Oh, of course."  She stepped back and smiled.  "So, when's the movie."

"Well, I'm pretty busy for the next few weeks starting next Monday, so how about tomorrow?  I love movies on Fridays…"

"Sure!  Sounds great!"

"How about…  umm, I'm not sure what time and what movie yet but I'll tell you by the end of the day ok?"

"Sure!  Of course!  That's perfectly fine with me!"

"Ok, um I got to go now, so um, yah, uh, BYE!"  Syaoran dragged Eriol by his sleeves and zoomed off.

Ashley sighed dreamily and smiled.  Her first date…  with Syaoran…

"YAY, YAY, GO ASHLEY GO!"  Tiana and Chloe both cheered.

--

"Ok, you people are all great dancers…  even though we had such little time, you're all doing great!  Let's try the ending one more time…" Sakura cleared her throat and pressed a button on her CD player as music started to play, she waited till her part and began to sing…

"_Touch of her skin, feeling silky smooth…  colour of café au lait, alright…  made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, more-more-MORE!!_"  Her pitched voice filled the room as she stripped off her long gloves and waved them around and slowly bent down.

Naoko walked out behind the curtain and slipped up beside Sakura as she screamed out her voice.  "_Now he's back home doing 9-to-5._"

"_Sleeping the gray funnel life!_"  Tomoyo screeched as she too walked out twirling around as her right hand slid down her left arm.

"_But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep…  more-more-MORE!!!_"  Sakura again sang out her line.

Then everyone joined.  "_Giuchie giuchie ya ya, da-da…  __guichie guichie ya-ya, heeeere…  __mocha choca lata, ya-ya…  Creole lady marmalade…  Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir…  voulez vous coucher avec moi…  voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir…  voulez vous coucher avec moi…_"

Naoko then finally stepped out.  "_Christina…_"

"_OH LEAEAEAA OH_!"

"_Pink…_"

"_LA-DY…!  MAR-MA-LADE!_"

"_Lil' Kim…_"

"_HEY, HEY…  UH-UH-UH-UH-UH-UH-UH._"

"_Mya…_"

"_Oh-Oh, ooooo…_"

"_Rot wailer baby…_"

"_Baby…_"

"_Mou-lin, Rouge…_"

"_Ooo-OH!_"

"_Mister millionaire here…_"

And for a grand finale…  "_Creole lady marmalade!!!!!_"

"Wonderful job everybody!"  Sakura clapped and smiled at everybody.

The other four sighed and slumped to the ground.  "Gosh…  this music video…  is very…  physical…"

"Yah, it is…  but at least the school will like it!"

"And the costume…  it's very…  skimpy…"

"Well LIVE WITH IT!"

"And the lyrics is kind of…  hoe-ish…"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND STOP COMPLAINING?!?!?"

"Sorry…  but what we said was only the truth!"

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW!  GO COMPLAIN LATER!"

"Yes mother…"

--

The bell rang and everybody ran inside, Syaoran waited at the entrance for Sakura and her friend, when he saw their shadows, he and Eriol ran up to them and greeted the five girls.  "Hey guys!"

"Hi Syaoran, Hi Eriol."

"We would like to demand an explanation."

"About what?"

"Where have you five disappeared off to at lunch?"

"Japan."

"You can do better than that."

"Um…  No I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"GODDAMIT I SAID, NO I CAN'T YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER SO IF YOU AIN'T GOT NOTHING PLEASING TO MY EARS TO SAY THEN DON'T SAY NOTHING!"

"Ok, shut up, I'm too innocent to listen to that!"

"You, innocent?  Pah!"  She slapped him on the side of his head gently and pushed him into the school.  "You and Eriol, get going, we'll catch up with you later."

"Oh great, what is it now?"

"Nothing."

"Oh c'mon!  You guys are hiding secrets from us, and that's not good!"

"And I give a crap because…"

"Because we're your friends and Eriol is Tomoyo's girlfriend!"

"So?"

"You're hopeless.  As hopeless as me."

"GODDAMMIT WOULD YOU JUST GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE!"  She screeched giving him another shove.

Just as the door was about to shut in Syaoran's face, he yelled, "I got a date with Ashley like you had planned!"  Just as the sentence finished, the door shut.

"WHAT?"  All of Sakura's friends gasped in shock.  "What?  Sakura!  Aren't you jealoused?"

"No, I told him to do that…  and why would I be jealoused?"

"WHAT?  Why?"

"Because…  I have a plan…  now all I have to do is get a movie date with Bryan…"

"WHAT?"

"Just shut up and leave it to the master to work…" She pulled out four cards from her pocket before her friends could utter another word.  "Pick one Tomoyo, pick one…"

Tomoyo said a silent prayer and crossed her finger, after she reopened her eyes; she trusted her fingers to make this card at least half-good…  When she read the card, this was her tired, and growling response.  "I hate life."  Those three words explained it all.

--

The bell rang as Tomoyo walked glumly into the classroom praying that Eriol would get an accident while walking through the hallway and be sent to the office so she will not have to do her dare…  But luck wasn't on her side, it never was…  Eriol was in the classroom when she entered, sitting in his chair with a big smile on his face, complete oblivious to what was about to happen to him….

"Hi Tomoyo, love."

Tomoyo took her seat beside him and gave him the coldest glance she could master.  "Whatever, acne face."

"Huh?  But Tomoyo…  I don't have acnes…"

"UGH!  WHATEVER!  I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU DO OR NOT!  DON'T TALK TO ME YOU, YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT!"

"What?"

"You heard what I said you stupid!"

"Tomoyo what are you talking about?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You know WHAT?"

"What…?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!?!?!"

"What…" Eriol's voice was faltering as Tomoyo's voice rose.

"I can't STAND you anymore!"

"W-What?  What do you mean?"  

Tomoyo pulled her desk away from Eriol's and threw him a dirty look.  "I've been thinking…  _Hiiragizawa_…  I don't think I can go out with bastard like you anymore…  it's ruining my reputation."

"WHAT?"  Eriol was so shocked he had to blink and couldn't help but let his mouth drop.  "Why?"

"Chill-lax (chill/relax) will yah?  I said I'd be considering it…  I didn't say I would do it right now…  but I really, really, really am on the edge of exploding right now and one more wrong thing you do will totally push me off the edge."

"But-I-Tomo-How-Why-How do I make you happy?"

"NUMBER ONE RULE YOU CAN KEEP THAT TRAP OF YOURS SHUT!!"  Tomoyo suddenly yelled.  She cleared her throat and patted her chest.  "Ahem, sorry about that."  She suddenly stood up from the seat and glared at everyone in the class.  "NONE OF YOU WILL TELL ANYONE ABOUT ME YELLING OUT LOUD IN SUCH DISRESPECTFUL MANNER!  IS THAT UNDERSTOOD??"

"Tomoyo!  Class is started in case you haven't notice!  Not trying to be rude, but SHUT UP!"  Mrs. Leila roared.  She never yells, but this has gone way to far.

"Shut up?  Are you telling me to shut up?"

"Yes I am young lady!  Do you have a problem with that?!?"

"YES!"

Mrs. Leila walked up and put her face right in front of Tomoyo's.  And in a threatening voice, she said, "And what are you going to do about it, young lady?"

"I'm going to, I'm going to…"

"Yes?  I'm waiting for your reply."

"I'm going to…" She suddenly looked at Eriol and pointed an accusing finger at him.  "I'M GOING TO BREAK UP WITH HIM IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE THIS MINUTE!"

"WHAT?  HOW THE HELL DID I GET INVOLVED IN THIS?"

"SHUT UP ERIOL!  IF YOU DON'T I'LL BREAK UP WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU ALREADY ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!  I'M JUST THREATENING TO!  THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN DOING IT AND THREATENING TO DO IT!"

Mrs. Leila suddenly cut in.  "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO I WILL NOT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I JUST MADE A THREAT TO YOU!"

"EXCUSE ME!"  Eriol yelled.  "CORRECTION YOU MADE A THREAT TO ME NOT HER!"

"SHUT UP!  I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ASSHOLE!"

"BUT I DO!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUING!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU?"

"NO!  HOW ABOUT YOU!"

"NO!  THIS ARGUMENT STARTED BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO SHUT YOU UP!  SO DO IT AND EVERYONE'LL BE HAPPY!"

"TELL ME TO SHUT UP ONE MORE TIME AND I BREAK UP WITH HIM!"

"WHY THE HELL AM I INVOLVED IN THIS?  I DID NOTHING!"

"WHY IS HE INVOVLED??  THIS I BETWEEN YOU AND ME TOMOYO AND I DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT HIM!"

"I'M YOUR STUPENT AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME?

"SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH NOW OR I'LL BREAK UP WITH YOU THIS INSTANT!"

"I WILL IF YOU STOP INVOLVING ME IN THIS!"

"I SAID SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

"NO!  YOU FIRST!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP FIRST SO YOU DO IT FIRST!"

"THAT'S IT!  I'M BREAKING UP WITH ERIOL!"

"NO TOMOYO!  YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"__

_"YES I CAN!"_

_"NO YOU CAN'T!"_

_"YES I CAN!"_

_"NO YOU CAN'T!"_

_"YES I CAN!"_

_"NO YOU CAN'T!"****_

**_"YES I CAN!"_**

**_"NO YOU CAN'T!"_**

**_"YES I CAN!"_**

**_"NO YOU CAN'T!"_**

**_"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THAT TRAP OF YOURS UP!"_**

"WOULD YOU STOP TELLING US TO SHUT UP?  IF ONLY YOU'LL CLOSE YOUR MOUTH SHE WON'T BE BREAKING UP WITH ME!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"TOMOYO!  MAKE A THREAT TO HER!"

"FINE!  IF BOTH OF YOUR DON'T SHUT UP THIS INSTANT I WILL BREAK UP WITH ERIOL AND GET MRS. LEILA FIRED!"  -_-A/N: Go Tomoyo!!  Yay!!  Lol :)-_-

"THAT'S IT!  YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET ME FIRED BECAUSE I QUIT!"  And with that, Mrs. Leila stormed out of the room to the office.

Eriol sighed with relief and looked at Tomoyo.  "I guess you're not going to break up with me are you?"

"Too bad, you talked.  It's over."

"WHAT?"

"At the beginning I said if you keep your mouth shut for the whole period I might change my mind.  Now the chaos is over, you talked, you lose, too bad, so sad, don't cry, it's over, good luck, have fun, see you later, not too soon, kill yourself, I don't care, I'm happy, you're not, and the class is staring at us, you're in shock, you feel unfair, I'm hyper, I've been through hell today, I hate Sakura's cards evil, I'm Tomoyo, you're Eriol, we're not dating, I'm single, so are you, go for a girl, I go for guy, unless you're gay, or I'm a les, but that's not possible, of course you never know, so you may be gay-"

"Ok, stop, stop, STOP!  Cut it out Tomoyo!  Cut it out!  I know you wouldn't do this to me, so who's taking over your body right now?"

Seeing the opportunity, Tomoyo immediately pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.  "It's her!  It's her!  It's all her fault I tell yah!  She's taking over my body!  It's all her fault!  Blame her!  Not me!"

Eriol looked at the direction Sakura is in.  "It's your fault?"

Sakura did not like that sentence, she stood up and walked to them, so close, their noses are almost touching.  "What'd you say?"

"Well, that's what Tomoyo just said!"  Eriol whined.

Sakura glared at Tomoyo.  "What'd you say to him?"

Tomoyo smiled a not so innocent smile.  "Nothing!"  She chirped.

"I want the damn truth!"

"Alright, fine!  Eriol took over my body and copied my voice and made me say it!"  She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"How is it my fault??  How can I take over people's body??  I don't know how to mimic people's voices either!"

Sakura turned back to Tomoyo.  "Well?"

"Um, he's lying!"

She looked at Eriol.  "Well?"

"I never lie!"

Back to Tomoyo.  "Well?"

"You should believe your best friend!"

"Well?"

"You should know when your best friend's lying!"

"Well?"

"So?  You should trust your best friend more than a friend no matter what!"

"Well?"

"I'm not just a friend!  I'm your close friend!"

"Well?"

"Who cares?  I'm closer!"

"Well?"

"I'm your best guy friend!"

"Well?"

"No he's not!  Syaoran is, remember?"

"Well?"

"Syaoran's your boyfriend not your close friend!"

"Well?"  A pause.  "_WHAT_?"

"I mean I knew you longer than Syaoran!"

"Well?"

"I'm still closer to you!"

"Well?"

"But I'm more trustable!"

"Well?"

"No I am!"

"Well?"

"Don't believe her, obviously I am!  Look at how crazy she's became!"

"Well?"

"I'm just trying to be more like you!"

"Well?"

"That means she's learning to lie!"

"Well?  Wait a minute…  are you calling me a liar??!!??!!??"

"No, I'm just saying, she um, copied the wrong side of you!"

"Well?"

"Well, I-" Tomoyo suddenly paused.  "Wait a minute, what's this argument all about again?"

"Umm…  I forgot?"

5 minutes passed with the three of them just staring at each other, confused.

And then, the bell rang.  "Well, that's the bell, I'll see you outside the classroom, Tomoyo."  She winked before walking away.

The crowd slowly lessened, Tomoyo stood alone with Eriol.  She wasn't nervous, not at all.  "Well, now that everyone's gone, I have one thing to say to you."

"And what's that?"  Eriol questioned.

"Well, I've decided something…  about me breaking up with you earlier?  I didn't really mean it…  I think I was crazy then.  I change my mind now."

"What?"  Eriol looked relieved at first, then he fumed.  "How dare you??  Who do you think you are Tomoyo?  You can't just have me anytime you want and kick me around whenever you feel like it!"

Tomoyo patted him on the head and winked.  "You keep the yelling to yourself, darling.  What I'm telling you is a fact, whether you choose to accept it or not, that's your decision.  So if you accept it, we'll date again, if you don't, I'll find myself another guy, and you can get yourself another girl.  Well, got to run, Sakura's waiting for me…" She gave him a flirtatious smile and walked away swaying her hips.

--

Tomoyo closed her eyes tightly and prayed that this one will not have to involved Eriol…  she serious is having a feeling that Eriol won't take this shit from her for any longer…  Her hand made contact with a card as she opened it and read it over.  _~~##PHEW!!  I LOVE YOU GOD!!  THANK YOU!!  I LOVE EVERYONE!!  YES!!  YES!!  FINALLY!  MY LUCK IS CHANGING!##~~  _Tomoyo was so happy she actually began jumping around in joy.  "YES!  YES!!  YES!!  FINALLY!!!"

Her friend looked at her happy face knowing it wasn't about Eriol.  They sighed.

Tomoyo beamed a bright smile.  "Thank you to whoever wrote this card!  Not only does it not involve Eriol, but it's also such an easy dare!!  YES!"  She punched her fist into the air and bounced away happily.**__**

**_Second Period…_**

Mr. McNeil sat in front of the class.  "Today class, we're going to be sitting straight for the whole period!  Understand??  I'm sick of immature behavior from this class!"  He glared at the five girl who smiled innocently in return, as if to say, _'who us?'._

He paced around the room keeping an eye on everyone making sure not a hair on them moved, making sure their backs are straight, making sure they didn't dare to blink, making sure not a word is said, making sure not an eye contact is made…  basically, making sure they're perfect.

Tomoyo raised her hand into the air.

"Yes Daidouji?"  Mr. McNeil said suspiciously.  "May I help you?"

"No, I think I'll just go the washroom myself."

His face hardened.  "Did I give you permission to go to the restroom yet?"

"Alright, let's start over."  She slowly put her hand back down.  A minute later, she shot it up again.

"Yes Tomoyo?"

"Mr. McNeil, will you kindly let me go the washroom please?"

"No."

"Then you're not kind, you're very evil and mean, and annoying, and bad, and I don't like you if you don't let me go and I may even pee right here and you'd have to clean up the yellow substance."  She finished with a smile.

Mr. McNeil sighed.  "Is it an emergency?"

"If it wasn't I wouldn't have asked.  I'm a very good girl."  Sakura and her friend snickered at that; Tomoyo shot them a death glare.

He seemed to be thinking, and at last, he said, "fine, go, but you better not be gone for more than 5 minutes."

"Don't worry my dear teacher, I won't let you down."  She gave him a smiled

"Just go!"

"Of course, of course…" She stood up from her seat and walked out the class casually.

The rest of the class sat in silence, while Sakura, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were thinking of the same thing inside their head, _~~##Hurry up Tomoyo!  Damn it we're dying here!##~~_

One second finally passed…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

****

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

Until finally, Sakura couldn't take it another more, she shot up from her seat and yelled, "Mr. McNeil I have to go and find where that fat ass bitch is and why the fuck she's taking so long!  I'm dying here!"

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR DIRTY MOUTH!"

"NO!  I'M SERIOUS!  SHE'S TAKING TOO LONG!"

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME MS. KINOMOTO!  MS. DAIDOUJI HAS ONLY BEEN GONE FOR LESS THAN A MINUTE AND EVEN IF SHE DOES RETURE SHE WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO TALK TO YOU!  SIT!"

Sakura sat down.  But not before giving him the middle finger.  Mr. McNeil sighed.

And so, we're back to where we were before…  Sakura continued staring at the clock, as one second finally passed…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

****

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

And just as Sakura was about to shot up from her seat once and again and just run out of the class with or without Mr. McNeil's permission, the sounds of heaven beamed in.  All of a sudden, the fire alarm rang.

Let me tell yah, from the other day when the fire set in this particular band room, with hole in the ceiling for proof, people _really _freaked out this time, especially when a girl with raven locks ran into the room with wide eyes and screamed,  "THERE'S A FIRE IN THE BATHROOM!  EVERYBODY WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!"

And the panic started.  Oh how Mr. McNeil hated Tomoyo right then for getting the class all worked up, but there was no point, everyone scrambled to their feet knocking their chair onto the ground and all squeezing for the door.

"SINGLE FILE PLEASE!!  EVERYONE CALM DOWN!  THIS IS JUST A FIRE DRILL!"

The class seemed to calm a bit, until Tomoyo yelled, "NO IT'S NOT!  DAMN IT I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!  THERE WAS FIRE!  THE WHOLE BATHROOM IS LIT I TELL YA!  SMOKE IS RISING!  WE'RE GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!"

Taking Tomoyo's word for it, nobody bother to ask, _'So why can't we see the smoke?'_ or _'Why didn't we smell it?'_  They simply believed it.  Stupid.

And to make matters worse, Mr. Konishi's voice suddenly boomed through the school.  "This is not a fire drill!  I repeat it is _not _a fire drill!  Which means there might actually be a fire!  Everyone, out into the schoolyard!"

That did the trick.  Even if they don't believe Tomoyo, they had to at least believe the principal!  "NOBODY PANIC!"  Mr. McNeil roared.

"Oh what the heck, EVERYBODY PANIC!!  YOU'RE LIFE IS IMPORTANT, IF YOU DON'T PANIC, YOU WILL LOSE IT!"

And once again, the chaos began.  Everyone scrambling around trying to get outside, Sakura, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko trying their best to suppress their giggles, Syaoran and Eriol looking around wanting to know what the heck happened.  When they saw the four girls standing around calmly, they walked towards them and shook their shoulders.  "What's wrong with you people?  Get going!  Didn't you hear?  This is not a fire drill!  There might actually be fire!!"

Sakura smirked.  "Use your senses Syaoran my darling, do you smell smoke?"  She taunted.

He stopped and sniffed the air.  It smelt the same…  There doesn't seem to be smoke…  "Well, why is the fire alarm on?"

"Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran…  you do know that all you have to do you pull a little plastic button for the whole school to be filled with fire alarming beeping."  She smiled a devilish smile.  "Do you catch my hint now?"

He gasped.  "You pulled the fire alarm because you were so bored!"

Sakura nearly knocked him unconscious.  "You idiot!  How could I have done that?  You were sitting beside me the whole time!"

"Oh yah…  right…" A realization hit upon him.  "Tomoyo…  she's the only one who left the room…"

"Took you long enough to figure it out!"

"We must tell the teacher!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Do you want to get Tomoyo in trouble?"

"Well…"

"No Syaoran, don't."  Eriol said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.  "I don't want Tomoyo suspended though she treated me badly today."

Syaoran softened.  "Alright…  fine buddy, whatever."

Sakura smirked.  "You know, you two make quite the couple…"

"WHAT?"

Sakura only smiled in return.  "C'mon, the fire is spreading, we must get out in the field before we are burned to death!"  With one last smart grin, she run into the crowd, giggling.**__**

**_Outside the school…_**

Once everyone was out, they waited to see if there was any smoke in case they called the Fire Department for nothing.  And surprisingly, they saw none.  Mr. Konishi walked into the school cautiously and smelt the air.  There is no smoke…  The realization hit upon him like a ton of bricks.  There is no fire…  Damn it!  Another prank!

He stalked angrily out into the field and roared furious at every student.  "ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU PULLED THE FIRE ALARM THINKING IT'S A FUN PRANK?!  HUH?  WHICH ONE OF YOU?"

All eyes of the music class looked at Tomoyo.  "Sir, Daidouji did, well, I believe she did since she ran back into the class starting a panic and claiming she had seen the fire with her very own eyes."  Mr. McNeil reported.

Mr. Konishi walked up dangerously close to Tomoyo and looked at her with a vicious glare.  "Tell me Daidouji, do you find this funny?"

Tomoyo thought for a bit.  "Yes, I think it's quite amusing."

"WELL YOU'RE WRONG BECAUSE IT'S NOT!"

She suddenly looked down on the ground as a teardrop fell.  "Forgive me kind sir…  it's not my fault, really, it's, it's all his fault!"  She cried pointing her finger at Mr. McNeil.

Mr. Konishi raised an eyebrow.  "Really?  And how is it his fault?"

"Because…  he was treating us like kids from an advanced army, do you know how hard it is?  Do you know what torture we were in?  I had to do something to get all my classmates and friends out of disastrous moments as such!  I had to!"

"That gives you no reason to pull the fire alarm though!"

"But I was desperate!  Can't you see things in my point of view!  Oh Mr. Konishi!  Forgive me!"  Surprising, she suddenly opened her arms and hugged the old man around the waist and wept.  "Forgive me…  forgive me…"

"If you forgive her, I quit."  Mr. McNeil threatened.

Mr. Konishi gulped.

Tomoyo looked up at him with sad eyes.  "C'mon, Mr. Konishi, would you rather keep an _arrogant, ugly, stupid, mental, mean, evil, screwed up, disgraceful, terrible, horrifying, monstrous, unworthy, crusty, bitchy, cranky, garbage, nasty, irritating, unwanted, spiteful, self-centered, hateful, bitter, malicious, crappy, bossy, too-proud, haunting, uncivil, rude, ridiculous, pompous, lofty, nosy, perverted, snobby, harsh, clumsy, idiotic, brain-less, dumb, brutal, nasty, senseless, foul, filthy, lying, untrustworthy, unreliable, dirty, muddy, crazy, retarded, simple-minded, goofy, insane, mad, nutty, crackpot, moronic, sick, unbalanced, vicious, harmful, wicked, bad, ill-fated, damaging, threatening, unlucky, sinister, injustice, crime, corrupted, poisoned, cursed and harmful_ teacher like Mr. McNeil over there or would you rather keep a _beautiful, intelligent, kind, generous, smart, pretty, astonishing, fantastic, fabulous, joyful, fashionable, lucky, bright, perfect, attractive, appealing, lovely, stunning, elegant, graceful, well-mannered, wise, alluring, entertaining, captive, charming, loveable, hypnotic, sensual, tantalizing, trilling, sexy, irresistible, giving, forgiving, happy, glowing, wondrous, intelligent, popular, exquisite, sophisticated, stylish, lively, lustful, cute, energetic, cool, perfect, adorable, sweet, precious, clever, brilliant, fancy, neat, gifted, skillful, smooth, pure, complete, radiating, merciful, softhearted, tender, nice, agreeable, welcoming, descent, gracious, dedicated, useful,  blessed, delightful, blissful, brave, daring, beaming, sunny, sparkling, friendly, pleasing, content, courageous, quiet, goddess-like, tranquil, and peaceful_ girl such as I?  You choose Mr. Konishi; I'm not forcing you into anything…****

"That's not fair!  Why did she describe me with such disgusting words and save such gorgeous words for herself?!?!"  Mr. McNeil complained.

"Tomoyo, I must say, you have quite a vocabulary list…" Mr. Konishi complemented.

"Why, thank you…"

"Mr. Konishi!"  Mr. McNeil cried getting his attention.

"Oh yes, um I'm suppose to choose whether I want you or Tomoyo to stay?"

"Yes…"

Just as Mr. McNeil wasn't looking, Tomoyo mouthed something to Mr. Konishi.  _'My mother can get you fired'_.

That did the trick.  "I pick Tomoyo."  He said quickly.

Mr. McNeil looked shocked.  "Alright…  if you really wanted this way…  you're making the wrong decision, and I'll prove it to you."  He said hauntingly before storming away.

--

The fire alarm soon stopped, and the students went back into their classrooms, but before they even had a chance to sit down, the bell rang signaling them to be at their next class.  Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed towards their next period.

Sakura, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Syaoran and Eriol, of course, walked together.  "Wow Tomoyo!  How'd you manage to make Mr. Konishi choose you?  And in such a hurry too?"  Eriol questioned, amazed.

Tomoyo smiled ever so sweetly.  "I simply mouthed to him that my mother could get _him_ fired."

Eriol shook his head in amazement.  "You never stop to amaze me."

Tomoyo grinned happily, then looked down a bit.  "Umm, Eriol?"

"Yah?"

"Umm…  I'm sorry about what happened today, how I was really mean to you and all…"

"Oh…" Eriol's smiled suddenly faded.  "That's quite alright…"

There was quite a few moment of silence…  and at last, it was broken, by the wrong person….

It was Bryan.

With his goofy, too-proud smile like always.

Syaoran scowled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Eriol wasn't pleased.

Tomoyo was angered.

Chiharu glared.

Rika stared hard.

Naoko gave a skeptical look.

He didn't mind all that, he walked straight up to the seven people and put an arm around Sakura's waist.  She glared at him and slapped him across his face.

He maintained his cool by removing his hands but kept his smile.  "I'm not leaving you alone until you agree to a date with me."

"Are you stupid in the head or something??  How many times do I have to tell you-"  _~~##Remember your plan…##~~_  "-I don't want to go on a date with you until we go to a movie together!"  She finished the last sentence with a false cheerful smile.

Besides Syaoran, everyone else almost died.  This is bizarre!  First Syaoran and Ashley, now Sakura and Bryan?  Has the word gone mad or something??

But one glared from Sakura shut them up.

"Are you serious?"  Bryan asked in disbelieve._  ~~##This must be mine and Ashley's lucky day!##~~_

"Yah.  One rule, it has to be tomorrow, and we're watching the 8:50pm one for Scary Movie 3.  Oh, and you're not allowed to tell Ashley about it."

Bryan blinked.  "I can take the time, the movie and all, but why can't I tell her?"

"Why are you so anxious to tell her?  If you like her so much, go out with her!"

"Alright, alright, I won't."

Sakura grinned.  "I'm quite popular, so keep in mind, I can find out things much easier than you think."

He nodded.  "See you tomorrow night, sweetheart."  He said as he caressed her cheek.

Another slap.  Ouch.  "We're not dating yet.  Tomorrow is a getting-to-know-you night…"

He nodded but again, maintained his cool.  "Sure.  And I'll make sure you like me."

"Don't be _too_ sure."  Without waiting for a response, Sakura signaled her friends away.

Once they were out of Bryan's sight, Sakura pulled Syaoran's head near her mouth where she placed it beside his ear and whispered, "Come with me to my house tomorrow at lunch, I will give you the details then.  As for what I said to Bryan, say the same to Ashley, ok?"

He looked at her and nodded.

She looked at the rest of them.  "Tomorrow, the rest of you will come with Syaoran and I to my house."

"Why?  And we're not allowed to be off of school property at lunch."

She ignored the second statement.  "You have been wondering why Syaoran and I accepted dates of loser like Ashley and Bryan right?  Well, you're about to find out tomorrow at lunch…"

"We're not allowed to be off school property at lunch."  Eriol repeated.

Sakura sighed.  "So what?  Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu saw me jumping over the fence before, haven't you girls?"

They nodded.  "Yah…"

"Exactly, if I can, so can the rest of you."

"But Sakura!  Last time it was only you, and you're the quickest of us all, and we were there to cover you up…  but if seven people escape at once, we'll be sent to the office to be dealt with by teachers!"

"If there will be any teachers left by tomorrow that is…" She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing…  just do as I say, and I promise nothing will go wrong."

"We don't know…"

"When have my plan ever failed?"

They stayed silent to that.

The third dare was easy, and again, Tomoyo was overjoyed by the fact it's not related to Eriol.  All she had to do was steal a pencil from Ashley while she wasn't looking, and 'accidentally' let the girl see the pencil in her hand and know that it belongs to herself.

Of course, knowing Ashley, she wouldn't let it go that easily, and they got in a fight.  Tomoyo kept on saying it's her pencil while Ashley said it wasn't…  It went on for 20 minutes and the poor guidance teacher, Ms. D'Urzo who was suppose to teaching kids how to calm down and control their anger, couldn't get a word through those teenager's ears.  Ashley stopped after a while to get Syaoran to help her.

Syaoran; having to be nice to her for the plan tomorrow as Sakura had claimed, but couldn't be too nice for Tomoyo's sake, ended up getting Ashley pissed, Bryan soon came to help Ashley in the argument.  Tomoyo took that opportunity to sneak away and tell Sakura that two losers are teaming up against Syaoran and only she can stop it because Bryan will only listen to her, the argument never stopped between Syaoran, Sakura and Ashley, Bryan.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!"

"BUT TOMOYO'S MY FRIEND AS WELL AND I DON'T LIKE TAKING SIDES!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE TREATING ASHLEY LIKE THIS!  SHE'S MORE PRECOIUS THAN A FRIEND!"

"WHY ARE YOU INVOLVING YOURSELF IN THIS BRYAN??  GET OUT OF HERE!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND!  WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"BECAUSE SYAORAN'S MY FRIEND!"

"EXACTLY!  SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE ASKING ME WHY I'M HERE!"

"STOP IT!  THIS IS BETWEEN SYAORAN AND I!  NOT SAKURA AND YOU!"

"THIS IS BETWEEN ALL OF US!"

"NO!  WE'RE THE MAIN CHARACTERS!"

"I STILL DON'T GET HOW THIS FIGHT STARTED!  I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE YOUR SIDE AND DISS TOMOYO!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT TOMOYO??"

"I DO!  SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

"WHO ASKED YOU KINOMOTO?"

"YOU JUST WATCH WHO YOU'RE SPEAKING TO!"

And so on…  if you catch my hint.  I shall not bored you with the rest of the argument.

Until finally, Syaoran decided to declare, "If this does not stop this instant, I will not go out with Ashley!"

That got everyone to stop.  Syaoran was so proud.  "You heard the guy!"  Sakura announced.  "Come with me Bryan, we having some talking to do."

Taking that chance, Syaoran told Ashley the time and movie they're to watch, and made her promise not to tell Bryan about it.  She promised, I mean why wouldn't she??  Her dream finally came true and she's not going to push it away just to make Bryan happy!

The talk between Sakura and Bryan wasn't much, Sakura just glared at him and threatened if this happens again; she will cancel the movie on him and no second chances.  He nodded like good little boy and bowed his head in shame, saying endless 'sorry'.

The whole time while the fight/argument took place, Tomoyo was taping the whole thing, pleased with herself, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko giggled with her, Eriol just frowned, but didn't utter a word.**__**

**_After the bell rang…_**

And so, we're here now, the final period of the day.  Tomoyo took the last card and looked at it over.  She was so happy about the last two dares she forgot to pray for this one.  Sadly, the last card is also one of the 'to-be-dreaded' cards.  She almost fainted.  "BUT I JUST APOLOGIZED TO ERIOL FOR EVERYTHING I'VE DONE TO HIM!!"

Sakura glared.  "So?  You made Syaoran and I get in a fight with idiots!"

"But that was the dare!  Go blame whoever the hell wrote the dare!"

"I didn't write it!"  Rika, Chiharu and Naoko said at the same time.

Sakura looked at them suspiciously.  "I'll get to the bottom of this later.  As for you Tomoyo, you _have_ to do it."  With that, she walked outside the classroom where Eriol and Syaoran were waiting with earplugs in their ears.  "You can take those out now!"

"WHAT?"

"You can take those out now!!!!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID YOU CAN TAKE THOSE OUT NOW!!!"

"WHAT?"

"Goddammit…" She growled as she roughly pulled those 'things' out for them.  "I said you can take them out now!"

"Oh…"**__**

**_Last Period…_**

Mrs. Ranmutela looked as miserable as ever, sitting in her seat in front of the class with her eyes blanked out, under her breath, she was muttering, "oh good lord, why this class, why?  I finally had an at least half good day and now those five brats are here to ruin it…"

Sakura smirked watching Mrs. Ranmutela talk to herself.  If only she knew Sakura had heard what she said…  "Mrs. Ranmutela?"  She said and put her face right in front of the teacher.

As Mrs. Ranmutela raised her head to look, she was horrified at the sight of a large, heavy-makeup, pale face and nearly jumped out of her skin.  "OH DEAR!"

"Hi!"  She gave an innocent smile.

She patted her chest and inhaled and exhaled.  "Oh lord, yes Sakura, what do you want?"

"I hear what you said to yourself…  you called me and my friend brats…"

"Well, well, uh, the five of you are quite troublesome…  you must admit that…"

"But we ain't brats."

"Ok, no, you aren't…  you're perfect little angels…  happy?"

"No.  We're not angels either."

"Then what do you want to be??"

"I'll leave you to figure that one out yourself."  With one last smile, she walked to her seat, beside Syaoran.

Class went on for about 25 happy minutes, when the homework was assigned and the students were asked to work on it for the rest of the period, Eriol had to open his mouth and asked Tomoyo a question, he said, "Tomoyo?"

She looked terrified at the sight of him.  "UGLINESS!"  She suddenly screams.  "EWW!  YOUR UGLINESS IS BLINDING MY SIGHT!  GET OUT OF HERE!  GET OUT OF HERE!  GET OUT OF HERE!  I CANNOT BE INFECTED BY YOUR UGLINESS!  NO!  NOT I, PERFECT DAIDOUJI!"

"What?"  Eriol gave a questionable glance to her.  "What's wrong Tomoyo?  I thought you were sorry about all that's happened today…"

"EWWWW!!"  She shot up from her chair and began waving her hands around frantically.  "SICKNESS!  YOU UGLY CREATURE!!  I WAS APOLOGIZING BACK WHEN YOU WEREN'T UGLY!  NOW YOU'RE TOO DISGUSTING TO BE LOOKED AT!!  SICK!!  SICK!!  SICK!!"

Eriol touched his face delicately.  "Is there something on my face?"

"Oh god you're hopeless!"  She quickly grabbed her makeup mirror, and while he wasn't looking, she cracked it and passed it to him while looking the other way.  "Just look at yourself!"

_~~##Why is the mirror cracked??##~~_ He accepted the mirror from her and stared at his reflection.  He sees nothing different.  "Tomoyo…  I don't see anything wrong with my face…"

Tomoyo pretended to be slowly darting her eyes to the mirror and his face as she gasped.  "You see nothing?  God your ugliness broke my mirror!  Look at it!  It's cracked!"

"But, but, it was like this when you gave it to me!"  Eriol argued.

She gasped in shock.  "Are you saying that a perfect Daidouji such as myself carries such an unlucky symbol like a broken mirror in my purse?"

His voice was faltering.  "But you really did give me this…"

She glared at his and snatched the mirror from his hand.  Carelessly, she tossed it into a nearby garbage can.  "You're such a disgrace to me!  Not only are you ugly, you also lie, and you're saying I'm unlucky!"  She suddenly collapsed on her desk and bursts into a round of tears.  "I HATE YOU!"

"But…  but…" Eriol sighed as he put a comforting arm around his girlfriend.  "I'm sorry alright…  maybe when I was holding it I accidentally broke your mirror…"

Tomoyo burst out laughing when he said that while her face was still on her arms on top of her desk.

Eriol appear confused.  "Uh Tomoyo?  Are you laughing or crying?"

Her face suddenly snapped up and looked at him with laughter escaping her lips without much control.  "You're stupid!"

"What?"

"Y-You, you're so dumb!"

"Huh?"

"Naïve little child!  HAHA!!  HAHA!!"

"Eh?"

She looked at him with a trying-to-be-serious face before bursting out laughing again.  To the whole class, she looked like a fool making a fool out of herself…  -_-A/N: lol!-_-

"You stupid little boy!  I was only testing you!"

"What?"  Eriol appeared to be extremely confused.

"Testing me?  What do you mean?"

"To see what you have to say!"

She stood up wobbly like a drunken little girl and wrapped her hands around him and kissed him lightly on the cheek before laughing again.  "Oh god, I think I've got the laughing disease!"

"Um, yah… I think so too…"

Luckily they were able to calm the girl down 5 seconds before the bell rang.  The seven of them walked out the door happily as Tomoyo passed Sakura the last card in her hand.  Ashley and Bryan both gave a kiss goodbye to Sakura and Syaoran.  (Bryan to Sakura and Ashley to Syaoran.)

The boys went their way home; the girls went with Sakura to Penguin Park.

They lay each card out and read the eight sentences.**__**

**_1.Put up your hand up for every questions asked, then start a huge commotion whenever you're picked.  By: Chiharu_**

**_2.Ask Eriol if he's gay, and then tell him you were only joking.  By: Sakura_**

**_3.Tell Eriol you think Syaoran's cuter then tell him you were only testing.  By: Naoko_**

**_4.Tell Eriol you're a lesbian then say you just wanted to know what he's going to say.  By: Sakura_**

**_5.Tell Eriol you wanted to break up with him, and then say you changed your mind.  By: Rika_**

**_6.Pull the fire alarm.  By: Naoko_**

**_7.Start a fight and then get out and leave the people to fight between them.  By: Rika_**

**_8. Tell Eriol you think he's ugly then say you were only testing.  By: Chiharu_**

The girls smiled devilishly at Sakura.  "Tomorrow's your day, my dear…"

Sakura didn't quite trust that smile, but then thought, _~~##What's the worst they can do?##~~_  Boy, if only she knew…  "Yah…  so what?"

"Oh, you'll see sweetie, you'll see…"

Sakura looked at them skeptically.  "Ok…  right, well, I've got to get going…  see you later!"  With that, she picked up her bag and walked away.

As soon as she was out of sight, the four girls burst out laughing.  "If only she knew…  if only she knew…" they giggled some more and bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

*****

**If you WANT me to email you when I UPDATE again, TELL ME and LEAVE YOUR EMAIL address in the review!  (If you HAVEN'T already that is…)**

*****

***Author's Note:** _YAY!!  Finally I'm done!  Can you believe I finished this through a fire alarm??  I think someone set something on the second floor on fire…  :S  And the next chapter will finally be Sakura's!!!  :D  You'll be very surprised to know what I have in store for her!  Well, till next time!  Oh, and I kept my promise!  I updated on the last day of the winter holiday so it's still considered part of the holiday!!  Lol :P  As for those of you who's time is ahead of mine, well too bad, 'cause here, I updated on time…  ^_^  lol._

****

**_YAY!!  7451 words!!  :)_**__


	10. Sakura's Dare Day 1

***Author's Note:** _YAY!!  Finally!  Sakura's Dare Day!!  The chapter all of you have been waiting for!!  ^_^ Believe me, your not the only ones anxious, I've waited forever to type this out!!  :)  You're gonna like it!!  :D_

)**Lemon-Tea37**( - Aww!!  Thank you so much for adding me to your author's Alert List!!  ^_^ I feel so special!!  :D

)**Dragonia-Darkwood**( - I dun think you're blabbering!  I love long reviews!!  ^_^  Unfortunately I have neither Yahoo nor Aol messenger…  U_U  I have MSN…  :'(  Of course I don't think writing as a task!  I love writing!  It's part of my life!!  ^_^

)**Cute Star Angel**( - Sure, add me on your MSN list.  You know my email addresses, it at my bio.  Wow!!  An All girls school?  So do you like go to a private school or something??

)**demi-kaijuu**( - Dun you worry a thing about the language, you saw the language I used in the story!  :)  YAY!  I'm glad you liked the story so much ^_^  It made another person laugh…  I'm so proud :)

)**Dee**( - I know!  What a guy Eriol is!  Dun you just wish he's ur boyfriend??  ;)  I certainly wish he's mine!  Lol jks, I wish Keanu Reeves is mine…  ^_^  But he's married!!  :'(

)**Feather of Julia**( - Thankies for the review!!  ^_^  You never knew what Lady Marmalade is??  It's kinda related for Moulin Rough…  have you watch that movie??  Give him a flower and see how he reacts??  When I read that line I just burst out laughing…  lol :P  You should've wrote: Give him a wet tissue paper wrapped in toilet paper and see how he reacts…  Lol I'd really laugh then, and it'll be fun to see how I make him react isn't it??  ;)  I wish I could add that in, sadly I've already gotten everything planned out…  well, maybe I can find someway of squeezing it in…  : ) Oh, I'm just so full of ideas!  Lol  :)  Oh yah, and did you get my email??  You're replying slower than before…  ;_;  U_U

)**chibi cherry blosom**( - Kissing Syaoran won't be one of the dares…  I'm sorry…  but believe me, one dare is linked to another, and you're going to like it…  ;)

)**MysticPrincessMoonlight**( - Yah they practiced Lady Marmalade at Sakura's house…  when were they afraid??  And beside, just 'cause they practiced doesn't mean they can't be afraid to do it in front of the whole school!!  O_O  Have you seen the skimpy costume??  XD

)**Vixen Mizuno**( - Lol I'd prefer if you'd call me Sweety instead of Mini if coz I think Sweety sounds cuter!!  Meow!!  (lol I dun know why I just typed that…  ^_^) so ya!!  :D

)**JAxsta**( - Omg are you serious??  I FEEL SO DAMN SPECIAL!!  I can't believe I actually got a comment from someone who doesn't like giving out comments!!  Omg I feel so special!!  I'm sooo happy now too!!  ^_^

)**Fantasiimaker**( - Capitalization shows shouting and when there's chaos you have to shout to be heard!!  ^_^ OMG ANOTHER SUPER SPECIAL REVIEW!!  SOOOO DAMN HAPPY!!  First story reviewed in 4 month??  O_O You dun know how special I feel hearing that, especially from you since you're such a successful author and I love you story!!  HELLO!!  CAN YOU HEAR ME??  See you're not completely deaf yet…  though your ears are ringing…  ^.^

)**Midnight Crystal**( - The Bryan and Ashley Plan is going to be brilliant!!!

)**Lightspeed Suzuka**( - I would do a sequel…  but I'm too stressed out doing this story already…  lol as in it's too crazy…  :P  And when you read the last chapter of this story, you will know that there's no way I can get the guys together to do a dare week!!

)**Carmela-chan**( - If you're using hotmail, then you have to add bot@fanfiction.net to you email address list thingy and then you'll get the emails…  but then sometimes the author alert does miss out some alerts…  -_-

)**sweet little devil**( - The first segguestion was asked by many people, but I'm going to make it the other way around…  second dare?  Well, I can't do that because all the dares in this chapter is linked…  as for the third, what if Syaoran DOES want to have sex with her??  O_O  And then she gets pregnant after??  Lol that's wouldn't be good!  They're very good dares though!  I'd use it if I hadn't planned everything out already…  ^.^;;

)**reviewer**( - French kiss??  O_O  I don't know how to describe a kiss like that…  Sry…  U_U

)**LiL oBs3ss3r**( - Yah, ur rite…  ^_^  Sakura's here to say a final goodbye to her childhood friend so that life can go on because she wants no more memories of Tomoeda so she can pretend nothing happened in this place…  Yes, very tragic…  U_U

)**Michelle**( - Yah, that's actually a really good idea…  Yeah, I should write more about Sakura's past…

)**lilqtazn35**( - It was explained in before chapters…  Sakura wanted to forget all her memories here and to say a final goodbye to her childhood friends…

)**Mystress Tate**( - Lol yah, it was just so damn annoying I just had to say it out loud and let everyone know…  oooooh…  those stupid anonymous flamerz!  : (

**_And big thanks to everyone else who reviewed!_**

"_________" When people are talking.  
  
~~##________##~~ Thoughts  
  
-_- ________-_- my notes.

**_ON THE LAST CHAP:_**

The girls smiled devilishly at Sakura.  "Tomorrow's your day, my dear…"

Sakura didn't quite trust that smile, but then thought, _~~##What's the worst they can do?##~~_  Boy, if only she knew…  "Yah…  so what?"

"Oh, you'll see sweetie, you'll see…"

Sakura looked at them skeptically.  "Ok…  right, well, I've got to get going…  see you later!"  With that, she picked up her bag and walked away.

As soon as she was out of sight, the four girls burst out laughing.  "If only she knew…  if only she knew…" they giggled some more and bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

**{-{-{-{Chapter Ten}-}-}-}**

**{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{Sakura's Dare Day 1}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}**

**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';**

For once, Sakura woke up on time.  She looked at her alarm clock and was utterly confused.  _~~##Since when did I start waking up early? ##~~_ She pushed her hair back and yawned.  Something feels different…  today isn't just any day…  what's so special?  Suddenly, a realization hit upon her.

**_TODAY IS HER DARE DAY!!_**

Sakura blinked.  Not that she can't do it or anything, it's just that…  there another thing…

Today is also her last day at school…

She couldn't help but feel sad…  feeling like there's a decision she has to make.  She picked up the phone and dialed somebody's phone number.  At least 5 minutes passed by, and someone finally picked up the phone.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS YOUR FUCKING _PROBLEM_ CALLING ME AT _THIS_ FUCKING _HOUR_ YOU ASS-WIPE??"

Sakura sighed.  "It's me, Shena…" She didn't bother swearing back at the girl, she was a little upset…

"Huh?  OH!  You!  Hey Saku…  why you calling me at this time of the day?"  She yawned.

"I don't know…  I need to talk to someone…"

"About what?"

"Today's my last day at Tomoeda High…  and Sunday will be my last day in this town…  Should I stay here instead of going back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I just stay here?  I don't really want to go back anyways…  that school sucks."

"Can't argue with you there.  But…  are you going to break your promise?  I thought you were a strong girl…  if you're going to change your mind, then that proves you weak."

"I'm not weak."  Sakura stated firmly.  Then she sighed.  "Alright…  I'll come back."

"Good."

"Meet me at my house Sunday at 10:00pm alright?  Bring whoever the fuck you want."

"Gotcha."

"Later."

"Bye."

Sakura pressed a button on her phone and set it down.  _~~##Oh well…  at least my days here will be greatly remembered by my friends plus Ashley and Bryan…##~~_ She got dressed, ate breakfast and left the house before Tory even woke up.

--

The girl made it to school thinking about her decision, it seemed to be the one which proves her tough, but is this the one she's happy with?  There was no answer to that.  There was another hour before the bell would ring, Sakura simply stood in middle of her school in her shiny black roller blades, leaning on one leg, her face covered with gothic make-up.  Soon, she sat under a cherry tree to think, what she didn't expect was to fall asleep…**__**

**_When the bell rang…_**

Sakura was woken up by someone shaking her.  Her eyelids fluttered and she woke up face to face with no other than Syaoran.  "You picked a wonderful place and time to have a nap."  He commented with an amused looked.

Sakura just yawned; her mind wasn't working quickly enough yet.  "Yah…  I know…  What time is it?"

"The bell just rang."

"What?"

"Yah, took you long enough!"  He paused.  "By the way, the girls – Rika, Chiharu, Tomoyo and Naoko – told you to find them at Tomoyo's locker.  Now get up, we don't want to miss the presentation."

At the word '_presentation_', a smile was brought up to Sakura's lips.  "Thanks for the reminder Syaoran, I'll see you later!"  With a careless wave, she glided away.

"Hey!  Aren't you going to wait for me?  Hey…" He sighed as he grabbed his bag and began walking towards the door.

--

Sakura put away her stuff and began looking around for her friends.  Like Syaoran had said, she found them at Tomoyo's locker, except all their backs were to her.  Yet, it was quite amusing, because their clothing seemed to have changed.  All four of them were wearing a mini black skirt, and a black thin jacket that was hanging down on one shoulder, revealing the tank top inside.  There may be bits of pattern changes for each of them, but other than that, it was all the basic.  She tapped them on their shoulders and smirked.  "What's happened with you people's choice of clothing today?"

The four of them turned around all at once as if on a cue, but what Sakura saw nearly had her die.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko had their face make-up exactly like hers…  black lipstick, thick black eye shadow, dark eyeliner and mascara.  "Hi, Sakura."  The said in a monotone voice, glaring her famous 'Sakura Glare'.

For a while Sakura couldn't find her voice.  She just stood there, shocked, a million curse words going through her head at once.

_…_

_Say it!_

_…_

_Say it!_

_…_

_Say it!_

_…_

_Say it!_

_…_

_Say it!_

_…_

_JUST SAY IT SAKURA!_

_…_

_C'MON!_

_…_

_FUCKING SAY IT BITCH!_

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WHORES COPYING MY STYLE??!?!  HAVE YOU GOT NO LIVES YOU COCK SUCKING SLUTS?  THIS IS MY SPECIAL STYLE/LOOK AND NO ONE'S ALLOWED TO COPY IT!"

Her friend didn't yell back, they spoke very calmly.  "Says who?"

"SAY ME!"

"Yah, save it bitch, we're not listening to you today, mother-fucking little prostitute."

Sakura just blinked, she was simply too shocked to say anything.  "Let's began today's dare…" She grumbled under her breath.

Tomoyo smile.  They all did.  "We were just waiting for you to say that."

Chiharu nodded.  "But today, we're going to change the rules a bit…"

"Change the rules?"  Sakura echoed.

"That's right."  Naoko said.  "This is what's going to happen.  You're not going to get to pick a card; you're going to do eight dares in the sequence we tell you to.  So we will give you a card every period, and you will do that dare.  Except on the card, it's a very simple explanation, once you read, we will explain you further more so you know all the tiny but important details.  Understood?"

"Uh…  sure…" Sakura replied uncertainly.  For the first time in her life ever since her made vow, she doesn't feel like the boss around here…  "So um, everyone brought their costumes for our 'special dance'??"

Each of them nodded, and surprisingly, all four of them stripped right there, with their costumes already on.

Sakura stood there, more shocked than ever.  "Ok…  um, very good…"

"What about you?  _Leader of Our Group_, where's your costume?"  Rika taunted.

"I'll go change…  meet me backstage…" Sakura mumbled under her breath, not pleased.**__**

**_Backstage…_**

Sakura walked up there with her costume on, she was so not used to the 'non-attention' she's getting, for everyone was talking about her four friends!  Has the world gone upside down or what?  Hello!  Let's not forget who's the center of the universe here!  It's supposed to be her!  Kinomoto Sakura!  Yes!  The transferred girl!  What happened to that?

"Guy-" Before she could finish, she was cut short.

"Alright Sakura, here's your first card."  Tomoyo said handing her a blank card.

Sakura accepted it and flipped it to read the writing, it says, '_announce to everyone you're Syaoran's girlfriend._'  "Ok…" She looked them with a confused look.  "And I thought it was going to be something really bad."

"The bad stuff's coming up starting next period…  you'll see how evil we really can get…" Naoko spoke with an evil grin.

"Yes, of course, but for now, let me explain how this card works…" Chiharu explained.  "After we do the dance, and you do the dance you wanted to alone, you'll have everyone's attention, you will then yell into the microphone, that Syaoran asked you out after school yesterday and you're now his girlfriend.  And after if he goes up to you and ask you why the fuck did you say that, then pretend that yesterday he really did ask you out, so act like, 'What are you talking about?  Don't you remember?  You did ask me out!'  Got it?  And don't get into a fight with your boyfriend!"  Chiharu finished with a wink.  "Understood?"

"Yes…" Sakura replied not very happily…

"Good."  Tomoyo smiled an innocent smile, yet you can tell she just can't wait to burst out laughing her evil laugh for this is the perfect revenge for what she had to do to Eriol yesterday…  "Now girls, there will be a 25 minute long play before us, and for the remainder fifteen minutes, we will go and do our thing.  Of course, we're doing Lady Marmalade as we have planned and practiced yesterday.  Agreed?"

"AGREED!"

Sakura just nodded.  This is going to be a long day…**__**

**_After 25 minutes…_**

"Thank you very much!"  Mr. Konishi yelled through the microphone as applauses rang out around the school.  "That was a very touching play, we loved it!  And now, presenting Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, Yanagisawa Naoko, Mihara Chihara and Sasaki Rika!"

An ear-splitting wave of clapping was heard mixed with 'wooing' and whistles.

Mr. Konishi stepped off the stage waiting to see what they have cooked up.

Naoko stepped through the close curtains in what seemed like a feminine version of a fancy tuxedo.  She smiled as the lights dimmed.  "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Moulin Rouge…"

Mr. Konishi choked on his tea.  He was about to run up onto the stage and pull the girls down when Bryan pulled him back in a firm grasp.  "Hey old man!  Don't ruin our fun!"

**(It'll be better if you read the next part while playing the song 'Lady Marmalade'.)**__

_Hey sisters, go sisters, soul sister, flow sisters…  hey sisters, go sisters, soul sister, flow sisters…_

Tomoyo was the first to step out in her skimpy costume as the music blasted on.  "_He met marmalade down in old Moulin rouge, struttin' her stuff on the street, she said, 'hello hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?' Oh!  Uh-huh!_"

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada…  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here…  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya…  
Creole lady Marmalade!_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir,  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi!_

Tomoyo walked back to behind the curtains as Rika took her spot.  She walked out in a pink short top and bottom with a black hat…  "_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up.  Boy, drank all that Mongolia wine…  On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak, yeah…"_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada…  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here…  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya…  
Creole lady Marmalade!_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir,  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi!_

Now it's Chiharu's turn… _ "He comes through with the money in the garter bags.  Let him know we about that cake straight up the gate.  Uh."  _She danced down to the floor, then slowly worked her way up her body.  _"We independent women, some mistake us as whores, I'm sayin, 'Why spend mine, when I can spend yours?  Disagree?  Well that's you I'm sorry Ima keep playing these cats out like Atari. __Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes 4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge.  Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas… We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case the meaning of expensive taste if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya, Mocha Chocalate-a what?  Real Lady Marmalade…  One more time C'mon now…"_

_Marmalade…  Lady Marmalade…  Marmalade…_

And finally, it's Sakura's turn…  _"Hey…  Hey…  HEY!!  Touch of her skin, feeling silky smooth…  colour of café au lait, alright…  made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, more-more-MORE!!"  She peeled off her gloves and waved them around as she slowly went down._

Chiharu came back out and screamed; "_Now he's back home doing 9-to-5._"

"_Sleeping the gray funnel life!_"  Tomoyo screeched dancing around them.

"_But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep…  more-more-MORE!!!_"  Sakura's powerful voice vibrated through the entire gym.__

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada…  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here…  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya…  
Creole lady Marmalade!_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir,  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi!_

_"Ahh…  my sistas…" _Tomoyo sung quietly.__

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir,  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi!_

Naoko then finally stepped out.  "_Christina…_"

"_OH LEAEAEAA OH_!"

"_Pink…_"

"_LA-DY…!  MAR-MA-LADE!_"

"_Lil' Kim…_"

"_HEY, HEY…  UH-UH-UH-UH-UH-UH-UH._"

"_Mya…_"

"_Oh-Oh, ooooo…_"

"_Rot wailer baby…_"

"_Baby…_"

"_Mou-lin, Rouge…_"

"_Ooo-OH!_"

"_Mister millionaire here…_"

And for a grand finale…  "_Creole lady marmalade!!!!!_"

There was a wild applause everywhere.  The five girls held hands together and bowed as they stepped back.  The roaring from the students proved their show was loved much more than that dumb play before them whatever it was about.

Next, Sakura changed into an all black costume and did a song all by herself called '_fighter_' originally sung by Christina Aguilera.  Everyone was touched by the amount of enthusiasm she putted into the song, it proves her to be able to related to this strongly.

There was about five minute left before the bell would ring.  Sakura grabbed the mic, and screamed into it loudly, "And an announcement to make to everyone!  Listen up people!  Li Syaoran has asked me out after school yesterday, we're now an official couple so keep your hands off of him!"**__**

**_Syaoran and Eriol…_**

When they heard that, Syaoran literally fell out of him chair, flat onto the ground.  A few girls turned around to look at him pouting, while guys looked at him with jealousy.  But never the less, everyone congratulated him.  His mouth froze in shock as Eriol laughed out loud and patted him on the back.  "I knew you guys were meant to be!  But why didn't you tell me you were going to ask her out?"  He laughed more.

Syaoran bursts out of his chair and shouted, "I DID _NOT_ ASK YOU OUT!"

There was silence all around at his sudden outburst of claiming the girl to be a liar.

Sakura just smiled sweetly as she made her way down the stage towards him in a sexual way.  She sat on his lap, with her face towards him.  "You don't have to try and hide it," she cooed as she licked her lips.  "If we weren't going out, would I do….  This?"  She leaned down and licked his lips.

"OK!  That's ENOUGH!  What kind of a joke is this??"

Sakura merely smiled in return.  "Darling, I know that there are many girls waiting for you and you don't want to break their heart – not to mention also many guys if you're gay – but I'm your girlfriend now and you should treat me nicely!"__

_RING RING!_

"Everyone single file we're going to next class now!"

Syaoran pushed Sakura off of him and gave her a frightened look.  "We're going to have a long talk about this miss…" He said as he joined his supposed teacher for this class, which was Mr. Tsukino.

Sakura blew him a kiss.  "See you in about a minute, love."  With that, she went to backstage to change.**__**

**_Second Period…_**

Naoko handed Sakura another card.  "For this one," she says.  "You will act like you don't know him, so if he talks to you, you will (knowing you) be like 'who the hell are you?' and if he lands a finger on you, you'll slap him and be like 'you have no right to be touching me bastard!'  You're ok with it, right?"

Sakura growled at her.  "DOES IT FUCKING LOOK LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE?"

Naoko appeared to be thinking.  "Hmm…  Well, no."  She replied with a bright smile.

Sakura cursed madly under her breath before storming away.**__**

**_Music…_**

Since Mr. McNeil had quit last time when Tomoyo threatened to fire Mr. Konishi if he did not get the music teacher out of here, they were left with a supply teacher, Mrs. Pehan (Pee-han).  Obviously, as it is with every class no matter what grade you're in, when you have a supply teacher, as much as you don't like to admit this, you never listen to them like you do with your original teacher!

Sakura chatted loudly with her friends, letting out swear words frequently, ignoring the teacher's frantic yells at her to stop.  Syaoran still have a bone to pick with her from the announcement she made about 5 minutes ago at the end of the presentation.  He walked up to her, not knowing what a big mistake he is making right now…

He tapped her on the shoulder.  Immediately, a hand slapped his across his face.  "FUCK YOU BASTARD!"

"HOLY SHIT!"  He cried holding his nose while taking a few steps back.  "IS THIS YOUR AUTOMATIC REACTION WHEN SOMEONE TOUCHES YOU?"

Sakura sneered at him.  "No, but it is my automatic reaction when a stranger touches me!"

"Stranger?  STRANGER?  What the hell?  It's me!  Syaoran!"

"Listen, you little cock, I don't care if your 'shoe ran' away from you or not, because, I don't care about you!"

He gave her a weird look.  "Hello, uh, it's me, and my last name is uh, what's it again?  Let me think, err, maybe it's, _LI_??"

Sakura pretended to laugh a wild and happy laugh.  "THAT'S RIGHT!  OUR CONTESTANTS SAYS, LI!!  And our contestants also think they hit the…  JACKPOT!"  She glared at him.  "But do you know what I say?  I say, BULLSHIT!"

"What's wrong with you?"  He moved his index finger in a circular motion and pointed at her hand.

Immediately, she kicked his knees, hard.  "OW!"

She raised an eyebrow typically.  "You know, I know that you find me sexy and all – a lot of guy do, after all – but I don't let strangers touch me when I know nothing about them!"

"STOP CALLING ME A STRANGER!"

"Listen kid, I know this is probably like your first day in school, and you're probably a loser, and you want to say you're not new here to act cool, but please, GET A LIFE!  You think I can't see through all your covers to notice your truly inner self, which is nothing but a retard?  Pcha!  You must be REALLY DUMB!"

Syaoran scowled at her.  "I'M NOT NEW TO THIS SCHOOL, I'M NOT A LOSER, I'M NOT TRYING TO ACT COOL, I ALREADY HAVE A LIFE, I'M NOT RETARD, AND I'M NOT DUMB!  WILL YOU STOP YOUR ACTING RIGHT NOW?  I'M SICK OF IT!"

Ms. Pehan gasped.  "Li Syaoran!  No yelling in this class please!"

He didn't even realize who spoke to him; he simply turned towards the voice and shouted, "SHUT UP, BITCH!"

There was a moment of silence, then, suddenly there were stars in Ms. Pehan's eyes.  "Really??  You want me to be your bitch?  I'll be glad to be!"

"WHAT?  WHAT THE HELL?"

She inched close to him and blinked her eyes at him.  "I mean, I'm flattered that you think I'm hott and all, but yah, before we start dating and all, I'd just like you to know, that I'm a transvestite, which means I'm actually a man who stuffs and wears a bras with a skirt, but even as a guy, I like guys, so yah, and even though I don't have vagina, you can stick your thing in my ass and-"

"UGGHHH!!  YOU'RE CRAZY!"  Syaoran pulled on his hair.  He had absolutely no idea how it got on that subject!  And he really did not need to know that this teacher is a transvestite and the he – or she – stuffs because, he's personally seen traces of newspaper under her bra due to the fact that her shirt is transparent.

Sakura smirked at him.  "There, since you're so desperate for girls, you've just got yourself one!"

"BUT SHE'S NOT EVEN A GIRL!  SHE'S A HE!  AND HE'S A GUY!  AND I'M NOT DESPERATE FOR GIRLS!  I HAVE TOO MANY GIRLS FIGHTING OVER ME AS IT IS!  OH MY GOD!  WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYBODY!"  He turned to Tomoyo.  "Tell her _that I am Syaoran and she knows me_!"

Tomoyo turned to Sakura.  "'That I am Syaoran and she knows me.'"

"NO!  THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Tomoyo blinked innocently at him.  "I repeated what you said word by word…  what else do you expect from me?"

"HONEY!"  Ms. Pehan called.  "We haven't finished talking about how your dick is going to go in my ass!"

"GAH!  MY PRIVATE THINGS ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"But when we date, and get married, and adopt babies, it will be my business…"

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!!"

"I know it's like, embarrassing to be dating your teacher, but you know, like when you're in love, like haven't you like heard?  Like it can concur everything so yah, let's get married and have kids."

"I REALLY _DON'T_ LIKE YOU!"

"He's telling the truth, you know…" Said Eriol.  "Of course he doesn't like you, he's in love with Sakura!"

"EXACTLY – WHAT?!?"

Sakura shook her head in disgust at him.  "Ew!  You bastard!  Falling in love with a girl just by her looks?  At least get to know me first!"  She winked at him.

He backed away.  "Err…  no offence, but I DON'T LIKE YOU AS A GIRLFRIEND!  I LIKE YOU AS A GIRL FRIEND!"

"Ha!  Still, you like me!  I got you to admit!"

"Yah, as a girl, who's a friend!"

"But still, you liked me!"

"AS A FRIEND, STUPID!"

"HEY!  DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID?"

"YES-" She glared at him.  "I MEAN NO!  OF COURSE I DIDN'T!

"That's a good boy."

"And I'm not finished with you yet, why did you tell everyone I asked you out when I didn't?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, the thing you announced after you did your song 'fighter'?"

"Excuse me here for a second.  I've only met you this class, and I knew you not last class, so why would I say you asked me out when that would be a huge disgrace to me?"

Eriol blinked at her words.  "But Sakura, you really did say that…"

She patted him on the back.  "Eriol, you're my friend, so if you want to keep it that way, SHUT UP!"

Eriol flinched visibly and backed up not wanting to be beaten.

And for the rest of the class, Syaoran was so frustrated that Sakura would not admit anything, he eventually stopped asking and just sat grumpily beside Eriol, huffing, wondering what the hell is wrong with her.  Of course, that doesn't mean she left him alone, she kept on relating everything to him and making him look bad.  To make things worse, Ms. Pehan still thinks he's in love with him/her and wants to marry him and kept on talking all disgusting in front of all the students.

Boy, was he relieved when the bell had rang!**__**

**_Third Period…_**

"Ok."  Tomoyo said as Sakura raised a skeptical eyebrow at the card.  "In this one, you're going to pretend last dare and last class didn't happen, so you've just did your dance and announced to everyone that Syaoran asked you out.  Now, what you're going to do, is go up to him and say that you're very sorry things has to be like this, but you guys must break up."

Sakura blinked at her.  "Excuse me?"

"You heard me right."

"He's going to think I'm some kind of a lunatic!  I have to fake not knowing what happened _again_?"

"Yes…"

"You're cruel!"

Tomoyo smiled.  "Remember what you said to me yesterday when I refused to do a dare to Eriol?  Quote: 'Just do this one, Tomoyo, and you can make mine as bad as you want tomorrow'."

"Damn…" Sakura cursed under her breath.  "Why did I say that?"

Tomoyo just smiled.  "Beats me…"

With that, the girls hurried into French class.

Madame Cormier handed everyone a piece of paper.  "Today, we're going to review our numbers from one to a thousand, also with dollars and cents.  I'll say a number and the person I pick must say it in French, even if it's wrong, at least try ok?  I know you should all be very familiar with this since you were taught number from grade 5-8.  Ok, Ashley, $1943.65."

"Mille neuf cent quarante-trois dollars soixante-cinq cents."

"Correct.  Jessica, $596.75."

"Cinq cent quatre-vingt-seize dollars soixante-quinze cents."

"Excellent.  Bryan, $7354.36."

"Sept mille trois cent cinquante-quatre dollars trente-six cents."

"Bravo.  Eriol, $164.22."

"Cent soixante-quatre dollars vingt-deux cents."

"Good.  Rika, $8111.51."

"Huit mille cent onze dollars cinquante et un cents."

"Fabulous.  Sakura, $9999.99."

"Neuf mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf dollars quatre-vingt-dix-neuf cents."

Madame Cormier blinked.  "I thought you weren't listening."

Sakura gave a smile of triumph.  "Well you thought wrong, bitch."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A-"

She stood up on her chair ignoring Madame Cormier.  "Now if you don't mind, I would like to say something."  She walked to the table where Syaoran sat alone with Eriol due the fact of fear for Sakura.  "Syaoran darling, you know how you asked me out yesterday after school?"

"Yes – WHAT?!?!?!"

Sakura smiled sadly at him.  "I know, you know that something unfortunately is about to happen, but please, lying and faking isn't the way to solve things!"

"Lying and faking?  What's wrong with you?"

Sakura silenced him with her finger.  "Syaoran, as much as I love you, I must break up with you now…  because, because I still have a date to go on with Bryan!"

Bryan gave a smile of victory as he stood up and put a hand around Sakura's waist.  "That a good girl…" He whispered huskily into her ears.

And he is extremely pleased when Sakura gave him a seductive smile.  She leaned her head on Bryan's shoulder and looked Syaoran over.  "You know, I'm sorry you couldn't be the one to break up with me and I had to be the one to break up with you.  But that's the way life goes, please, forget me, my love!"  She finished with a dramatic sigh and she fainted across Bryan's arms.

Bryan raised an eyebrow.  "Ok?"  He then released his hands to put them into his pants pocket.

"OW!  YOU SON OF A BITCH!  HOW DARE YOU DROP ME ON THE GROUP YOU STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!?!?!?"

"Oh…  I was supposed to catch you?  Oh…  I see…  But I thought we aren't doing anymore plays in French?"

Sakura growled at him.  "You're so dumb!  You're the worst guy I've ever met!  Watch this."  She pulled Syaoran up from his seat and fainted into his arms.

Syaoran immediately picked her up, one hand holder her legs, the other holding her by her shoulder.  Sakura put her arm around his neck and looked at Bryan.  "See?  That's the way it's supposed to be done."  Then, she turned towards Syaoran.  "Ok, now drop me."

He did as he was told.

Sakura smiled.  "You're WORTHLESS, Bryan!"

Bryan lowered his head.  "I can do better than him."  He growled as he tried to pick Sakura up.

She just slapped his hands away.  "Duh!  Now you've seen how it's done obviously you're ok with it!"  She looked at Syaoran.  "Darling, you've been a great boyfriend to me, for the last…  uhh…  twelve hours or something, but, we're just not meant to be!"  She looked so regretful.  "I'm really sorry, but don't worry about it, you still have Ashley to keep you company!"

He backed up.  "Ok…  I don't need her to keep me company…  and WE NEVER WERE GOING OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"You can stop denying now, you know…" She seemed to be upset.  "It's not that embarrassing to be broken up by me, because I have never had a guy breaking up with me before!"

"I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE!  I REALLY NEVER WENT OUT WITH YOU!  I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, YOU JUST CRACKED TODAY MORNING AND DECIDED TO ANNOUNCE TO EVERYONE WE WENT OUT, THE STARTED MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF THE CLASS LAST PERIOD, AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!  WHAT'S ALL THIS ABOUT?!?!?!  I'M SICK OF THESE GAMES YOU'RE PLAYING!"  He suddenly thought of something.  "This is part of your plan isn't it?  I'm being driven crazy like what happened with Eriol yesterday…  aren't I right?"

Sakura blinked her eyes innocently at him.  "What are you talking about?  What does this have to do with Eriol?"

"Oh, don't you play dumb with me now!"

"I'm not…"

He just smirked.  "I remember you promising to tell me what all of this is about after at the end of today, so you know what, I can wait, and once I find out, I will so laugh in your face!"

Sakura shook her head slowly.  "I don't think so…  anyways, don't take the break up too personally, alright?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?  WE WERE NEVER GOIN-"

"Does anyone know where Madame Cormier went?"  Sakura questioned, cutting Syaoran off.

"No…  She ran away muttering how this class is hopeless when Sakura's here and she said she decided to quit." Someone answered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.**__**

**_After class…_**

_~~##Finally… what a relief, no more acting…##~~_ Sakura thought to herself as she sighed.

"SAKURA!"

She turned around to the see an obviously fuming Syaoran.  "Yes?"

He walked up to her.  "Alright, no one else is here, JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH YOU TODAY?"

Sakura didn't flinch.  "I admit, I lied about us going out, I was faking not to know you, and I just felt like saying we had to break up.  Happy?"

"No I'm not!  I want this to stop!"

She glared at him.  "You can't make me stop."

"I-you-why you little-"

"Yes?  Finish your sentence please, I would like to hear the kind of threats you make."

He glowered at her.  "Fuck you."

"Do you really want to?"  She replied with a smile.

Syaoran sighed frustratingly and rolled his eyes.  "I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU'RE THE MOST HELPLESS, SENSELESS, STUPID, ANNOYING, SCREWED UP GIRL I'VE EVER MET!"

"But you still love me, don't you Syaoran?" She gave a puppy smile.

He sighed in defeat.  "Yes, I still do love you even thought you're helpless, senseless, stupid, annoying and screwed up."

She patted his head.  "That's a good boy."

"Sakura!"

She turned again to see Tomoyo running towards her.  The girl grabbed her hand and pulled her away.  "Sorry Syaoran, I have to borrow her for a bit, see you in art!"

Once they stopped at a corner, Tomoyo pulled a card out from her pocket and handed to Sakura.  She could've sworn there was an evil glint in her best friend's eyes.  "Ok, for this, you're going to pretend second and third period never happened, so basically you've just announced to everyone Syaoran asked you out, and now you're going to act all lovey-dovey around him like how real couples act, ok?"

Sakura glared at her.  "Are all of those fucking cards related to Syaoran and me acting like nothing's happened when a lot of things have happened?"

Tomoyo looked thoughtful.  "Let me think…  Yes, you're right, what a smart girl!"  She patted Sakura on the head and jumped back before Sakura could punch her in the face.  "Well, I'll see you in class!  Ta-ta!"**__**

**_Art…_**

"So for this class and the next five, you will be partnered up with someone, and you're going to be drawing them.  Make sure their proportions are correct, and remember, the forehead takes up half the face, and the eyes starts at the middle of the face.  After that, we will be colouring your portrait with pastel, and remember not to use only one colour, but to blend everything together with many different colours and a layer of white to make it have a nicer effect.  Alright, go."

Syaoran; oh that wonderful boy, oh that wonderful boy who just has to be the victim, oh, that wonderful boy who just has to be the victim of evil Sakura, oh that wonderful boy who just has to the victim of evil Sakura and suffer displeasure from her, oh that wonderful boy who just has to the victim of evil Sakura and suffer displeasure from her over and over again, oh that wonderful boy who just has to the victim of evil Sakura and suffer displeasure from her over and over again and experience confusion for her strange behavior, oh that wonderful boy who just has to the victim of evil Sakura and suffer displeasure from her over and over again and experience confusion for her strange behavior and also have to love her and her evilness, oh that wonderful boy who just has to the – well, you get the point.

Anyways, _oh that wonderful boy who just has to the victim of evil Sakura and suffer displeasure from her over and over again and experience confusion for her strange behavior and also have to love her and her evilness_ was just about to pair up with his best friend – _that mysterious boy with blue eyes and blue hair even though no one on earth has blue hair which leads us to think maybe he dyed it or something but isn't he too young to dye his hair but then again he has no parents and it makes us wonder whether they were killed or whether they committed suicide or whatever… ok, I'll shut up_ – when Sakura – _that mean, annoying little girl who has to torture ALRIGHT I'LL STOP!_ – appeared beside him.

"Syaoran, we're going to be partners, right?"  She said in a cute, pout-y voice.

"Err…  actually Sakura, I was going to ask Eriol to be my partner…" Sakura's lips quivered, and her eyes became misty with fresh tears.  "Or on second thought I'll be your partner."  Syaoran added quickly.  Sakura smiled.  Syaoran turned to Eriol and sighed.  "Sorry man…"

"No biggie, I'll just pair up with Tomoyo."

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran as she tangled her hand with his and pulled his slowly away.  "Come, let's go sit in the corner in the back."

Ms. Lyte went around and handed out pieces of paper to everyone.

Sakura and Syaoran sat facing each other.  "Alright," said Syaoran.  "Do you want to draw me first or do you want me to start?"

"Hmm?"

"I said do you want to start or me?"  Syaoran looked up only to find Sakura starring at him dreamily.  "Hello?"  He waved his hand in front of her face.  "What are you doing?"

"I'm admiring you."

"HUH?!?!?!"

She smiled sweetly.  "We'll draw at the same time…"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her strange attitude and began sketching on his paper.  Minutes later, he realized that yes, Sakura was drawing, she was studying his features, but her eyes never left his face!  And the 'thing' on her paper looked like a monkey's butt!  "Uh Sakura?"

"Yes darling?"

_~~##Ok, she did not just say that…  I'm hearing things…##~~_ "What are you drawing?"

"I'm drawing what we're suppose to…"

"Ok, my face, does NOT, look like a monkey's BUTT!"

Sakura blinked.  "Drawing you?  Who said I was drawing you-"

"Ms. Kinomoto, your picture takes no representation of Mr. Li at all.  I would like you to start over." Ms. Lyte requested.

"Why?"  She whined.  "Of course it doesn't look like Syaoran, I thought you said we were suppose to be drawing you!"

That enraged the teacher.  "Why you – MY FACE DOES _NOT_ LOOK LIKE A MONKEY'S BUTT!"

The class was quiet for a bit, until somebody said, "yes it does!"

Everyone burst into laughter.  Ms. Lyte looked tearful.  "Never, in my 12 years of teacher at this school has it ever been this crazy until YOU-" she pointed at Sakura.  "arrived!"  She sniffed.  "You know what?  I QUIT!"

"Sakura!"  Syaoran said in a disapproving voice.

"Yes, honey?"

_~~##I DID NOT HEAR THAT!##~~_  "You just drove the teacher away, AGAIN!"

"You didn't think I dragged you all the way in the back to draw some stupid portrait, did you?"

"So why _are_ we here?"

"To spend some alone time together…"

"Oh…" He paused.  "WHAT?!?!"

"Of course…" Sakura looked sad.  "Couples always love to have alone time… right?"

"Yah, but we're not a couple!"

Sakura gasped.  "But, but Syaoran!  You asked me out yesterday, remember?"

He groaned.  "NOT _THIS_ AGAIN!"  He stood up from his seat.  "Can you wait here for a second, I'll be right back."

"Sure honey…"**__**

**_Syaoran…_**

He stormed right to where Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting.  He slammed his hands on Tomoyo's desk.  "Alright, what's the deal?  Sakura admitted to me today just after last class that she was lying and faking everything, then you had to borrow her for a bit, and now she's on the whole thing about me asking her out again!  What did you tell her?  What did you do to her?  Can somebody please answer my questions?!?!?!"

Tomoyo let a smile slowly creep up onto her face.  "You know, when she's playing around you like that, she expects you to be all freaked out… but if you start acting all lovey-dovey with her and just play along, then… she might be the one to _be_ freaked out… how do you like my plan?"

"No.  I'm not playing all lovey-dovey with her!"

"Why not?"  She pretended to be horrified.  "Oh no!  Syaoran!  Don't tell me you're _THAT_ inexperienced!"

"Fine!  I'll do it!"  He grumbled angrily and stomped back to his seat.

"Hey honey, what did you talk to Tomoyo about?"  Sakura asked sweetly grabbing his hand.

Syaoran forced a sweet smile.  "Not much, I just asked her how her and Eriol's relationship it going, because I told her I'd like ours to last as long as theirs."

"No sweetie, correction, to last longer than theirs…  right?"  _~~##What the fuck is his problem??  Why isn't he freaking out?  This is not right, why the fuck is he playing along like he really is my boyfriend?  THIS ISN'T RIGHT!##~~_

"Of course, what a mistake it was for me to say that…"  He looked at her adoringly.  "You know, sweetie-pie, I'll never, EVER, forget the moment when you said 'yes' to me when I asked you out, it was the most heavenly moment I've ever experienced…"

_~~##WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TALKING ABOUT??!?!?!?##~~_  "And I'll never forget the moment when you asked me out, it was so tender and loving…  your eyes held so much admiration for me, my heart was beating so hard the whole time…" _~~##Beating hard my ass!##~~_

"Yes, and then your angelic response came out…  'Yes Syaoran', you said, 'of course I will go out with you!'"  _~~##I think it's working!  Could've sworn I saw a flash of fear in her eyes…  she must think I'm crazy! ##~~_

Everyone around the class was now listening to them rather than paying attention to their friends, yet Sakura and Syaoran were oblivious to that, they were too busy trying to make the other start freaking out.

"I hope that some day we'll get married, Syaoran…  I love you so very much…"

"I do too, Sakura, I believe we were meant to be…"

And so, the mushy talk continued until the bell rang, and someone yelled, "THAT WAS SO SWEET OF YOU TWO!"

Sakura and Syaoran looked around and saw the many eyes staring at them.  "Oh _shit_…" They said at the same time.  Then looked at where their hands were, and realized they were still holding onto each other.  They looked up at each other and groaned.  _~~##Oh no… now people really DO think we're going out! ##~~_

"Uh, Syaoran?"

"Yah?"

"BE RIGHT BACK!"  She screeched as she ran out the class, chasing Tomoyo.

When she found Tomoyo, she was smiling innocently.  "Had fun?"

"YOU!  IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Touch me, and I'll make sure your afternoon is living hell."

Sakura glared at her.  "Now class is over, no more acting, right?"

Tomoyo nodded.  "No more, until afternoon start."

"Good.  Ok, now tell the others to meet me at my locker, we have a few things to go over for the '_Ashley/Bryan Going out Plan'_."

Tomoyo nodded.  "Sure thing, Sakura."

A few seconds later, Syaoran came out, not knowing the dare is already over, and that Sakura is no longer acting.  He walked up to her locker and put his hand around her waist.  "So sweetie, where we going for lunch?"

"YOU BASTARD!  GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY WAIST!"

"What's wrong darling?  Are you mad at me?"

"YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!  I'VE STOPPED ACTING, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO STOP TOO!"

He blinked.  "Oh… game's over…  Oops…"  A faint blush crept up his cheeks.

Sakura sighed.  "Great.  And now the whole school's going to think we really _are_ going out…"

Syaoran pouted.  "Am I really that bad to be known as your boyfriend?"

"You… you… GO TO YOU LOCKER AND GET YOUR STUFF!"**__**

**_Lunch…_**

They were to go somewhere to discuss '_The Plan_', and Sakura is the leader.  But little do they know, Sakura has no idea where she's taking them!  She's just letting her senses take her.

As they walked, the grass they walked on was thicker, the trees stood closer together, the air became damper, and the place was darker.  Yet, Sakura kept on walking, she was in great fear, she felt the air getting caught in her lungs.  She wanted to stop walking, but her legs won't let her.

Finally, they began walking in a dim alley, the wall around them was thick and old, there was not a ray of sunlight that could beam in.  They other huddled closer together, as if afraid some known beast would jump out of nowhere and eat them.  Yet, Sakura walked alone in the front.

"Sakura…  Where we going?"  Syaoran questioned.

She did not answer, for it seems she is in a trance, she had forgotten about her friends trailing behind.

They walked on for another 10 minutes, until they reached the end of the alley.  There, on the wall stopping them from going any further, was a red mark.  

Once upon a time when it was still warm and wet, it slid all the way down to the ground and made a puddle.  Now, it's dried.  Sakura stuck out her finger and touched the blood, the others stood behind her, unsure of what she is doing.

A tear welled up in her eye, she quickly used her other hand to wipe it away.  This is her blood…  She remembers now…  It's when she ran to here and pounded on the wall for a whole week straight…  who'd have thought the mark still stay tainted here.  "Oh god…" She whispered to herself.  Those memories began flashing in her mind again… now she knew why her legs carried her here: her brain does not want her to forget the truth.

"Sakura?"

She whirled around quickly with widened eyes.  She was about to say, '_what are you guys doing here?_' when she remembered.  "Yah?"  She put on the best smile she could master, but it didn't look too natural.

"Are… are you all right?"  Rika asked.

Sakura nodded quickly, blinking her eyes multiple times so her friends would not see the tears escaping her eyes.  "Yah, of course I'm ok… why wouldn't I be?"

"No reasons…" Tomoyo muttered quietly, not trusting her own words.

Chiharu laughed uncertainly.  "So, um, shall we, began the plan?"

"Yes… oh yes…" An evil smile appeared on Sakura's face.  The subject of '_The Plan'_ momentarily helped her forget her tragic past… only momentarily…

*****

**If you WANT me to email you when I UPDATE again, TELL ME and LEAVE YOUR EMAIL address in the review!  (If you HAVEN'T already that is…)**

*****

***Author's Note: **_Ok, I know that was a cruel way to end, but if I don't end it, I don't know when the hell am I going to be able to update!!  I know this may seem insane, but to be truthful, I actually like writing about Sakura's dark, haunting past more than actually about those dares and all…  Crazy, eh?_

_I'm so very sorry about the late update, I know last chapter or something I said I'll be able to update sooner, but I guess I broke my promise… I really didn't know I was going to be this busy…_

_So this time, I'm not going to make any more promises, all I can say is that I'll update whenever I can, but I won't promise I'll update sooner…_

_Thank you for reading this chapter, hope you liked it, though it probably sucked coz I wasn't really in the mood when I typed out the chapter._

****

**_7388 words…_**__


	11. Sakura's Dare Day 2

**Author's Note:** _Ok, here's part two of Sakura's Dare Day…  and you also get to find out about 'The Plan'…  No, this is NOT the last chapter, I repeat, this is **NOT** the last chapter!  Oh, and this one won't be as funny, because as it comes to an end, I'm trying to add more serious and more romantic writing between scenes of the dare…  besides, Sakura's upset, what do you expect from her?  As the time draws nearer, she can only feel sadder…_

)**Fantasiimaker**( - Wow…  I'm the first you've reviewed in MONTHS??  ME HAPPY AGAIN!!  :)  Of course you're deaf…  I know that because… uh… because I'm psychic…  muahahaha!!  And no, this is not the last chap…  for sure there's still going to be an epilogue, so at least, one more chapter after THIS ONE.

)**missk**( - How come all the readers for this story is starting to have the attitude of the characters?? XD  Am I the one to blame?  Of course not!  Right?

)**lilqtazn35**( - There might be 1-2 chapter after this plus an epilogue…  so at LEAST one more…  most likely two, but unless I have SOOO much to write about, there won't be three…  am I confusing you??  XD

)**MissLilyStar**( - Same like I said to Lilqtazn and Lilblueangel, Sakura's past was uncovered at Chiharu's Dare Day 2…  :)

)**Chessrook44**( - Actually, the 'Are You Sure You Want To' comeback is what I say sometimes… ;;  N dun worry, most twisted thing are coming up!

)**Dragonia-Darkwood**( - Sakura wouldn't break down crying… of course she won't… but if she did, Syaoran of course, would be there to comfort her! :) ;)

)**Sabby**( - Thankies!  :D  Hope you like them!

)Feather of Julia( - Oooo…  your computer downloaded mine?  YAY!  Your computer must like me!  ;)  See, your computer read our emails, it think, 'hmm… they must friends… if that's the case, then I'll let her download this!'  Once again, thank you sooo much for the long review!  :)  My sense of humour… I realize whatever I type (even in our emails) makes ppl laugh…  it's my natural sense of humour. :)  bows Thank you, thank you very much…  Sakura's dark past isn't that bad yet… the story I'm working on for my school right now, I wrote such bad things, when I read it over to edit it, I was actually freaking out!  I couldn't sleep after!  OO  I'll miss this fic when it ends too!

)**Twilight Dancer**( - Your favourite?  Wow!  Thank you!  :)

)**Cereza**( - Thx for reminding me… I haven't thought much about it, but yah, you'll get to meet Shena soon… :)  Thanks!

)**tenshi13**( - How to make things bold?  It's b YOUR TEXT / b           Just erase all the spaces coz if I leave it on, it might now show… Hope it helps!

)**Digi-Gerl**( - I have a very good imagination…  ;)

)**Songs make me cry**( - Ending's sad in a way, but at the same time I believe you'll be satisfied with the results…

)**Sweet Rain**( - Yes, Syaoran will see her without gothic make-up, yes it'll be a satisfying ending…  :)

**_And big thanks to everyone else who reviewed!_**

"" When people are talking.  
  
#### Thoughts  
  
-- -- my notes.

**_ON THE LAST CHAP:_**

"Are… are you all right?"  Rika asked.

Sakura nodded quickly, blinking her eyes multiple times so her friends would not see the tears escaping her eyes.  "Yah, of course I'm ok… why wouldn't I be?"

"No reasons…" Tomoyo muttered quietly, not trusting her own words.

Chiharu laughed uncertainly.  "So, um, shall we, began the plan?"

"Yes… oh yes…" An evil smile appeared on Sakura's face.  The subject of '_The Plan'_ momentarily helped her forget her tragic past… only momentarily…

**{-{-{-{Chapter Eleven}-}-}-}**

**{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{Sakura's Dare Day 2}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}**

**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';**

**_MANY PPL ASKED ABOUT SAKURA'S PAST, THE BLOOD ON THE WALL.  WELL, CHECK BACK ON CHIHARU'S DARE DAY 2!!  IT TELLS YOU ALL ABOUT SAKURA'S PAST!  YOU MUST NOT HAVE REMEMBED IT!  BUT PLZ REREAD!_**

****

"So, what's your master plan?"  Syaoran asked as everyone sat around her.

Sakura smiled.  "That's what I was about to tell you…

"See, what's going to happen is, Syaoran, you and Ashley will go into the movie theatre at 8:20 since the movies starts at 8:50, you will sit in the back in the center, and save two more seats on your side.

"Bryan and I will then come at 8: 35, and we'll be like, 'Oh Syaoran, Ashley!  What a surprise to see you here!'  Of course, Ashley and Bryan won't be pleased.  Then, I will sit beside you, Syaoran, and Bryan will be beside me.  Syaoran and I will be chatting really happily and animatedly, and pretend to be forgetting about Bryan and Ashley, but making sure they aren't having fun.

"At 8:50, Tomoyo, Eriol, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu will come, and you guy will be these clumsy people, pretending not to notice that you know us, and be walking right in front of us, back and forth, and be saying, 'God!  Why can't we find a seat!'  Since this movie is extremely gay, I wouldn't really care if I see it or not.  If Bryan or Ashley says anything to you or makes signs of recognition, then just pretend you can't hear them.

"After doing that for five minutes, the five of you will start to trip over one and another, and by _accident_, you will spill your drink, popcorn, and whatever else you have on your hands onto Ashley and Bryan.

"They're not going to be able to take a shower in the washroom, so if they decide to go home, Syaoran and I will tell them that if they do, they will never ever get another date with us, so obviously they'd stay.  After they do, the seven of us will be chatting animatedly together, the five of you will be on either side of Ashley and Bryan, and be leaning over them and making body hand gestures while talking to us.

"Talk as loud as you can, until we get kicked out of the theatre.  After, We will got to Dairy Queen, where the seven of us will get in a rough but not too noticeable circle, corner Ashley and Bryan in middle, and start arguing about the precipitation, first and last word of the bible and dictionary, definition of Penis Envy, and what does a zyzzva look like.  Oh, and zyzzva is a name for a kind of bug in case you're wondering… I was bored one day and checked out the last word of my mini computer dictionary so yah…

--A/N: My best friend and I actually _had_ an argument about those things to distract three people and they thought we were crazy!  ;;--

"Of course, the two of them will be stuck in the middle, so they can't get out of this whole thing, and we'll just keep on giving them a headache, and they will not get out to call their parents to go home because we will not let them.  After we get kicked out of Dairy Queen, I'll call someone to pick us up, and all the way back, we'll just keep on arguing about the same thing over and over again.

"We'll take an extra long route and drive extra slowly and makes sure Bryan and Ashley have a HUGE headache by the time we drop them off.  Surely it'll be a date they never forget, and no way will they even DARE to want a date with neither Syaoran nor I anymore…" Sakura finished with a huge grin.

The others looked at each other, unsure.  "This is your idea of a good time?"  Syaoran quested raising an eyebrow.

Sakura nodded.  "Yup, and don't be such chickens, it'll be fun.  You people need to learn to take risks."

Chiharu, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko all put their hands together.  "We're in for sure!"

Syaoran and Eriol looked hesitant, but at last, they agreed.  "Alright…  I guess…"

Sakura smiled.  "Great.  So we'll meet after school then, and Syaoran and I will pretend we didn't even get a chance to talk yet.  He will take Ashley to the theatre first a the right time, and twenty minutes later, I'll knock and Bryan's door, and then everything goes as planned."

Everybody nodded.  "Sakura…  Why were you staring at the bloodstain on the wall?  Does it… does it remind you of something?"  Syaoran asked cautiously.

Sakura swallowed down a rather thick mouthful of saliva.  "Nothing…  Just… just wondering why there would be blood on the walls… at a place like, like here…" Her voice didn't sound too convincing, but the look on her face told them not to push any further.

**_School…_**

The boys went ahead first, while the girls gave Sakura her first card in the afternoon.

Sakura read over the card and glared at Tomoyo.  "Ok, tell me this isn't what I think it is?"

Tomoyo snickered.  "Sorry, Ms. Picky, but yes, it's what you think it is.  You now have to pretend 2nd and 4th dare never happened, so you've just announced to the school he's your boyfriend, then you've broken up with him, and you hate his guts.  So if he talks to you, you have to be like, 'I thought I told you things are over between us'!  Got it?"

Sakura glared at her with her lips in a straight line.  "I should take you to '_movies' _sometime in the future…"

Tomoyo smirked.  "Movies my ass.  I'm not that stupid."

**_Class…_**

The first class in the afternoon was math.  Poor darling Mrs. Ranmutela was already so exhausted from everything that had happened in the past two weeks.  She was ready to quit if the tiniest feather of thing happened from this cursed class.

Please, don't cry, I know this is a very dangerously tragic moment, but it's ok, really, my friends, your tears are appreciated, I know you all pity the poor Mrs. Ranmutela, you all want to jump into the story and give her a big hug and tell her the world is going to be safe and she will live…

Ok, maybe that's not the case.  Maybe not even one student from the whole entire damn school even gave half a crap about what she's feeling.  Alright, so what if nobody's crying, nobody's pitying her, and nobody even want to be near her let alone give her a hug?  So what?  Have a heart will you?  Don't be mean like that annoying, heartless bitch – pardon me, the lovely, enchanting, marvelous girl name Sakura.

She walked right in the room without giving half a glance at the teacher.  It's almost like she owned the class or something… like the teacher didn't exist…

The part about how it seemed like the teacher didn't exist?  Well, it's about to become true.

Sakura walked up to Mrs. Ranmutela and tilted her head one way and sized her up.  "Alright.  My dearest teacher, you have a choice right now."

The teacher was visibly afraid, her frail body was shaking all over at the sight of the devil.  "Yes?  What do you want from me?"  Oh, how she regretted her behaviors towards this crazy bitch on her first day here.

Sakura smiled.  "You can either stay here, and be driven out of this school by my actions of intolerable and insanity, or you can you leave right now.  Either way, you'll be out of the school before the end of this class."

Mrs. Ranmutela closed her eyes and looked down.  "What great choices…  I'll go, sweetheart…  I'll go…" She sighed and picked up her bag and walked away.  "Hope I never see you again, ever, in my life…" She muttered under her breath.

Sakura smiled.  _##I don't blame you for wishing that…##_ She replied secretly in her head.

And so, class began with free time.  There's no teacher, and there's not one supply teacher who dared to supply for this class if what they said about the devilish things people in this class can do are real, and they rumours _are _quite true.

Sakura sat by the window, thinking of the great show tonight, and the satisfaction she'll get seeing Ashley and Bryan in ruins.  Seconds later, Syaoran walked in and sat down beside her.

"Hey, sup?  Thinking about tonight?"

Sakura looked at him sadly.  "I know, I know you will always miss the great dates we have everyday night, well, actually, that one night, but please, I've already broken up with you!  I know you love me and you want me and you'd do anything to have me back and you would treat me like a goddess, but it's over!  You must understand!  So stop trying to start a conversation, I'm sick of it!"

"WHAT?  NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!  THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME AGAIN SAKURA!  I KNOW THIS IS ALL AN ACT AND I WANT YOU TO STOP IT OK?  THIS IS IT, YOU'RE NEVER NICE TO ME, YOU'RE PLAYING JOKES ON ME, I HAVEN'T ASKED YOU OUT AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO TO ME IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I REALLY DO ASK YOU OUT OH MY GOD I DON'T EVEN WANT TO IMAGINE THAT ESPECIALLY WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AFTER YOU BREAK UP WITH ME I'LL BE RUINED OH MY LORD NOW I'M SCARED OF YOU YOU'RE JUST TOO SCARY HOLY CRAP HOW DO I EVEN KNOW YOU?!"

"Will you calm down?  It's just a simple break up ok?  Don't take it too seriously!  I'll still be friends with you if you want to!"

Syaoran took a few deep breathes to calm himself down.  He put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and began talking.  "Ok, I don't know what's going on with you, but please-"

"RAPE!"  Sakura suddenly screamed.

"Wha-"

"RAPE!  SYAORAN'S TRYING TO RAPE ME JUST BECAUSE I BROKE UP WITH HIM!  LOOK AT HIM HE'S TOUCHING ME!  AHHH!  RAPE!  I'M GOING TO BE RAPED IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY!  OH MY GOD MY LIFE IS BROKEN!  SOMEBODY HELP!  I'M ABOUT TO BE RAPED!  ANYBODY!  THIS MAD EX-BOYFRIEND OF MINE HAS NO BRAIN WHAT-SO-EVER!  I SWEAR, YOU CAN'T JUST RAPE ANYONE WHO BREAKS UP WITH YOU!  HEEEEEEEELP!"

"Sakura, I'm not raping you!  What the hell is your problem-"

"HE'S EVEN TRYING TO DENY IT!  OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO RAPED AND EVERYONE'S GONNA THINK IT'S NO BIG DEAL BECAUSE HE'S ACTING SO INNOCENT!  RAPE!  HELP!  RAPE!  I'M BEING RAPED!  HE'S TOUCHING ME!  OH MY GOD!  HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!"

Syaoran immediately took his hands off her shoulder with a bewildered look.  "Ok, OKAY!  There!  I'm not touching you!  Happy?  I'm not that disgusting, I'm going to rape you!"

A second ticked by.

And another…

Tick…

Tock…

And Syaoran finally realized what he had said.  "NO!!  I meant I'm not-"

Sakura was in no mood to hear anything he has to say.  "YOU HEAR THAT?  HIS TRUE SELF HAS FINALLY CAME OUT!  RAPE I TELL YOU!  RAPE!  HE EVEN ADMITTED HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!  THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!  I'M GOING TO RAPE!  AHHHHH!   MY LIFE IS RUINED!  WHERE'S THE TEACHER?  Oh yeah… I kicked her out…  WHERE'S THE PRINCIPLE!  THIS SHOULD BE DEALT WITH SERIOUSLY!  IT'S SEXUAL HARRASSMENT, IT'S WORSE THAN THAT, IT'S RAPE I TELL YA, RAPE!"

"SAKURA!  Stop yelling 'rape' out loud!  It's very disturbing listening to you!"

"DISTURBING?  AT LEAST I'M ONLY SAYING IT!  YOU'RE DOING IT!"

"Excuse me!  It a slip of the tongue!  I _accidentally_ said that!  I meant to say 'I'm _not _going to rape you' but since you were saying 'going to rape' so many times I got confused all right?  Now chill out!  Look!  You still have your cloth on, and I'm not touching you!"  Syaoran said, slowly backing away.  "See?"

Sakura wiped at her eyes.  "Really?  Weally, Weeeeeally?"  Then she smiled.  "Phew, guess you're not the rapist I thought you were…  what a relief…  I wouldn't like to be raped before I'm even 18…"

A millisecond later, all you here from outside the classroom is Mr. Tsukino's voice.  "WHAT KIND OF A GAY SCHOOL IS THIS? (pretty darn gay) I SWEAR TO GOD HOW CAN I TEACHER WHEN THERE'S PEOPLE YELLING RAPE AND TALKING ABOUT RAPE AND BEING RAPED? (that's your problem) THIS IS IT! (really?) THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW! (I don't see no straw) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (no body asked you to take anything) I TRIED TO BE NICE AND STAY LONG, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET? (you're not nice, and yes, this is what you get) IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT EDUCATION, THEN NEITHER DO I! (good, 'cause I certainly don't) LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOUR REPORT CARDS WILL BE WHEN I'M NOT AROUND! (I'll just break into your computer) I HATE THIS SCHOOL! (so do I) GOD IF I DON'T GO I THINK I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY! (you already are) SO YOU KNOW WHAT? (what?) I QUIT! (Oh no… is sarcastic)" There was huffing and puffing, and Mr. Tsukino slapped together his belongings and stormed out of the school, making sure everyone knew. (how rude)

Syaoran stared at his so-called-ex-girlfriend-whom-confused-him-so-much-by-now-he's-starting-to-be-convinced-that-he-may-really-have-asked-her-out.  "You know, you didn't have to say something stupid after every sentence Mr. Konishi said…"

The so-called-ex-girlfriend-whom-confused-him-so-much-by-now-he's-starting-to-be-convinced-that-he-may-really-have-asked-her-out winked.  "Correction.  You should've said, 'you know, it was wonderful of you to say something witty after every fucked sentence that gay teacher said…' That would make me much happier."

"Yeah…  sure would make you much happier…" He grumbled under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing!"

"Better be nothing!"  A pause.  "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's nothing left to do…"

"Then just sit."

"Wait…  I just thought of something fun to do…" the so-called-ex-girlfriend-whom-confused-him-so-much-by-now-he's-starting-to-be-convinced-that-he-may-really-have-asked-her-out sucked in a deep breath.  "RAPE!  EVERYBODY, RAPE!  I'm not really being raped, but pretend you didn't hear that!  RAPE!  I'M BEING RAPED!  Even thought I'm not, but RAPE ANYWAYS!  SYAORAN'S RAPING ME!  HELP!  I'M BEING RAPED!"

"SAKURA!  Oh, why am I still alive…" He muttered.

**_After class…_**

"-HOLY SHIT HE'S STIILL TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

"Aren't you tired of yelling yet?"  Syaoran grumbled.

"I'M BEING RAPED AND NOBODY'S HELPING ME!"

"Holy jeez this girl's got lung made out of steel…"

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE CARE I'M BEING RAPED?!!?"

"Doesn't she ever shut up?"

"HE'S TOUCHING ME!  OH MY GOD!  THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

"Good lord…  Doesn't she notice no one's paying attention to her?"

"HOLY CRAP SYAORAN!  STOP IT RIGHT NOW!  WE'VE ALREADY BROKEN UP!"

Syaoran sighed.  One last try to get her to shut her trap up.  "God she sounds like a gay lesbian trying to rape herself…"

"I'M SO SCARED OF BEING RAPE!  OH MY GOD – WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Syaoran shrugged.  "Just trying to get your attention."

Sakura puffed up her cheeks and decided to slap Syaoran for saying that.  Surprisingly, he caught her hands in midair.

She blinks.  "Why is everyone taking an advantage of me today?"

Syaoran looked at her seriously.  "Something's bothering you, you're not as hyper as you use to be…"

That stopped her dead in her tracks.  "How can I when each minute draws close to the ending of never?"

"Ending of never?"

"Yes, the ending of never…  there's a bit more than that…  I'm just trying to simplify it, no elaboration."  _##You'll be one of the people I will miss greatly, though I've only known you for two weeks…##_

Sakura gave a sad smile.  "Sorry about last class," she touched his arm.  Her fingertips felt warm against his flesh.  "I really honestly didn't want to do that to you, but I can't say why I did it…" She took her hand back, because she felt a freezing cold swimming to her fingertips, she didn't want him to feel the temperature difference.  She took a few deep breaths then forced on a false cheerful laugh.  "Don't expect me to go easy on you for the next few classes!  Hah!  See you in writing!"  She winked and blew him a kiss.

**_Second class…_**

Mr. Terada looked at the momentarily silent class.  He took a deep breath.  "It's about time I gave this class some real discipline.  I've had absolutely enough over the past two weeks; your behaviors are absolutely bizarre!  How can you possibly disgrace your teacher because of one student?  If only you can ignore her, and tell her what she is doing wrong, she will stop too!  That trouble-causing Sakura, she's only thirsty for attention!  If you all ignore her, she'll find this boring and non-amusing!  But do you do that?  No you don't!  You keep giving her the attention she desires, encouraging her to go on!  This is _your_ educational time you're wasting!  Your future you're destroying!  Do you think you'll get a job with less than a high school degree?"

'Blah, blah, blah, blah!' Tomoyo mouthed mockingly while the others had to force themselves not to giggle out loud.  When Mr. Terada looked away, Tomoyo would stick her tongue out, sneering silently.

"So remember, next time something like such happens, show some attitude!  Be opinionated!  Stop giving her attention-"

A loud burst of laughter broke through as Sakura and Syaoran stumbled in the classroom.  "Sorry Terada sir, sorry we're late!  Yeah, what were you saying?"

The class' face suddenly lightened.  "GO SAKURA!  GO SYAORAN!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

Silence broke again.

Sakura pouted cutely.  "What's wrong guys?  Why are you scared of this old bastard?"

"YOUR MOUTH YOUNG LADY-"

She waved her hand in his face.  "To hell with your shit."  She looked at the class.  "What happened to all your cheerful spirits?  What are you all afraid of?"

All fingers point at Mr. Terada.

"What?  Are you all taking her side instead of me?  What is wrong with this class?  What about the lecture I just gave-"

Sakura slapped his face lightly.  "Shut, please."  She paused.  "Now, I will give you two choices.  You can either leave with dignity, with happiness, and have everyone be proud of you, or I'm going to kick your ass out of this school and making sure you're crawling all the way home."  Another pause.  "Basically what I'm saying is whatever happens, you will quit this job and get out of this school."

Mr. Terada looked down.  "I've worked in this school for 12 year now…  and today, I'm being forced out by a young teenage girl…" he sighed.  "How about giving me choice number three?  I'll leave with dignity _after_ this class…"

Sakura considers.  "You sound like a man whom truly loves teaching, and I respect you for that.  All right, you may stay, but only till the end of this class, then, you shall go.  Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Sakura scooted over to Tomoyo.  "What's the next dare?"  She whispered with venom spitting out her mouth.

Tomoyo pulled out a card from a pocket on her black skirt and read it over.  She dabbed her mouth together in a bitchy way and did some rude, careless gestures.  "Yeah, next dare, uh-huh, no biggie, all you have to do is you have to somehow touch Syaoran anywhere for the whole period, pretend you can like, can't survive without touching him, and yeah…  oh, and if he asks you why, just pretend he's suppose to know or something, and yeah…  Well, starting now."

Fire lit up in Sakura's eyes.  "BITCH ARE YOU CRAZY?"  Every head turned in her direction.  "HELL NO!  I'M NOT GAY LIKE YOU OK?  I'M NOT RETARDED!"

Tomoyo sneered a bitchy sneer.  "Then learn to be gay."  She gave a sarcastic smile mix with devilish evil and turned to talk to Naoko who was sitting next to her.

Sakura grumpily walked over to Syaoran and grabbed onto his arm.

"Yes?"  He asked.

"What?"  She replied.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't want anything."  She replied.

"So why did you just pull my sleeves?"  He asked.

"I didn't pull your sleeves."  She replied.

"Then why are you grabbing my arm right now?"  He asked.

"Why aren't I grabbing you arm?"

He appeared to be confused.  "What?"

She blinked.  "Yes?"

"Can you let go of my arm?"

"Can't I let go of your arm?"

"Don't answer my question with questions."

"Why not answer questions with question?"

"What's your problem today?"

"What isn't my problem today?"

Syaoran began trying to pry off her fingers.

She held on tightly, not letting go.

"Let go, Sakura."

"No, Syaoran."

"Sakura, stop it!"

"Syaoran, no!"

Syaoran glared at her.  "Is there nothing I can do about you?"

"Isn't there nothing you can do about me?"

"Oh my lord who taught you to speak like a bitch?"

"Who didn't teach me to speak like a bitch?"

Syaoran growled under his breath and decided to just leave her alone for a the next ten minutes…  and so, Sakura clung onto his arm tightly until he began loosing feeling there and felt so burdened everywhere he went that he eventually had to sit down and just stare out the window, grumbling, while Mr. Terada continued teaching the class, which less than half a person was still listening to his lesson.

All right, so she refused to stop hanging onto him still.  It's no biggie.  Really, everything was fine, besides the fact that she's holding him too hard that he's getting a red mark on his arm, when they're going different ways she still would not let go but to actually pull his skin to make him follow her, is making him deaf by listening to her blabber mouth from such a close distance, could not talk to his own friends due to her bossiness, is getting really sick of this feminine burden on him, and is loosing feeling in his arm from her clunging.  Other than those _not_ so important little problems, everything is just going absolutely fantabulous.

Ok, so maybe after 20 minutes he got a real problem.  You see, for some _unknown_ reason, Tomoyo forced him to drink down 4 litters of water, and his bladder is immediately filling up.

Now, he needs the bathroom.  Mr. Terada said ok.  Just one other teesey, weesey problem.

Sakura still wouldn't let go.

Syaoran stormed angrily up to Mr. Terada with Sakura's iron grip tight on his numb right arm.  "Mr. Terada!  You gave me permission to go to the bathroom, but not her!  So shouldn't you punish her, for she is trying to leave this class without permission?

Mr. Terada shrugged.  "She's your girlfriend, and couples usually do inappropriate things in this washroom."  A thin smile touched his lips.  "Don't try playing innocent.  I know what's going to happen, and I don't care.  Really.  Use this to your advantage.  Go."

Syaoran gawked at his teacher.  "_What_?  I'm not her boyfriend for the last time!  We're not going out!  And we do _not_ want to be doing inappropriate things!"

"Yes we do!"  Sakura chirped with a smirk.

Syaoran glared at her.  "You're not helping!"  He turned back to his teacher.  "Mr. Terada!  Get her off of me!  I really don't want her to be going into the washroom with me!  That's just… eww!  Double eww!  Get her off of me!"

Mr. Terada sighed.  "All right, all right, if that's what you really want."  He walked up to the two people and grabbed Sakura's hand, trying to pry it off of Syaoran's poor arm.  "Now Ms. Kinomoto, please cooperate and let go."

Sakura let out a shriek of horror.  "Hell no!  Are you kidding me??  It's not like you don't know!  Do you want me to die or something?  Don't you touch!  Syaoran is my life!  I cannot live without touching him!"

Syaoran took a step back.  "For some reason, that did not sound too right…"

She whacked him across his head.  "Shut up!  Stop being so dirty-minded you pervert!"

"Me?  Dirty-minded-"

"Shut up.  Anyways, Mr. Terada, if you as much as to touch a hair on my arm, I swear to God I'll make you walk home crippled today!"

Mr. Terada backed up immediately.  "Um…  Yeah, you can handle this problem yourself, Mr. Li beause…  because I have to…  have to um…  mark students' tests!  Yeah, that's it!  Good luck!"  Mr. Terada ran out of sight as quickly as he could.

"Mr. Terada!  MR. TERADA!  HELLO!  YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THE TEACHER!  YOU CAN'T JUST DITCH ME WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST!  HEY!  DO YOU HEAR ME!  HELLO!  GET BACK!"  Syaoran sighed and looked at the clock.  Another 20 minutes to go…  but he can't hold on that much longer!  Damn Tomoyo for making him drink all that fluid!  Damn her!

Now what?

Syaoran glared at Sakura while she looked back with innocent eyes that a one year old might have.  "You can come with me…"

And so, they walked to the boy's washroom.  Before entering, Syaoran turned to her.  "You going to let go now?"

Sakura gasped.  "It's not like you don't know!  OH!  THE HORROR!  YOU WANT ME TO DIE, DON'T YOU!  YOU KNOW WHY I HAVE TO BE TOUCHING YOU ALL THE TIME!  AND YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME NOT TOUCH YOU!  OH, THE HORROR!  HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY!  OH!  I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME!"

Syaoran growled under his breath.  "I DON'T CARE WHAT THE DAMN REASON IS, YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH ME INTO THE BOY'S WASHROOM!"

She appeared to be confused.  "Why not?  Is there something wrong with doing that?"

Syaoran almost punched himself to death.  "That's why it's called boy's washroom and not girl's!"

"So?  Your point?"

"My point, is that this room, is for boys, and not girls!"

Sakura punched his tummy lightly.  "Feel that?  She asked.

"Yes."  And he definitely did, because with that light touch, he almost peed his pants.

"Good.  If you don't get in there and do your business, you'd be walking around with your pants wet around your butt for the rest of the day.  What do you say?"

He sighed.  "Alright, alright…" He pretended to be obeying, but when he was inside, he tried shutting the door on Sakura.  Unfortunately, Sakura realized his plan and made him squeeze the door on his poor arm.  "OUCH!"

Sakura pushed the door open easily.  "Don't try anything foolish like that ever, again."

Ok, so Plan A failed…  Plan B better surface sometime soon 'cause there ain't no more plans…

Luckily, there was no one in the washroom…  Probably because hiding in the bathroom to avoid class is no longer necessary now that every teacher is fired except for Ms. D'Urzo and Mrs. Godley and the principle.  Thank God for that…  how embarrassing would it be if everyone saw him and Sakura coming in?  They'd probably think the same thing Mr. Terada did.

Yuck.

Honestly, did he look like those always-feeling-sexually-aroused people walking around thinking about when they can meet their girlfriend in the washroom next?

Heck no!

Besides, she's not even his girlfriend!  He's not even sure whether he likes her that way or not!  All he knew was that she's different…  whether or not it's in a good way, still questionable.  Of course, that little fact is something he'll never tell her if he wanted to live past this hour.

Ok, now, they're in the washroom…  now how can he release his bursting bladder at the same time not letting her see?  This is so embarrassing and uncomfortable, and here she is, standing as if she belonged in this room or something…

Well, she probably came in the boy's washroom a lot at her last school, I mean, knowing her…

Syaoran stood there not knowing what to do.  The whole time, Sakura just kept on holding him and looking at him as if it's amusing to see him trying hard not to pee his pants.  Ok, so maybe it is amusing for her, but definitely not for him!

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Can I make you a deal?"

She gave a sly smile.  "What kind of a deal?"

He rolled his eyes.  "Nothing disgusting like what your little mind is thinking right now."  He paused.  "How about this.  Since you refuse to let me go, how about, you turn around while I do…  you know?"

She considered… and at each passing second, he is feeling more and more desperate.  "What do I get in return?"  She asked.

"In return?  In return you wouldn't have to see a sight girls your age aren't suppose to see!  Goddamn it Sakura, have you got no shame or what?"

She smiled.  "You know I just love teasing you."

Damn her.  She always knows what to say to lighten up the conversation and make him frail.  "Ok, you know what, if you'd just turn around right now I swear I'll pay you $100 dollars after school today."

"I don't need money."  She replied.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?  C'MON!  HURRY UP!"

Sakura laughed at his desperate actions, showing he really is feeling extremely painful.  "Like I said, I don't need money."  A pause.  "It's your lucky day.  I can't think up anything I want, so, I'll just be a good girl and turn around.  Don't worry, I won't peek.  Promise."

The last sentence sounded a little, strange…  but what choice did he have?

**_After Syaoran felt better…_**

They walked out of the washroom, and Syaoran couldn't help but not to trust that sleazy smile plastered on Sakura's face.  "Ok, he said finally, "what is it?"

"You have a small dick."  She replied.

"WHAT?"

She grinned.  "You heard me."

"BUT I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!  I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROKE THE PROMISE!  WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUT THEN AGAIN, YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME, BUT STILL!  THAT WAS JUST MEAN, YOU SHOULDN'T'VE DONE THAT!  IT'S NOT APPROPRIATE FOR YOU!  AND HOW DARE YOU SAY-"

Sakura crackled up.  "Chill, Syaoran, chill!  I never break a promise, and I still didn't.  I'm just teasing you!"  A glint flashed in her eyes.  "But, judging your reaction, are you saying you really do have a small dick-"

"NO!"  He blushed deeply, then mumbled.  "Leave me alone…"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at him.  "You're so cute!"

**_Third Period…_**

The bell rang not long after, and Sakura left to go to Guidance with Eriol because her friends had told her to.  And yes, Mr. Terada lived up to his end of the bargain and left school not a second after the bell had rang.

**_The Others…_**

Tomoyo used her sweet innocent voice to convince Eriol into going to Guidance with Sakura and not wait for Syaoran.

Same while, Syaoran came out of the classroom, looking for his buddy.

Chiharu walked up to him and smiled sweetly.

He backed off at the suspiciously guiltless face.  "What do you want from me?"  He asked cautiously.

"Nothing!  C'mon Syaoran, who cares about Guidance?"  Rika and Naoko joined her.

"We just want to play a little game."  Rika said.

"No harm done."  Naoko added.

Tomoyo then came after persuading Eriol to leave.  "All you have to do is close your eyes-" she said.

"And we'll lead you away."  Chiharu finished.

"And where will I end up at?"  Syaoran questioned.

"That, is the whole point of the game."  Rika smiled.

"Just be ready for surprises."  Naoko finished.

Syaoran appeared to be considering.  "Um…  no.  I don't trust you people."

Almost immediately, the whining started.  High pitched squeaky whining that can make any ear explode into deaf pieces.  "OK!  I'LL DO IT!"

"YAY!"

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes.

"No peeking!"  Tomoyo reminded.

And so, they walked and walked.  They took him to the end of the earth and all the way back, and walked around every school until they came back to Tomoeda High.  They walked on every grass there is until eventually they're back on the concrete ground, their legs became so tired eventually its not.

If you notice, they're still in the school even after the miles they've walked.  That was just being sarcastic.  Actually, they've only walked a bit over a minute when they stopped, and Syaoran heard a door being opened and himself being shoved inside.

Sure, the rules said you weren't allowed to open your eyes unless given permission, but he just had a hunch that he had to see where he's being stored inside.  And good thing he did, because he was able to catch a glimpse of the sigh plastered on the door.  It says, 'girls' washroom'.

Goddamn did he struggle to get out, he almost bit one of them!  Sadly, he was already too much in the room to be able to get out, especially with four giggling girls blocking his way, and he was taught not to hit girls.  Heck, if it were Eriol, Takashi, Bryan and some other dude shoving him in, he's beat the shit out of them by now.

The girls pulled the door shut as Syaoran desperately tried to get it open.  Unfortunately, before he could even let it budge, Tomoyo pulled out a hair clip from her bag and jammed it into the keyhole of the door.  They let go of the door, and as hard as Syaoran struggled, he could not get out.  "LET ME OUT!   HELP!"

Rika giggled.  "Don't worry, Li, we're not going to lock you in here forever… well, maybe we are-"

"LET, ME, OUT!"

"Chill out, Li!"  Chiharu laughed.  "We're not going to let you out, but Sakura will be here in a while…" She let a mischievous grin enter her face.  "She'll see you in soon."

And with that, they walked away.

**_Guidance Class…_**

Chiharu pulled Sakura into a corner and pulled out the second last card.  She smiled and wiped at the faint shade of black around her eyes that were slightly smudged from her thick, black eyeliner.  "For this dare, you have to act like you're sexually aroused, then ask to go to the washroom, but before you go, be sure to ask for a condom.  Tell the teacher Syaoran's in a washroom too."  She winked.  "Oh, and Syaoran actually is in the girl's washroom.  Tomoyo jammed her hair clipped into the keyhole, so all you have to do is pull it out and the door will open.  You and Syaoran aren't allowed to come out of there until the end of class.  Understood?"

Sakura glowered at her.  "Mihara… you're disgusting!"

Chiharu bowed.  "Why, thank you, my dear."

One minute had passed since Guidance class, and Sakura was awfully surprised that Ms. D'Urzo had not ran out of the room screaming when seeing her devilish face.

Of course, if she isn't running now, she will be soon.

Sakura shifted in her seat and moaned out loud.

Ms. D'Urzo decided to ignore that.

Until Sakura began squirming and could not sit still without letting out – uh – disturbing sounds.

Ms. D'Urzo tried to pretend not to hear it.

Then, Sakura was practically screaming out loud, and every pair of eyes were on her.

Sakura stood up from her seat and walked shakingly to the front of the class.  "Oh my God, Ms. D'Urzo, I, I can't take it anymore…" she panted heavily.  "I, I need the washroom…  Syaoran's waiting in there for me…  please, I have to go!"

Gasps were heard around the class.

Ms. D'Urzo pretended to be the innocent one.  "Why sure darling, how could I not let you go to the washroom, I mean, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Th-thank you…" She moaned out loud again and fell out of the class.

Two seconds later, she appeared again with her face red and pleasurable.  "Forgot one thing.  Ms. D'Urzo, before I go, can you lend me a condom?"

"THAT'S IT!"  Ms. D'Urzo cried.  "You despicable child!  I tried to forgive you, to cover for you, but what do you do?  You keep making things worse!  I can't take it anymore!  I QUIT!"  Ms. D'Urzo stormed out of the room.

Sakura became alert and cried after her.  "What about the condom?"

As you might have guessed, Ms. D'Urzo didn't reply.

Sakura shrugged then walked out the class moaning.

A few minutes of silence later, somebody finally spoke up.  "That was just…  disturbing."

They looked at one and another and nodded.  "Talk about sick."

**_Sakura…_**

As she was promised, she found the girls' washroom jammed by a hair clip and a masculine screaming coming from inside.  She snatched the clip from the keyhole and pushed the door roughly open, causing Syaoran to halt his screaming and take a step back to keep from falling.

"Oh hi…" He said in surprise.  "What are you doing here?"

Sakura didn't bother explaining to him.  She simply pushed him against the bathroom wall and sized him up.  "You are about to be raped."

"WHAT?"

"I said, you're about to be raped.  This is not a question, nor a plead, but a fact.  You are about to be raped by me, and I know this will be very unpleasant for you, but that is kind of the whole point.  Please do not scream and cooperate, this doesn't have to hurt more than it has to."

"What the hell is going on?  This is not happening!  I can't be raped!  I'm still so young!  Why is this happened?  Oh, why?!?!  I'm so small and innocent and this kind of horrific tragedy is happening to me?  Oh, dear God!  Sakura, have mercy on me!"  Syaoran was practically pleading on his knees.

Sakura didn't give a damn.  She pulled off her shirt to reveal her tank top.  "Like I said, please cooperate, do not make this difficult for both of us.  If you cause too much problem during this, I will have to kill you and bury you at a place where no one will ever find."

You could practically see the tears of horror coming out of his eyes when she pulled down his shirt.  "Oh god…  I'm being raped?"

Sakura paused, and looked at his muscular body.  She smiled and licked her lips.  "You're quite well built."  She said.

He opened his eyes to pause from praying just seconds before.  "Pardon?"

She laughed and slapped him across his head.  "You dummy!  I can't rape you!  I'm a girl!  Girls don't rape guys, it's the other way around, silly!"

"Wha-"

"I was joking with you, you should know that by now.  But… since I got your shirt off…" She danced her fingers on his chest.  "You have quite some muscles…  I find that rather sexy in a guy…"

Syaoran looked down and realized she had pulled off his shirt, and immediately blushed.  "WHERE'S MY SHIRT?!?!"

Sakura pulled his out from behind her and twirled it around.  "Come and get it if you can!"

She ran out the door with Syaoran chasing her.  They ran around the whole entire school, Sakura pausing and teasing him from time to time, yet even with her waiting for him at some places, he was still unable to get it from her.  Finally, Sakura ran right into her classroom, and because Syaoran was too concentrated on getting his shirt back so nobody would see him half naked in school, he didn't realize where they were going.

But as he stepped into the class, he immediately knew what a big mistake he made.

There were hooting and screaming from every direction of the room.  Syaoran felt like a deer caught in headlights.

The female population nearly fainted at the sight.  "OH MY GOD!  YOU SEXY BEAST!"

"HOLY SHIT HE'S GOT THE BODY OF A GOD!"

"THAT'S ONE HECK A LOTTA MUSCLES!"

Syaoran glared at Sakura.  "GIVE ME MY SHIRT!"

"As you wish."  She threw it towards him as he caught it swiftly.  She smirked.  "I only gave it to you 'cause I hate the way those brainless bitches are gawking at you."  The girls didn't seem to hear this statement because they were too busy staring.

After Syaoran managed to get his shirt on, he smirked back at Sakura.  "What, darling, jealous?"

She pointed her nose in the air.  "Pah!  Me, jealous?  You wish!"

Syaoran strode over to her and gave her a hug.  "There's not reason to be."  He said.  "If I had to marry someone in the future, it'll probably be you."

Sakura fell silent at his statement.

**_Last Period…_**

The last period was with Mrs. Godley.  Because every teacher had quit today, half the school stayed with Mrs. Godley, the other half stayed with Ms./Mr. Pehan.  Luckily, our 7 friends were able to stay together.  Ok, maybe Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were supposed to go with Ms./Mr. Pehan, but c'mon!  Have some compassion.  Would you really have the heart to watch the three of them being separated from the rest?  (YES!)  Hey!  You ain't suppose to say that, bitch!

The point is, the seven of them ended up together.

Naoko called Sakura aside to show her the last card.  "This one pretty simple."  She explained.  "All you have to do is ask Syaoran out and make sure he agrees.  Do whatever you have to do, just as long as he says 'yes'."

Sakura shrugged.  "Ah well, no big deal…" Then she remembered something.  "Naoko!  I can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"Because…  because I promised Syaoran I would tell him why we were acting so strange for this week…  once I tell him everything, he's going to know the asking-out was just a dare…  do you know how mean that would be?  He says yes to go out with me, and only to find out I played him…  That's so mean…"

"I thought 'mean' was your middle name…"

Sakura snapped her head up.  "Then you're wrong!  I may seem mean when I'm joking, but this is no joke!  I have a heart, ok?  I have, a heart!  I do care, if you still remember, I used to be so sweet and innocent…  I haven't change _that _much, Naoko.  The main thing is that back then, I wear my caring on my face, but now, I hide it, I don't want people to see this weak side of me."

Naoko looked down.  "We'll see what happens.  As to the dare, you still have to do it."

For the whole period, Sakura could not concentrate…  the more she had gotten to know Syaoran, it seemed the more she liked him.  She had never met a guy like him.  He made her feel like she was always in control and happy, but he wasn't a wimp, he knew when to stand up for himself.  He had the intelligence, and skills to match hers.  He's the most perfect she had ever met.

But could she love him?  She honestly doesn't know.  It's not like she's given up on love or anything, it's just that…  does she really love him?  Ever since she became the new her, she feels that no one on earth can match up to her, therefore, she plans to never get in a serious relationship or get married, which keeps her from thinking about guys completely.  But this Li Syaoran, he would occupy her mind for maybe a full 5 minutes, every two days… which is pretty damn good on her record.  She had billionaires, sexy daddies, jocks, most popular guys in school, somewhat famous musicians, and all kinds of other guys after her…  all of them, she dumps after a week.  Variety is what she needs, and a week is already boring her.

But now is no time to think about Syaoran, as much as she likes him more than other guys, she never thought about guys much… usually it was guys thinking about her.

The period passed by sadly, Sakura is deep in thought.  Thinking of all the possibilities that he might be mad at her forever, made her heart crush.  She would not blame him for being mad at her, because she knows this is her fault.

There was 5 minutes left till the bell rang… and she's still not sure what to do…

Then, there was only 1 minute left…

And soon, the bell rang.

People bid each other goodbye, and Sakura grabbed onto Syaoran the hand lightly.  "Can you meet me outside under the cherry tree?"

Syaoran was surprised by the gentleness of her voice.  "Sure, Sakura, sure."

Five minutes, they met outside under the tree as they planned.

Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Tomoyo hid somewhere close as Naoko explained the difficult situation to them.  They all wished they didn't have to let Sakura do the dare, but they really wanted to see just how much Syaoran liked her.

Syaoran smiled at her.  "You know, I remember you saying you'll tell me where all the chaos are coming from today after school.  So, my dear, time to confess."

Sakura looked down.  "I will…  but there's something else I must get over first…"

"What is it?"

Sakura grabbed his large hands and played with each of his fingers.  How manly they seem compared her tiny, smooth paws.  "Syaoran…  Will…  Do you want to…"

He lifted her chin.  "You don't have to be afraid of me, Sakura, you can tell me anything, you know that."

His words gave her confidence, though not much.  "Syaoran, do you want to, do you want to…  will you go out with me?"

Syaoran stared at her.  "What?"

"Will you go out with me, Syaoran."

He smiled.  "Wow…  never thought all those lies you were saying all day would come true…" He chuckled.  "But yes, I will go out with you…  because I like you a lot, Sakura."

His last sentence cut so deep into her heart and made her feel like such a hideous person, that she let a tiny screech of pain escape her lips.

Syaoran held her in his arms.  "What's wrong?  Are you alright?"

It's been a while since she felt like crying, and now is one of those painful times…  She grabbed hard onto him and forced her tears back into her eyes.  "Syaoran…" Her voice cracked.  "It's time for me to tell you what happened to my friends and I each day…"

She took a deep breath.  "It's kind of a dare game.  Every single day, one of the five of us will do dares.  One for each class.  And the dares that we do, are written by the people who are not doing the dares.  So if I were doing the dares, and since there were eight classes Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo and Chiharu would each write two cards and I'd pick them out randomly for each class.

"Naoko was the first who went, then it was Rika, then, Chiharu, then Tomoyo.  I suppose that would explain why Tomoyo was so rude to Eriol…" She let out a sad chuckle.

"But on my dare day, which is today, they changed the rules a bit for me… instead of letting me pick randomly, they planned the eight dares all together so it's like a chain reaction, and they tell me which one to do… which is why everything was connected and drove you insane…

"And that's it… that's the truth…  I'm truly sorry if I made you feel bad today, I really am…"

Syaoran lifted her face away from his chest.  There was pain in his voice.  "I don't mind the things you did to me earlier today…  but…  you said there's one dare every class?"  He seemed having trouble to speak any further.

"Yes, Syaoran?  What wrong?"

He looked away, as if her face was an image of nothing but pain.  This saddened her.  "You said there was one dare every class…  so, so, well, you did nothing to me during this class…  so… is…" he swallowed.  "Is the asking-out a dare?"

Sakura felt her heart stop.  Her next words seemed so cruel.

Her voice cracked, her heart felt torn.  "Yes, that was the last dare."

He could not bring himself up to look at her.  Suddenly, she seemed to have become a poisonous snake in his mind, just luring helpless victims into her trap, then, she will break them, piece by piece.

"Syaoran…" she started.

He closed his eyes.  "I don't want to talk.  You really hurt me this time, you really did, I don't think I can forgive you, not ever."

Those words sounded so distant and harsh, not even Sakura could bear them.  She couldn't take it anymore.  She launched herself at him and hugged him tightly around his neck, holding onto him as if he were her life, something she could not loose.

He tried pushing her off, but stopped when he felt tears on his neck.  No, she's not crying, but he could feel the salty liquid staining on her eyelashes and would not fall.

"I would be crying right now."  Her voice came out muffled because of his shirt.  "But because of a vow I've made – I'll tell you about it sometimes in the future, maybe – I refuse to let a single tear drop fall.  Yet, this is still rare for me, because you are the first to break my cold exterior and make me experience such powerful emotions once again.  I'm not asking for your forgiveness to clear my conscience, but rather because I love you so much, you're dear to me, and the first friend I've made – since a destined day – that felt real enough to be known as a true friend."

She pulled her face away from his shoulder and looked at him straight in the eyes.

This was a new side of her Syaoran had never seen.  The emotional Sakura.  Now is when it occurred to him how short he had actually known this girl.  Only 12 days, yet they had grown so close.  His feelings for her go too deep to be able to be pulled out.  He could not stay mad at her.  He was almost positive he'd risk his own life to save hers any day.

Who is this girl?  He thought he had her all figured out, just a tough bitch fun to hang with.  But there's more to her than it seemed.  Her mind goes much deeper than just floating above the surface like a true dimwitted bitch.  She's full of secrets, many of them dark.  He would really like to know her past.

All of a sudden, so quickly, he felt his anger going away immediately.  She grabbed his large hands anyways with her small, delicate (delicate, what a funny word to describe her with) own ones.  "Please, Syaoran, I love you too much to let you hate me.  I'll do anything to make it up to you.  Please Syaoran, I'm _begging _you."

Tough, cool, emotionless Sakura is _begging _him, how can he say no?  He took her in his arms and hugged her as if he'd never let go, and she hugged him back with the same force.  "Of course I forgive you…  I love you too…  I love you too damn much to stay mad."

Sakura laughed, a real laugh filled with happiness.  So happy, she almost cried.  _Almost_.  "Syaoran, I love you so much too!  Please tell me we'll stay friends forever."

He nodded.  "Yes, forever.

Sakura let out another sounded laugh, then pulled back to look at him square in the face.  "So, we still on about the Bryan and Ashley plan tonight?"

Syaoran nodded with a smirk.  Looks like everything's back to normal.  "Definitely.  Wouldn't wanna miss out on fun."

Sakura kissed his cheek lightly.  "With each passing day, you're becoming more and more like me."

Syaoran gave her a kiss back.  "I'll take that as a compliment."

****

**If you WANT me to email you when I UPDATE again, TELL ME and LEAVE YOUR EMAIL address in the review!  (If you HAVEN'T already that is…)**

****

**Author's Note: **_Ok this is not as funny because as you noticed, this story is coming to an end.  Hope you enjoyed the chapter never-the-less.  I'm almost positive now that there will be two chapters left.  When I'm done this story, I'll be uploading another one, which I hope will be ask much of a success as this one had been._

_Wow…  8323 words… that's a lot, even for me…  LOL._


	12. The Plan and Sakura’s Leaving

**Author's Note:** _This is the chapter about the plan and the ending. I realize I made a mistake before about what I said, there's only going to be ONE chapter left plus an epilogue… not two chapters… But it's basically the same thing so… :P_

**_Also, some people thought in the end Sakura was confessing her love… but I didn't mean it to be that way, I think it's because too many people have SS confessing so often you automatically assume it. Sakura said I love you in a friendly way, like the love friends say to each other… And no, they're not going out, since the asking-out was a dare… I'm evil, yes._**

)**FLiPguRL219**( - Aww… you really liked the chapter that much? I'm so glad… :) I know the last part was a bit emotional and all, I felt it even when I was writing it… but wow… it almost made you cry?

)**czakali**( - I do have a crush on somebody… but I'm too afraid to talk to him and now school's over and he's going to a different high school… so I'll never see him again… sigh When I said this story was kind of related to me I meant the crazy stuff and characters do…

)**sakura-star69**( - I know, I don't edit my story… well, I can if you want me to, but I'll probably take about 6 months instead of 3 to update 'cause I hate editing more than writing it because I don't like reading it over and over again… I just skim through it… (usually falling asleep) so it's natural for there to be errors…

)**Jesslyn**( - Syaoran will see her like the 'natural way' in this chapter… :) Kidding me? I'm not going to finish this story with Syaoran NEVER seeing her without make-up! That's just… just stupid… lmfao.

)**Chessrook44**( - Umm… yeah… you're like me… when you said you want to 'drag Sakura out into the street, shoot her, run her over with a steamroller, light her on fire, and crash a plane into her' I was thinking, wow, there's someone as harsh as me! If it were me, I'd probably say instead 'I'd staple Sakura on a table, slap her, punch her, kick her, scratch her, step on her, burn her, pinch her, bite her, and dissect her'. Lmfao! :)

)**Feather of Julia**( - Lovely review, I always loooove your long reviews! :) Oh, and I'll reply your email soon…

)**mo0n**( - Wow, I kept you up all night? Hope you got a good sleep the next day! :) To tell you the truth, if I found a story I REALLY liked, I usually never get off the computer even when my parents yell at me! so I know exactly what you're going through… :)

)**Nintendo Trash**( - Yeah, even I have to admit this is one of the best stories I've written… it's funny, but not funny to the point when it's crazy and not making any sense… that's just stupid… You printed out my whole story? O.o how many pieces of paper did you waste? How much ink? There's like 30 something pages every chapter!

)**Dragonia-Darkwood**( - Actually when someone does something I don't like, I shout 'rape' too… That's where I got the idea… but I only do that with friends, and they know I'm joking… :P

)**lilqtazn35**( - LMFAO! This is probably the ONLY dare fanfic… :P

)**Crescent Mo0n19**( - I would give it a warning before hand, but I can't fit it in the summary part… and I didn't put it at the beginning of the story because usually nobody reads the author's note… and besides, not many people mind it… so… yeah… :P

)**LadyMage1**( - I didn't spell your name wrong… I checked back to the last chapter of your review, and you LEFT IT as Sabby… I thought it was someone else, but I didn't seem anyone name Tabby… and I don't think it's possible for me to spell it wrong because I copy down the person I'm replying to then PASTE it… so I don't think I could go wrong… ;;

)**Cathy**( - Lol, but before the story changes, do NOT, and I mean do NOT, ever, EVER, point your middle finger at any teacher! (At least not in front of them)… I don't want you telling your teacher, 'Mini Sweety inspired me!' LOL! If you do, I might as well pack my bags and fly to Greenland… :P

**_And big thanks to everyone else who reviewed!_**

****

"" When people are talking.  
  
#### Thoughts  
  
-- -- my notes.

**_ON THE LAST CHAP:_**

He nodded. "Yes, forever.

Sakura let out another sounded laugh, then pulled back to look at him square in the face. "So, we still on about the Bryan and Ashley plan tonight?"

Syaoran nodded with a smirk. Looks like everything's back to normal. "Definitely. Wouldn't wanna miss out on fun."

Sakura kissed his cheek lightly. "With each passing day, you're becoming more and more like me."

Syaoran gave her a kiss back. "I'll take that as a compliment."

**{-{-{-{Chapter Twelve}-}-}-}**

**{-{-{-{-{-{-{-{The Plan and Sakura's Leaving}-}-}-}-}-}-}-}**

**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';**

For Sakura, that emotional conversation with Syaoran scared her. Badly too. Though nothing looked visibly wrong with her, she felt strange inside. That wild energy that had kept her busy seemed to have died away, leaving her with a serene calm that gave her time to think, to think about ugly truths she didn't want to think about.

But in some other ways, she was glad what had happened, happened, because Syaoran was the first person she considered to be a true friend ever since her parents and Touya were murdered, and the emotional confession was well deserved for such a special occasion. She finally told him she loved him as her close friend, and even after all the mean things she had done, he still forgave her and loved her back the same way.

Maybe she was luckier than she had given herself credits for. Maybe. For after she had finally found a new, true friend, she will lose him within two days, to leave him forever.

The others are outside playing badminton in her gym. She picked up the phone and called Bryan.

"Hello?"

Ew. It's that stupid, annoying, husky voice he always uses and it's disgusting. "Do you try to impress every person you come across on the phone?"

He immediately lost the nastiness. Thank God. "No… Not really. Anyways, why did you call? Please don't cancel our date!" He pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. Can't believe she's going on a date with this poor excuse of a man. "No, just telling you that you don't have to pick me up tonight because you don't have a limo, so I'll pick you up."

He gasped. "You have a limo?!"

"No, but I rented one. Stop asking questions. See you later." Before he could say 'bye', she hanged up.

They had fun all afternoon, until the time came. It was eight-o-clock. The movie theatre isn't that far away, but it's time Syaoran went to pick Ashley up.

He took the limo Sakura had lent him and waved everybody goodbye. "Wish me luck!" He said. Then turned to Sakura. "You better come soon, buddy, 'cause I ain't staying alone with that bitch beside me for no more than 20 minutes."

Sakura winked. "15'll be enough."

And he left.

**_Syaoran…_**

The driver drove him to Ashley's house. It was a really nice house, not too big, but big enough.

For this 'date', Syaoran wore a dull yellow long-sleeved shirt with darker yellow at the end of his sleeves and at the collar. The pants he wore was army coloured, baggy, with a large pocket on the side. There's a silver chain hung around his neck, his hair was wild like always, and his sneakers were bought last week. He looked gorgeous, definitely a date to die for, though for his, he had only dressed casually.

Syaoran knocked on the door and forced a smile. He got ready to greet his supposed 'date'.

The door opened and Ashley stepped out.

Syaoran gasped. It was the only thing he could do. Speechless, Syaoran was shocked at the sight of her. Who knew she had such clothing and make-up? Syaoran stood there, totally stunned, as one second passed by…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

And another…

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

_And another…_

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

****

**_And another…_**

"WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU WEARING?"

On her face, was pale, peachy powder, black eye shadow piled thickly on her eyelids, sparkling slightly. There was black eye liner around her eyes, no blush, black lipstick, thick mascara and a silver, stylish nose ring with matching earring.

She wore a skull necklace, black tank top with a leather jacket not zipped up, a black mini skirt with a large silver belt put on at a stylish angle, and a pair of boots up to a little above her knee, laced at the side, decorated with hung jewels and gems.

Ashley had to smile. It looked very haunting. "Well, Syaoran dear, since you like Sakura so much, I thought maybe if I looked like her, you'll like me!"

Syaoran's mouth twitched. "Uh… um… well, uh… about that… yah… uh… you look… um… unique, yeah… that's the word, unique…"

She batted her eyelashes. "I knew you'd like it. Shall we go?"

Syaoran laughed nervously. "S-Sure_…" ##Poor Ashley… When Sakura sees her like this, she'll probably jump her and make The Plan 50x worse than planned!##_

Ashley ended up opening the limo door for Syaoran.

**_Sakura (After fifteen minutes)…_**

She stood in front of Bryan's house, which was pretty much similar to Ashley's and tapped the door three times.

Bryan stepped out.

Sakura gawked at the sight and almost punched, kicked, killed, strangled, murdered, slapped, stepped on, twisted, scratched, kneed, poked, burned, froze, sliced, and stabbed herself. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Bryan flashed her a smile. Could've sworn one of his tooth shined.

Believe it or not, but Bryan dyed his hair brown, and wore amber contact lenses. Then God knows where he got it, but he wore a light, dull yellow t-shirt with an orangey coloured strip at the end of the sleeves. For pants, he wore a pair of dark green (army colour) baggy pants. It had one pocket on the side of his right leg. Rather stylish. (Syaoran actually wore this in the real CCS. Forgot which episode, but that set of clothing is actually pretty good. All his other cloth sucks. No offence.)

Sakura grabbed his collar and shook him. "Would it _kill _you to be yourself for _once_? You already copy Syaoran's hair style everyday, do you _have_ to _be_ him today?"

He smiled that nasty - cough, pardon me – charming smile again (20 people dies immediately from disgusting-ness). Well, baby," he said. "Since Syaoran is the only guy you hang out with, there must be something to his looks that you oh-so-love. So maybe if I looked like him, you'd like me."

She slapped her forehead. What's the point? _##Shallow Bastard…##_ But you have to admit, his appearance looks a whole damn heck a lot like Syaoran! They could almost be identical!

Besides the fact that Syaoran's more stylish, Syaoran's original, Syaoran's got pride, Syaoran's smart, Syaoran doesn't use stupid smiles to fool people, Syaoran's cute, Syaoran's more natural, Syaoran's can match up to Sakura, Syaoran is fun to hang around, Syaoran's got a gentle temper (to Sakura), Syaoran's polite, Syaoran's brave, Bryan have no style, Bryan's a copy, Bryan got no pride, Bryan use stupid smiles, Bryan's ugly, Bryan's a girl – I mean, girly, Bryan can't match up to Sakura, Bryan's a total bore, Bryan's got a fearful temper (to Sakura), Bryan's rude, and Bryan's a chicken.

Other than that, yah. They're like two identical copies.

Sakura eyed him skeptically. _##When Syaoran sees him, he's 100% bloody pulp.##_ Sakura checked out her make up in the mirror – black eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, lipstick and pale powder on her face. A nose ring, with two skulls for earring. Her Satan necklace was silver, on a thin chain.

She wore a shiny, leather tube top along with tight, black, stylish leather pants with chains for a belt. A spiky wristband was around her left wrist. Her shoes were platform shoes, black with silver skull buckles on the side. Her hair had black streaks and she had let it down on her shoulders, covering half her face. "Let's go." She said.

They walked to the limo, and both stood by the door.

Sakura stared at him, he stared back at her. (And they kissed, and made out, and fell in love, then got married, had a couple of kids and lived happily ever after. Sorry, had to write that… Temptation)

They stood there, doing nothing but waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting…

_And waiting…_

_And waiting…_

_And waiting…_

_And waiting…_

_And waiting…_

_And waiting…_

**_And waiting…_**

****

**_And waiting…_**

****

**_And waiting…_**

It was Sakura who exploded. Hand on hip, she demanded, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING HERE? WAITING FOR CHRISTMAS?"

Bryan looked at her with an innocent expression. "I'm not waiting for Christmas, I'm waiting for you to open the door for me."

Heat boiled up Sakura's skin, as she fought to control her temper. She had to scratch her own hand to stop herself from dissecting him. "Why you…" She took a couple of deep breaths. "Why, Bryan, you don't wait for the girl to open the door for _you_! It's the other way around!"

Bryan seemed lost. "Alright… I'll try that just for today…" He opened the limo door and stood on the side. Sakura was just about to lift her feet, when Bryan slide from behind the limo door, past her, into the limo and shut the door right in her face.

A vein popped on her forehead, a muscle twitched. This stupid, poor-excuse-for-a-buffoon really knows how to piss people off doesn't he… God, is this really worth it for The Plan? It's becoming a really tough decision. Then she thought about Syaoran sitting there all by himself with Ashley while she bails out on him. Nah, she'll go.

Sakura yanked the door open and stepped inside and slammed it shut. "You senseless, hairy, potatoes for brain! Are you stupid or what? Scratch that, it's a dumb question; of course you're stupid you ridiculous fool!"

He pouted and she vomited. "But I did what you said. Usually someone else opens the door for me, today I'm opening it myself…"

"Did you _have_ to slam it shut in my face?"

"Huh? Oh right… Sorry, but all the people on TV, when they open a door, they get inside and shut it."

Sakura could've scratched herself to death right then. "You moron! When I said the other way around, I meant for _you _to open the door for _me_! Dumbass!"

There was quite a long time of silence. Bryan finally spoke up.

"Huh?"

Sakura crumbled to dust right then. _##How the hell did he make it to the top 3 hottest guys in school? Oh yeah, because his appearance reminds the girls of Syaoran… God, let's just hope Syaoran's having better luck with Ashley since she's the top 3 hottest girls…##_

**_Syaoran…_**

He sat inside the limo with Ashley, and it's nothing like what he had expected. What did he expect, you ask? Well, he expected touchy-touchy, annoying whining, high-pitched hyena-laugh, problems with breathing due to closeness, insane giggling, non-stop talking, and absurd flirting.

Instead, Syaoran got a girl that's completely different.

Ashley was actually… _shy_ around him. Yes, you heard me correct. While Syaoran sat at one end of the limo, Ashley scooted over to the other side, pressing herself tightly against the door, almost as if she was afraid of him.

After 3 extremely uncomfortable minutes, it was Syaoran who felt frustrated. Why is she like this, why? Love-dovey's better than shy, goggly-eyes is better than shy! Anything! What's gotten into her?

Syaoran cleared his throat then slowly edged towards her. She began shifting uncomfortably in her seats. "You, look nice."

"No, I don't. I'm not Sakura."

Syaoran blinked, startled by her response. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Ashley turned around to look at him, then looked back outside the window. "All my life, I've always only wanted one thing. I wanted to be popular, I wanted to be known, I wanted guys to chase after me, I wanted girls to look at me and say, 'hey! Look at her, Ashley, isn't it? I wish I could be just like her!'

"I see this kind of things on TV, I read about then in books, and I think it's like a living fantasy. But now, look at me. Sure, I got my dream, but I'm not me. In school, in front of everyone, I always have to act to live up to my reputation, because people don't like 'me', they like my fake self, the 'me' that doesn't come out naturally but if forced to be. But after all these years, I feel I'm mending in with this 'fake me', so much that I don't even think I know who I am anymore…" She closed her eyes and quickly wiped her face and let out a bitter chuckle. "Come to think about it, I don't even have any real friends to share this with…"

"Ashley…"

She smiled sadly then looked at him the best she could. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this… you're the last person on earth who'll actually listen to me, and understand me…" She paused. A sad silence. "I'm sorry, Li."

"Call me Syaoran." He said. She was wrong in the last part, he truly does feel her pain and understand her. Looks like there's a dark secret behind everyone.

"Why?" She replied. "Why do you want me to call you Syaoran? Kinomoto, Hiiragizawa and Yamazaki are the only ones allowed to call you that, why give me permission?" She looked down, then whispered, "I know you're probably just going on this 'date' with me because you want me to stop bugging you."

"That's not true." Technically, it isn't. He did it because Sakura had told him to. "And you don't have to call me Syaoran if you don't want to…"

"I'll call you Syaoran." She said quickly, then looked away. Few seconds later, she looked back at him. "Syao… Syaoran, my love for you is genuine, really. I don't like you for your money, fame, popularity, or even for your looks for that matter. I like you for who you are… the real 'you'…" She looked away with her cheeks red. "I… I followed you home a couple of times… And, and I saw you stopping by the park to look into the distant sky, to listen to the tranquility of the trees, to hear the crashing of water in the lake. Then sometimes, I would see you take your time helping little kids and older people, then maybe even feed the animals there. And I thought to myself, truly, a guy who is evil could not enjoy such things. His cold exterior at school must all be an act.

"And I was right, the more I knew of you, the more I wanted to uncover your secrets, the more I fell in love with you. But my approach to you was with that skanky little whore trying to live up to her reputation. It's no wonder you didn't like me." She looked at him straight in the eyes. "But I just want you to know, my love for you is real, it's pure, it's not a lie like my life had been."

"Ashley… I had no idea…" Syaoran felt such sadness and caring for her he could not think about anything else… that is, besides that little virus tugging at the back of his mind; The Plan. Why did he have to do it, why? Perhaps he could convince Sakura to go easier on her.

Sakura… Yes, Sakura, the girl who changed him so much. The girl who changed him for the worst. When she entered into his life, he stopped enjoying calmness, he stopped helping people, he stopped feeding the animals, he forgot all that. Instead, he began doing bad things, cussing, swearing at teachers, thinking bad thoughts about people, lost his fairness, became selfish, and began lusting for excitement. Sure, Sakura's 'cool'. But Ashley helped him realize that 'cool' isn't real, it's all an act. It may be fun for now, everything seems nice, happy, and 'cool', but sooner or later, that's going to fade away, because only reality's here to stay.

He may even need to stay away from her for a couple of days to retrieve his old self, and tell her they can't be hanging out together anymore if that attitude of hers doesn't change.

He was suddenly aware of Ashley, wiping a tear away. She chuckled. "I'm sorry, all this talk has gotten me emotional… and something else… but I'm ok!" She added quickly.

"What's that 'something else'?" Syaoran questioned.

Ashley stuck her tongue out. "Doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

"You're the last person I'd tell."

"That's what you thought about telling me about your true self remember? Try me."

"It's embarrassing…"

"I won't say anything."

She looked down. "You're the first person I ever loved, Syaoran… I love you so much, and it hurts me to know you don't like me even the tiniest bit…" She choked a little and began sobbing. Her voice was teary. "I know you'll never love me, we'll never be together, and that I'll never see you again once school finishes, and so far, you don't even notice me… Oh God…" She turned her face as far away from him as possible, but she could not stop crying.

Syaoran reached out and touched her shoulder.

She flinched visibly. "No, Li, I mean Syaoran," she said between sobs. "I look so ugly right now."

Syaoran's eyes became filled with pity for this girl. And it was he who caused her so much pain. "Oh Ashley…" He reached out and hugged her tightly. "You made me realize a lot too… Thank you… so much…"

Ashley could not believe she was actually being embraced by her only love, but she clutched tightly onto him anyways, making this moment last as long as it possible could.

Syaoran looked down at Ashley's head and had to sigh. Here's a girl, loving him freely, loving him for who he is. And girl willing to spill her heart to him and do anything for him, yet he doesn't feel he loves her one bit, only thinking her as a sad, lost little girl he feels terribly sorry for.

Instead, his thought are of that… that _daughter of the devil_, Sakura. He hates what she had changed him to, he hates her wickedness. Yet, his mind keeps wondering to that incident after school, where she finally showed her emotional side, to him only. Perhaps she was like him, covering up herself with an exterior, except hers aren't 'cold', hers is evil, crazy, bad, and fun… in a devilish way. The world's full of secrets. Still, he could not hate her, or even dislike her one bit.

Syaoran looked down at Ashley and thought of the love she has for him. He then looked outside the window, hoping to remember them, only to see Sakura's wicked, energetic smile.

Damn. He really _is_ screwed.

**_Sakura…_**

She's living in a world of nightmares right now. That stupid poor excuse for a buffoon right there is completely the absolute stupidest person EVER LIVED!

They were sitting silently around each other now. Bryan had asked every possible question he could think of, and there was no conversation what-so-ever. Well, at first they were communicating a little, meaning Sakura thinking his questions are pathetic. Though he could not understand why.

But after a while, she seemed to just quit arguing completely, and just reply with a 'yeah, whatever, uh-huh, yup' and so on.

Yet still, Bryan racked through his brain for more questions so the space between them would not be so quiet.

_##Wait, ah-ha! I just thought of something I missed!##_ He turned towards Sakura. "Did you know that I'm cute?"

"Uh-huh."

"Uh… did you know I'm really sexy?"

"Yup."

"Did you know that I'm very stylish?"

"Whatever."

"Did you know that I like myself?"

"Good for you."

"Uhh… umm… Did you know that I'm very handsome?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know I'm rich?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you know that girls like me?"

"Good."

"Did you know that I'm have lots of friends?"

"Yup."

"Did you know I'm very popular?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you know that I'm so adorable?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know that I'm so very cool?"

"Uh-huh, yup."

"Did you know that I'm smart?"

"Whatever, yeah."

"Did you know I'm so darn charming?"

"Yes, uh-huh."

"Did you know that I'm so damn irresistible?"

Sakura sighed, running out of patience. "Yes!"

"Did you know that-"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you that I'm-"

"Yup."

"Do you know-"

"Yup."

"Did you think-"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you know that-"

"Yup."

"Do you know-"

"Yes."

"Do you-"

"Exactly."

"Did you-"

"Whatever."

"Did-"

"Yeah."

"Do you-"

"Uh-huh"

"Uh… oh yeah! Did-"

"OK! I GET IT! SHUT UP!"

"Oh… ok… wait… one more question, did you know that I'm-"

"YES! OK, now are you done _yet_?"

The rest of the way was silent.

**_Syaoran…_**

By the time they arrived at the theater, Ashley had stopped crying. She looked up, and there was a river of black stain down her cheek. She took a tissue from her bag and wiped away all her make up, them smiled. "I don't look good with black make up, anyways…"

Syaoran took her hand. "Let's go."

They went into the movie theater and bought tickets, then cut their tickets and went inside.

It was 8:21. One minute late.

They sat inside the theater and talked lightly about just ordinary things. Everything went happily for 14 minutes, then when the clock struck 8:35, Sakura and Bryan came.

Sakura walked straight up the aisle, with Bryan trailing behind. Ashley stared in shock. Syaoran braced himself for trouble.

Sakura lit up an extra happy face and screamed. "OH MY GOD! SYAORAN! WHAT A _COINCIDENCE_! I _CAN'T_ BELIEVE WE'RE AT THE SAME PLACE AT THE SAME TIME! WOW, WHAT, A _COINCIDENT_!"

Syaoran sweat dropped at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, Sakura, _fancy_ meeting you here!"

Bryan gawked at the sight. "What on earth are _you two_ doing here?"

Then all of sudden, Ashley was her bitchy self again. "Ex-CUse ME! Listen, you little whore, what on earth, are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck. "He's mine ok, sorry you're jealous, bitch, but it's too late now." She gave a smirk.

Sakura and Bryan continued up about three more steps and then came face to face to Syaoran and Ashley.

All at once, Sakura screamed.

"WHORE! SLUT! BITCH! SKANK! PRICK! MOTHER-FUCKER! PROSTITUTE! HOW DARE YOU, I SAY, HOW DARE YOU DRESS IN THOSE?! HUH? ANSWER ME, BIATCH, HOW DARE YOU?!?" Sakura tear Ashley's leather jacket off and shoved it right in her face. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS?"

Ashley gave her a cocky grin. "Same place you got it, slut."

"I HAD IT SPECIALLY MADE, FUCKER!"

Ashley gave a wildly laugh. "Well, looks like I did too…"

"YOU!"

The whole time, Syaoran didn't even notice anything, he just stared at Ashley strangely. Anger rose in him. _##What is wrong with her? What happened to her confessions and all? Were they just all lies? They didn't seem like lies… What's going on? Why is she like this again?##_

Syaoran shook his head sadly, then looked up at Sakura and Bryan. That's when his eyes widened. "YOU SON-OF-A-BUFFOON, BASTARD, PIECE OF SHIT, UNHOLY THING FROM HELL, SICK SHIT WITH NO GIRLFRIEND HOW DARE YOU COPY MY STYLE?!?! THOSE ARE MY FAVOURITE PANTS AND SHIRT! HOW ON EARTH, DID YOU GET IT?"

Bryan blinked. "Oh, this is yours, I'm so _sorry_…" he smirked. "Didn't _realize_ it was yours, I'm _sooo_, very _sorry_."

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME CRAP LIKE THAT! YOU SONOFABITCH I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO! EVERYONE KNOWS THIS IS MY FAVOURITE CLOTHING HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON IT?"

And like Ashley had replied, Bryan said the same thing. "The same place you got it, punk."

Syaoran glowered at him. But then he remembered the park he so loved, and it brought him peace. He took a couple of deep breathes, then calmed down. "I bought mine from China."

Bryan had a wild grin. "Oh, oops, did I forget to mention I have a few quite close friends who goes to school in China?"

Syaoran found it hard to keep control. He shook with rage. How dare he, how dare this poor excuse for a raccoon wear his cloth, that, is like the ultimate scar across his life! "YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

"Syaoran!" Ashley held him down.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO DISSECT HIM! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL TEAR HIM UP, THEN BURY HIM, THE DIG HIM UP AGAIN, THE CHOP HIM UP MORE, THEN FEED HIM TO A SHARK, THEN I'LL STAB THE SHARK AND LIQUIFY IT THEN BURY THE LIQUID SHARK THEN DIG THAT GRAVE UP AGAIN THEN FEED THE LIQUID TO CHICKENS THEN I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THE CHICKENS THEN VAPORIZE THEM THEN I'LL KEEP THE AIR INSIDE A JAR AND I'LL FLY TO THE SUN THEN I'LL THROW IT INTO THE SUN THEN LATER I'LL KILL THE SUN-"

"Syaoran, calm down…" Ashley soothed.

That made Sakura jump. "YOU SCREWED LITTLE PRICK FROM THE DEEPEST OF HELL! FIRST YOU DARE TO MAKE ANOTHER COPY OF MY CLOTHING, NOW YOU FRIGGIN' DARE TO CALL SYAORAN BY HIS NAME?!?! HOW DARE YOU I SAY, HOW DARE YOU! OOO, I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR FACE THEN SOAK IT WITH GASOLINE THEN STUFF YOU IN A BAG AND LIGHT THE BAG ON FIRE, THEN BURN YOU, AND BEFORE YOU DIE I'LL THROW YOU INTO A LAKE SO YOU'LL DROWN-"

"SHUT UP!" Somebody shouted.

"YEAH! FUCK YOU!" Another person cried.

Syaoran, Sakura, Ashley and Bryan looked up front to see the angry faces of everybody in the theater glaring at them. "GODDAMN YOU ASSHOLES! THE MOVIE'S STARTED! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WATCH IT, THEN FREAKIN' LEAVE ALRIGHT? THE REST OF US WOULD LIKE TO GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET. SO SHUT UP!"

"THANK YOU!" A person yelled.

"GOD BLESS YOU!" Another said.

Sakura and Syaoran settled down, but had to take deep breathes to calm themselves down.

But before they would continue phase 2 of the plan, to talk and keep ignoring Ashley and Bryan, Syaoran turned to Ashley and said, "Ashley, could I have a talk with you outside?"

Ashley had a look that said clearly she knew she was in trouble. "Why, Sayoran," she said sweetly. "I don't think so, since-"

"_Please_?" He spoke firmly, not a note of pleading in his voice.

Ashley bow her head down and stood. "Sure."

Sakura was awfully confused why Syaoran wanted to talk to Ashley, but she didn't say anything.

And once again, our _lovely_ couple is alone. Ahh… Precious Bryan and Sakura. Our two favourite people.

I mean, they're just having the time of their life!

Actually, not really. That was a lie. Now that Syaoran and Ashley left, there was only silence between the two, for Sakura was in no mood to talk to this sad excuse for a gorilla beside her, and didn't feel the tiniest guilt nor uncomforted about the silence that had elapsed between them.

But Bryan was not as cold-hearted as she was, and this was not his idea of a good time. Sure, he'll be popular in school, but is it really worth it to go through all this with the ice-queen? _##I have to think up something to say! Wait… Ah-hah! I got another one!##_

"Did you know that I'm brillian-"

"Oh my god, _yes_!" Sakura exclaimed exhaustedly.

"Oh. Well then did you know that-"

"Yes."

"Did you that I'm-"

"Yup."

"Do you know-"

"Yup."

"Did you think-"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you know that-"

"Yup."

"Do you know-"

"Yes."

"Do you-"

"Exactly."

"Did you-"

"Whatever."

"Did-"

"Yeah."

"Do you-"

"Uh-huh"

It was the limo all over again.

**_Ashley and Syaoran…_**

Syaoran looked at Ashley accusively. And if glares could kill, then Syaoran's was the worst kind of poison. "What's gotten into you?" He questioned. "You've confessed everything to me, and you were just fine! And then out of nowhere, poof! You're back to your 'fake self' again! What the _hell_'s going on?!"

Ashley looked up with tears all over her face. "I'm sorry, Syaoran! But I can't help it! I wasn't lying! My real self _is_ almost becoming one with the fake one! I can act normal around you because I only confessed to _you_, I only love _you_, I feel I can only trust _you_! But when people come, it's like an automatic response; I switch into 'fake me' mode without meaning to! I'm sorry Syaoran! I tried, I really did! But I can't control myself!"

Syaoran paced some more. Sure. He admired her strength to tell it all, to confess, but what good is confession when she can't prove her confessions to be true? Syaoran felt so frustrated, but felt like he should cut her some slack. He was about to tell her just as much when he saw 5 familiar figures approaching. He grabbed Ashley's hand and said, "I'm sorry, let's go back inside." He wiped away her tears and they walked back.

Sakura was so relieved when they came back to save her from the horrible, slow torture from Bryan's lack of common sense.

When Syaoran settled down beside her, she grabbed his shirt and whispered, "What were you doing out there with her? And what took you so long?"

Syaoran smirked the evilest smirk he had ever given. "I can assure you my dear, we weren't doing anything secretive, I said once and I'll say it again, you needn't to be jealous."

Sakura poked him. "Who said anything about being jealous?" She defended herself. "I'm just glad you came back."

"Why?"

"Because! That IQ-of-3 moron over there beside me is absolutely insane! He's got no brain what-so-ever! I can't stand him!"

Syaoran grinned. "I'll gladly help you beat him up anytime." Then he spoke even more quiet. "They're coming."

"Who?"

"Dumb girl! Who else?"

"Oh, right… my bad…" She laughed nervously.

They sat watching the movie in silence for approximately 10 seconds when the gang came. Tomoyo and Chiharu were holding the drinks and Rika and Naoko were holding the popcorn. Eriol stood in the back trying not to let himself seen. It's obviously he only came because Tomoyo had threatened him or something close to that.

They didn't even bother to stay hidden. Tomoyo and Rika stood in front of Ashley, and Chiharu and Naoko stood in front of Bryan.

"WHAT THE F-"

They didn't finish speaking (Sakura and Syaoran were pretending nothing was happening), because Tomoyo and Chiharu poured their large cup of coke right down their head, followed by Rika and Naoko's sticky, colourful popcorn.

"Oops. That, was an accident." They said in a monotone voice. "I am, oh so sorry. Please forgive me. My hand had accidentally slipped. It was all an accident."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS AN ACCIDENT? WE DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Sakura had never found any movie more interesting. "Wow, Syaoran, isn't this _such_ a great movie?"

"Oh yes, Sakura, best I've ever seen!"

"I'm so glad we came to watch this movie and nothing else!"

"Yeah, I totally agree!"

Tomoyo slapped Ashley across the face. "Bitch, when I say it's an accident, it's an accident, don't argue."

"LIKE HELL IT IS! YOU PRACTICALLY WALKED RIGHT UP TO MY FACE AND POURED THE WHOLE CUP OF DAMN COKE ON ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING HERE ANYWAYS?"

"Wow Syaoran, isn't this a wonderful scene?"

"Certainly is, the graphics are amazing!"

"Yeah, totally unpredictable."

"Such, an interesting movie…"

"LISTEN, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT BECAUSE I SAID SO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU BELIEVE ME OR NOT, BECAUSE WHAT I SAY, GOES! AND WHAT AM I DOING HERE? THE SAME REASON YOU'RE HERE!"

"OOPS! SORRY, I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE GOING OUT WITH SYAORAN, DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS ANOTHER ONE!"

Syaoran poked her nervously. "Uh, Ashley, we're not dating, remember?"

Ashley's face turned all red. "OH, THEN SORRY, DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS TWO GIRLS HAVING A GET-TO-KNOW-EACH-OTHER NIGHT WITH SYAORAN!"

"NOT WITH SYAORAN, BUT I AM WITH ERIOL!"

"HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KNOW HIM!"

"BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, IT GIVES ME ALL THE MORE REASON TO KNOW HIM MORE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, YOUR IQ IS SO LOW THERE'S NO POINT IN TALKING TO YOU!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE INSECT? TAKE IT BACK!"

"NEVER!"

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

"I'LL ASK YOU ONE LAST TIME, TAKE, IT BAAAAACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Tomoyo let out an ear-splitting scream and jumped Ashley.

"Such, a wonderful movie, don't you agree Sakura?"

"Yeah, getting so exciting."

**_Bryan…_**

Everything happened like as if it were in slow motion for him. The fluid poor onto him as the popcorns followed. "NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!" His cried echoed for eons and eons. "MY DELICATED HAIR!" He looked up at the smirking girls. "Oh, how could you do such a horrible thing! Oh, how do you have the heart to do something like such to someone as handsome, brilliant, charming, stylish, cute, adorable, attractive-" Whack.

Chiharu had whacked him across the head. "Uh-huh, whatever, see if I give a crap."

"Mihara? What are you doing you? Oh, Yanagisawa, the only girl – besides Sakura – that had turned me down… What are the two of you doing here?"

Naoko smiled sweetly. "We just came here by accident, I'm sorry."

"But, but, it can't be! You knew Sakura and I are having a date here today! You came to ruin it didn't you? DIDN'T YO-" Whack.

Sakura glared at him. "We are NOT going on a date!"

Bryan apologized but Sakura just put a hand right in his face, then glared at the two girls. "YOU SET THIS UP! YOU DIDN'T WANT US HAVING A GOOD TIME SO YOU CAME HERE TO RUIN IT DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU?"

Chiharu rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, Bryan, it's just a movie theatre, playing a movie I oh-so want to see."

"YOU LIE! YOU FATASS LIAR! I SWEAR TO FRIGGIN' GOD GET OUT OF THIS THEATRE RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAY GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BEAT YOU INTO A BLOODY PULP!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YAH!"

"OH YEAH?"

"Such an exquisite movie Syaoran…"

"Definitely, nothing can distract me right now…"

"YEAH!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE, PUNK?! I CAN BEAT THE STUFFINGS OUTTA YOU ANY DAY!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH?"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "I must be nice to sissy girls, it's not nice to take advantage of the weak and stupid."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT'S JUST IT!" Chiharu cried as she jumped right on him with her nails pointing sharp like a female lion.

"Ahh… I'm so damn into the movie, aren't you Sakura?"

"Oh yeah, I mean, this movie theatre is just so normal…"

Tomoyo and Ashley scratched at each other, slapped each other, as Chiharu scratched Bryan and he tired punching her. They kept missing each other until Chiharu began biting him, which he had a bit of problems with… (Hey, there's nothing wrong with biting people! Right? ;;)

"ALL RIGHT! GET OUT OF MY THEATRE!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at a scary, fat man in a formal suit, glaring down at them. "YOU HEARD ME, YA MORONS, GET OUT!"

Chiharu bared her teeth at him. He did the same back. "You don't scare me, little girl, now GET OUT!"

"FINE!"

Bryan and Ashley and Eriol left, but as the last 6 of them left, it wasn't as easy.

"Bastard!" Chiharu cried walking out.

"Pathetic excuse for a pancake!!" Tomoyo said following Chiharu.

"Sick vomit coughed back out from hell!" Sakura glared.

"Asshole with the IQ of a chimpanzee!" Rika stuck her tongue out.

"Gorilla faced old meanie!" Rika stuck her nose in the air.

Syaoran smirked at him and flicked his middle finger and walked away.

As soon as they left, someone asked, "Are you they gone yet?"

Another replied, "Yeah…"

Then, the whole theatre cried, "YAY!!"

* * *

Like they had planned, after they left the theatre, they headed for Diary Queen (My fav. Ice cream store :D).

"Syaoran, drive me home!" Ashley whined.

"No, I want ice cream."

"I look like a loser soaked from head to toes with nasty stuff!" She glared at Tomoyo.

"I want my double chocolate blizzard first."

She sighed.

"Sakura, please, let me go home." Bryan begged."

"No, haven't got my ice cream yet."

"Please! I look like a sad little sucker with crap spilt on me!" He growled at Chiharu.

_##You are a sad little sucker anyways…##_ "No, I want a strawberry cheese quake first." (Yummy! My personal favourite. It's supposed to be the chocolate one, but its too sweet so… YUMMY!)

"What about me?"

"Too bad for you."

"Why are you so mean?"

"_You_ asked _me_ out."

When everyone took their order, they sat down and began talking.

"So, Syaoran, Have you heard about the precipitation today?" Sakura asked.

Ashley and Bryan blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I have! It's 5 miles more to the East today!"

"WHAT? Where did you hear that? It's suppose to be 10 miles more to the East than yesterday!"

"No, you know what, It's 5, ok, and don't argue with me about it."

"Excuse me? This is what I've been studying since the day I was born, ok? And I know it's 10, I read about it 50 times a day! Oh, sorry, I meant 53."

"Well, you know what? I read about it 54 times a day!"

"Dammit, you will listen to me!"

"No, you know what, I tell you it's 5 miles to the east than yesterday!"

"No, it's ten!"

"Five!"

"Ten!"

"FIVE!"

"TEN!"

"LISTEN TO ME, I'M MORE EXPERIENCE AT THIS PERCIPITATION PROBLEM THAN YOU! IT'S MY SPECIALTY!"

"WELL IT'S MINE AS WELL!"

"IT'S MINE MORE! I'VE BEEN READING ABOUT ITS EXCITEMENT EVER SINCE I WAS BORN!"

"NO, YOU KNOW WHAT, THIS TEARFULLY THRILLING SUBJECT HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY FAVOURITE!"

Then Tomoyo cut in. "YOU KNOW WHAT? IT'S FIVE OK? I CHECKED IT 10 TIMES IN A ROW JUST BEFORE I CAME TO THE MOVIE TODAY, AND THAT'S WHAT IT SAID, SO SHUT UP! STOP ACTING LIKE TWO IMMATURE BLUE POLKA DOTTED ZYZZVAS!"

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura gasped. "BLUE POLKA DOTTED ZYZZVAS! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT INTELLEGENCE OF ME?! ZYZZVAS ARE RED STRIPPED!"

"BLUE POLKA DOTTED!"

"RED STRIPPED!"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME YOUNGESTER, I STUDIED THEM EVER SINCE I KNEW HOW TO TALK, THEY'RE SUCH FASCINATING CREATURES WHO KNOWS HOW TO MOVE! JUST SO EXQUISITELY BREATH-TAKING, I KNOW MORE THAN YOU!"

"YOU DO NOT! I TOOK SPECIAL ZYZZVA CLASS SINCE I WAS IN GRADE ONE!"

"I DID SINCE I WAS IN KINDERGARDEN!!!"

"I TOOK MORE ADVANCED ONES!"

"I TOOK THE MOST ADVANCED ONES!"

"YOU LIARS! YOU TOOK THE MOST ADVANCE STUDY OF PENIS ENVY!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH! WELL GUESS WHAT? EVEN THOUGH YOU TOOK THAT EXTRA CLASS, I CAN STILL DEFINE IT BETTER THAN YOU!"

"EXCUSE ME? DON'T DISS ME LIKE THAT! I DARE YOU TO SAY IT, I DARE YOU, TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS!"

"FINE, I WILL!" Sakura took a deep breath. "Function: None. Definition: the supposed coveting of the penis by a young human female which is held in Freudian psychoanalytic theory to lead to feelings of inferiority and defensive or compensatory behavior" (I have no idea what that means… lol just copied it off the dictionary on the internet… )

"Oh, you sucker! Simplify it! It's just means when a male is envious of another's you-know-what because they have none!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!"

"NO IT'S NOT! I WAS THE ONE WHO TOOK ALL THE CLASSES!"

"FINE, LET'S ASK BRYAN SINCE HE'S A GUY!" (Or is he? Muahahahaha! )

Sakura walked over to Bryan. "BRYAN! ANSWER THIS!"

He waved his hands franctically. "No, really, please, I don't want trouble-"

"TELL THAT WANNABE OVER THERE THE REAL DEFINITION OF PENIS ENVY!"

"Uhh… uh… uh…"

"I KNEW IT 'UH' MEANS I'M RIGHT, RIGHT?"

"Well…"

"SEE? I KNEW IT, IN YOUR FACE, I WAS RIGHT!"

"MORON! HE SAID 'UH' NOT 'YES'!"

"'UH' MEANS I'M RIGHT!"

"NO, 'UH' MEANS HE'S UNCERTAIN! HE'S TOO DUMB TO KNOW ANYTHING!"

"NO IT DOESN'T! HE'S ON MY SIDE!"

"HE'S ON NOBODY'S!"

"NO, MINE!"

"NOBODY'S!"

"MINE!"

"NOBODY'S!"

Bryan shook Ashley roughly with tears in his eyes. "We're stuck with geeks!" He cried.

Ashley nodded anxiously. "Uh-huh. Those people are nerds I tell yeah, super nerds! Like those who wears neon yellow extra thick lens glasses!"

"Let's get out of here!" Just as they snuck to the door and was about to leave, the store owner, had to say, "Hey yo! You 7 annoying idiots over there! Your 2 friends are ditching ya!"

All face turned to look at Bryan and Ashley.

Bryan smiled nervously, though he's more prepared to cry. "We just want to go home…"

Sakura looked at them coolly. There was silence for a while as she took a few deep breathes. "All right. Let's go."

**_In the car…_**

"GODDAMMIT IT'S 'THE'!"

"I TELL YA IT'S 'HE!'

"IT'S THE!"

"HE!"

"THE!"

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU IMMATURE SCALY PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A PORCUPINE WITH AN IQ OF 2, IT'S HE!"

"I TELL YA IT'S THE! IF I HAD MY BIBLE WITH ME RIGHT NOW, I'D PROVE IT TO YOU, BUT UNFORTUNATELY, I DON'T! I SWEAR TO GOD, WHEN WE GET HOME, I'M GOING TO PROVE IT TO YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL SO YOU'LL FINALLY SHUT YOUR NASTY BIG FAT LIPS AND PAY MORE ATTENTIONS TO THE MASTER MORE OFTEN!"

"OH YEAH? HIPPO FACE!"

"YEAH! YOU WON'T BE CALLING ME THAT WHEN IT'S PROVEN I'M RIGHT! YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME TO BE YOUR TEACHER!"

"NEVER!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!"

And so on…

Ashley and Bryan had began covering their ears and wanted to scream outside for any killers in need of victims to take them because it's like hell in here!"

After…

They drop Bryan and Ashley off as they both walked woozily out still smelling like coke mixed with popcorn. "Th-thanks, for, for, for th-the, ride?"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Everyone said ever so nicely.

Sakura blinked her eyes innocently. "So, Bryan, Ashley, want another double date together tomorrow?"

"NO!"

"I mean, we'd love to, but really!"

"Yeah, too much, uh, trouble for you!"

Sakura shook her head. "No, really, I'm free tomorrow!"

"NO! WE STILL CAN'T!"

"Why not?" Syaoran asked.

"Because, because…" Ashley stuttered. "I have my dance lesson tomorrow and Bryan has to come with me!" Bryan nodded anxiously.

"Oh…" Syaoran looked thoughtful. "But I remember you saying sometime that your dance was every Tuesday…"

"WELL IT CHANGED!"

"Can't you cancel it?"

"NO!"

"Why not? Are we not worth it?"

"IT'S NOT THAT!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well, uh… you see… um… OH! LOOK AT THE TIME! MOM'LL GROUND ME FOR LIFE! GOODBYE! NICE, UH, DATE?!!"

As soon as they were out of sight, Sakura turned around with a wicked smile. "Told you it'll work."

And they walked away.

They were all going to sleep over at Sakura house since she's got endless guest rooms, but as the rest of them fooled around, played with the cool stuff she had at home, Syaoran thought perhaps he should give her a little talk about perhaps her, changing more decent.

She was in her room, and he knocked on the door. "Come in."

He walked in and stood in front of her. "Sakura, can I talk to you for a second?"

She looked at him briefly. "Not right now, I'm busy."

He looked at what she was doing and saw she was looking for people's phone number and address. He sighed. "Who are you trying to stalk now?"

"Nobody."

"So what are you doing?"

"Making preparations."

"For what?"

"The ending of never."

"You never told me what it meant."

"You'll know tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

She looked at him and sighed heavily. "Have I ever lied to you hon? No, never. Now please, leave me alone for tonight and go join the others. I'm busy."

He couldn't very well press her more about 'the talk'.

**_Next day…_**

Sakura woke up earlier than all of them, she told them to make themselves at home for she had some business to do, and request for them not to follow her.

But Syaoran didn't care what she said, there was still that talk, and he wanted to see if she was up to more bad things.

Yet, he was in for a surprise.

First, she went to Bryan and Ashley's half on behalf of her and her friends to apologize for the incident yesterday, and promised it shall never happen again.

Then, she went to every single teacher's house, and begged them to go back to school. She claimed everything that had happened was her fault, she had forced the others to become so crazy like that, and they were not to be blamed for. She only wishes for them to go back. After promising the chaos will stop, and a little sincerity added to her voice, they all agreed.

Next, she went around the neighbourhood, apologizing to every single student in their grade for her horrid behavior.

It took her from 10 in the morning till 7 at night.

Syaoran was touched.

She wasn't such a devil after all.

She spent such a long time, with no rests in between, apologizing to people, taking all the blames, risking for everyone to hate her, just so she could set everything back to normal. He was touched, oh yes, he was. 'The talk' had vanished from his mind. He was terrible stunned by her behaviors. She had guts. Oh yes, she did.

Before, he had never thought much of her. Now he realized, she was fun, she was beautiful, she was witty, she wave braved and she was an angel at heart.

At that moment, he knew he was in love.

She came back home at 7:30, and invited everyone to join her at the pool for a swim.

She blasted the music on, loud, as she went to change. Luckily Tory wasn't home.

Everyone jumped in the pool and splashed each other. Syaoran just sat down by the deck, waiting for her.

Sakura came back 5 minutes later. Probably grabbed a few bites to eat.

He stood up to talk to her, but she didn't see him, and just climbed up to the diving board, and did a graceful jump.

She hit the water swiftly, and came back up a few seconds later. She drifted on top of the water, as the make up dissolved off her face.

They faded away into the water and her face was no longer so pale, her lips were red, her cheeks were pink with life. Her eyelashes didn't seem so exaggerated, her eyelids looked human.

Syaoran stared at her. She couldn't be called extraordinary, but she couldn't be called ugly either. She was some kind of a beauty, and she looked adorable, especially when she smiled, how sweet it seemed, instead of haunting. He was staring at the Sakura he had wanted to know since the day they met.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. She smiled another one of her adorable smiles and he just had to smile back. She swam to the deck and sat beside him. "Surprised?" She asked.

"Definitely. You should stop wearing make up. You look more sweet and innocent like this."

"But I think I'm more pretty and cool with my make-up."

"Full of the maturity you don't have."

She splashed a handful of water on his face.

He wiped his face and turned serious. "I followed you today."

She blinked. "What?"

"I saw you knocking on those people's doors… You are truly brave… begging for forgiveness and taking all the blame to save others is the most brave thing anyone could've done."

She looked down. "Yeah… I suppose…" Her eyes were wet.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?" She looked up. And in an instant, she looked like an innocent cupid doll staring up at him.

He smiled slightly. "I'm proud of you, of what you did. It took courage. I don't think I would've even had the guts to be able to spend such long hours to apologize to each and every single person…"

She looked weary. "You're not someone who would need to ever apologize to anyone."

"That's not the point Sakura… I… I think I'm in love with you…"

She smiled. "I love you too, Syaoran…"

"That's not what I meant… I don't think you love me the same way I love you… I loved you as a friend before, but now, after realizing that deep inside, you weren't a completely heartless bitch – whom I would not have liked – I fell in love with you…"

If possible, her eyes became sadder, perhaps because she knew what was going to happen next.

"Will you be my girl?"

Sakura looked down. And after what seemed like eternity, she replied, "yes…"

Syaoran was so happy he smiled, but she was not done talking.

"But…" At that word, his heart sank. "I can't."

"Why?" He demanded.

"It's time for me to explain the ending of never…"

"Why do you always explain things at the worst times?"

She ignored that comment. "Ending, means this is all ending, Syaoran. My life here has officially ended. I'm leaving tomorrow, to another town, another city, far, far away from here."

"But-"

She shushed him. "And never, means I'm never coming back. It's as simple as that. You can talk now."

"SAKURA-"

"You can talk now, quietly. Let's not cause a commotion." She said, looking at her friends having fun. She can feel their joy.

"Sakura, you can't leave…" His voice sounded so desperate.

"I have to. It's a promise I made myself since I came."

"You knew all along?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Then we would spend all our time mourning instead of having fun." She smiled. "And I was right."

He seemed to have trouble accepting reality. "But, why?"

"I never told you my past have I? That's why."

"Can you tell me, then?"

"No, I have not told anybody. It's too painful, and it happened here, I want to get away from this place, so I may forget it."

"Then, why did you come back in the first place?"

"To say goodbye, to my friends, forever. I, I did not expect to meet you, Syaoran. Trust me, I do not wish to leave you after only such a short time of knowing you."

He looked around frantically, trying to find something to change her mind, to still be able to see her. "But if we date, we'll still be together."

"No, we're not, Syaoran. Accept the reality, I'm going, and _never_ coming back. How are we suppose to have a relationship like that?"

"I'll call you every single day, I'll tell you everything that happens in my life."

"We still won't be able to see each other."

"I'll send you all my photos every week."

"Photos are far from reality and really meeting."

"I'll visit you every single goddamn weekend! Sakura, you can't go…" He grabbed her, and almost cried.

She pulled away from him. "You have to learn to accept this, we're not even going to be part of each other's life, this relationship won't work. You'll have 20 thousand girls here whom you spend everyday with, while I have 20 thousand guys where I am to look at everyday. It's not going to work. Sooner or later, we'll forget each other completely. I wish it could work, really. I don't think I've ever fallen in love before, but if there had to be one, it would be you."

"Why won't you even try, Sakura, why?"

"Because I see reality clearer than most people."

"Sakura."

She slipped into the water and floated on her back. "Did I ever tell you why I love this pool so much? It's so big, and the bottom is paint in just a turquoise colour, it reminds me of the lake at the park near our school. When I'm near there, I feel peace and joy, especially hearing the chitters of animals and singing of the birds. The tranquility makes me happy, just like this pool makes me feel. I feel like I'm floating on top of the lake, with my eyes closed, that is." She sighed contently.

Syaoran was very taken aback at what she had. He now realizes what a wonderful person she truly was. She wasn't to be blamed for anything, it's just that so much has happened in her life, the only way she can stay calm is by cooking up excitement to forget her past so she shall not appear so weak in front of others. But truly, she enjoys peace and quiet, so wants to help people, she knows when she's done something wrong, and her kind heart gives her the courage to admit that.

He's just go to find a way to make her stay or at least be his.

Just got to.

* * *

That night, when everybody was asleep, Sakura was still awake, writing a letter for Tory.

****

****

****

**_Dear Tory,_**

_It's your one and only Sakura._

_ I had the time of my life here, living in Tomoeda, having fun with my friends and all, but mostly, I'm so glad I met you on the streets that day. You can entertain me anytime, anywhere, you're a natural._

_ I hope you're having tons of fun right now at, what's his name? Oh right, Jimmy's house, you're coming back tomorrow night right? Well, I'll be long gone by then. I know this may be surprising to you, but I've only came to stay for two weeks. And you can't change my mind. I won't tell you where I'm going because I don't want you to look for me. Just know that I will never forget you, Tory, you are like my older brother…_

_ Actually, I once did have an older brother, his name is Touya. You two are just so much alike, I had the time of my life with you here, living with me, Tory._

_ And hey, don't be so upset that I'm leaving, think about it this way, remember our bet? And how I managed to live up to it? I've made it to school for a week without being late! Which means, you'll be cleaning the entire house for quite a while hon! But now I'm gone, you can do whatever you wish!_

_ And you still have the other copy of the keys to this house, I don't mind you living here, just don't make a mess out of it, and don't even think, about selling it. You still remember I'm the rightful owner, right? ;)_

_ Tory, please don't be so hard on Syaoran. I've only known you for two weeks, and I love you, but that's exactly what I feel about Syaoran, please do not beat him in a bloody pulp when I'm not here, I won't be too happy… - And you wouldn't want that, my darling._

_ I hope you won't be too lonely without me. But don't you worry, you're a brilliant guy, you'll be just fine._

_ Goodbye Tory, I love you._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Kinomoto Sakura._

_ Saturday, May 15, 2004_

****

**If you WANT me to email you when I UPDATE again, TELL ME and LEAVE YOUR EMAIL address in the review! (If you HAVEN'T already that is…)**

****

**Author's Note: **_I've noticed, and I'm sure you did too, this chapter wasn't that funny. Well, that's because it's nearing the end, and the genre of this story is Humour/Romance. I've already covered the Humour part, now I'm fulfilling the Romance part. Hope you liked it anyways. Next chapter will be the last._

_Holy Goly! 9604 Words… O.o Almost 10,000…_


	13. Epilogue: Profile of Sakura

**Author's Note:** _I know you're all kinda of confused about Ashley, but I didn't write that to make you like her or not, I'm just typing down what she did, whether you like her or not, it's up to you._

)**confused dolphin**( - Thank you sooo much! You're SUCH a great help! (Is being sarcastic) Give a rest will ya? And no, your pressuring did NOT work, I just updated sooner because… because… err… because I felt like it. Yeah, that's right. Nothing to do with you. So you can stop before I jump off a cliff and then nobody knows my password so this story will never be finished… the sad part is, in order for you to read this message, this story will already be finished… AAAAH!!! Grr… (sighs) Poor, poor, music… WAAAH!!

)**lilqtazn35**( - Oops, sry, wrong illusions. Typing error. Meant to type EPILOGUE… not sequel… Sry… :P I thought I explained it enough of Sakura's past on Chiharu's Dare Day 2, but many people have been bothering me about this, so all right, I guess I'll write about it more detailed-ly.

)**Qleo-chan**( - Err… mistake… same thing as with lilqtazn35… I'm glad you read Author's Note, but yeah, it was suppose to be epilogue, not sequel… :P But the last part in your review… lolz, had to laugh… hehe. :P

)**Carmela-chan**( - Actually, I had planned out the ending of this story since I first pressed down the first letter of this story!! :P I mean, if she refuses to apologize for something so mean she's done, then she's truly a bitch. What would Syaoran see in her?

)**Awai-umi**( - Lol, such high confidence for little Syaoran… :P

)**Chessrook44**( - Wow, two days after your B-day? Actually, I just made the date up, coz it wouldn't make sense to write the current date since we're already on summer holidays…

)**Dragonia-Darkwood**( - When you're having fun, splashing in the water, it's easy to ignore everything around you.

)**PeAcH bLSsOm**( - Then that would 'and they lived happily ever after' which is like a fairy tale which I don't exactly like because life's never like that.

)**Angel Blossom**( - I'm really good at insulting parts? O.o Is that suppose to be a compliment or a diss? I get the inspiration coz I always do that in school, jokingly though…

)**Sabby**( - You FORGOT TORY?? (faints) Oh my… he was the guy introduced in the beginning. He was the one that nearly beat Syaoran up on the second chapter. Touya's Sakura's dead brother, and Tory is someone she met on the streets who needs a housing so she offered him to stay with her.

)**missk**( - Perhaps, but I like that one the best… and I missed the dash card episode!! WAAAEEEEIIIII!!!!

)**Death Immortalitis**( - I like your new name better. Love the word 'Immortal'. :) Reminds me of my favourite creatures. Vampires.

)**Kikamo-chan**( - I won't make this a sad ending.

)**FLiPguRL219**( - Hee. I dun like writing predictable endings… :P Too… NORMAL.

)**Nintendo Trash**( - Poor the library… they must be wondering where all their paper went… :P

**_And big thanks to everyone else who reviewed!_**

**_ON THE LAST CHAP:_**

_ Tory, please don't be so hard on Syaoran. I've only known you for two weeks, and I love you, but that's exactly what I feel about Syaoran, please do not beat him in a bloody pulp when I'm not here, I won't be too happy… - And you wouldn't want that, my darling._

_ I hope you won't be too lonely without me. But don't you worry, you're a brilliant guy, you'll be just fine._

_ Goodbye Tory, I love you._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Kinomoto Sakura._

_ Saturday, May 15, 2004_

------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

_Profile of Sakura_

------------------------------------****

Hello, there. Let me tell you about myself.

My name is Kinomoto Sakura, I used to be 15-years-old. I have auburn coloured hair, and lovely green eyes. When my dark make-up is washed off, I look less pretty, less cool, and less tough, but someone has once told me that it shows the real me deep inside, not who I fakes to be.

The home I live in I don't own, never did, and probably never will, I live with so many people that I eventually forgot all their names, and I skipped my high school a few too many days to remember where its located.

I've tried cigarettes, weed, crack, cocaine, ice, morphine and a few other drugs. I've sworn at people, caused trouble, been suspended, been expelled, got in fights, beaten the crap out of people, pounded on walls till I bled, and slit my wrists.

I've seen murders so horrifying if it were a moving, it'd be rated beyond R, and had stepped in pools of blood leaked out from my own family members.

I've been a beggar on the street and had police chasing me.

I had almost died once but was able to live.

I can make every teacher in a whole school quit, and flipped every student upside down from their normal self and flipped them back to their old self just as easily.

I am Kinomoto Sakura, currently 16-years-old.

I know what you must think of me now, after reading my short profile. A fucked up druggie with no life. Right?

I'd say you're wrong though.

Do you know why?

I can't be so horrible.

Or Syaoran wouldn't love me.

You must all be very curious of what happened to me during the past year. I am almost 17.

--

At the very last minute I told all my childhood friends that I was leaving and never coming back. They were very shocked, but they accompanied me to my train station.

A lot of tears and hugging and kissing were involved. They asked why I didn't want to keep in touch anymore, of course, and I said it'd be best for them to forget me for I have grown too different from them

I took all my luggage, and just as I was about to step on the train, Syaoran grabbed hand.

**--Flash Back--**

_"Syaoran?"_

_"I can't forget you, Sakura, I simply can't. I won't leave until you agree to be my girlfriend."_

_Sakura struggled. She could not understand when had Syaoran grown so strong. Or perhaps when had she become so weak? The situation is serious and no longer foolish. She couldn't very well bite him now. "Let go of me! Syaoran! I have to go!"_

_"No!" He shouted. "I won't let you leave! Not until you agree!"_

_He is no fool. The next train comes in another 3 hours. She can either say 'yes' now, or let it be tortured out of her in the upcoming 3 hours. "Let go of me!"_

_"I won't! I'm too much in love with you! You're the first girl I've ever felt like this for! And I won't let you slip away from me forever like this!"_

_The train blew its horn of warning, signally it's about to leave. Sakura began to get anxious as one door after another began to shut. "Ok! I'll go out with you!"_

_He appeared slightly relaxed. "Call me when you get there?"_

_"Ok!" She began walking away, but he still held her hand._

_"Promise?"_

_"I…" He knew she would have to call if she promised. The door next to her closes. "Yes, I promise."_

_With that, he let go. Sakura jumped on the train just as the door began to close. When it fully closed, she stared out the glass at them. It was a painful moment._

_Syaoran pointed at himself, touched his heart, then pointed at her. I love you._

_Sakura didn't respond, but she put a hand on the glass, as if trying to touch him. An act of longing. Syaoran was glad. Even if it was different than the way he felt, she still loved him, longed for him, and misses him. There's still hope. There always is._

**--End Flash Back--**

I went back to my part of the town. When I stepped off the train, oh, how I despised the place. How I hated it. How I wish I could've stayed in Tomoeda. But I was strong, and I'll live.

The first step was the toughest, I didn't want to move my feet, for if I began walking closer to my 'hometown', it means I admit to lose all my feelings for all that's happened in Tomoeda. That magical two weeks.

Shena was waiting for me at my other mansion, like I expected. She had a spare key. So did a couple of other people.

I open the door to my house, and the smell of alcohol filled my nostrils. Shena ran out and gave me a hug strong enough to knock me to the ground. Her long dyed blue hair with sky blue streaks covered my face. "WELCOME BACK SAKU!"

"SA-KU-RA!" I correctly.

"WHATEVER DARLING!" She pulled back to look at me. Hm. She got new contact lenses. Now her eyes are completely white. Two years ago it was fluffy pink, then it was yellow. The year before it was rainbow coloured, then cats eyes. This year, earlier, she had eyes of swirls, like those who got hypnotized. Now it's white eyes. Freaky.

Her blue lipstick looks as cold as ever on her lips, and her eye shadow is as blue as it can be. The blush on her face is 5 shades too while.

She had on some sort of a white leather tube top that looked more like a bra without straps. Her skirt was so short it made me wonder it was part of her swimming suit. She wore a pair of boots. It had a really high platform heel. It reached to the middle of her thigh, with fuzzy fur at the stop and around her ankle. It was leather, dotted with diamonds at the top and bottom.

I want those boots.

As soon as she was done swearing at me for being gone for so long, everybody else rushed to give me a hug and some kisses and lots of presents.

I walked inside my own house. Gee. When did my house become a free for all party house? That Shena. Couldn't live a day without having 2 parties.

I gave everyone a fake smile that was forced upon my lips and went into my room. Gee, who knew there were like 5 fucking different couples making out in there? My poor, poor room.

I ended up at one of the cheapest and nastiest guestrooms as all the others were _preoccupied_… I need to use the phone.

I dialed in the number.

"Hello?" Finally, for once, I wasn't greeted with a 'fuck you' or 'who the fuck is this' or 'bitch what the fuck you want?' That's new.

"It's me."

"Sakura!"

I smiled at his voice, yet felt pained because I could not return his love, because I did not love that way. I no longer knew what love was. "Yes, It's me. I just came back, Syaoran."

"I'm glad you had a safe trip."

"Thanks." This is the first polite conversation we ever had together. "So, how's things going over there for you?"

"Oh, it's all fine. Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Eriol are all staying over at my house in Tomoeda right now."

"Oh, cool. Having fun?"

"No really, we all came here to talk about you."

I blinked. I've never felt this important in her whole life. "Talk about me?" I chuckled sadly. "What's there to talk about?"

"We all love you Sakura, the devastating news of you going away has really hurt us."

"I'm sorry…"

"Tomoyo wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to anyone. You have to remember, all that's happened in Tomoeda is like a dream, it's not something worth remembering, it's never going to happen again."

"Is that what you think? Huh? That everything that happened in Tomoeda is not real? It's only a dream?! You may feel that way, but none of us do!"

"I didn't plan on calling you."

"But you did. So why not talk to Tomoyo? She's been crying for quite sometime now."

"Like I said, I didn't plan on calling you, I didn't plan on calling anybody."

"So why did you call me?"

"You made me promise you."

His voice came out bitter next. "I made you. Huh. I made you! Hear that? I MADE SAKURA CALL ME!"

"Syaoran…"

"Why are you so cold?"

"I'm not. I'm just straight, truthful and harsh."

"I get it now, so you mean you didn't want to talk to me."

"I do, but talking to anyone in Tomoeda isn't helping me forgetting that place."

"Fine, good luck to your future, have a great life, I know the rest of us won't." Then he hung up.

--

Of course, he called me back the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after. And so on. Actually, he called me every single damn day for like a couple of months straight. Sorry, my bad, twice a day.

And he did keep his promise. He somehow found out my email and sent me 10 pictures of him every single bloody week. And he tells me everything that happens to him that whole day during when he calls me. I just listen to him, I don't really tell him about me, and I never send him pictures of me either, but he never seemed to mind. He just keeps telling me about his life, keeping me updated, sending me pictures, so the next time I see him (whenever that would be), I wouldn't be too surprised.

It's actually a good thing I didn't have to tell him my everyday life, because if I did, he'd be so jealous he wouldn't be able to sit through a soccer game. And that's his favourite sport. Imagine him trying to do other things.

Because there's at least one guy asking me out every single bloody day ever since I came back from Tomoeda. And most are older than Syaoran, and tougher than him. He would be extremely jealous to know that. Hee.

Soon, school year was over. It was holidays. Syaoran came to visit me every day, leave at 5:00 in the morning, arrive at 7:00, then leave at 11:00 at night, and arrive home at 1:00 in the morning. He never asked if he could sleepover, and he never minded when any of my friends came over.

But soon, I felt sorry for him because his eyes were red and tired, he was constantly yawning, so I told him to sleepover, and go to his place once every week.

He never brought over anyone else, because he knew I would not like that.

Then, school started. It was back to the phone calls and emails.

I know I may sound harsh, but have to say, it was getting rather annoying. I have no idea where he's gotten his patience from.

Then, it was the Valentine's Day dance. Syaoran ditched his own to come to my school.

He never told me, but boy, was I surprised to see him. If he stayed at his school, he could've danced with any girl he wanted, all his buddies would be there, everyone would be cheering him on because they had just won a soccer game against another school. (He was the team captain, I just found out now. The reason he didn't go to practice the two weeks I was there was because… I was there…)

But instead, he came to my school… _my _school! Lord, he's lucky he found me so soon, if he didn't, the students in our school would've murdered him because he didn't look like he belonged!

**--Flash Back--**

_It was the Valentine's Day dance, from 8:00pm till 11:00 pm. Sakura hasn't seen Syaoran for quite a while, and though with all the phone calls and emails, she feels she no longer knew him._

_The dance was like a Hell's Angel gathering. There wasn't one person there who ain't drunk, smoke filled the room, people jumping around, high, couple dancing too close for comfort._

_Sakura leaned against the wall with a circle of friends and took a puff from a cigarette offered to her. She had drank a drop too much of alcohol to not feel dizzy. Some guy came and asked for a dance. She accepted._

_The room was stuffy, the music was blasting, she was sleepy, the alcohol was getting to her brains, she felt like fainting. Then she heard a voice… _

_Sakura. It said._

_Sakura…_

_Sakura… Hello!_

_Sakura…_

_"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" Sakura cried, her voice came out in slurs._

_Then a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked around, the guy she's dancing with left her to get ready to beat the person who touched her up. She blinked and slapped her head. "Syaoran?"_

_The hundreds of students who were rolling up their sleeves and glaring at him suddenly stopped. "You know him?" Someone asked._

_"Yeah, friend of mine." Sakura said, hardly sounding coherent._

_"Sakura, can you come with me outside for a second?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'll take that as a yes." Syaoran dragged her outside into the schoolyard. The music was so loud they could still hear is blaring clearly even outside of the school._

_Sakura breathed in the air a couple of times and steadied herself. To get ready for a lecture._

_"What the hell were you doing in there? That's no party for high school students! And who the hell was that guy you were dancing with? It looked like he was trying to mold you right into him! What the hell? Don't you know anything? And what did drink? Why the hell are you even drunk? How can you stand that loud music in there? God my ears are going to burst! And what about your friends? You consider those as friends? What's wrong with-"_

_Sakura held up a hand. And leaned against the wall. "Do me a favour Syaoran, shut up, for your personal safety. I might punch you unconscious without meaning to. I've got a huge headache."_

_She sat on the grass, and soon, lay her whole body down and rested for 20 minutes. She stood up later and her eyes were no longer cloudy but clear and bright._

_"Jeez Lord…" Syaoran muttered. "You must never get hangovers. How experience are you exactly?"_

_Sakura grinned. "Very. Anyhow, what the hell are you doing here? Go to your party or something, this is the way we party here, and I have no problem with it."_

_Syaoran grabbed her hand. "I'm your boyfriend, I have the right to visit you, and to worry about you."_

_Oops. Forgot that little fact. Sakura thought to herself. She looked down. "I have something to tell you-"_

_Syaoran silence her. A song came up, a slow song. He put his hands around her waist. Sakura took that cue and put hers around his neck. "I've never asked anything from you before." He said. "But now, I want to ask you one thing."_

_"What is it?" She muttered._

_"I want you to come back to Tomoeda with me._

_It about time I told him. Sakura thought. Her body tensed slightly, and she looked up and touched his hair. "Syaoran, you've always wanted to know my past haven't you? Well now, it's time for me to tell you."_

_Syaoran shook his head. "You've always got horrible timing. You told me about the dares just after you asked me out. You told me about leaving just as I fell in love with you. Now you're going to tell me about your past just as I ask you to go back to Tomoeda. I have a feeling this is not going to end well."_

_"And you're right." Sakura hugged him tighter, and began her story. "I was born in Tomoeda, my mother was born there, my father was born there, my brother was born there, my grandparents were born there, and so on. Everyone I knew was from Tomoeda, I went to Tomoeda Junior Middle school when I was young._

_"My mother's name is Nadeshiko, she was a model, very rich, very well paid. My father's name is Fujitaka, he was an architect, a very famous one. He would leave home months at a time, but he always found time for his family, and he had quite a well pay too. Then there was my brother. His name is Touya. Yes, I know, it sounds like Tory, but no, they're not the same person. Touya was always protective of me, he was nice, but he never showed it. He always called me names and made fun of me, of course, I always got my revenges on him, but deep inside, we loved each other. And he respected me. He used to ask my opinions of his girlfriends, whether they fit with him or not._

_"Then, of course, there was me. Kinomoto Sakura. A happy little soul, with pigtails and laughing joyously at everything. Everything was blissful then. We were the happiest family of Tomoeda. Envy of all._

_"Tomoyo and I were practically born together, Rika, Naoko and Rika were the three best friends since I've known them. The five of us met on the first day of kindergarten, and we were always friends. We met Eriol on the last year of Kindergarten. Actually, he was always around Tomoyo, that's how we knew him. We've always had the suspicion that he liked her._

_"Everything was fine, until school started. In grade one, it was my first happy year of school…" Sakura clutched onto Syaoran tighter, he in return, held onto her harder too._

_"Then it all changed. One day, I came home 2 hours late, our teacher had kept everyone behind. And, and… and when I went home… my mom, my dad, my brother…" Her voice cracked up. And Syaoran patted her, trying to soothe her. "They were murdered._

_"Brutally beaten, body parts disconnected from them, burnt, cut open, still bleeding… I was, I was… Oh God…" For the first time, Sakura cried. She pressed her face tightly against Syaoran shirt, the material absorbing every one of her tears before they could travele down her face. "I don't know how I'm going to finish this story for you… Oh God…" Sakura stayed like that for 10 minutes, the whole time, Syaoran felt such pain for her, even he felt like crying. The poor girl._

_"And, soon, the police came… they came, but it didn't do any good. It didn't help at all… They told me to go to Tomoyo's house, but I didn't… I stayed somewhere else._

_"I went to school everyday, acting normal, everyone thought I was fine too… until I found out that the only reason no one thought I was a psycho was because the police never told the public about what happened… not because for my sake, but because the murderer had done such a good job at murdering them they have no suspects what so ever. To protect th-their, their reputation, they… they never told the public… never did…_

_"I found that out maybe 5 months after the incident… that time, my second year of school started… I skipped two whole weeks when I found out._

_"Remember the blood stain we saw that time the gang and us went to that dark alley on the wall? Remember how I was mesmerized by it? It was my blood, Syaoran. My blood! During those two weeks, I stayed there, I pounded on the walls and screamed to the sky. I pounded on the walls so hard, my hand bled… but I didn't care, I continued pounding, I lost so much blood during those two weeks._

_"I still went back to school after, I was a very academic student, I loved everyone, I worried about my friends being worried about me… so I went back. Every single day, the sorrow built inside me, the more I thought about it, the more painful it was, the deeper the scar cut into my heart. When I was 11 and half, grade 7 just started, I finally couldn't take it anymore. It was like torture, the faking I have to go through everyday, to pretend to be happy when something's eating me alive from the inside out._

_"I really ran away that day. I ran and ran, till I reached this place. That's where I settled down. Well, not exactly since I was dirty poor._

_"Remember when I mentioned how rich my parents were? Well, the police found me soon, and they gave me access to all the money, and gave me the location of the house they've bought. There was a couple. One here, one in Tomoeda, and a few in other places._

_"I settled down here, but people made fun of me, because I didn't spend the money, I always dressed poorly, and I concentrated hard on schoolwork._

_"Then, at the beginning of grade 8, I made myself a vow: I will never ever shed another tear, my sorrow will be another's pain, the money was mine and no one else, I shall spent it however I want. My mother, father and brother is dead, suffering myself will not bring them back._

_"That was how I became who I am, and I liked it. Then soon, I began wondering about my childhood friends, that's why I decided to come back for two weeks and leave forever, because back then, I left without an explanation, now, they will know, and I won't just be the bitch who left without a warning." Sakura looked up, all her tears had been soaked in Syaoran shirt; her face was clear. "I cannot go back to Tomoeda with you, there's too much memories there. Do you finally understand why? And because one thing usually leads to another…" Sakura looked down._

_Syaoran's heart skipped a beat. He could not understand why. "I…" Sakura began. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."_

_Syaoran's heart totally stopped. "Why?"_

_"This isn't going to work out. You're in Tomoeda, and that's somewhere I can never go to. We'll always be separated like this. Though you call me everyday, send me pictures of you, it's still different. I'm not with you. I think… I think it'll be better for both of us if we go our separate ways, and forget each other completely._

_"No… Sakura…"_

_"Yes, Syaoran." Sakura looked up into his eyes. They're playing a sad and slow music right now. Sakura's eyes glistened. "I will not forget you, you'll always be special to me Syaoran, but we have to break this up. We have to break up. We can't go on like this."_

_Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly, and placed his chin beside her head. "No… no, Sakura. You don't mean that…"_

_Sakura closed her eyes and felt her heart heavy with guilty. She held him tighter. "This will be the last time we'll see each other, the last dance we'll have."_

_The moon shown brightly between the hopeless couple, its gentle rays lighting enough for them to see each other, but not enough to make their emotions visible._

**--End Flash Back--**

Syaoran did leave that day. And for two months, he didn't call me, he didn't email me, it's almost as if he no longer existed. I felt a little unbalanced… a little. And I surprised myself by turning down every date I've been asked out to. I don't know why. Syaoran wouldn't get off of my mind.

Then another month passed, I was at home, on a Saturday night, blasting the music like no tomorrow, dancing like wild with friends, when the bell rang.

**--Flash Back--**

_Sakura nodded to the music as she swung open the door._

_Syaoran was there._

_She had to blink, thinking she was hallucinating. "Syaora-"_

_He grabbed her hand. That's when she noticed he had two suitcases with him. "You're not going to live here are you? I thought I said-"_

_He pulled her to him. Though Syaoran was trying to be emotionless and let this flow as smoothly as possible, he couldn't help but to smile, which he hid a second after he realize what he did. "Lock you door, and get going. Don't bother packing anything, I'm kidnapping you with me. No, we're not going to Tomoeda, I'm taking you to Hong Kong."_

_"Syaoran-"_

_"I'll buy you everything once we get there, I've already bought the plane tickets."_

_It was such a shock to her, she hardly had a chance to tell Shena she'll be leaving and probably never coming back, when Syaoran dragged her away._

_Sakura had no clue what was happening, and this is all happening too fast. Am I really being kidnapped? What the hell am I doing going to HongKong? Of course, going there is like staying here, I'm not leaving anything behind, so what am I so worried about? She thought._

_The flight there was quiet, most because Sakura fell asleep or something._

_Syaoran carried her to a cab and then carried her to his house, or mansion._

_His arrival took his mother, sisters, and favourite, adorable cousin by surprise. "Hi mother, I had to do this. I know I wanted to go to Japan, I know it was my request, but the situation is getting desperate, I have to come back, in order to be with her._

_'Her' meant the girl he is carrying in his arms._

**--End Flash Back--**

I didn't talk to him for some while, or for a long time actually. I was mad at him. How could he just kidnap me like that? Where's his respect for me? It took me a while to realize that what he did was _for_ me. He had made a sacrifice just for me. He did everything for my sake.

One: He was happy in Japan, he did not want to come back.

Two: If he really were to kidnap me, he could've taken me straight back to Tomoeda.

Three: He had spent so much money on this plane ticket, he also had to re-buy all my clothing and possessions.

Four: He seems be suffering at this place, because got to admit, his mother can get a bit annoying.

And Five: He has to live with me now… Hee hee. That's the ultimate torture. Ke.

When I realized that, it as already two weeks later. I ran to him immediately and forgave him. He was very glad.

After that, we began to talk about everything. He sighed me up at the school he goes to. He has to go everyday, I… well, I tell him I go, but since we have difference classes… well, like said at the beginning, I skipped this school a few too many times to remember its location. Syaoran's doesn't have to know that though.

He is continuously telling me about how I should learn well, and get a job when I grow up. I once told him as a joke that I could just become a prostitute when I grow up and it'll earn me plenty of money.

It was a joke, but he didn't take it that way. I ended up getting a 4 hour lecture from him. Slept through 3 quarters of it.

I don't know, but maybe it's because with Syaoran's gentleness and love towards me everyday, I'm starting to change too.

But whatever the reason was, I gathered up all my guts one day and called Tomoyo. I told her she could tell others about me too, I apologized to her about everything, and told her about my past too. Once again, I shed more tears. My vow is long ago broken, can't be broken a second time, so I had the right to cry my heart out. Got a problem? Bite me.

I spent my sweet 16 birthday here.

There's so many people here I don't think I remember anyone's name except for Syaoran (lol) and one other girl. His favourite, adorable cousin, Meiling. She really is adorable. Cute, smart, energetic, hot, popular, stylish, rich, and has an attitude that's almost as bad as mine. Man, I love that girl. We get along just the greatest.

Especially when we get to play jokes on Syaoran. Keke.

Oh, and I before I forget, I've also called Ashley and Bryan, telling them they should be the perfect couple, they were truly made for each other. Friends for so many years, both with such similar personality.

And who would've thought, about Bryan's stupidity? Actually, he told me he just acted like that because he thought girls like naïve guys. Yup. A secret behind everyone.

Syaoran will be home soon, my friends are visiting in a month. Tory is keeping watch of my house in Tomoeda, Shena is keeping watch of my other house.

My life hasn't been this perfect for quite sometime.

And it's all because of Syaoran.

I feel so much gratitude towards him.

Truly, he cares too much for me

The door opens, and I turn around. Syaoran and Meiling are home. I got ready to say my usual excuse.

Syaoran came upstairs to my room and kissed me on the cheek. "You're home early again, why?"

"I finished my work early, so the teacher let me come home early."

"Oh, good, good." Meiling and I share many classes, God bless her for not telling Syaoran the truth about me.

"Syaoran," I asked. "Why are you so nice to me?"

He laughed. Man, he's just growing cuter and cuter. He leans closer to me, I could see each of his features so clearly. "Because I love you."

I smiled and lifted a hand and touch his hair, then trailed my touch to his cheek. "Do you want the truth or the lie?"

"Truth."

I nodded and closed my eyes, leaning on him. "I _will_ love you."

Syaoran held me tightly. "Fair enough." He said.

I wouldn't call this a fairy tale, and it wouldn't be right to say 'and we lived happily ever after'. That would be a wrong kind of ending.

After all, Syaoran and I still get in small fights, mostly because of me. Keke, I'm just too cocky, and my sense of humour can often be cruel.

And no, I'm not married to Syaoran, I'm not engaged to him, I'm just living with him, because he kidnapped me here. So it's his fault.

We're only dating right now, nothing more, and who knows? Maybe someday I'll meet someone else and break up with him and marry that other guy?

Ok, Syaoran's glaring at me right now, another one of my bad jokes.

My life story ends right here, because the excitement and everything else is over, I'm living the peaceful, goodie life, but I love it. I can finally feel warmth, I am finally loved again, and I am happy, to be adored.

The problem right now, is how do I end this?

Hmm.

My life has been more perfect than it had been in years. My vow has been broken, my ability to love has returned, my childhood friends and I are communicating again, and I've finally found a boyfriend who loves me for who I am.

There's nothing more I can ask for.

And it's all because of Syaoran.

Truly, I will love him someday.

--

The End.

--

**_PLZ READ!!_**

**One:__**

****

I must ask a **favour** from **all of you**. Do not go out of your way to do this. But I have been informed by a friend of mine, someone has copied this story. The idea is totally copied, they made Sakura bitchy too, and had actually taken some phrase **directly **out of this story. I've searched for this story, but couldn't find it. My friend said, the title of the story has the word '**twisted**' in it. If you see this story, please, please, **PLEASE** report it for me. I am a person of originality, there's nothing I hate more than be copied. Please help.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**__**

**Two:**

Everyone who's on my alert list for I Dare You will now officially be **all** deleted. Unless that is, you're also asking me to keep you updated for Reality's Difference. Other than that, yes, you will all be deleted from my alert list. I'm sorry. The story has ended.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Three:**

The same time as I am updating this chapter, I have also uploaded a **new story**. It's called '**Wanted**'. Here's the summary:

**_Summary: Syaoran is a king who had started a competition; the woman who pleases him the most will be married to him. 50 are accepted,, once one gets kicked out, another can join. Sakura is the only one who realizes this is a lie, Syaoran only wants 50 girls to treat him like God and there will be no winner. Despite the fact she's married, Sakura joins the competition to warn all the woman, tell them to leave, at the same time trying to teacher Syaoran a lesson…_**

If you like it, then please read. And if you want me to email you for updated for 'Wanted', then re-give me your email when you review that story.

Thx.

That's it. I Dare You is truly finished.

**Author's Note: **_This is actually kinda sad. When I typed the last words of this chapter, I feel really, really painful, like something's over, I didn't think it would matter this much, but now, I realize, I'm going to miss this story too._

_I sincerely hope that all of you has enjoyed reading this story. Hope I had brought much laughter into your life._

_Thank you, everyone of you._

_Especially those who has supported me since the beginning (or close to it), and that I remember your name quite well, for example: **Songs make me cry, Chessrook44, Carmela-chan,**_**_ LiLbLueangeL1223, lilqtazn35, Sally, Sabby, and Missk!!_**__

_These are the people's names that I actually remember well, but there are probably bunch of others, thanks a special bunch to y'all!_


End file.
